Yugioh Gx : Soul Phrase
by Absolute Destinyzero
Summary: Yugioh Gx/Persona 3 crossover. Chapter 16: One win, one loss. Another lost and Kaito will leave the academy... But can he defeated the foe whose nickname brought fear to many Pros?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Destinydeck here. **

**Well this is my first fanfic. This is a Persona 3/yugioh gx fanfic with a self-insert. Yeah, I know. It's weird. However, after reading some fics here, I decided to try something different. And the first thought came into my head is well... yeah is this.**

**Well, please enjoy the story and please review after reading it, okay?**

**Chapter 1: ****Where am I?**

"Get back here!" snarled a cop in anger.

How the hell am I in this in situation! I'm running for my life getting away from a weird cop chasing me! Whoever sent me here better have a damn good explanation!

Oh right. I didn't introduce myself. My name's Kaito Kouzumi. I'm fifteen and from Brunei Darussalam. Well not many know where it is so I don't blame you if you don't know.

I went to Japan for a field trip to their school with a few classmates but seriously; I didn't think I'm the only guy joining.

Well, what's done is done.

Here's the story before I got into the situation.

_FLASHBACK_

_A few minutes ago, our teacher dismissed us. I decided to visit around town trying to find new duelist pack for my cousins. My cousins and I play yugioh almost every day. Once they heard me going to Japan, they asked me to buy some starter pack for them. The little buggers. Still I would feel bad if I don't._

_Anyway, at an alley I saw a weird fortuneteller wearing a hood. He didn't seem human. His nose is long, his grin wide and his eyes were huge. "Welcome, my dear young man," he said while smiling. His voice was creepy, yet inviting at the same time. _

"_My name is Igor, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," he told me._

"_Now then, would you like some fortunetelling?" he asked._

_I nodded._

"_Excellent," he said__, placing a blue backed deck of cards on the table in front of him. He swept out seven cards, six forming a hexagonal shape, one in the centre. He flipped one of the cards, and asked, "Do you believe in fortune telling?"_

"_Maybe,"_

_He chuckled while flipping the cards nearest to him,__an image of a tower, rent apart by a bolt of lightning,__"__The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." _

"_Catastrophe, huh?" I answered with a smirk._

_Igor smiled. "Indeed, the card representing the future after that is-"another card flipped over" the Fool. Very interesting indeed,"_

"_What about it?" I asked, surprised._

"_The future of the fool has infinite possibilities. It means young man, can be anything," Igor smiled._

_I nodded and say thanks to the old man. A gust of wind forced me to cover my eyes and when I looked back, the fortuneteller was gone._

_I shuddered. The sun set and I decided to go back to the hotel._

_The room was in a word, fancy. The girls went to the hot spring for some relaxation. I however was checking my deck._

_Everything's here. I thought with a smile. Ever since my parents gave me yugioh cards for my birthday, I got hooked to it._

"_I wonder if they're selling some yugioh DVDs tomorrow?" well truths to be told I never watch the anime before because of schoolwork. No really. Feeling tired after all the walking; I decided to get some early sleep._

"_Get up!" snarled a voice._

"_Huh," I woke up from the floor of the grass…wait a minute, grass? I immediately opened my eyes and saw a cop with a frustrated face staring at me._

"_Um, is something wrong officer?" I asked him._

"_Come on kid, you're coming with me!" said the cop glaring at me with a scowl on his face._

"_Huh! What did I do wrong?" I asked, surprised._

"_Shut up and start walking!" he snarled, twisting my arm._

_I cringed._

"_Look, how about explaining what the heck is going on" I asked once more._

"_Tell that to the-"he said but didn't finished, since I gave him roundhouse kick, knocking him out._

_I decided to run away but unfortunately; he woke up earlier than expected, chasing me like a dog._

_END FLASHBACK_

Well that's what happened but I managed to outrun him a few minutes. Feeling tired, I decided to look at my surroundings. What I saw next was very surprising.

A Cyber tech Alligator was slashing through a Kaiser Glider.

I hit myself onto the wall a few times before looking back. Yep, the cards were there and also in 3D.

Suddenly remembering the fortuneteller's words, I cursed at myself.

That means I'm not at Earth anymore, huh?

Feeling a little relaxed, I decided to go around and look. All I remember that this is domino city from my cousins; well I guess I can thank them when I go back IF I can that is.

At a corner, I accidentally collided to a person.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the stranger answered.

Looking at the stranger, I can see he was about 5 foot tall, with blue hair with his bangs covering his right eye. His eyes were blue but glazed in silver.

Suddenly, my stomach growled, causing me to blush and in turn he chuckled.

"You're hungry? Come on, I treat you," he said with a genuine smile.

"Oh! Uh, thank you very much, Mister…"

"Minato, Arisato Minato,"

**Please review and give some points to a rookie author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for chapter 2.**

**Jack Frost: Hee hoo! You okay Hee Hoo?**

**Me: Jack Frost! Since you're here, can you be my muse?**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! Sure! …What's a muse?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, shin megami tensei or Altus!**

**Chapter 2: Visiting the orphanage**

"So , where are we going, Mr. Arisato?" I asked.

"First, don't call me Mr. I'm fourteen dammit! For the question, we're going to the orphanage," he replied with a scowl.

Minato decided to bring me to the orphanage after I tell him about what happened before. He seems nice but I noticed that he rarely smiles. He looks…. Well in a word, empty. I wonder what made him go to the orphanage.

"We're here," he said before I had a chance to ask him.

I have to say, this place is very peaceful. On my left some nuns are teaching some kids and on my right, some kids are dueling.

"Duel monsters are really popular, huh?" I muttered while Minato just chuckled.

"Of course they are, ever since they came to Japan…" I guess that fact still remains…

Suddenly, I heard a kid shouting a victory beating a girl in duel monsters.

"You shouldn't use fairy monsters, they're weak!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"Warrior types are cooler than them!" I look at the girl. Oh great, she's on the verge of tears…...

Sighing, I excuse myself from Minato and went to the group of kids and sat near the girl.

"That's not true…" suddenly all eyes were looking at me.

"Fairy monsters are usually stronger than Warrior types because of their effects. She probably lost because she doesn't know how to use them efficiently." I told the boy as he sneers.

"Is that so? Then try beating me with that deck! I defeat you in two turns!" he shouts with pride.

"Fine then, it's your funeral!"

I activate the duel disk I borrow from the girl, and drew five cards.

"Let's duel!"

Kaito: 4000

Danny: 4000

"I'll start!" Danny drew his cards and smiled." I summon 'Marauding Captain' in attack mode!" a warrior with a mop-style blonde hair and was wearing a rusty suit of armor appeared on his field. (1200/400)

"When this card is summoned, I'm allowed to summon another monster so come out, 'Mystic Swordsman LV4'!" an _onmyōji_-lookalike warrior holding a naginata appeared. (1900/1600)

"Then I activate The Allied Forces! This allows all Warrior-Type monsters a 200 point boost in power, for each Warrior-Type monster on the field!" the two warriors' swords raised as their power just increased. (1200-1600/400) , (1900-2300/1600)

"I end my turn!" He smirked.

"My turn, draw!" I drew my card, and smirked." Right, first I activate 'Celestial Transformation'. This allows me to special summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand in exchange it's attack is half and destroyed at the end of this turn. Come out, Petit Angel!" A round shape fairy with a halo and wings appeared before me. (600-300/900)

"How's that weakling going to help you?" Danny laughed at the small angel, making it angry and the girl ashamed.

"Don't call it weak!" I snapped, making everyone turn to me in surprise. "All cards have a purpose! If you dare treat them lesser than an equal, I'll show you pure terror!"

Danny gulped while the girl stares at me with admiration.

"Anyway, I release it to advanced summon 'Airknight Parshath'! The angel disappears replacing it with a centaur wearing angelic armor holding a shield and sword. (1900/1400)

"Attack 'Marauding Captain' with Airknight Slash!" the centaur nodded and slice the Captain's in half. M. Swordsman (2300-2100/1600)

Kaito: 4000

Danny: 4000-(1900-1600) =3700

"When Airknight inflicts battle damage, I draw a card!" I draw a card. " I set a card face down and end my turn," a face down card appears in front of me.

"My turn, draw!" He drew a card." I summon 'Command Knight'!" A female warrior in red armor and cape with blond hair appears."Also, when she's on the field, my warriors gain 400 attack points!" The warriors were surrounded with red aura. (1200-2000/1900) , (2100-2700/1600)

"Attack the Airknight, Swordsman!" the warrior goes near my knight for a slash but stopped as an invisible force field stops him.

"I activate Negate Attack. The attack is negated and the battle phase ends!" I said while Danny became angry.

"Grr, I end my turn!"

"It's already pass two turns, you know?" I reminded him.

"Shut up!"

"My turn, draw!" I drew my card." I activate Pot of Greed which makes me draw two cards!"

I draw to cards and grin.

"This match is over!" I announced, making him surprised.

"W-what do you mean over; I got stronger cards on the field!"

"You'll see," I smirked. "First, I summon 'Warrior of Zera' in attack mode!" A warrior with a green armored chest plate, helmet and arm guards and blue pants appeared, holding a blue sword. (1600/1600)

"Then I activate the Sanctuary in the Sky!" the orphanage scenery is replaced by a floor of clouds, and behind me is a white temple.

"Since Warrior of Zera is on the field with Sanctuary in the Sky, I can sacrifice him to summon his ascended form, Archlord Zerato!"

Zera was taken in by a light pillar and then came out from the sky wearing a red scarf with large white wings and a mask over his face. He now carried a cutlass sword with him. (2800/2300)

"Now, I activate 'Monster Reincarnation'! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster card from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I choose 'Petit Angel'!"

I slipped 'Kuriboh' card in my hand and place it in my graveyard slot, and as soon as I did, Petit Angel popped out.

Danny just sighed in relief.

"I activate Archlord Zerato's effect! By discarding a LIGHT monster, like 'Petit Angel', your monsters are destroyed!" His eyes widen as the Sanctuary's doors open, expending a light flash which destroy his warriors.

"Now attack! Airknight and Zerato, Dual Cross!" both angels nodded, charging at Danny together and slash together to form a cross.

Kaito: 4000

Danny: 3700-2800-1900= 0

I sighed in relief. Danny was bawling while the audience, including the girl looked shocked, except Minato who looks bored.

"Now, I think you owe her an apology…. for making fun of her deck," he blew me a raspberry and ran into the orphanage.

"U-um," I turn towards the girl who looks at the ground with a blush.

"_A-arigato_," I simply smiled and patted her head.

"No problem. I hope a few lessons from this duel from this duel, little…"

"M-makie, Makie K-kagili" she stutters.

"Makie ehhh…. How about I called you Kawaii-Nee?"

"H-huh!" she wasn't expecting that.

"No? Okay the-"

"Y-yes. B-but c-can I call N-nii-chan?" she asked {T-there's no way h-he agree, even if he is nice}

"Sure!" I replied with a grin, again surprising the girl.

"U-uh, thank y-you Nii-chan!" she said with a smile, kissing me on the cheek. After realizing what she did, she blushed and run to the orphanage.

Silence…

"What was that all about?" I asked.

A clapping sound was heard behind me. When I turn, I saw a blond woman in her twenties.

"That was kind of you," she smiled

"Um, who are you?"

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Marie Skye. What you did just now was very nice…."

"Eh, I just feel like helping," I replied while grinning.

She simply giggles while I was looking for Arisato. He was playing with the kids, but I noticed some sadness in his face.

"Um, why is Minato sad? And If I may, how did he get sent to the orphanage?" I asked.

Marie looks solemn all of the sudden. "He was reminded of his sister," she simply answered and walks away.

I decided to go around Domino City. {His sister, huh? Did something happen to him in the past?}

My train of thought was interrupted by a paper flew through my face. I took a look at it. It was an advertisement

**Do you want to be the strongest? Join the Duel Monster Junior League and win a grand cash of $2, 000, 000! All participants must be 18 years or less.**

That was an eye catcher for me. No, I'm not greedy for money. I just like dueling. Without thinking twice, I ran to signed up and hope for the best.

**That's it for chapter 2**

**Minato: When will I duel?**

**Me: MINATO! How the hell did you get here!**

**Jack Frost: I invited him Hee Hoo!**

**Me: JACK FROST! (Started chasing Jack Frost)**

**Jack Frost: ! Gotta go Hee Hoo! (Starts running)**

**Minato: ….They left. Ah, well. Please read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter three…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You okay?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Jack Frost: That's not like you Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Yeah... It's just that I was suprised that someone review my story. I thought it sucks…**

**Makie: That's not true, Nii-chan! It's a good story!**

**Me: Heh, thanks for cheering me up, Kawaii-Nee… Jack Frost, say the disclaimer…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! Sure! Destinydeck I don't own yugioh, shin megami tensei or Atlus!**

**Chapter 3: Orpheus, Master of Strings.

* * *

**

Three months later…

"There, finally done!" I said with a grin.

After winning at the Duel Monster Junior League, people ask me to duel them. Seriously, why do people keep asking me to duel them? It's not like I'm the strongest. The prize money, since I don't know what to do with it, is used to buy some clothes and cards for them.

Right now, I was fixing Makie's or Kawaii-Nee as I call her, hair. "I-isn't this a little weird, N-nii-chan?" she asked.

"Nonsense, you look wonderful!" I grinned.

Makie is wearing a white shirt and a red dress. Her brown hair, messy before, was now arranged properly, was long and reached her back. A red ribbon was tied behind her head. Her eyes were light blue.

"Now, how about your show your new look to everyone downstairs?" I said.

"Eh? N-no! I-it's embarrassing!" she said, blushing.

"Don't worry; you look cute, Kawaii-Nee!" Before she could protest I carry her downstairs. Her face reddened.

When we arrived, everyone was saying how cute Makie was. Her face reddened more, if it was possible, by the praise everyone was giving her and decides to hid behind me. Minato was nowhere to be found.

"Haha, you're shy?" I asked her. She slapped me on my leg.

"Ow! That hurt Kawaii-Nee!" I whined. She simply huffed and went to the next room.

"Kaito-_kun_?" a voice was heard behind me. I turned to see Marie breastfeeding a baby.

"Thank you for helping us at the orphanage, but aren't you forgetting something?" she said.

"Forgetting about what?" realization then hit me. I paled.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot today's the dueling exam!" I ran towards my room to get my duel disk and my deck."I'm off now!"

Everyone in the orphanage laughed at my silliness. Let me explain, Two months after winning the tournament, Marie called me and Minato and told us that she signed us up at Duel Academy.

We were shocked of course. Before we asked why, she told us that it was for making us pro. Besides that, she told us that the orphanage can look after itself.

Now I'm running to the Kaiba Dome while bumping at people. I swear if I'm late, I'm blaming Minato for this!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Dome…

Minato, who just arrived at the Kaiba Dome, sneezed.

"Who's talking about me?" said Minato, rubbing his nose.

Shrugging, the blue haired man decided to ignore the feeling. When he got there, he signed for his test and he deck was checked for illegal cards. He was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned blue jacket, black jeans and white sneakers at that time. After that he went inside the Kaiba Dome.

Inside was like a stadium, seats circling around the arena. As soon he sits down, his named was called at the PA.

"Examinee Number 13, Arisato Minato-_kun_," a female voice announced at the PA.

"Looks like I'm here in time." Minato said to himself as he went to a gathering room.

After reaching it, he and five others were directed to their proper dueling fields. Minato look to see his opponent, a Dueling Proctor wearing a purple uniform with black shades and slick hair.

"I'm your opponent for this entrance duel. Lose and you have to try again next year," the proctor stated.

"I'll be in this year you know…" Minato said, starting his duel disk.

"Duel!"

Minato: 4000

Proctor: 4000

"I'll start first if you don't mind, Sensei," Minato said, drawing five cards.

"Sure," the proctor offers.

"Thanks," Minato draws a card. He placed a card horizontally on the duel disk. "I set a monster face-down defense mode and reverse two cards. I end my turn," three face-down cards appear in front of him.

"Not bad, my turn," the proctor drew his card. "I summon 'Spear Dragon' in attack mode," a blue and green dragon with leathery wings and a long, pointy beak appeared on the field. (1900/0)

"Attack the face down monster with Cyclone Blast!" Spear Dragon screeched and fired a green energy beam at the face down monster. It opened revealing to be a green turtle with a UFO for its shell. It head and limb was inside the shell. (1400/1200) The beam smashed the UFO and the turtle within.

"When 'Spear Dragon' attacks a monster in defense mode, and his attack points are higher than the defense of the monster, the difference in points is dealt to you as damage! But 'Spear Dragon' turns to defense mode after attacking," he announced as the dragon folded his wings.

However, Minato's life point didn't decrease!

"What! What happened!" the proctor asked, surprised.

"Trap card activate, 'Spirit Barrier'," Minato announced, as his face down card on his left activated." As long as this card is on the field, if there's a monster on the field, I receive no battle damage."

The proctor gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Now, since 'UFO Turtle' was destroyed by battle, I can summon a FIRE monster from my deck and I chose 'Solar Flame Dragon!'" a serpent-like dragon on fire appeared. (1500/1000)

"Reverse card, open! 'Inferno Reckless Summon'!" Minato announced, activating his face down card." When I special summon a 1500 or less monster, we summon from our hand, deck or graveyard that has the same name as the monster on our field in attack mode!" Minato grabbed two cards from his deck. "I bring out two more 'Solar Flame Dragon!'" Two more serpent-like dragons appear side-by-side beside the first one.

"Damn it, I only have one 'Spear Dragon' in my deck," the proctor said. He slipped a card from a hand. "I put one card face-down and end my turn,"

"My turn, draw!" Minato drew a card. "I activate Cyclone! This allows me to destroy your face-down card! "

"Then I activate it! Threatening Roar!" the proctor said. A loud roar was heard, frightening the flame dragons. "It stops you from entering the battle phase!"

Minato gritted his teeth in frustration." I end my turn. Now my Solar Flame Dragon's effect activated, dealing 500 points of damage each!"

The three dragons threw a molten fireball at the proctor, lowering his life points.

Minato: 4000

Proctor: 4000-1500= 2500

The proctor merely grinned." Not bad, my turn, draw!" He drew a card.

He activates a green card showing a lightning bolt barrage. "I activate 'Lightning Vortex!' By discarding a card from my hand…" he slipped a card into his graveyard. "All face-up card monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Lightning shot out from the card and fried all three Solar Flame Dragon on the spot, causing them to scream and get destroyed.

"Damn it," Minato cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm late, I'm late!" I said while running.

It's been a few minutes since I start running. Suddenly, I collided with at someone.

"Ow!" we both fell down. Opening my eyes, I saw a brown-haired boy in red and black. What caught my eye however was the duel disk on his left arm. He stands up and bows.

"_Gomenasa_i!" he said then ran off.

"That was weird…" I said. Remembering about the test, I decided to continue running in Domino city.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba Dome…

"I play 'Tribute Doll'! To activate it I must sacrifice a monster on the field." Black vines gripped onto 'Spear Dragon' and destroyed it." Now I can summon a Level 7 monster this turn and I choose 'Brain Crusher!'" the dragon was replaced by a red-blue insect with wings and two claws. (2400/1500) "I activate 'Megamorph', doubling my insect's attack!" the insect's size increased as well as its attack. (2400-4800/1500)

"Lucky for you, I cannot attack this turn because of' Tribute Doll'. I set three cards and end my turn." he slipped three cards face-down.

(_I really need luck right now_) "My turn, draw!" Minato drew a card.

"I activate my face-down cards,' Light of Intervention', 'Final Attack Orders' and 'Battle Mania'!" the proctor activate his face-down cards. "'Light of Intervention' stops you from setting any monster; 'Final Attack Orders' force your monsters to be in Attack mode and Battle Mania force you to attack my monster. Also, any monster that' Brain Crusher' destroys gets to be special summon on my field!"(_Let's see if you try to beat me now_)

"He's going to lose!" one of the spectators said.

"It's impossible to escape from that situation huh, Manjoume-_san_?" said another spectator.

"Serves him right," said a spectator who sat between the other two, apparently Manjoume, who had gravity defying black hair.

"I give you a choice then, either A: summon a monster and get a humiliating defeat, B: end your turn and get defeat or C: give up?" the proctor asked Minato.

"I'll go with D: None of the above!" Minato put a card on the disk.

"I summon 'Orpheus, Master of Strings!'" a humanoid figure appeared. Its body is metallic, coloured silver and with speakers attached on its chest. It has a lyre attached on his back. Its head is black and unlike his body, its head is organic. A red scarf was adorned on his neck. His face looks like Minato, only its hair is white instead of blue. (1800/1500)

"What's that going to do?" the proctor asked.

"You'll see," Minato said. "But before I do, I activate' Riryoku!'" he slipped a card into his duel disk." By decreasing your monster's attack by half, my monster's attack is increased equal to half of your monsters attack!" a green aura surrounding the insect that was transferred to the musician. (1800-4200/1500) , (4800-2400/1500)

"It can't be!" the proctor said, clearly shocked.

"It's gets worse," Minato smirked. Orpheus started playing his lyre. Suddenly, the Brain Crusher feels relaxed and moved to Minato's field!

"What! How?" the proctor asked, feeling surprised. The audience was shocked as well.

"It's Orpheus's ability. By discarding one monster, I gain control one of your monsters whose level is equal to the monster's level I discarded!" Minato slipped 'Frost and Flame Dragon' into his graveyard." However, it can't attack and return to your field after the end of this turn. But that's not going save you, huh?" Orpheus suddenly appeared in front of the proctor.

"**Bash** that guy good, Orpheus!" Orpheus lifted his lyre and slammed hard onto the proctor.

Minato: 4000(Winner)

Proctor: 2500-4200= 0

"Congratulations, welcome to the academy," the proctor said.

"Thanks, Sensei." Minato said as he leaves the field.

* * *

Meanwhile…

I just arrive at the dome. But man, was the mountain steep. Looking at the dome, a guard was looking at his watch with assistants filling the paper. I decided to run to them.

"Am I late?" I asked, panting, surprising the guard and the assistants.

"Well, no since we have for another one." The guard said. Oh, hell yeah, I'm not late!

"Okay then, time to mark the no shows as-"the guard didn't get to finish it as a shout surprise us. Looking around, I saw the same kid from before... wait, how did he get here so fast!

"Hey, don't call Yuki Judai a no show. I'm here for my exam!" said Judai.

I, the guard and the assistant stared at him in disbelief. Sighing I decided to help him in entering the dome.

When we arrived at the dome, we watched as a kid with short black hair, wearing white pants and buttoned up blazer defeat a proctor and got invited to join Duel Academy.

"Wow, he tore the opponents up,"

"You mean Misawa Daichi. They said he scored the highest at the entrance exam,"

"You're right," we turned around to see two blue-haired people arrive. One of them was wearing glasses and shorter than the other one, who was...

"Minato!" I said, recognizing the person immediately.

"Hey," he said. I was wearing a cap black cap, a blue shirt, black unbuttoned jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers at that time.

"Who's the one next to you?" I asked.

"U-um, my name is Marufuji Sho!" he bows his head.

"H-hey, no need to be formal," I said, surprised.

Looking behind Minato and Sho, I saw Misawa Daichi coming down from stairs and took a seat next to me.

"Nice duel," he turned his attention towards the four of us.

"I guess," he replied.

"You know, you may be the second-strongest out of this year's examinees," Judai said while grinning, causing all four of us to look at him surprised.

"Eh?"

"Examinee Number 110, Yuki Judai-_kun_, please go to field no.4 now. You'll be the first one dueling," the female voice at the PA system called.

"Well, I'm up," he said, standing up and make his way down the stairs.

"Hey, you," Misawa said, getting Judai's attention and stopping him almost one row ahead. "Why am I Number 2?"

"Because I'm Number 1," Judai said as he pointed his thumb at himself before continuing down the stairs to the gathering room to be taken to his dueling field.

"Honestly…" I sighed as I got off my seat.

"Where're you going, Kaito_-kun?"_ Sho asked.

"Upstairs for a better view…" I went upstairs and heard the sound of a monster summon effect down below.

Upstairs, I was surprised that many people were watching the duel. None of them caught my interest except the two who was leaning on the guard rail. One of them was a guy wearing a standard Obelisk Blue uniform; but, with a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the uniform's lower back.

He looked familiar somehow… Shrugging I decided to look the one next to him. Then my mouth dropped.

She was a beauty, with standard Obelisk uniform and a pair fingerless glove. Her long hair was blond and a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck.

"I feel sorry for him. It appears Chronos doesn't fancy him." She said

Chronos? Is that the person Judai's facing?

"I finally saw it, The Medieval Deck of Darkness," she and I turn to the attention of the other Obelisk student.

"Maybe because of number 110 that we get to see such a rare card," I nearly laughed.

"A rare card, huh?" the two turn their attention to me, as I walk towards the rail.

"Sorry for crushing your hopes, dude, but I don't think he summon it in front of Judai,"

The Obelisk Blue raised his eyebrows with amusement.

"Well, that's true… but one can hope now Mr.…?"

"Kouzumi Kaito, and one can suffer most for lack of focus," the guy merely smirked and turns his head away from me.

"Well then, Kouzumi-_kun_, you'll just have to watch how the duel ends before making assumptions, right?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" the girl sighs as she look between me and the Obelisk student.

"Sorry about Ryo, that's how he acts," she said.

"That's alright…"

"Tenjouin Asuka," suddenly to inhuman cries as I turn my attention to the field seeing Two Wicked tokens being burned alive and replaced by android with rusty gears appears from the ground.

My mouth dropped as the enormous android stood up glaring at Judai with its one red eye. I immediately recognized it as Ancient Gear Golem. (3000/3000)

"That's it! The legendary card I heard so much about!" both Ryo and I stare at the Golem with wide eyes.

"Why's that female teacher summon her monster just to show off!" I said. The two of them turns to look at me with disbelief.

"Um, Kaito-_kun_? That's a guy," Asuka said.

"You're kidding me!" I said, surprised.

Judai surprisingly, felt eager to go up against the Golem.

"Chronos never lost once he summons that card," Ryo pointed out." I don't think that kid can beat him."

"Professor Chronos is really serious," she said before sighing." I thought I heard the gates of Duel Academia closing in on me."

The Golem then punches Judai's Avian, destroying it. Somehow, I feel sympathetic to the guy…

"Did you go to Duel Prep, Kaito-_kun_?" I turn to Asuka with a suprised look.

"There's a prep school… for duel monsters?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I came from the orphanage," (_For about three months_…)

She nods her head and looks at the arena.

"So, did you do well in the writing exam?" she asked.

"He doesn't have to take it, Asuka," She turns to Ryo with a questionable look.

"Why not?"

Ryo massages his neck as if he was thinking a way to explain my cause. I decided to answer her.

"Well, the church supporting the orphanage would provide the education and the fundamentals of dueling so you can say I did go to Dueling school; thus, I didn't have to take it. However I won't be excused with the dueling part of the exams." (Well, that was what Sister Marie said to me...)

Suddenly I heard a cute 'kuri' echo through the room as I looked back on the field to see...

"Winged Kuriboh?" a furry puffball with wings floating on the field. "That's a good move, Judai."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"You'll see," the two of them watch as the Golem hits the Kuriboh with a lethal force.

"'Winged Kuriboh's' effect let's any Battle Damage that Judai takes becomes 0," I announced. Judai didn't receive any battle damage while Chronos gritted his teeth in fury.

"Who knew there's a card that even Chronos doesn't know about?" Asuka said, surprise in her voice.

"There's a place where even sensei can't reach," Ryo said." The world sure is vast."

"That's why it's interesting!" Asuka said.

"Time for the finale…" I said, making the two of them to turn their attention to me.

"You seem to know what that kid is planning, don't you?"Ryo said. I nodded.

"Why don't you predict?"

"Sigh, if you want," I look at Judai's hand, especially his new card and his field where there's a reversed card.

"Well, I wouldn't guess, since four duelists I duel before use this same strategy. You see, when the professor destroys Winged Kuriboh, he will activate his face-down card, which I guess is a 'Hero Signal'…"

…and like I predicted Jaden activated a trap with a letter 'H' on the Klieg searchlight, illuminating towards the ceiling.

"Just now, Avian was the one that got destroyed before, right?" the two nod their heads, "Then if I were to guess right now, he will probably special summon 'Sparkman' or 'Burstinatrix' onto the field."

The arena erupted to flames as a female looking figure took shape, the flames slowly dies as a very revealing red clothes female appeared out of the flames.

"Then he'll use something to revive back his Avian..." We watched as Jaden played 'The Warrior Returning Alive' to bring back his Avian.

"...to fuse them to get either a 'Phoenix Enforcer' or the very generic Hero monster 'Flame Wingman'."

A bright light shined through the ring as the two Elemental Heroes were replaced with a humanoid dragon with green skin and black stripes. His right arm was replaced with a dragon's head and had a red tail and single white wings on his left side of the body. (2100/1200)

"Wow, you actually predicted what he was about to do before he could play the cards..." Asuka commented with awe as I scratched my head, embarrassed.

"It's nothing, really. Like I said before, I duel a few people using Elemental Hero and they use this combo on me every time," I told her as she nods her head, understanding where I'm coming from.

"Well, I must say, that move was good. However their monster's attack power is 900. It's still not enough."

"I know that, but do you see the last card on Judai's hand?" I pointed out as Ryo squints a bit slowly and nod his head.

"If Judai's really using an Elemental Hero deck, that card would be 'Skyscraper'."

The field was covered in holographic effect as buildings literally come out from the ground and the sky turns to night.

Ancient Gear Golem was like a monster attacking the city, with Flame Wingman standing on the skyscraper with the moon behind him and his arms crossed.

"What's so great about it?" Asuka asked.

Surprisingly, Ryo didn't answer. Maybe he doesn't know…

Sighing, I point to the field spell, "When an elemental hero attacks and its attack is lower than the opponent, it gains 1000 attack points during the battle phase," their eyes widen as Wingman burns into a fireball and dives straight into the Golem, cutting through the mechanized monster. (2100-3100/1200)

"Since Flame Wingman's effect is dealt directly to the player equal to the attack point of the monster that he destroys, it Game Over for Chronos." the remains of the Golem falls onto Chronos.

The field clears off as Judai was yelling that he was in the academy.

"He's pretty interesting, isn't he?" she said. Ryo just sighs as he walks away, but just before he could take another step…

"It's time to get ready I guess," I said, surprising the two.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

I simply smirked and pointed at the speaker. Statics then filled the room.

"Examinee, Kouzumi Kaito-_kun_, will you please go to field no.4 now? Professor Chronos is waiting for you," their eyes widen in realization, making them turn to me with full attention while I smirked wider at the professor.

"You… haven't dueled yet?" I nodded while putting my dueling gear.

"Well…" I walked down to the arena.

"It's time to duel."

* * *

**That's it for chapter three. I just realized how long this was…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You're right! Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Anyway, here's Orpheus stat…**

Orpheus, Master of strings

Level 4

Attribute: DARK

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1400

Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is send to the graveyard while face-up, draw 1 card. Once per turn you can send 1 monster from your hand to the graveyard to take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the same level as the sent monster until the End Phase. The monster contolled cannot declare an attack.

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! Time for you duel Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Yeah… Read and review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for chapter four.**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You're going to duel Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Yep, hope I win…**

**Jack Frost: Don't worry too much Hee Hoo! Just believe in yourself Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Thanks Jack Frost. Can you say the disclaimer by the way?**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! Sure! Destinydeck don't own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei, Atlus or their characters!**

**Chapter Four: ****Silent Warrior

* * *

**

When I arrived at the duel field, I look at the fem-wait sorry, 'male' teacher who's going to be my opponent.

"You're my examiner, right?" I asked the examiner.

"That's correct; Buon giorno!" I activated my duel disk.

"Kouzumi Kaito, sir," I introduced myself.

"Signore Kaito, I am Chronos de Medici, and I will make sure you won't enter Duel Academia-no ne!" I blinked a few times… "Um... okay… I just have to beat you in a duel to enter the academy right?"

"I teach you some manners, dropout boy! I'll defeat you in three turns!" I sighed as we both drew five cards.

"Whatever…"

"Let's Duel!"

Kaito: 4000

Chronos: 4000

"I'll go first…" I drew my card. "I reverse five cards and end my turn," Five reversed cards appeared in front of me.

"It is my turn," Chronos said as he moved his hand up to the deck slot, which ejected the top card to his hand on its own, and the professor checked the card he drew and the rest in his hand.

"I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" a smaller version of the Golem appeared, the only difference that it's right hand is a machine gun. (1300/1300)

"I reverse two cards!" Chronos said, placing two cards on his duel disk. Two face down cards appeared in front of him. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" I drew a card and smiled. "I activate 'Graceful Charity', letting me draw-"

"Not so fast, Reverse card open! 'Magic Jammer'! Now, by discarding a card, I can-"

"You wish, Sensei! Trap card activate, 'Dark Bribe'! It negates the effects of your 'Magic Jammer's' effect and destroys it! However, you can draw a card," Chronos looks at me with amazement, even the whole crowd was silent and watching our match. "That was simply amazing, Signore Kaito. Unlike that dropout boy, Yuki Judai, you actually predicted what would happen and predicted the uses of the card." He drew a card. "Whatever…" I drew three cards and discarded two.

"I summon Swift Black Ninja in attack mode!" I put a card on my duel disk, making a ninja wearing a mask, black suit, gold wrist and kneecaps appeared on my field. (1700/1200)

"Turn end."

"My turn," he drew a card. "Well, Signore Kaito, this is our last turn before I destroy you, so I'll give you the honor of facing my best card."

I smirked. His best card, eh? "First, I activate 'Geartown'!" The duel field was replaced by an old rustic town with giant spinning gears all over it and a smoky sky and buildings rose out of the ground.

"With this in play, I can summon an Ancient Gear Monster with 1 less tribute. So goodbye Soldier…"

The soldier left the field…

"And say hello to my old friend 'Ancient Gear Golem'!" The same gigantic android dueling Judai before appeared, now facing me. (3000/3000)

* * *

At the stands, "I-is Kaito-_kun _going to be okay?" Sho asked, worried.

"I don't know. With an attack rivaling the Blue Eyes White Dragon, a piercing ability and stopping spells and traps from activating during the turn that card attacks isn't an easy feat," Minato said. "Plus he got only one monster in defense."

"Don't worry! He'll win!" Judai said, grinning. The others sighed at Judai's positive attitude.

* * *

"You think that the kid will win?" one of the spectators ask.

"Just like the one just now? I still can't believe Professor Chronos lost!" said another spectator.

"Don't worry guys. That was just a fluke. Professor won't lose again," assured Manjoume, feeling confident that the Professor will win.

"Honestly, those guys. I'm worried though. Will he win?" Asuka asked while leading at the guard rails.

* * *

"He seems confident. Let's just see what happens," said Ryo, folding his arms.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, good professor but that won't be enough to defeat me, even if it does do pierce damage," I pointed out.

Chronos just laughed. "Signore Kaito, Have you forgot about my face-down card? Reverse card open! 'Limiter Removal'! With it, the attack points of all of my machines are _doubled_!" my eyes widen. (3000-6000/3000)

"He's going to lose!" Sho said, worried.

"Kick his butt, Professor!" cheered the Obelisk students.

"Well then, it's a shame, but I guess this is the end for you. Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Ultimate Pound!"

The red eye of the Golem's started to glow as the gears started to move. The monster pulls its right arm before throwing it at Swift Black Ninja.

"I activate my Ninja's special ability! By removing two DARK monsters in my graveyard, Strike Ninja leaves the field until the end of this turn!" Black Ninja became invisible and disappear from the field.

"Have you forgotten Signore Kaito? You will still lose from my Golem's effect to pierce through your defense. Attack that face-down card!" The Golem threw a punch at the face-down card. It flipped up to show 'Morphing Jar'. (700/600)

The jar couldn't handle the Golem's punch and was destroyed. Then smoke covered me.

"Well then, Signore Kaito. Better luck next year-_no ne_." Chronos laughed.

"KAITO!" Minato and Sho shouted. Misawa and Judai's eyes widen. Ryo kept his cool.

"He lost…" Asuka said, surprised by the turn of events.

Manjoume chuckled." I told you so. That kid was just lucky."

Chronos walks away, but before he could take another step…

"Where you're going ,Sensei? This duel isn't over… yet!" everyone's eyes widen as they turn to see me standing, but what's more shocking is that my life points didn't drop!

"What! But how did you survive!" I smirked as a card ejected from the graveyard. I grabbed it in midair and showed it to the professor.

"It's because of this card, sensei. Remember my one card in my hand? It was 'Kuriboh'!" His eyes widen. "By discarding it to the graveyard, I can make the battle damage I received turn to zero!"

His face turned red as he discarded his hand to the graveyard. Then he and I drew five new cards.

"Well, no matter. I activate Ancient Gear Drill! By discarding 1 card," he discards a card. "I can take out _any _Spell cards from my deck…" he fanned out his deck and plucked a card, then slipped it into his disk," and put it face-down." He explained.

"I don't think so! Reverse card open, Raigeki Break!" Chronos eyes widen," By discarding 1 card," I discard a card," I can destroy 1 card on the field! So say goodbye to your face-down card!" Lightning came out from the card, destroying Chronos reversed card.

"Huh, why didn't Kaito-_kun_ destroy Ancient Gear Golem?" Sho wondered. The applicants wondered too and thought that I made a mistake.

"It's because of Limiter Removal's side effect." Daichi said, gaining the other's attention."After using it, all cards doubled by the card's ability is destroyed at the end of Chronos's turn."

Chronos gritted his teeth in frustration as his face-down card got destroyed. "I reversed two cards and end my turn," the Golem exploded. Suddenly, two spherical flying objects appeared on my field. It was 'D.D. Scout Plane'. Strike Ninja also returned to the field. 2X(800/1200)

"Huh? How did Kaito-_kun_ summon those?" Sho asked, surprised.

"That's D.D. Scout Plane effect. When removed, it will be special summon at the End Phase," Misawa explained.

"Signore Kaito, I don't remember that card being sent to the graveyard! You must have cheated!" Chronos accused. Some of the audience booed at me.

I simply wagged my finger. "Wrong, Professor Chronos. I did have the chance." I simply said." Remember the card discarded by Graceful Charity?"

His eyes widen in realization.

"Anyway, it's my turn! Draw!" I drew a card. Alright...

"It's time to end this!"

"W-what do you mean!"

"First, I activate 'Monster Reborn'!" I press a button on my disk, revealing my spell card. "With it, I can special summon a monster in the graveyard. So come out, "Silent Swordsman LV5!" a figure appeared from the ground. It was a tall, blonde blue skinned warrior wearing a blue overcoat and grey helmet with a sword slightly bigger than he is. (2300/1000)

"Then, by releasing my Planes and Ninja..." the planes and ninja disappeared. "I can summon Beast King Barbaros!" A humanoid centaur-like lion with a lion's whole body at the bottom appeared holding a spear and shield. (3000/1200). "When he's summon this way, all cards on your field are destroyed! Pride Roar!" The mighty beast gave a loud roar, destroying everything on Chronos's field.

"And now…" I pointed at Chronos Phoenix Wright style. "I will strike!"

"Silent Swordsman, Silent Slash!" Silent Swordsman delivered a horizontal strike at Chronos.

Kaito: 4000

Chronos: 4000-2300 = 1700

"This is the final strike! Barbaros, Emperor's Caliber!" I turned around as Barbaros gave Chronos a full blown stab using the lance, sending him flying rather comically. "T-this can't be happening!"

Kaito: 4000 (Winner)

Chronos: 1700-3000 = 0

I walk out of the arena. Murmurs began among the audience.

"That's was pretty impressive…" I turn my head to see Asuka with a smile on her face. "I was just lucky, you know. I made a few mistakes too…" She just laughed as I scratch my head sleeplessly.

"You should get some rest, Kaito-_kun_. It was a pretty harsh duel," I smiled at her while putting my deck at the deck case at my hips.

"Thanks, Asuka-_san_,"

With that I left Asuka and the Kaiba Dome and back at the orphanage. Before going upstairs I'm sure I heard a low, but audible, whisper of 'hope we can met again...' from the Obelisk student.

When I went outside, Minato was waiting for me.

"Where were you?"

"Waiting for you, you idiot..." I sighed.

"Come on, let's just go already…" I said, yawning.

"Sigh, why are you relaxed?" Minato asked while listening to his MP3.

"It's my nature I guess…" I checked my deck.

Suddenly, I stopped my face pale. Minato saw this and was worried. "You okay?"

"Damn it! I forgot to buy some cards for the kids!" Minato sighed.

"Well, tell the kids I'm going to be late!" I said as I ran off.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

11:58:49 P.M.

"Damn it! Just my luck!"

I was running towards the orphanage. If you want to know what happen, here's the story shortened…

Arriving at the card shop, some guy bullied a kid in duel monster. Furious, I decided to duel him and kicked his butt.

Unfortunately, he was a member of some street gangs skilled at dueling. The one take out was a grunt. He reported to his boss who went to me then challenge me to a duel.

I win of course, but then the members were furious by their boss's defeat. They then tried to defeat me in a fight, which I countered then became an all-out brawl.

After finish beating them all, I went to a toilet to wash out the blood from my hands. What? I fight some people once in a while.

I noticed the sky was dark, which means I'm late. So I started running.

11:59:55

I saw the orphanage from afar. I'm finally here…

11:59:56

I ran towards the entrance.

11:59:57

I started to open the door.

11:59:58

"Hey guys,-"

11:59:59

"-I'm-"I smiled.

12:00:00

"-home?" I saw coffins appeared where people once stood.

My expression turned to shocked. {What the hell?}

I started running towards the orphanage. I saw nothing but coffins. I try to check Minato's room, but stopped. {People are turning to coffins here. Minato will not be different_._}

I decide to leave his room and started to go outside. I regretted it, as what I saw was more shocking.

The sky had turned green, blood poured in the streets everywhere and coffins lay in the place where people once stood.

"What the hell is this place!" I shouted.

"Heh, you scared?" a sinister voice said. I turned around to see another me, only with yellow eyes instead of brown and looks like a shadow.

"W-who are you?"

The shadow smiled evilly, "I'm you,"

**That's it for chapter four.**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You won your duel!**

**Me: Nah, I'm just lucky. Anyway, I forgot to describe myself a few chapters before so here's a short bio of a character!**

Kaito Kouzumi

Age: 15

Bruneian

Personality: A kind person yet a little forgetful.

Deck: Twilight deck (Not lightsworn)

Bio: Someone who likes to help people. A black haired, five foot five inches and well built. I have black eyes.

**Me: Please read, criticize and review! Okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahahaha… Chapter 5 is coming to you...**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You okay Hee Hoo?**

**Me (?): Never felt better. Hahahaha… (Smiles creepily)**

**Makie: You're scaring me, Nii-_chan_...**

**Me (?): Really? Hahahaha…**

**Me: Who are you! (Appeared suddenly)**

**Makie: Huh! Two Nii-_chans_!**

**Me: Jack Frost, say the disclaimer quickly!**

**Jack Frost: U-uh sure Hee Hoo! Destinydeck don't own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei and Atlus!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shadows and Persona**

"You're me? That's impossible!"

Right now, I'm facing 'me'. Well, not exactly. The 'me' I'm facing has yellow eyes instead of the usual black eyes and there's a black aura surrounding 'me'.

"Hahahaha… Arriving in this world you don't know… You're quite happy, huh? For someone as pathetic as you…" 'I' said.

"What do you mean! I'm not-"

"Yeah, right. You're pathetic. Heck, you're useless! The only thing you're good at is dueling!" 'I' taunted.

"Shut up! Or I have to-"

"To what? Punch me in the face? Kick my head? Beat me to a bloody pulp? Please, you're a coward! You're useless! You're a nobody!"

"Shut up, will you!"

"Hmph," 'I' smirked. "Let's see if you're right, me!" A duel disk materialized at the shadow's arm.

"Fine then!" I activate my own duel disk.

"Duel!"

Shadow Kaito: 4000

Kaito: 4000

"I'll go first!" he drew a card. The shadow put a card on his duel disk. "I reverse one monster and one card. Turn end," Two cards appeared in front of him.

"It's my turn!" I drew a card. "I activate Graceful Charity! It allows me to draw three cards, and then discard two!" I drew three and slipped two in my duel disk.

"I summon Swift Black Ninja!" the black ninja appeared. (1700/1200)

"Attack!" the ninja got closed to him but was blocked by a vortex. "What!"

"Reverse card open, Negate attack! You already know what it does," I gritted my teeth.

I slipped a card into my duel disk. "I set a card! Turn end!"

"Hmph, it's my turn," he drew a card. "So the genius gets angry easily, huh?"

"Don't call me that!" I snarled.

"Heh, you believe you're not but that's further from the truth. You look happy and relaxed in front of people. But that was just a mask to fool others, isn't it?"

My eyes widen in surprise.

"You look down on others before because you believe they are insignificant. They're bugs, worthless compare to you. Your friends are just using you. Unless it's important, you're nothing but garbage. Worthless. Pathetic. All because that you-"

"Shut up!"

"-are an arrogant, selfish, whiny, lonely genius that just won't accept reality," he finished.

"I said shut the hell up!" I snarled again. "What are you? Who are you!"

He laughed. "I told you before. I AM you, you shadow. "

I stepped back in fear. "No!" I snapped at him in anger.

"Yes…"

"You're not me! There's no way in hell that you're me!" I said.

He laughed like a maniac. "You're right, I'm me now!" He then transformed into a large humanoid creature wearing a red long coat, a helmet covering the entire face with only its yellow eyes visible through the hole. Blood covered most of him. "I am a shadow! The true self! And I summon 'Bokoichi, the frightening car'!" a carriage with a face appeared. (500/500)

"Then I activate Machine Duplication! It allows me to special summon two more 'Bokoichi' from my deck!" Two more carriage appears.

"Then, I flipped my 'Dekoichi' face-up attack position!" a black train with a face in the front appeared. (1400/1000)

_(This is!) _I thought while my eyes widen in realization.

The masked warrior laughed. "Just noticed? This is your DARK deck! The strongest deck you made! "

"When 'Dekoichi' is flipped face-up, I can draw a card! However, since Bokoichi is on the field, I can draw an additional card! Since there are three, three more cards for me!" he explained, drawing four cards.

"Reverse card open! Crush Card Virus! By sacrificing 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less attack, I can destroy any monster with 1500 ATK or over and it ends after your 3rd End Phase!" One of the Bokoichi dissolved into spores.

"I chain it by my Ninja's effect! By removing two DARK monsters in my graveyard, I can remove Black Ninja until the end phase!" Strike Ninja disappear in thin air. Two cards ejected out of my duel disk as I pocketed all three cards.

"Let's see your hand then!" I reveal my hands: Darklord Zerato, Kuriboh, D.D. Scout Plane and Cold Wave. "It seems that card will be in the grave!" I put Darklord Zerato into the grave.

"Now, I activate Dual summon! I can Normal Summon again this turn!" he put a card into his duel disk.

"I release both of my Bokoichi," the carriage was covered in flames, "to advanced summon my Dark Horus!" a dragon covered entirely in black appeared. It has the head of a bird, a body is metallic and with wings. Its golden eyes stared at me. (3000/1800)

"Damn…" I cursed.

"Now then, attach Dekoichi with Crazy Charge!" the locomotive speed up and tackle me at full force. I fell down from the hit.

Shadow Kaito: 4000

Kaito: 4000-1400= 2600

"The pain is… real?" I muttered as I hold my chest in pain.

"Now, time to say goodbye! Horus, Dragon Basher!" the dragon ignites itself on fire and charged at me.

"Hold it! I discard Kuriboh from my hand to change the battle damage to zero!" Kuriboh popped out of my hand and block the dragon.

"Arigatou, Kuriboh," I slipped Kuriboh into the grave.

"Hmph, you survive, but for how long I wonder?" he smirked under the mask.

"You're done?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, after reversing one card," a reversed card appeared in front of him.

"At the end of your turn, my Ninja returns. Also, since I remove D.D. Scout Planes, I can special summon them so come out!" Strike Ninja appeared along with two spherical objects. (800/1200)

"It's my turn!" I drew a card. "Lucky for me, it's not a monster. I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" swords of light rain down the shadow's field. "You cannot attack for three turns!"

"Hmph, so you last longer. Big deal," he said.

"I put Black Ninja and the Planes in defense mode." Black Ninja crouch while the planes landed. "I end my turn."

"Time to draw," he drew a card. "I pass this turn." Some swords disappear.

"It's my turn!" I drew a card. "I summon 'Silent Swordsman LV3'!" a short, blue skinned warrior appears. He wore a blue overcoat, a grey helmet and a sword a lithe bigger than he was. (1000/1000)

"Turn end."

"I draw!" he drew a card and smirked. "It's time to show you my most powerful card!"

My eyes widen.

"By releasing my two monsters," Dekoichi and Horus disappear as dark mist covered the arena. "I can summon the one, the only-"thunder stuck in front of him.

"'Magatsu Izanagi!" the player himself appeared on the field holding a naginata. (2800/2200)

"What! You're a card!" I shouted, surprised by this.

"Hmph, it's too bad I cannot attack. So I end my turn," more of the swords disappear. "You got one more turn before I defeat you!"

"Damn, my turn!" I drew a card. "Now, time to level up my Swordsman!" Silent Swordsman grew in height and was surrounded by blue aura. He became a taller person and almost outgrew his sword. (2300/1000)

"I reverse one card. Turn end," A reverse card appeared in front on me.

"Congratulations, the virus has ended. Too bad, you can't win!" He drew a card and smiled. "I activate 'Heavy Storm'!"

A heavy wind blows as it destroys our face-down cards and Sword of Revealing Light. "No!"

"Now I attack! Take this! Vorpal Blade!" he swing his naginata, creating sword slashes surrounding him and destroying my monsters. "What!"

"I forgot to mention that I can attack your all your cards once. Also, for each monster I destroy, you lose 500 life points!" my eyes widen as I felt several slash hitting me.

Magatsu Izanagi: 4000

Kaito: 2600-(500+ (500x4)) = 100

I dropped to my knees and panted heavily. "Why… am I… tired…?"

"Of course it is! You're disappearing from existence!" he pointed at me. I looked at myself.

My eyes widen in surprise as my feet and my body disappears. Only my duel disk, my arms and possibly my head (since I can't see my head) exists. "What the!"

"Surprised? This is what happens when someone duels themselves and loses life points. I will take over you when you're through!" he jeered.

"Turn end." Suddenly his body glows dark. "Since I didn't defeat you, I lose 1000 life points."

Kaito: 100

Shadow Kaito: 4000-1000= 3000

"Show me what you got, real me!"

(_I really am in trouble, huh? If I summon a monster, he destroys it and I lose. If I don't, I still lose. I should give up…_) I thought.

"NO!" a sound was heard from my left.

I turned my head to see a silhouette of a girl. Light covered her making me unable to see what she looks like.

"What…"

"You mustn't give up. Please! Just believe in your deck! "She said.

"Indeed." I turned my head to see Silent Swordsman LV5 walking towards me.

"Silent Swordsman?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll win. Just believe in yourself and face him head on," I stared at him, surprised. "What?"

"You know, for a Silent Swordsman, you actually talk much," This made the girl giggle and the swordsman to hit me with the blunt side of his blade.

"Jokes aside, where are we?" I asked.

"You're in the Velvet room, my young man." The fortuneteller appeared.

The place where I am now is in an elevator. The old man was sitting on a chair. I on the other hand, was sitting on the opposite side. The girl disappeared. "This is a room that only those who made a contract of form can enter."

"Igor was it?" he chuckled. "It seems you remember me,"

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I called you. My duty is to aid you, my guest, to prevent your future from be completely sealed off."

"Hmm…"

"Now then, it looks like you are facing an enemy that you believe you cannot defeat."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Just relax, and listen to the voice of your deck,"

"Huh? I don't understand?" he chuckled.

"Don't worry. You will understand. Hold onto this," He gave me a key. "I have kept you here long enough; it's time to return."

"Wait!" I said but was blinded with bright lights.

I opened my eyes. Izanagi was in front of me. My life points 100 while his is 3000. (Was it a dream?)

I checked my pocket and to my surprise, the key Igor gave me was in it. (I guess not)

"It's my turn," I put my fingers on top of my deck. (This is it. If I lose, I disappear...)

The female's voice echoed through my mind. I closed my eyes. (But not trying is not my forte!)

I drew my card. I opened my eyes and looked at it. I smiled and activate it. "I activate Pot of Greed! Two cards for me," I drew two cards and smiled.

"You know, you were right," I said.

"Huh?" he looks surprised.

"I do look down on people before. I always outsmart many people. But they didn't give me friends so I changed. But no matter what happens, that feeling always haunts me. You're me and I'm you, I get it now… However I will not be defeated here."

The shadow looks surprised but smiled. "Hmph…"

I smiled. "I activate 'Monster Reborn' to bring back 'Darklord Zerato'!" a dark version of Zerato appeared. It has purple body, red helmets with horn and a scarf. He carries a sword with him and unlike Archlord, he has red bat wings. (2800/2300)

"I activate its ability! By discarding a DARK monster," I slipped D.D. Scout Plane into my disk."I can destroy all your monsters!" his eyes widen as black thunders strike Izanagi, burning him alive." Ugh!"

"That hurts, huh?" I said. He nodded.

"Sorry then, I activate 'Forbidden Chalice'!" a cup appeared in front of Zerato. "It increases my monster's attack by 400 however his effect is negated." Zerato drink the cup and was surrounded with red aura. (2800-3200/2300)

He smiled again. "Finish this…"

I nodded. "Zerato, attack with Phantom Wave!" Zerato swing his sword and creates a shockwave, hitting Izanagi.

Magatsu Izanagi: 3000-3200= 0

Kaito: 100 (Winner)

The holograms disappeared as Izanagi walk towards me with a smile on his face."You passed the test."

"The test to face myself, you mean?" he chuckled.

"Not exactly. You see, everyday, people wears masks, becoming something they're not because the fear of being rejected. However, you broke the mask."

"I did? But I thought-"I said but was stopped by Izanagi.

"You thought you were just a man wearing only a mask, didn't you? All people have their true self, even you," he transformed back to the other me, his eyes back to black.

"Thanks, me," I said as the other me started to glow in blue light.

"Anytime," he then changed back to Izanagi, with a few difference.

His jacket became a long overcoat with a huge headless zip and was crimson; in his right hand was a long black katana. He wears gloves with blades surrounding him. His black mask covered his entire head except his eyes, which were silver. The Kanji 'Destiny' was written at the back of his coat. Its feet are blades and two strings attached behind his mask as the wind blows.

In a word, he's badass. (For me)

"_I am thou, thou art I,_ _The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest… Thou hast obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Shin Yūgure Izanagi…" _he changed into a card and flew at my palm. Then three cards materialize behind the card. Suddenly I felt dizzy.

"Damn…" I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, Makie was sleeping beside me. I looked around to see that I was in my room.

"Good, you're awake," I turned my head to see Sister Marie. "What happened?"

"You fainted in front of the doorsteps. Doctors said that you were only tired." She said.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"For a week," that certainly surprises me. "Wait! What about Duel Academia?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, Kaito-_kun_. You still have two weeks, you know?" I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, we heard a yawn. Makie was waking up." You okay Kawaii-Nii?" I asked.

Her eyes widen by my voice as she turned to e and hugged me tightly." Nii-_chan_! I t-thought you won't w-wake up!*Hic*" she said while crying. Guess she really was worried about me huh?

I patted her head." Don't worry Kawaii-Nee. I won't do that again,"

She then held her pinkie." Pinkie swears! Okay?"

I sweatdropped but done it anyway." Pinkie swears," She smiled. It's nice to see children happy.

After they left the room, I checked my deck. Surprisingly, Izanagi was there, along with three cards which are blank. "Guess it wasn't a dream, huh?"

_Kurikuri!_ Kuriboh appeared in front of me. Normally sane people would run away if they see a duel monster card appeared out of nowhere while not dueling. I'm one of the insane ones.

"Hey, Kuriboh," I patted its head. It makes a cute Kuri voice and floats around me.

"I wonder who that girl was..." I thought about the silhouette of the girl and her voice as the wind blows at the open windows.

**

* * *

That's it for chapter five.**

**Jack Frost: I wonder who that girl was Hee Hoo.**

**Me: Well, try not to hurt yourself.**

**Jack Frost: -Stares-**

**Me: …What?**

**Jack Frost: Are you the real Kaito?**

**Me: What the hell are you talking about! Of course I'm Kaito!**

**Jack Frost: Really Hee Hoo? Prove it!**

**Me: Sigh, I have no time for this. Here's Magatsu Izanagi's stat.**

Magatsu Izanagi

Level 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2200

Warrior/ Effect

At the end of this turn when this card attacks, pay 1000 life points or this card is destroyed. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. For each card this card destroys, inflict 500 life points to your opponent.

Description: Image of Magatsu Izanagi of persona 4.

**Please read and review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for chapter six… I feel that people are ignoring this story or reading but not reviewing it… **

**Little girl: Hehehe!**

**Me: ...Hm? Who are you? Where's Jack Frost?**

**Little girl: He's sleeping right now, but can I ask you something?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Little girl: Would you please… DIE FOR ME?**

**Me: …What? (A spear drops in front of me) What the heck? (Looks up to see spears raining towards me) AHHHHHHH! I OWN NOTHING!**

**(This is a song-format chapter )(Replace the [dot] with . ) **

**Chapter Six: Music for the making.

* * *

**

"Here's the package," said Sister Marie.

It's been a two weeks since the incident of me dueling with my shadow, or whatever he calls himself. Right now, Sister Marie is giving me a package with the crest of Duel Academia. She didn't give me before because of my exhaustion. I was in my bed.

I pick it up an open the package; carefully, I remove the foams inside it. Inside were a blue and white blazer, a PDA with a Duel Academia logo and a new Duel Disk. "What's all this?"

"What is that, Nii-_chan_?" Makie came into my room. "Hello Kawaii-Nii."

"I believe it has a message," I took out the PDA from of the box and pressed a button. On the screen, a bearded old man with a shiny bald head appeared on the picture. For some reason, he made me think of goats…

"Ahem. Good afternoon, Duelist. If you're hearing this message that means you entered Duel Academia. Congratulations!" how convenient…

"My name is Samejima and I am the Principal of Duel Academy." Hold on, this guy's the head!

"We hope you enjoy your stay as well as the program here at Academy Island. Along with this PDA is a limited edition Academy Duel Disk which was personally designed by our founder himself. You won't find this anywhere else, so don't bother looking." These things are that rare?

"You will find information about your living quarters, as well as class schedules and emails from other students, on your PDA, so remember to keep it with you at all times." This thing can hold that much huh?

"Oh, and if you're wondering how to get there, we will transport you directly from Kaiba Corp via plane. You have exactly three days to get your things ready. Once again, congratulations on your entrance to Duel Academy!"

The message ends as Makie hugged me tightly. "Congratulations, Nii-_chan_!"

I smiled and get out of bed. "Where're you going, Nii-_chan_?"

"Outside, I need a rest once in a while,"

* * *

Outside the orphanage, I decided to rest under a tree. I took out my MP3.

"Which one should I listen to?" I said.

After a few minutes, I found a music I like. Well it reminds me what happen a week ago…

(Pursuing my True Self from Persona 4) (Here's the YouTube link www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=iDrlqEbEEnA )

_We are living our lives  
Abound with so much information  
Come on, let go of the remote  
Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?  
Try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go  
But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed  
Loading... Loading... Loading...  
Quickly reaching maximum capacity  
Warning... Warning... Warning!  
Gonna short-circuit my identity (Ahh!)_

_Get up on your feet, tear down the walls  
Catch a glimpse of the hollow world  
Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere  
You're locked up in your mind...  
We're all trapped in a maze of relationships  
Life goes on with or without you  
I swim in the sea of the unconscious  
I search for your heart, pursuing my true self_

Shin Yūgure Izanagi suddenly appears in front of me. I plucked out my earphones. "What?"

"Good song," he said.

I sighed. "It's that all?"

"I apologize. It's been a long time since I saw the world. I wish to go to somewhere." I yawned.

"Sure," he then floats outside. That was weird…

I decided to listen to another song.

(Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa) (Here's a YouTube link for the song. www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=UMjlXzWJ-hU if you want the full version or www[dot]youtube[dot]comcom/watch?v=sJ79TVffpB8 for the anime version) (I put the Japanese Romanization if you readers don't mind)

_Kimi ha kikoeru? (Can you hear it?)_

_Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta (This voice of mine was sucked emptily into darkness)_

_Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara (If the world has meaning to it,)_

_Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai (Then these kinds of feelings aren't futile)_

_Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda (I was crushed by my longing and had given up)_

_Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide (Without even knowing the color of the endless sky)_

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo (I began to run, because my feelings, even now,)_

_Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara (Are definitely beating against my heart)_

_Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku (The me of today will continue towards our destination)_

_Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku (We'll amass our own tomorrows)_

_Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru(The answer, yes, is always right here)_

_Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai (I don't have the time to lament the seasons that have passed)_

_Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni (So that I won't ever waver again)_

_Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na(With countless, tiny little)_

_Sonna koukai kakaeta mama (Regrets carried in my arms)_

_Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda (I've come this far, having chased only after your back)_

_Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto (It's something only I, who sought you, can do)_

_Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo (Those words you gave me that day, even now,)_

_Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara (Definitely reach my heart)_

_Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no (I've realized my reason for having been born)_

_Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku (Today more than I did yesterday)_

_Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru (The answer, yes, is always right here)_

_Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta (It was as if everything was completely natural)_

_Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata (Our precious days haven't ended yet, and then, again)_

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo (I began to run, because my feelings, even now,)_

_Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara (Are definitely beating against my heart)_

_Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku (The me of today will continue towards our destination)_

_Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku (We'll amass our own tomorrows)_

_Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru (The answer, yes, is always right here)_

I yawned and felt sleepy. Man that song was good… I decided to sleep.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I was in total darkness." Hello…?" I walk around. Where is everybody?

"Hehehehe…" I jumped and turned around to see a young English girl with blond hair and blue dress.

"Um, who are you?"

"Hehehe! I'm Alice. Can you please play with me?"

"Um, okay."

* * *

-After 1 hour of playing-

* * *

"That was fun!" she smiled.

"Yeah…" I was on the floor after playing with her. Seriously, how come kids have much stamina than us?

"I want you to do just one more thing for me..."

"Sure, I guess…"

"Would you **DIE FOR ME** please…?"

"…What?" a spear being hold by a card soldier suddenly fell down in front of me. "What the heck?"

I head a sound from above and looked. To my horror, card soldiers with spears are raining towards me. "This is so not good." I dodged the incoming spears.

"Why don't you want to Die for me…?" I dodged another spear.

"ALICE! COME ON! CUT IT OOOUUUUUTTTT!"

She glared at me and sent another torrent of spears towards me. I dodged it again and decided to go to her.

Unfortunately, the spears stabbed me on the chest. "Ugh!" I fell down.

Suddenly, I heard a cry in front of me. I looked to see Alice crying. Now what did I do?

I walk towards her "You okay?"

She was surprised and angry that I'm alive and summons another rain of spears towards me. Whatever made her this angry must be because of deep sorrow or she nuts. Let just believe the first reason…

I didn't avoid it and got stabbed but still walking towards her and pulled her into a hug which surprises her again. "Why…?"

"I'm sorry. Whatever made you angry I'm sorry,"

She started crying which made me feel bad and told me her story. Apparently, she was took care by her 'Uncle Black' and 'Uncle Red'-don't ask. That's what she told me.

However she died at a young age. When she died and became a spirit, she gained extreme magical power that drove her insane. Then she visited the children's house to either to make them behave or kill them so she could make 'friends' with them.

But then, her 'friends' leave her and made her angry and lonely. Man I feel bad for her…

"Well, I can be your friend, Alice." She looked at me and smiled.

"But, I cannot die yet. I'm sorry," She pouted.

"_Gomenasai_, but I won't leave you alone okay?" she look surprised. "You promise?"

"I promise," she then smiled and gave me a hug. "Thank you…"

Blue light surrounded Alice body as she became a card and landed at my palm. "Alice, huh?"

Light filled the dark abyss around me.

* * *

When I woke up, my shoulders and head felt heavy all of the sudden. I look to see Kuriboh on my head, Makie on my left shoulder and… Alice on my right shoulder?

I look at my palm to see, well Alice or should I say, her card. I decided to put her on my deck.

Shin Yūgure Izanagi appeared leaning onto the tree."How long was I asleep?"

"Two. An hour ago Makie tried to wake you up but with no avail. She felt asleep and leaned towards your shoulder. About the girl-"

"Alice," I interrupted.

"-Alice, she appeared like that five minutes ago," he finished.

I sighed. "Thanks, Izanagi,"

"Hmph, I'm you aren't I?"

I chuckled. "Well, time for another song…"

(Soul Phrase by Shoji Meguro)(Here's the link www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=mVvoD_ErXUo )

(Here's a full version www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=h36VXg-VMsI )

I believe so strongly  
that tomorrow never falls away  
月光した (tsuki bikari shita)

It still awaits  
it still carries on through its old ways  
till this moment of time

あの時 交わした(Ano toki kawashita kotoba ga nari hibiite sasayaka na yum)

言葉が鳴り響いて

ささやかな夢  
There is no more darkness  
no more tears in the rain  
No one hurt...

Write me an endless song (When you let go)  
As I'll feel so alive  
繰り返す (kuri kaesu) Soul Phrase (I'm walking on my way)

Now write me an endless song (When you let go)  
As I'll feel so alive  
渡り行く 闇の先へ (yuku yami no saki e)

Guess this day isn't so bad after all…

* * *

**That's it for chapter six everyone. I was inspired by The Duelist of Dawn for the song-format chapter so thank him everyone!**

**Read and review please! Anonymous reviews I don't mind too you know! Really! Please review!**

…**Why do I feel like I forgotten someone?

* * *

**

**Jack Frost: Someone please help me Hee Hoo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with Yugioh GX: Soul Phrase… **

**Alice: Everything okay?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! This is chapter seven I guess? **

**Me: Of co- Wait, Jack Frost? When did you get here?**

**Jack Frost: …You forgot about me, did you Hee Hoo?**

**Me: W-what! N-no I didn't!**

**Jack Frost: -Glares- Really Hee Hoo?**

**Me: Uh… Alice! Please say the disclaimer!**

**Alice: Hehe! Sure! Destinydeck doesn't own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei or Atlus!**

**Chapter seven: Duel Academia and the previous life of Minato Arisato**

* * *

"You finished packing, Kaito?" Minato asked, wearing a blue blazer.

I was in my room wearing a blue cap and packing my stuff. Since I'll be leaving for Duel Academia, I don't want to leave important stuff.

"Well, everything's check. You?" I asked.

"I already finished packing. Still can't believe we're leaving our little world though…"

"Yeah…"

"Nii-_chan_! Hurry up!" Makie's voice was heard.

"Sure!" I carried my bags together and leave the room together with Minato.

Once downstairs, we went outside. Makie and Sister Marie were waiting for us outside the van.

"Ready to go?" Sister Marie asks.

"Of course!" I said. Minato just nodded.

"Let's go then," we entered the van.

When we sat down, Minato took out his MP3 and played 'Burn my Dread'. Makie felt asleep a few minutes later.

Me? Alice wanted to talk to me. "What up, Alice?"

"This place is weird… How come other people can't see me?" she asked.

"Huh?" I was surprised. Doesn't she know she's a duel spirit? "Didn't Izanagi or the others tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she puts up questioning face. Izanagi then appeared next to me.

"You didn't tell her?" I ask him.

"I did. The others also did but she won't listen to us and kept asking us to die for her!" he shivered at the thought.

I sighed and turned to Alice. "Izanagi's going to tell you now," she beamed while Izanagi's face turned to horror. "Good luck," I whispered.

"Damn you!" he said. I look out of the window. Looks like we're arriving at Tatsumi Port Island…

I look at Minato. He's face seems… sad for some reason. "You okay?"

He was surprised. He turned to me and gave me a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fin-"

"Liar," I interrupted. "People who are fine won't make that kind of face, you know."

He was shocked then laughed half-heartedly. "Guess there's nothing to hide from you, huh?"

He then looked at the bridge. "I haven't told you how I got sent to the orphanage, didn't I?"

I nodded. "Well, here in Moonlight Bridge, is where my family dies." My eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," that was really unexpected.

"Don't. Anyway, it was 7 years ago…"

* * *

_Flashback (Minato's point of view)_

"_C'mon, Nii-san! Let's go to the rollercoaster!" said my younger twin sister, Hitomi._

"_Wait up, Hitomi!" I said. My sister and I were with our parents at the amusement park. She has brown hair and ruby red eyes that were beautiful, hence the name Hitomi._

_When I arrived at the rollercoaster, I was surprised how high it was. "Um, maybe I shouldn't…"_

"_Come on, Nii-san!" she said._

"_No, Hitomi. You shouldn't."_

_Our mom caught up with us and scolded Hitomi, although it has no effect._

"_That's look like fun!" Dad appeared out of nowhere and quickly agreed with Hitomi._

"_Dear! Please don't encourage her!" she scolded him._

"_Why shouldn't I? It does look fun," he complained. I sighed._

_Hitomi got her active, strong-willed side and brown hair from my dad while I got my looks from my mom. I was a total opposite of my sister at that time, but we need each other like our parents._

_We played so much that time quickly passed by. After noticing the time, we decided to go home in our car._

"_Nii-san is such a wimp! I can't believe you fainted halfway at the rollercoaster!" Hitomi complained._

"_Shut up!" I blushed. My family laughed. When we went to Moonlight Bridge, the world suddenly turned green. _

"_Huh, what's happening?" mother ask._

"_Why is the surrounding green?" Hitomi said._

_I look outside and to my horror, the water outside turned to bloody red._

"_I'm scared, Nii-san…" Hitomi hugged me._

_Suddenly, something destroyed our car in an instant. I lost my consciousness._

_When I opened my eyes, to my horror, mom was covering me. "Mom?"_

"_Y-you're awake, Minato," she coughed some blood. Blood was pouring, forming a pool. _

"_Mom, please stop talking!" I look around. "Somebody, anybody! Please help!"_

"_Minato…" I look around to see father covered in blood holding Hitomi in his arms. "Dad!"_

"_Please take care of your sister, Minato…" he began to cough up some blood while put Hitomi near me._

"_No, please no! Don't leave us!" I screamed. I tried to move my hand but was injured._

"_Goodbye, my son…" he fell to the ground, his blood now becoming a pool._

"_Dad…" he was dead. Tears started forming in my eyes. _

_I look at my mother. She was dead, with her eyes closed. "Mom…"_

_I feel to my knees, my face with a blank stare and my mind process stopped completely. "Why did you have to die…?"_

_I don't know how long I was there, minute's maybe hours. After that, a figure came to me. I didn't bother to look, and it said the following words to me…_

"_I'm sorry,"_

_My vision went black after hearing those words._

"_Nii-san…*sniffle*"_

_I started opening my eyes to the crying. Only to see my sister Hitomi with her face buried into my chest._

_"Hi…tomi…?" I wanted to assure if it was really her._

_"O-of course it's me, s-stupid Nii-san!" Hitomi yelled at me crying. She then buried her face into my chest again._

_I wanted to ask what's wrong but I already knew. Hitomi probably woke up in the hospital earlier than me being told her parents had passed away and her brother injured. I wanted to cry too. But I couldn't let Hitomi be sad anymore. I hugged her as hard as I could and let her cry on my shoulder. Hitomi needs better than this._

_Ends Flashback_

* * *

"…Wow," I simply said. I never knew Minato had that kind of life…

"After that, I could never be 'me' after seeing such incident. Hitomi constantly tried to cheer me up and make me happy, she didn't deserve a brother like me since she constantly cheered me up and I did nothing," he continued, his expression turn to sadness.

"Don't say that…" I felt sorry for him. "Where's your sister by the way?"

Minato just laughed. "She hasn't change since the incident and was adopted because of her positive attitude. I wasn't because of my silent and serious attitude. She doesn't want to leave me and cried all the way since I now couldn't be her brother. I felt happy though. At the very least, she has a family."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't," he shook his head. "By the way, who's the young girl behind you playing with that… thing?" my eyes widen as we- as in me, Alice and Izanagi said at the same time-

"You can see them?" I asked.

"Hehe! Yes, another playmate!" Alice beamed.

"Who are you calling a thing!" Izanagi roared.

"Of course I can. So what are they?" Minato asked.

"Well, to put it shortly, they're my Duel Spirits," I said.

"Like Orpheus?"

"Orpheus?" suddenly a humanoid appeared. It has a silver metallic body and a black organic head. It has a speaker attach at his stomach, red scarf covering his neck and a lyre behind him. His hairstyle is like Minato but the colour is white.

"You called?" Orpheus said.

"That's your Duel Spirit?" I asked. Minato nodded.

"Greetings. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings," he said.

"Hello!" Alice greeted, giving them a curtsy. "I'm Alice!"

"I am Shin Yūgure Izanagi," he said, giving Minato a handshake.

"Orpheus, if you please…" Orpheus nodded and started playing his lyre. The sound played by Orpheus was beautiful and indescribable.

"That's so beautiful…" Alice said dreamily.

"No kidding," I said.

"We're here!" Sister Marie announced as she stops the car. I look outside to see that we indeed have arrive at the airport.

"Yawn~" Makie started to wake up. "We're here already, Nii-_chan_?"

I nodded and carried my stuff. "Kaito-_kun_, you're here early!" I turned to see Tenjouin Asuka walking towards me.

"I don't want for a last minute event again you see…" I said as she giggles. When she saw Minato, she turned to me with a questioning look. "Who's that?"

"Hm? This is Arisato Minato," I introduced Minato. "Minato, this is Tenjouin Asuka."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here, Arisato-_kun_,"

"You guys ready to go?" I ask them. They nodded.

Before going, I turned to Makie. She looks sad... "Don't be sad Kawaii-Nii. We'll see each other this winter."

"Promise?" she sniffled and hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "I promise."

After that, I went back to the two. They were… laughing? "What's so funny?"

They were surprised by my appearance then turned to me and said, "It's nothing,"

Minato was still as serious as before whereas Asuka barely able to hold her laughter. "Ooookaaaay, whatever."

When we entered the plane, people kept looking at me and Minato with hate. I turned to him," What the hell did we do?"

He shrugged. "Who knows…?"

After a while, we found some empty seats. Unfortunately, there were only for two people. "So, who should sit here?"

"I'll try to find a different seat," Minato raised his hand in defeat.

"Are you sure, Arisato-_kun_?" Asuka asked.

"Don't worry about it," he then walked deeper into the plane. I sighed.

"Shall we then?" I asked Asuka.

"Sure."

When I sit next to Asuka, I suddenly felt a killer intent. I look around to see other people glaring at me. Again. "Now what did I do?"

Asuka then suddenly lean her head towards my shoulders. "Huh? Asuka-_san_, what are you-?"

I turned to look at her. She was sleeping. "Oh…" I smiled. She looks cute when she's sleeping like this… Wait, what the hell am I thinking about!

Suddenly, a few male students wearing blue blazers came towards our seats. "Um, can I help you?"

"Duel us!" they shouted.

"…Why?"

"How dare you say that? You, who have Tenjouin-_kun_ love right now, must be punished! If we win, she will-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa time out. If you keep this up than Asuka-_san-" _they glared at me "-will wake up," I said.

They instantly grew silent and look at her fearfully. Thankfully, she's still asleep. They quickly went back to their seats and sat there quietly but still glaring at me.

I sighed, got my MP3 out and listen to a song.

(Reaching out the truth by Shoji Meguro)(YouTube link www[dot]youtube[dot] com/watch?v=IXE6T-6WCx4)( Replace [dot] with .)

Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah

Yeah  
Naked truth lies only if you realize  
Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize  
Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair  
Bro change your rage to a smarter greater cause  
You know the stake is high stardom is near  
Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by  
Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys  
Use your might to AIs do justice to them all

Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away  
Oh God let me out  
Can you let me out  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world  
Save me now  
Last beat in the soul

The music took over my consciousness as I fell asleep.

* * *

**That's all for chapter seven and I apologize for not making any duels this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be with dueling!**

**Jack Frost: Why did you reveal Minato-**_**sama's**_** past Hee Hoo?**

**Me: Well, I believe that some people here don't know about Persona 3 so I done this. Also please read 2Lazy2Care's Persona 3 TRS! It's a good story I assure you!**

**Alice: What should we do right now?**

**Me: I seriously don't know…**

**Alice: How about play with me?**

**Me: Ask Jack Frost for that one. (Grins evilly)**

**Jack Frost: **_**N-nani Hee Hoo!**_

**Me: Read, criticize and review everyone. Please!**

**Jack Frost: I'll get you for this Hee Hoo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter eight of Yugioh GX Soul Phrase…**

**Alice: You're still down?**

**Me: Not many reviewed…*sulks in a corner***

**Jack Frost: Review doesn't affect your story you know Hee Hoo.**

**Minato: He knows that. But reviews are the Author's fuel. More reviews means faster update.**

**Alice: …So the more people review, the faster Destinydeck updates?**

**Me: Basically, that's exactly it. Also, I can also improve if people criticize me. Jack Frost, say the disclaimer.*stops sulking***

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! Sure! This sulky Destinydeck doesn't own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei, their characters or Atlus! **

**Me: I'm not sulking now, you know!**

**Chapter eight: Jack Brothers

* * *

**

Minato woke me up after a few minutes. I decided to see the scenery outside.

The view was breathtaking. The island is mainly green thanks to the forest area and also a dormant volcano. The main attraction was the building at the center of the island. It's silver in colour and has four tan spires.

"We've arrived, huh?" I said. I shook Asuka-_san _gently. She opened her eyes and look at me with a tired look.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she yawned.

"We arrived already."

She sat up straight and grabbed her bags as the three of us went out of the plane. The Obelisks from before are still glaring at me. "Sheesh…"

After a few hours, we found ourselves in a classroom like you usually see in the university. Looking around, I saw Daichi in his yellow blazer while Judai (who was sleeping. How the hell did he sleep while standing?) And Sho were wearing red blazers. There were other guys in blue blazer like me and Minato and some girls, but they have white blouses without sleeves and blue miniskirt.

At the giant screen, the same bald old man from my PDA appeared. "He's really the head, huh?"

"Welcome, Dueling Elites," the man said in a pleasant tone. "You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future Duel King."

I got bored quickly and decided to look around. Judai was still asleep. "Oh, for the love of…"

After the speech, Judai, Sho, Minato, Misawa and I were near a small statue. "What dorms are you in?" Judai asked.

"Me and Kaito are in the Obelisk Blue Dorm," Minato replied, yawning.

"You okay, Minato?" I asked. "No worries. I'm just tired."

"Let's see," Judai flipped his Student Personal Planner, "Ah, I'm in Osiris Red,"

"Ah, I'm Red too," Sho said while sitting at the opposite side where Judai was sitting on.

"What about you, Number 2?" Judai wondered.

"Nope, I can tell from my uniform that I'm a Ra Yellow," Misawa answered.

"Oh, that's what the uniforms for," Judai wondered while checking on his blazer.

I slapped myself and shook my head. "You honestly don't know?"

"Nope!" Judai answered. I shook my head.

Minato laughed. "Well, we better get going. Your dorm's that way, Judai-_kun_." He pointed his thumb at the direction of Judai and Sho's dorm.

"I'll be on my way then," Misawa started walking towards the Yellow dorm.

"Let's go then, Minato," I said as we walked towards the Obelisk Blue dorms, separated into the boy's dorm and girl's dorm.

The Obelisk Blue Dorms were impressive. They were like castles! No really. They were. I sighed.

"Are you sure we're not in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous?"

Minato chuckled, "Maybe," Why is he so happy?

Once we entered the dorm, we went to our assigned room.

At my room, I unpacked some of my stuff. Good thing I don't have a roommate. I hate sharing a room with an unknown guy. Izanagi appeared behind me. "Unpacking your stuff?"

"Yep," I filled my walls with posters of Duel Monster cards. "I wonder what Minato's room look like?"

"Hehe! I'll join you!" Alice appeared.

After walking around for a few minutes, I finally found Minato's room. He posted Orpheus on his wall. "This is your room, Minato?"

He nodded. "I heard that the Obelisk duel downstairs. Should we duel?"

I smirked. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"An idiot who acts childish."

"Hey!"

* * *

When we went downstairs, the Obelisk was glaring at us, or was it me? "Why are you glaring?"

A guy with spiky hair pointed his finger at my chest, I recognized him as one of the Obelisk students at the plane, and "You were close to Tenjouin-_kun_! How dare someone like you do go near her! I duel you for her love!"

Oh, just great. Admirers… Before I could answer, Minato step forward with a frown on his face. "Look, if you want to duel my friend here, beat me first. Okay?"

"Whatever! I'll end this quickly before the main one!" he activated his duel disk.

"You regret facing me!" Minato activate his duel disk and drew five cards.

"Let's duel!"

Minato: 4000

Obelisk: 4000

"I'll start!" Minato drew. "I reversed one monster!" A face-down card appeared card appeared in front of Minato. "Turn end!"

"That's all?" the Obelisk drew a card. "I activate Cost Down!" a spell card showing two swords cutting the level of a monster. "When I discard 1 card," he slipped a card into the duel disk. "All monsters in my hand have its level lower by 2 for this turn!" he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "Come out, Machine King!" a tall machine appears. It has red arms ad coloured silver and wearing a red visor.

"For each Machine on the field, including itself, it gets a 100 attack boost!" its red visor glows in power. (2200-2300/2000)

"Now attack!" the machine's arm launched into Minato's face down. It opened to reveal a Grizzly bear with blue fur and was destroyed. "You destroyed Mother Grizzly! It allows me to search for a WATER monster when it got destroyed. I choose my second Grizzly!" another blue grizzly appears. (1400/1000)

The Obelisk sighed. "I reversed a card and end my turn," A reversed card appeared in front of him.

"My turn, draw!" Minato drew. "I set a monster!" a reversed card appeared in front of Minato.

"Then I reversed a card and put Mother Grizzly in defense mode," another reversed card appeared as Mother Grizzly crouch and folded its arms. "Turn end,"

"It's my turn!" the Obelisk drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed! Two more cards for me! He drew two cards.

"I summon Mechanicalchaser!" a round machine with six arms and one eye appears. It has a pair green wings and each arm has a lethal weapon. It was mounted with a sword. Machine King got a power boost thanks to another Machine. (1850/800) , (2300-2400/2000)

"Now, I play two spell cards, Stop Defense!" he put two card onto his duel disk showing a warrior holding a shield that has been crossed. "It makes a monster on your field change to Attack Position! Since I use two, both your monsters change to attack position!" Minato's face-down opened to reveal UFO turtle. The grizzly stood up. (1400/1200)

* * *

"Hey," I turned around to see Ryo, his arm crossed. "Oh, it's you, Ryo-_san_."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Asuka's admirers," I simply said. He turned to me with disbelief. "Your friend's an admirer?"

I laughed. "No way…"

* * *

The Obelisk slipped a card onto his duel disk. "Finally, I activate Limiter Removal! All machine monsters' attacks on my field are doubled!" the machines' eyes glows as their attack is doubled. (1850-3700/800) (2400-4800/2000)

"That punks going to lose!" one of the Obelisk said.

"Well, I'm nice today. How about you give up right now before suffer a humiliating defeat?" the Obelisk taunted.

Minato just smirks. "Big mouth from someone who's weak,"

The Obelisk forehead vein twitched. "Why you little… Attack him!"

The machines obeyed. Mechanicalchaser went near the Grizzly and stab it with its spear. Machine King delivered a rocket punch at the Turtle. Both of Minato's monsters were destroyed.

"Idiot…" I muttered.

However, Minato's life point didn't even lower! "What's the meaning of this!" the Obelisk demanded.

Minato wiggle his finger," You were so blinded with rage that you forgot about my face-down card." He pointed to his left showing the trap card, Spirit Barrier. "No!"

"Yep, it's Spirit Barrier. Since you're an 'elite' you already know what it does," the Obelisk gritted his teeth.

"Whatever! Now I…" he tried to take a card in his hand but unfortunately, he uses all cards in his hand. "You really shouldn't use your hand quickly," Minato taunted.

Suddenly, Minato's field glows. Two monsters appeared on Minato's field. One was a snowman with a blue hat, blue boots and something a clown use to wear on the neck. (Sorry, I forgot what it was called). The second was a familiar fire serpent. (1000/1600) , (1500/1000)

"What the hell! How did you summon them!" the Obelisk asked.

Minato sighed. "Remember the cards you destroyed?" His eyes widen. "That's why."

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I… end my turn," the machines exploded into nothing.

"My turn," Minato drew. "I summon Pyro Jack!" A pumpkin head wearing a cloak, a hat and holding a lantern appeared. He does not have a body and his right glove hold the lantern. (1600/1000)

"Now, I activate Fusion to fuse my two Jacks!" Pyro Jack and Jack Frost swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds then reappear together with a microphone and its stand. Yes, microphone. "Let's go, Jack Brothers!" (2600/2600)

Suddenly, two unknown voice was heard. I look at the source. It was from the Jacks.

"_Hee Hoo! Bro, may we kick his butt?"_ ask Jack Frost.

"_Hee Hee! I have no idea. How should we attack him?"_ said Pyro Jack.

"You two…" Minato sighed. "Solar Flare Dragon, attack with Magma Flare!" Solar Flare Dragon shoots out a fireball at the Obelisk. "Ugh!"

Minato: 4000

Obelisk: 4000-1500= 2500

"Any last words before I beat you?" Minato asked.

"Uh, please don't defeat me?" the Obelisk said pathetically.

"Wrong! Jack Bros. Trick Or Treat!" the two Jacks went near the microphone and to everyone's surprise, tells a joke!

"Hee Hoo! Hey Pyro, why is the Obelisk we're facing weak?" Jack Frost asks.

"Hee Hee! Because he rusts easily!" answered Pyro Jack.

Silence…

"That was awful…" I said. Everyone nods. Sound waves from the joke create a shockwave, hitting the Obelisk and the rest of his life point.

Minato: 4000 (Winner)

Obelisk: 2500-2600= 0

The Obelisk fell down on his knees. "Why…"

I sighed. "Why did you hold back?"

The Obelisk widen in surprise. "He was what!"

Minato sighed. "Why did you have to tell them?"

"Let's just go…" I walked outside the Obelisk dorm.

"Whatever…" Minato joined me. The Obelisks were whispering to each other.

"He held back his true strength?"

"That's crazy!"

* * *

As we wandered around the campus, we saw Judai and Sho checking around.

"Hey, you two," I called to them as we walk towards them.

"Hey! It's Kaito-_kun _and Minato-_kun!_" Sho shouted out.

"Hey!" Judai greeted.

"Why are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"I'm looking around for a few duels," Judai said.

I sighed. "Duel Maniac…" I muttered.

"Duels? I duel not too long ago back at our dorm," Minato said, his thumb pointing towards the Obelisk dorm.

"Are any of them tough?" Judai asked.

"I don't know actually. But those getting to Obelisk are tough you know," (well, some of them…) I closed my eyes. "Minato beat someone without going serious just now though. How about you try dueling him, Judai?"

Silence…

"Judai?"

More silence…

I felt a tug on my sleeves. I opened my eyes to see Sho. "What's wrong, Sho?"

"I don't think _Aniki_ heard you," Sho said as he pointed at Judai moving running towards the main building.

I sighed." A Duel Maniac indeed…" I said as we ran towards Judai.

"Where is he?" the three of us were looking for Judai in the building.

"I sense people dueling here!" the three of us heard Judai's yell.

"We don't hear anything you know…" I said as we follow the source of the voice.

When we finally catch up to Judai, we were in a room which was as big as a small stadium and had a large dueling platform in the center of the floor with spectator seats going around the entire room.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Judai said as he looked around the room.

"This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment!" Sho said in awe as he completely saw what was in the room.

I sighed again while Minato looks worried. "What's wrong, Minato?"

He pointed up. "Why are you pointing up?"

He slapped himself and pointed his thumb at the crest above the entrance. It was the crest of Obelisk the Tormentor. "Oh."

"You Osiris Red dropout boys don't belong here!" I turned my attention to an Obelisk student with spiky brown hair.

"Didn't you see the Obelisk crest?" said the other Obelisk student, who was wearing gasses as he pointed his finger above the entrance.

"S-sorry, we didn't know," Sho apologized. "C'mon, let's get back to our dorm, Big Bro,"

"Hmm… that somehow doesn't sit well with me…" Judai said as he scratched his cheek before pointing at the two Obelisk students. "Well then, you wanna play me? That will be okay, right?"

"I thought I recognized you!" the blue-haired Obelisk with the glasses suddenly said.

"Manjoume-_san_, its Number 110, the one who beat Professor Chronos!" the spiky-haired Obelisk called to the spectator section.

From one of the seats, an Obelisk Blue student with spiked black hair, Manjoume, sat up to see what the brown-haired boy was talking about.

"Yeah, I'm Yuki Judai. Nice to meet'cha!" Judai greeted before looking at the two Obelisk students who were standing in front of him. "So, uh… who's he?"

"You don't know who Manjoume-_san_ is?" the glasses-wearing Obelisk shouted. "He's a first-year like us, but he's Number 1 of the super elites, tried-and-true from middle school!"

_(Yeah, right.)_ I thought.

"He's the future Duel King, the great Manjoume Jun-_san_!" said the brown-haired Obelisk student.

I sighed and let them chatter without me. Alice appeared in front of me. "Why is it so noisy?"

"That," I pointed at the chattering. Alice sighed then turned to me.

"Can all of them Die For Me?" my eyes widen as I shook my head. "Not them, for now…" I whisper at the last comment.

"Hey, what are all of you doing?" all of us heard a female's voice.

We turned to see Asuka walking towards us.

"Tenjouin-_kun_!" Manjoume called to get the girl's attention. "You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world… I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be."

"It's about time for the welcoming party at the dorms to start," Asuka said, whether or not she acknowledged what Manjoume said or not was unknown.

"Let's get out of here," Manjoume grumbled to the other two Obelisk boys before the three of them walked away.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-_kun_ and his group," Asuka warned us. "After all, they're a lousy group,"

"For you to take the time to tell us that…" Judai said, earning Asuka's attention before pointing to himself. "Could you have fallen in love with me at first sight?"

My forehead vein twitched as I punched Judai on the head. "Judai, you _baka_! That's not how you greet a girl! Especially someone saving you from getting expelled!" I shouted at the teen.

Judai held his head in pain, but Asuka and Minato merely laughed at us as Judai regained his composure.

"The welcoming party at Osiris Red will be starting, as well," Asuka reminded the two Osiris students.

"You're right! Let's get back to the dorms!" Judai told Sho before running down the ramp out of the room.

"W-Wait up, Big Bro!" Sho called to Judai as he ran after the taller boy while me and Minato just stayed standing at the entrance near Asuka.

"Oh, right!" Judai said as he remembered something and stopped, turning around to face Asuka while running in place. "What's your name?"

"Tenjouin Asuka," Asuka introduced herself.

"I'm Yuki Judai. Nice to meet'cha!" Judai introduced himself before running off towards the Osiris Red dorm with Sho right behind him.

"They are really amusing," I said.

"You know them, Kaito-_kun_?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, me and Minato meet them before I met you at the exam, right Minato?" I said.

Silence…

"Minato?"

Silence…

I turned around to see that Minato was gone. "Where is he?"

Asuka giggled. "He left when Judai went back to his dorm. Also, you should be getting back to the welcoming party," she reminded me.

"Damn! Thank, Asuka_-san!_" I ran towards my dorm while Asuka went towards the girl's dorm.

* * *

Few hours later…

I was resting at my bed after eating the 5-star meal. "Too fancy this place is…"

I held my Shin Yūgure Izanagi card as Izanagi appeared. "Is something wrong?"

"Just tired from a long day…" I yawned. Suddenly my PDA vibrated. I picked it up and to my surprise, Asuka was the caller. "Kaito-_kun_, if you're listening to this then could you please come to the Obelisk arena? One of the Obelisk is dueling Judai-_kun_ because he believe the win against Doctor Chronos was a fluke."

I sighed, wear my blazer (I remove it when I want to sleep), got my cap and went towards the academy doors.

When I arrived, unsurprisingly Manjoume was the one dueling Judai. Surprisingly though, he has an evil looking Flame Wingman on his field while Judai has Sparkman and a face-down card on his field.

"What did I miss?" I ask as I tapped on Asuka's shoulders. She jumped a bit and gave me a glare, which was surprisingly cute … Wait, not again! Don't think, brain!

"Kaito-_kun_! Don't you ever do that!" she yelled at me as I watch the match. Judai has only 1600 life point left as Manjoume has 3600 life point left.

"Did he use Hell Polymer to control Judai's Wingman?" I asked as Sho looked at me with awe.

"How do you know?"

"I used it once." I simply said. "Also, only Hell Polymer can make Judai at a disadvantage since he's a fusion specialist."

Sho nodded at my explanation as Manjoume attacks Sparkman with Judai's Wingman. Judai's reversed card open to reveal Mirror Gate. "That's nice,"

"Huh? What is?" I pointed at Judai's trap card. "Trap card, Mirror Gate. It's a Trap card that can only be used if your opponent targets an _Elemental Hero_ monster on your side of the field. It switches the _Elemental Hero_ with your opponent's monster and the fight continues. So that means Judai will regain control of _Flame Wingman_,"

The two heroes switch sides as Wingman was surrounded with a flaming aura and Sparkman glows in a dark aura. Sparkman tries to send electricity to Flame Wingman but was overload by its own technique when Wingman tightened its grip.

Wingman then shot the leftover electricity and shot it towards Manjoume.

"All right, _Aniki_!" Sho cheered.

"He's pretty good, huh?" Asuka said. I nodded.

"Big Bro is so cool!" Sho continue to cheer as Judai gave us his victory pose.

I sighed while Asuka laughed a bit.

"It's nice seeing this duel," Alice appeared beside me.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hehe! Hi there, Kaito-_kun_! So who do you think will win?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I look at the field to see Manjoume activating Call of the Haunted, reviving Hell Soldier and tributing it to summon Hell General Mephisto.

"One way or the other, it appears I've clinch my win!" Manjoume said, claiming victory. "And according to the Ante Rule, I'll take your best card!"

"We'll see about that," Judai scoffed.

"What?" Manjoume asked, but then figure Judai was losing it. "A duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck playing its part a mere 1%."

"_Kuri kuri!_" Judai heard a voice say and looked at his _Winged Kuriboh_ card, but he wasn't the only one who heard it as I spotted the card in the Osiris' hand.

('_So that's his Spirit, a _Winged Kuriboh_,_) I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I know, Partner!" Judai said to his card, to which _Winged Kuriboh_ winked at him. "I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle! My turn. Draw!"

Judai pulled his next card and grinned as he looked at it and smiled. But before he could use it, footsteps were heard out in the halls.

"The security guards are coming!" Asuka said, to which the holograms shut off. "With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after hours, you could get expelled for breaking regulations!"

(_Damn it! I should see this coming!) _I thought as I turned and glare at Manjoume.

"Didn't you read your Student Personal Planner?" Asuka asked as she pulled out the little device all the first-years were handed out.

"Manjoume-_san_, this is bad!"

"That's enough for tonight. I'll take care of _my_ win," Manjoume said as he turned to leave.

"The match isn't over yet!" Judai argued.

"That's plenty. You've shown me how capable you are," Manjoume said as he jumped off the platform. "Apparently, your entry exam was just dumb luck."

I clenched my fist as I resist the urge to socked Manjoume in the face. Man, I hate people like him…

"_Aniki_, they're going to find us!" Sho shouted, causing Judai to look at us.

"Come on, this way!" Asuka said, turning to lead the way.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Sho said, trying to rush Judai.

"No! I won't move from this-"Judai shouted but didn't get to finish as I gave him an uppercut.

"Kaito-_kun_! What are you…?" Sho asked, but didn't get to finish.

"C'mon, let's go!" I grabbed Judai's collar of his blazer, and dragged him out of the room.

When we finally reach outside, I let go of Judai's blazer.

"Ow, what was that for?" Judai asked, glaring at me.

"_Baka_! You were this close of getting expelled you know!" I glared at Judai as I smacked Judai on the head, causing him to hold his head in pain.

Asuka (and Alice) giggled at us. I sighed as Sho thank Asuka-_san_.

"Sure thing. So how did that harsh ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" Asuka asked Judai.

"Okay, I guess. But I thought I could've gone on a little longer," Judai stated.

"Is that so?" Asuka asked, not sure if she could believe him, causing Judai to turn and face her. "If no one had interfered, you would have lost your most important card due to the Ante Rule right around now, right?"

"Nope, I had that duel won," Judai said, completely sure of himself as he held up the card he had drawn just before the interruption, revealing it to have been Monster Reborn. Now she realized Judai could have won.

"With Monster Reborn, you could revive Flame Wingman and attack the General, inflicting 300 damage to his life point then another 1800 thanks to Wingman's effect," I explained as I chuckled. "Good job, Judai. You unofficially won your first Obelisk Blue snob."

Asuka-_san _and Sho laughed a bit. Judai only grinned as he turned and headed towards the Osiris dorm.

"Big Bro!" Sho shouted, following the E-Hero duelist.

"He's definitely interesting," Asuka said.

"You could say that..." I answered. "Well, it's time for me to head back."

I started walking towards the dorm before stopping and turned back at Asuka-_san_. "I would love to accompany you, Asuka-_san_. However, it would make your friends gossiping at things I don't like. Oh, and see you!"

I walked towards my dorm as Asuka giggled and walked back at the girl's dorm.

**

* * *

That's all for chapter eight.**

**Minato: This chapter is long.**

**Me: I know. The longest so far...**

**Alice: Why didn't you write Judai's duel?**

**Me: Too lazy to explain…**

**Alice pouted: You shouldn't leave that.**

**Me sighing: Whatever… Anyway, next time I'll be using Shin Yūgure Izanagi next chapter…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! Finally! I appeared with my brother!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, here's the Jack Bros. stat.**

Jack Brothers  
Level 8  
Water Attribute  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2600  
"Jack Frost" + "Pyro Jack"

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

This card is also treated as FIRE. When this card is destroyed, special summon 1 "Jack Frost" and 1 "Pyro Jack" from your graveyard.

**Please read, criticize and/or review. Anonymous or not I accept! Oh and PM me if you want to give suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You update late!**

**Me: Sigh, I know. I'm sorry okay? Forgive me… Alice, say the disclaimer, please?**

**Alice: Hehe! Alright! Destinydeck doesn't own Yugioh GX, Shin Megami Tensei or Atlus!**

**Me: Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9: Light and Darkness

* * *

**

Today, for us first-year students, Professor Chronos was teaching a class on the basics of Duel Monsters and had just asked Tenjouin Asuka a question on the guidelines for each type of card.

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Spell cards," Asuka answered while standing up from her seat. "Next, Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps and Spell cards into Normal Spell, Continuous Spell, Equip Spell, Quick-Play Spell, Ritual Spell, and Field Spell."

"_Bellissimo!_ A superb job!" Professor Chronos congratulated. "It was a task far too simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It's just the basics," Asuka said as she sat back down.

"Now then…" Professor Chronos mused as he looked around the class for someone else to answer, or in this case his victim as he spotted Sho. "Signore Marufuji!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Sho said as he stood at attention.

"Please explain to us what a Field Spell does," Chronos ask the Osiris student.

That causes Minato to raise his eyebrows. He turned to me.

"Why is he asking Sho a hard question?" he whispered. That causes me to stare at him with shock. "Is it really that hard?"

"You have no idea. I even need three whole days to remember it!" I sighed and look at Sho.

Sho fumbled, probably stumbled, from other people looking at him I guess. I feel bad for the little guy…

"_A case of stage fright,"_ I thought.

"Even a kindergartener knows something like that!" an Obelisk Blue student shouted, causing most of the Obelisk students to laugh at the blue-haired Osiris student as Sho's face slowly turned red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Just calm down, Sho," I heard Judai said.

"Very well, then." You may step back," Chronos told Sho as Sho sat back down. Chronos shook his head in disappointment. "To think that you were unable to answer the very basics among basics! Well done, Osiris Red. You shock me…"

This cause all the Obelisk Student, except Asuka, Minato and me, as well as half of the Ra students, to laugh at Sho.

I glared at Chronos. "He shouldn't embarrassed people like that just because he's an Osiris." I thought.

"I know what it is, but I just had stage fright…" Sho mumbled to himself, not knowing Judai had heard him.

"But Professor, knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they?" Judai asked, shocking Chronos. "I mean, I'm one of the Osiris Red, as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor!"

Professor Chronos had taken out a handkerchief and started to pull it with his teeth as he held it with his hands out of embarrassment while all the Osiris Red students and even the Ra Yellow students laughed at the teacher as Judai flashed a victory sign.

'_You are one crafty guy, Judai,_' I thought to myself with a smirk as I leaned back in my seat as Asuka had a little smile on her face to hold back a laugh of her own.

"_You sure are witty Judai," _Minato thought.

Feeling embarrassed, Professor Chronos let the class go early. The rest of the class pretty much the same as always.

* * *

(After school)

I was resting under a tree near the Obelisk dorm while looking at the sky. It was quiet and peaceful until…

"Hey!" the peaceful sleep was interrupted as I lifted my cap to see an Obelisk looking at me with anger. "Can I help you?" I asked the furious teen.

"Duel me!" I blinked. "Why?"

"You should know why! You were sitting next to Tenjouin-_kun_ at the plane!" I sighed. How long will they hold that grudge?

"Fine… I bored right now anyway…" I activated my Duel Disk.

He fumed. "You regret underestimating me!" he and I drew five cards.

"Duel!"

Kaito: 4000

Obelisk: 4000

"I'll start first…" I drew. "I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three then discard two."

I drew three and discard two. "I summon Shining Angel!" a blond man with golden wings appeared on my field. (1400/800)

"I reversed a card and end my turn," a face-down card appeared in front of me.

"My turn!" the Obelisk drew. "By discarding a card, I can special summon The Tricky!" a jester with a question mark on his face and body with a cloak appears on his field. (2000/1200)

"Next, by removing a WIND monster in my graveyard," a card was ejected on his duel disk, revealing to be an Owl of Luck. "I can summon Silpheed!" a person with a white robe and holding a fan with winds surrounding it appears. (1700/700)

"Then I summon Gray Wing!" a roar was heard as a black scaled winged dragon descends. (1300/700)

"Now, I activate the Field Spell Card, Rising Air Current!" as the Obelisk said as he holds his Current, his Field Spell slot opened. He put the card on his Disk. The place transforms to a very windy area as his monsters flew with the wind.

"First, all WIND monsters gains 500 attack points but loses 400 defense points," his monsters glow in green colour. (2000-2500/1200-800), (1700-2200/700-200), (1300-1800/700-300)

"Finally, I activate Gray Wing's effect! By discarding one card, he can attack twice!" the Obelisk discards his last card in his hand. "Now attack, Gray Wing with Sonic Blast!"

The Dragon roared as it shoots a green ball at my Angel, destroying it.

Kaito: 4000-(1800-1400) = 3600

Obelisk: 4000

"I activate my Angel's ability, summoning a Light monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points. I choose another Shining Angel!" a second angel replaces the first one.

"Well, it's not done yet!" the dragon threw another green ball at my angel, destroying it.

Kaito: 3600-(1800-1400) = 3200

Obelisk: 4000

"Then I replace it with another one," for the third time, the angel appears.

"Silpheed, attack his angel!" Silpheed summons a very strong cyclone, trapping my angel and destroys it.

Kaito: 3200-(2200-1400) = 2400

Obelisk: 4000

"I summon my Silent Swordsman LV3!" a little swordsman with a sword appears. (1000/1000)

"Hah, what can that guy do? Tricky, Hidden Magic!" the Spellcaster threw a ball of energy at the Swordsman.

"No, you won't! Reverse card, open! Magic Cylinder!" two cylinders appeared. One of them absorbs the ball.

"What!" the Obelisk was surprised.

"You forgot my face-down card, did you?" the Obelisk gritted his teeth in frustration. ""Feel your own wind of misfortune!"

The second cylinder shoots the energy ball at the Obelisk and hit him, making him scream in pain.

Kaito: 2400

Obelisk: 4000-2500 = 1500

"Argh, turn end!"

"It's my turn!" I drew a card. "Now my Swordsman level up!"

The swordsman grew in size and has a bigger sword. (2300/1000)

"Now I activate Lightning Vortex! Say goodbye to your monsters!" I slipped the card into the duel disk, making lightning came out from the card and destroy the Obelisk's monsters.

"No!" his eyes widen in shock.

"This is the final strike! Silent Swordsman, Silent Slash!" the Swordsman nodded and slash the Obelisk, making him scream in pain as his life points went to zero.

Kaito: 2400

Obelisk: 1500-2300 = 0

The Obelisk fell down to his knees. I sighed and look at the sky. It was still blue.

I turned to the Obelisk and gave him a glare. "Now don't interrupt my sleep and go."

The Obelisk's face was red with fury but decided to obey. Yawning, I decided to continue my sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw the sky was already dark. "It's that late already?"

Sighing, I decided to go back to my dorm. But before I did…

"A peeping tom!" I heard a voice from the Obelisk girl's dorm.

"Pervert!" I heard more girls shouting. Sighing, I decided to run towards the girl dorm.

After arriving, I was surprised many girls were outside, wearing pajamas nevertheless. From the looks of things, they were tying up something… or someone. They didn't see me though. All the girls then dragged whatever they were tying to the dorm.

(_I'm going to regret this, am I?)_ Sighing again, I decided to knock the door politely. As I waited for a response, we heard voices behind the door. ""You brought friends with you?" I heard as a familiar male voice behind the room as well.

"N-no! I came by here myself!"

"Don't lie!" a voice was heard as the door open to reveal Asuka, her face change from anger to surprise.

"Kaito-_kun_, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her face then changed to disgust. "Don't tell me you're with Sho here…"

"Hm, Sho?" I asked as Asuka moved aside to reveal Sho tied up, with his face looking at the ground with absolute misery; with two other girls looking at me or Sho with an equal anger.

"That's was it's all about?" I said. Sighing, I turned to Asuka. "Nope, I'm not with Sho here. I just heard some screaming nearby…"

Her expression softens a little but still doesn't look convinced. "Everyone's out here together, so what's the commotion?" all of us heard the voice of the girls' dorm leader, Professor Emi, as she looked over the railing to see what was going on, causing the Obelisk girls to turn and gasp.

"Sorry, Kaito-_kun_!" she slammed the door in front of me, which unfortunately hits my face and knock me out cold.

* * *

(Third's POV)

"Momoe… Junko…" Asuka quietly said to the girls, who knew exactly what to do as all three girls pushed Sho down and sat on top of him!

When Professor Emi checked to see what was going on, the three girls just laughed nervously, hoping they would get caught with Sho.

"Did something happen?" Emi asked.

"Y-You're heavy…" Sho struggled under the weight of the three girls.

"Rude, aren't you?" Junko whispered to Sho.

"Just keep quiet," Momoe ordered the blue-haired boy.

"No, nothing at all. Sorry for making so much noise," Asuka apologized.

"I see. Well then, you should all return to your rooms and get some sleep," Emi told the girls before returning to her own room, at which point the three Obelisk girls got off of Sho.

"Asuka-_san_," Junko said.

"I have a little plan in mind," Asuka said, a serious look on her face as she folded her arms. "Someone had intended on calling out Yuki Judai under my name and set him up as a pervert." '_Isn't this interesting? I knew I would have to do battle with him sooner or later._'

"Ow…" a groan was heard outside the dorm. Asuka's eyes widen in realization as she quickly open the door. Outside, she saw Kaito lying outside, his expression painful. "Oops…?"

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

"That hurts, you know Asuka-_san_…"

I was rubbing my face inside the dorm with Asuka and her friends and Sho, still tied up. "So what's going on?"

Asuka's other friends' points at Sho. "Well, this Osiris here thinks that he gotten a love letter from Asuka-_san_. Unfortunately for him, it's for Judai, so we think he made the letter up." Now that's a surprise…

I sighed, feeling bad for the little guy…"So you're going to release him?"

She shook her head. "I using him as bait for Judai to come and duel me."

I look at her for a while… then sighed and turned around towards the exit... "Well, since I'm not needed, I'll be going now…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Suddenly two pair of hands latched onto our shoulders as we turned to see Asuka's friends holding us shoulders with a grin, which means very bad things…

"We're using the Osiris as bait for Judai to duel Asuka-_san_." I blinked at their plan, or whatever they were telling me. "Um, what's the point of telling me that? Asuka-_san_ already told me that…"

They sighed as one of them pokes my chest. "She needs a nice, warm up match and you're be dueling her!" I look at them with a perplex look, along with Asuka, whom was looking at the two with a surprised look. "Um, why can't you two do it? I mean, we are in Duel Academia, a place where duelist gathers?"

Both of them were silenced, looking for the right words while Alexis scratched her head. (_They don't duel much, do they?_) I thought, sighing. The two then walked back to Asuka and began to whisper in her ears…the bad feeling that I had before is now worsen by 2; by seeing Asuka's face change from her original skin color to extreme pink and red, I feel that it's going to be bad… Asuka then walks away from the two and towards me.

"Kaito-_kun, _can you just give me this one duel?" Now this surprised me. "Huh?"

"Please Kaito! I really need this duel!" She pleaded as I look at her face which now I regretted.

(_Why does it have to be puppy eyes!_) I thought as Asuka gave me the amazingly cute puppy eyes; and since Asuka was doing it… you know what it does. Dammit, I couldn't say no now, could I? I finally surrendered when tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ok! I'll do it Asuka-_san_! Just don't cry, please!" I told her as she smile and gave me an unsuspected hug.

"Thank you, Kaito-_kun!_" she told me as she ran upstairs towards the other hallway.

Silence…

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked as Asuka's friend's muttered _'baka'_. I wonder why…

* * *

(After a few minutes)

Are you sure you're going to do this, Asuka-_san_?" I ask, while slowly glancing at her friends who were looking at me with innocent looks. "…especially involving those two…" I finished as Asuka sighed and place on her duel disk.

"Kaito-_kun_, I really need this duel…" I look at her and sighed.

"I won't go easy on you, Asuka-_san_."

She gave me a grin. "Good." Our duel disk activated.

"Let's Duel!"

Asuka: 4000

Kaito: 4000

"Ladies first," I announced while she just grin. "Thanks, Kaito-_kun_."

She drew a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" A young woman with red and blue skin and long orange hair appeared. She wore a tutu, making her look like a ballerina. (1200/1600) "I put one card face-down and end my turn!" she announced as a reversed card appeared in front of her.

"It's my turn, then," I drew." I activate Cold Wave! This stops us from playing or setting spells or trap cards until my next turn!" As I explained, Asuka's face-down card was frozen.

"Then I summon Shining Angel!" The familiar angel appeared. "Attack Etoile Cyber!"

The angel nodded and shots an orb of light, engulfing the ballerina, making her disappear.

Kaito: 4000

Asuka: 4000-(1400-1200) = 3800

"Turn end."

"It's my turn!" she drew. "I set a monster!" A face-down card appeared in front of her. "Turn end!" the ice covering her card just thaw.

"My turn, then," I drew.

(_I don't have any cards that can destroy her face-down in my hand…)_ I thought. (_Let's see if Lady Luck is smiling on me.)_

I slipped a card into the duel disk. "I activate Graceful Charity! First I draw three, and then discard two!" I drew three cards and discard my two D.D. Scout Planes.

(_Guess she's not smiling…)_ I sighed. I slammed a card into my duel disk. "I summon Swift Black Ninja!" the familiar ninja appeared. (1700/1200)

"First, Shining Angel attacks her face-down monster!" Shining Angel threw an orb of light at the face-down card, which opens to reveal a beautiful brunette woman wearing a brown hat and tattered cape over a green halter top, skirt and boots appeared, holding her sword in defense. The warrior was destroyed. (1100/1200)

"Since you destroyed my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland," Asuka said, "I can summon an EARTH type warrior from my deck! I choose Blade Skater!" another ballerina appeared on the field, only her skin was a mix of grey and purple as blades as seen on ice skates were attached to her wrists. (1400/1500)

"It's still not stronger than Strike Ninja! Attack her!" Strike Ninja gets a kunai out and charge at the Skater.

Asuka pressed a button on her duel disk. "Reverse card, open! Doble Passé!" As soon as the Ninja gets near the Skater, the Ninja suddenly moves pass her and strikes Asuka instead!

"_Nani!_"

"Doble Passé changed an opponent's attack to a direct attack on the player. And then, the monster targeted by the attack can attack the opponent directly!" Asuka explained as Blade Skater skates towards me and slices me with her blades.

"Ugh!" I grunted.

Kaito: 4000-1400 = 2600

Asuka: 3800-1700 = 2100

(_She's good_) I thought. "I set one reversed card and end my turn."

A face-down card appeared in front of me.

"My turn! Draw!" Asuka said, drawing her next card. Looking at her hand and her drawn card, she smirked. (_This will not end well…_) I thought.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! I return Etoile Cyber back to my hand!" her duel disk ejected out Etoile Cyber as she took it and add it to her hand.

"Then the spell card, Fusion! I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" Asuka's two monsters started to dance along the dorm in mirrored movements until a small tornado surrounded both of them. When the tornado died down, the two monsters were replaced with one that had red, purple and grey skin, long blue hair and wore a red visor over her eyes. (2100/800)

"Her effect activates! Since you have two monsters on the field, her attack is doubled!" My eyes widen as the Fusion monster gained power. "Damn!" I cursed. (2100-4200/800)

"Now, I equip her with Fusion Weapon!" Cyber Blader's right hand slowly turned into cannon that look like a trident. (2100-7200/2300)

"Go get him, Asuka-_san_!" a girl's voice that I don't recognize was heard.

I turned to see the Obelisk girls watching the duel, cheering Asuka. "Where did they come from?"

Alice, in spirit form appeared next to me. "They came when you grunted before." A few moments before then?

"This is the end, Kaito-_kun_! Cyber Blader attack Shining Angel!" Cyber Blader charged her cannon before firing it and hitting Shining Angel, destroying it. Smoke then covered me.

"I guess I overestimated you…" Asuka said. However, when the smoke cleared, I was still standing, with my life points gone down to 400.

"What? But how!" she asked.

I sighed and pointed at my field. Black Ninja was missing. "Before your attack connects, I activate my Ninja's effect, removing him and two DARK monsters in my graveyard." I explained as I pocketed my Ninja and D.D. Scout Planes. "Since I got only 1 monster on the field, your Blader's attack is not doubled right?" (7200-3600/2300)

Kaito: 2600-(3600-1400) = 400

Asuka: 2100

"Anyway, since you destroyed Shining Angel, I can summon a LIGHT monster from my deck. I choose another Shining Angel!" another gold winged angel appeared.

Smiling a bit, she took a card in her hand. "I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode!" a woman in tight dark clothes, long blonde hair, and a white mask appeared on the field, arms folded. (800/1800)

"I end my turn."

Black Ninja reappear back onto the field with two spheres like objects. 2x(800/1200)

"Let me guess, you discarded the planes using Graceful Charity?" I nodded.

(_She tough all right…_) "My turn, draw!" I said as I drew my card. "First, I activate Foolish Burial! I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard!" I explain as I choose one card from my deck and send it to my graveyard.

"Then, I activate Card of Sanctity! We draw until we have six cards in our hand!" I drew five cards while Asuka drew four.

"Now, by tributing my two planes…" the two D.D. Scout Planes disappeared.

"I can summon my Light and Darkness Dragon!" as I played my card, a dragon appeared. Half of it was black on the left and white on the right. On its left side, it has bat-like wings and black tail whereas it's right has angelic wings and a white tail. It roars when its name was called. (2800/2400)

The Obelisk girls stood in awe at the presence of the Dragon. "Light and Darkness Dragon! Attack her Cyber Gymnast! Darkness Flame!" the dragon shoots a stream of black fire at the Gymnast, destroying it.

"Then, I set four reversed cards and put my ninja and angel defense mode!" four reversed cards appeared in front of me as my angel and ninja folded their arms. "Turn end!"

"It's my turn!" Asuka drew. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode!" as she played her card, a female warrior wearing red armor, a cape holding a sword and shield appeared. (1200/1900)

"When she's on the field, all warriors on my field gain 400 attack points, including her!" the knight and Blader felt a rush of power. (1200-1600/1900) , (3600-4000/800)

(_Incredible, a monster with 4000 attack…_)I thought as the Obelisk girls cheered Asuka.

"Battle! Command Knight Attack Black Ninja!" the knight nodded and charged at the Ninja. "And don't even think of activating any effect Kaito-_kun! _When there are three monsters on your field, all spell, traps and monster effects are negated!"

The knight sliced my ninja in half. Cyber Blader felt a rush in power as there are two monsters on my field. (4000-8000/2300)

"It's time to end this! Cyber Blader attack Light and Darkness Dragon and end this duel!" said Asuka as Cyber Blader fires a green energy at my dragon and destroys it.

"I discard my Kuriboh to change the Battle Damage I receive to zero!" I discarded my Kuriboh into my graveyard.

"You manage to survive, Kaito-_kun_. However, you lost your strongest monster." At this I laughed. "What's so funny?" Asuka wondered.

"Asuka-_san_. Did I say my dragon was my strongest card?" I asked. "You see, I **wanted** you to destroy my dragon!"

Asuka's eyes widen in realization.

"Since you destroy my dragon, its effect activates! By destroying my entire field…" a shockwave was made, destroying my angel and my reversed cards. "I can summon a monster in my graveyard!"

I open my hand as a card materialized at my palm, surprising everyone. Then I crushed it with my hand, causing a blue aura surrounding me. I was grinning.

"Let's go, Shin Yūgure Izanagi!" I shouted as the blue aura went in front of me. A humanoid creature wearing a long overcoat with a huge headless zip which was coloured crimson; in his right hand was a long black katana emerged from the aura. He wears gloves with blades surrounding him. His helmet covered his entire head except his eyes, which were silver. The Kanji 'Destiny' was written at the back of his coat. Its feet are blades and two strings like objects attached behind his mask. (2800/2400)

"But it's still weaker than Cyber Blader!" Asuka pointed out as Cyber Blader lost its power. (8000-4000/2300)

I sighed. "Actually, it's part of my plan." Three coffins suddenly appeared in front of Asuka.

"What are these!" she asked.

"Those are my Dark Coffins. They will only activate if they got destroyed. Anyway, their effect forces you to choose to either discard a card from your hand or destroy your monsters." I explained as the coffins laughs darkly.

"I… choose to discard!" Asuka announced as hands came out of the coffin and took three cards from her hand. Suddenly, a strong tornado appeared at Command Knight and destroys her! "What? But how!"

I sighed and shown a card that was destroyed." That's the effect of Wild Tornado. If destroyed face-down, I can destroy a card on the field."

"But why didn't you destroy Cyber Blader? It was stronger!" Asuka asked, thinking that I made a mistake.

I rubbed my head. "To tell you the truth, I don't know." I admitted sheepishly.

All of the girls fell down at my statement. Asuka recovered first since she was still dueling. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Asuka told me, sighing.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yes, after setting two cards." She told me as two reversed cards appeared in front of her.

"Alright, it's my turn! Draw!" I said as I drew my card. "I activate Izanagi's effect!"

Izanagi started to emit a blue aura. "By removing up to three monsters in my graveyard, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of cards I removed! _Ikuzo_! _Yūgure Tenshou!_" I said.

Asuka's eyes widen as Izanagi's katana turned red. Then he slashes which was magnified and creates large Red Crescent then flies towards Cyber Blader and Asuka's reversed cards, completely obliterating them. "N-no!"

I look at Asuka with an apologetic look. "Sorry about this, Asuka-_san_… Shin Yūgure Izanagi! Attack Asuka directly! X-Stream!" Izanagi disappears in an instant only to reappear behind Asuka while slashing her in a flash, causing her life points to lower to zero.

Kaito: 400 (Winner)

Asuka: 2100-2800 = 0

The holograms shut down as I rush towards Asuka. "You okay, Asuka-_san_?" I asked her worried.

"Yeah, somewhat…" I sighed in relief as the crowd applause us for our duel. "Was it a good warm up?" I whispered, low enough for the crowd to not hear us but loud enough for Asuka to hear.

"Yeah…" she said as, once again gave me a hug. "Thanks for caring…" the crowd awed at the sweet sight.

"Uh, yeah…" I managed to say, too shock for words. "Uh, Asuka-_san_? Can you please let me go now?"

She gently let me go while smiling, which was cute and made me blushed a little … wait, no! Bad brain! Don't even think!

"So, you're going to duel Judai now?" I ask her which she nodded. "I'll wait then."

My statement causes her to look at me with shock. "But, aren't going to get in trouble?"

"I'll never miss a good duel, you know." She sighed at my relaxed personality.

After a few minutes, Judai came.

"_Aniki_…" Sho whined from his situation.

"Sho, what's going on here?" Judai asked.

"Well… if I told you, it'd either be a very long story or a very short story…" Sho answered.

"He was peeping into the girls' bathhouse!" Junko accused.

"What'd you say?" Judai asked in surprise.

"I said I didn't peep!" Sho argued with the girl.

"If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled," Junko said.

"Hey, you. Want to duel with me?" Asuka challenged Judai. "If you defeat me, I'll look past the whole "peeping in the bathhouse" incident."

"But I'm telling you, I didn't peep!" Sho continued to argue.

"I don't know what's quite going on, but whatever," Judai said as he hit his right fist into his left palm. "I accept your duel! Before that…"

Judai turned to me." What are you here for, Kaito-_kun_?"

"A long story…" Judai thought for a while then nodded.

* * *

Asuka stared Judai down before both groups each grabbed a row boat and rowed to the middle of the lake. Sho was untied and sat with Judai as Junko and Momoe sat with Asuka. Both Judai and Asuka shuffled their decks and threw them into their Duel Disks. I was on another boat watching the duel at the side.

"This will be interesting…" I thought to myself.

"Here I go!" Asuka shouted.

"Sure! Bring it!" Judai shouted back as both of them drew their first five cards.

"Duel!"

Asuka: 4000

Judai: 4000

"_Aniki_…" Sho said quietly, worried for Judai.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Asuka said as she pulled her sixth card and looked over her hand before switching the card she drew for a different one. "I summon Etoile Cyber!"

As Asuka played her card, a young woman with red and blue skin and long orange hair appeared. She also wore a tutu, making her look like a ballerina. (1200/1600)

"Then, I'll set one card to end my turn," Asuka said as she slid a card into the Duel Disk.

"Next up's my turn! Draw!" Judai pulled his sixth card. 'All right!' "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

As Judai played his card, in a flash of lightning, a man wearing a blue body suit with gold armor and a helmet appeared in a burst of electricity. (1600/1400)

"With Sparkman, I attack Etoile Cyber!" Judai declared, to which Sparkman fired a blast of electricity at the ballerina.

'Are you telling me he's completely ignoring my reverse card?' Asuka thought to herself, unable to believe Judai's reckless move as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "Reverse card, open! I activate Doble Passé!"

'Is this again…' I thought.

As soon as Sparkman's attack reached Etoile Cyber, the electric currents flowed around the monster and struck Asuka.

Asuka: 4000-1600 = 2400

Judai: 4000

"What?" Judai asked, wondering why Asuka took a direct hit.

"Doble Passé changed an opponent's attack to a direct attack on the player. And then, the monster targeted by the attack can attack the opponent directly!" Asuka explained as Etoile Cyber gracefully glided across the water towards Judai. "Etoile Cyber's special effect… When it attack directly, its ATK goes up by 600!" (1200-1800/1600)

As the ballerina neared Judai, it spun around before delivering a swift kick to his shoulder. The strike caused Judai to fall to one knee.

Asuka: 2400

Judai: 4000-1800 = 2200

"What a woman," Judai said as he got back to his feet. "To think she'd set up this trap, yet not even care about taking damage herself…"

"What's the matter? Are you done already?" Asuka asked the Osiris student.

"Yeah, my turn's finished," Judai answered.

"I won't have to hesitate to go on, then. It's my turn. Draw!" Asuka pulled her next card as Etoile Cyber's ATK returned to normal. (1800-1200/1600)I summon Blade Skater!"

As Asuka played her next card, another ballerina appeared on the field, only her skin was a mix of grey and purple as blades as seen on ice skates were attached to her wrists. (1400/1500)

"And then, the Spell card, Fusion!" Asuka announced, playing another card from her hand. "I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!"

Asuka's two monsters started to dance along the surface of the lake in mirrored movements until a small tornado surrounded both of them. When the tornado died down, the two monsters were replaced with one that had red, purple and grey skin, long blue hair and wore a red visor over her eyes. (2100/800)

"Here I go! With Cyber Blader, I attack Sparkman!" Asuka declared, to which her monster began to spin, creating a gust of wind and it sped towards Judai's monster.

Once Cyber Blader was close enough, she stuck out one leg, which had an ice skate under her foot, and struck Sparkman and destroyed him, causing Judai to brace himself.

Asuka: 2400

Judai: 1700

"Shit… she got me!" Judai groaned.

"No less from our Asuka! You're magnificent!" Momoe cheered.

"Keep it up and pummel this guy into dust!" Junko cheered as well.

"Don't lose, _Aniki_! Do your best!" Sho cheered on his fellow Osiris.

"You've got some nerve!" Junko shouted at Sho.

"Uh, well, not really…" Sho backed down.

"Want to try swimming in the lake naked?" Momoe taunted the blue-haired Osiris.

"That's sexual harassment!" Sho shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Junko asked. "A peeping tom doesn't have any right to say something like that!"

"I didn't peep, darn it!" Sho argued. I sighed and felt sorry again at the little guy.

"I'm not finished just yet!" Judai said, still able to keep fighting. "My turn! Draw!"

As Judai drew his next card, a grin appeared on his face.

'All right. I'll use this…' Judai thought to himself. "I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate!"

As Judai played his card though, the field remained the exact same.

"This can summon a Fusion Monster without a Fusion card!" Judai explained. "I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to summon Flame Wingman!"

However, due to the effect of Fusion Gate, Judai had to remove the Fusion material monsters from play, so he just stuffed them in his pocket as his favorite Elemental Hero monster appeared on the field. (2100/1200)

"Impressive. To see me summon a Fusion Monster, and fight back with a Fusion Monster like that without a moment's delay… But still... They both have the same ATK," Asuka reminded the E-Hero duelist. "They'll kill each other off like this, won't they?"

"Not really!" Judai chuckled. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, Kishido Spirit!"

"That's a pretty good move, Judai." I thought.

"Now, my monster won't be destroyed by a monster with an equal ATK!" Judai explained the card effect. "But that's not all. Once Flame Wingman destroys Cyber Blader, its effect'll deal 2100 points of damage, which is equal to Cyber Blader's ATK, to you. Go, Flame Wingman! Attack her Cyber Blader!"

The Fusion monster charged ahead, its clawed feet dragging across the lake as it sped towards Asuka's monster.

'You're the naïve one here…' Asuka thought to herself, a smirk on her face as Flame Wingman stood in front of her monster.

As Judai's monster threw it dragon-head arm forward, it released a blast of fire that engulfed Asuka's monster. However, when the flames died down, Cyber Blader was still standing, completely unharmed.

"What? Why isn't it destroyed?" Judai wondered.

"It's Cyber's Blader effect Judai," I told Judai. "If you have a monster, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle."

"What was that? Then, for this turn…" Judai said, realizing his attack was meaningless.

"That's right. It means that neither of us takes damage," Asuka assured him.

"My turn's finished!" Judai said since he had nothing else to do this turn.

"Honestly, you just have a weak endgame. It's my turn. Draw," Asuka said casually as she pulled her next card, the smirk returning to her face. "Playtime is over. The Equip Spell, Fusion Weapon! And I equip it to Cyber Blader!"

As the card was equipped to Cyber Blader, the monster's right hand slowly morphed into what appeared to be three-pronged cannon as her ATK and DEF jumped. (2100-3600/800-2300)

"Amazing! Its ATK suddenly jumped to 3600!" Judai shouted, more excited than frightened at the new development.

"Brace yourself! With Cyber Blader, I attack Flame Wingman!" Asuka declared.

With her new weapon, Cyber Blader fired a beam of green energy at Flame Wingman, stunning him before outright destroying him and causing Judai to hold his ground.

Asuka: 2400

Judai: 1700-(3600-2100) = 200

"You got ahead of yourself just because you beat Professor Chronos. The very thought of a couple of Osiris Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant," Junko stated.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're as good as expelled!" Momoe said as Junko flashed a victory sign for Asuka.

"I don't care what happens to me since I haven't done anything wrong, but… I won't let you get away with treating my _Aniki_, who came to save me, like a fool!" Sho shouted. "Don't lose, _Aniki_."

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry about it, Sho," Judai assured him.

'What possible good can he do with his mere 200 points left?' Asuka mentally asked herself.

'What will you do now, Judai?' I asked myself.

'I don't have any monsters on my field.' Judai thought to himself as he glanced at his Duel Disk. 'All I have is my lone Fusion Gate, a Field Spell. But I've got one way to win this, and I've got one chance. My next draw will decide everything.' "My turn! Draw!"

Judai pulled his next card, either way it would be his last draw for the duel, but he was willing to show he wasn't going to give up. As Judai checked his card, a smile appeared on his face as he got what he needed.

"Here it is!" Judai said, a shocked expression appearing on Asuka's face. "Here goes! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!"

As Judai played his card, a monster with a body made of stone appeared. (800/2000)

"Then, I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn!" Judai said, and as he played his card, a mist spread over the field. "From my Graveyard, I special-summon Sparkman!"

Appearing out of the mist through a small whirlwind was Judai's Elemental Hero of lightning. (1600/1400)

"Just what do you plan on doing?" Asuka asked, wondering why Judai would not only summon a monster with only 800 ATK, but revive another that she had previously destroyed. "No matter how many of those weak-ATK monsters you play, they won't beat my Cyber Blader."

"Next, with the effect of my Field Spell, Fusion Gate, I'll fuse both Sparkman and Clayman together…" Judai answered the Obelisk Queen. "…to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

At the call of the Fusion Monster's name, Sparkman and Clayman stood back-to-back and started to spin before being enveloped by light, which released a thunderbolt upward into the sky. In a blinding flash of light, a giant monster with a yellow body, helmet and blue jewel on its chest filled with electricity appeared. (2400/1500)

"Field Spells… Spell cards that give the entire field a special effect while they're out on the field," Sho said, remembering the question Professor Chronos had asked him earlier that day.

As Thunder Giant made his descent, the waters began to part and create small waves as lightning danced across the sky.

"So what?" Asuka said, not at all amused by Judai's play. "My Cyber Blader has an ATK of 3600. Don't you know that?"

"Yeah, of course I know," Judai answered. "Thunder Giant is able to destroy a monster with an original ATK lower than its own."

"Original ATK…" Asuka repeated.

"And before it was powered up by your Equip Spell, your Cyber Blader's ATK was…"

"2-2100 points…" Asuka said, finishing Judai's sentence as she realized what was about to happen. "It's lower than Thunder Giant's…"

"That's right. Let's finish this in one attack! I activate Thunder Giant's special effect! I destroy Cyber Blader!" Judai declared as his monster hovered closer to Asuka's monster and, once Thunder Giant stood before Cyber Blader, he lifted is hand and released a torrent of electricity, electrocuting Cyber Blader before destroying it. "And then, a direct attack on the opposing player! Voltic Thunder!"

At the call of his attack, Thunder Giant held out his arms and released blasts of electricity at Asuka that struck dead-on.

Asuka: 2400-2400 = 0

Judai: 200 (winner)

"That was shocking…" I muttered as I applause for the duel.

"Asuka-san!" Junko cried out as her friend lost her balance a little.

"Will you be all right?" Momoe asked.

"You did it!" Sho cheered as he jumped to his feet and hugged Judai, and after he let go, Judai struck out his right arm, pointing his index and middle fingers at Asuka just like he did against Professor Chronos during his duel exam.

"Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel!" Judai said.

Once the two groups had calmed down from the excitement the duel generated, they rowed their boats towards each other until they were side-by-side.

"Sho will be coming back with me, just like we agreed," Judai said, hoping Asuka and her friends would live up to their end of the deal.

"Go right ahead. I'll keep out agreement," Asuka replied. "And I'll keep quiet about what happened today."

"Humph! You shouldn't get too ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke!" Junko said, unable to believe that Asuka lost to an Osiris.

"Quit it, Junko," Asuka warned.

"Asuka-san…"

"A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor sport about it," Asuka said.

"No, maybe she's right," Judai said, getting the attention of the three girls. "You're strong."

Hearing that surprised Asuka, but before she could say anything, Judai and Sho had already sat back down in their boat.

"See you," Judai bid farewell for now as he rowed the boat back towards the Osiris dorm.

'That guy might be getting more and more interesting…' Asuka thought to herself as she watched Judai row away.

'Asuka-san is different today than she usually is…' Junko mentally pointed out to herself. 'Don't tell me…'

Junko just shook her head though, unable to believe what her head was trying to tell her.

"Too bad you lost, Asuka-_san…" _I look at her with an apologetic look catching the attention of the girls.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay… He really is interesting, huh?"

I nodded. "Well, see you later, Asuka-_san_." I rowed my boat back at the Obelisk boy's dorm.

She smiled at me as they rowed back at their dorm…

**

* * *

Sigh, finally done…**

**Minato: Whoa! It's almost as doubled as the previous one!**

**Me: Yeah… I just realized. Anyway, I'm making an announcement.**

**Jack Frost: You're quitting the story, Hee Hoo!**

**Me: No! I'm accepting OCs right now!**

**Jack Frost: That's it Hee Hoo?**

**Me: Sigh, why do I even bother…? Anyway, here's Shin Yūgure Izanagi's stat.**

Shin Yūgure Izanagi

Level 7

DARK Attribute

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2400

Warrior/Effect

While this card is face-up on the field, its attribute is also treated as LIGHT. You can remove monster(s) in your graveyard whose total Levels equal 8 or more to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove up to 3 monsters in your graveyard to destroy the same number of cards that your opponent controls.

**Please read and review! Oh, don't forget to PM me if you want to add your OCs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time for chapter 10!**

**Kaito: You're really active today.**

**Me: Of course m-wait… me!**

**Kaito: What? Is it so wrong to talk to the you version of your story?**

**Me: Well no… I just never thought I'll be meeting the other me here.**

**Kaito: Sheesh.**

**Me: …Anyway, I'll don't own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei or Atlus. I don't own any of the OCs and their cards. All OCs belong to their owner.**

**Kaito: Enjoy the story then...**

**Me: …Be lively a little, will you?**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Promotion Exam**

Today was the written test for the students, which suprises me. I mean, why does a card game need a written test?

Right now, everyone was writing the test and I was answering each question easily.

Well, almost everyone…

'_Where's Judai for goodness sake!_' I thought as I answered another question. '_Don't tell me he overslept!'_

After about fifteen minutes before the exam, I went to the professor, which was Professor Daitokuji. "Here you are, Professor." I said as I handed over my exam.

"Wow, Kaito-_kun,_ first, Daichi-_kun_, and then Minato-_kun_, now you_-nya_?" Professor Daitokuji said. "This test must be really easy for you-_nya_." Why does he always end his words with nya?

Sighing, I decided to go back to my seat. Looking around, I saw the other students struggle with the question. Come on, is it that hard?

When I look at the Sho, he was sleeping! 'He fell asleep?' I thought.

A few minutes later, Judai _finally_ came to the test room. However, when he saw sleeping Sho he started shouting.

"Unforgivable!" Judai said, trying to mimic Professor Daitokuji's voice without the meowing as he stood next to Sho, causing the shorter Osiris to wake up. "There's no point in studying to the bone just to doze off, you jerk!"

'Man, he's loud,' I thought while Manjoume was glaring at the Osiris.

_"A-aniki…"_

"You're being a pest, Osiris Red! Shut your trap!" Manjoume shouted at Sho and Judai from his seat two rows up. "If you don't plan on taking the test, then beat it!"

"Quit joking around! I came all this way! You think I'm just gonna go back?" Judai shouted back.

"Yuki Judai-_kun_, come down here and get your test sheet-_nya_," Professor Daitokuji called to the brown-haired Osiris from the very front of the class. "There's not much time left-_nya_."

"Yes, sir!" Judai called back down before running down the stairs to collect his test sheet.

'_He's an idiot, all right…'_ I thought as I look at the other students. From the look of things, I believe they are thinking the same thing.

As time continues to pass by, the Osiris duo fell asleep. _'Those two are an interesting pair, all right…' _I sighed.

"The written test has now ended! In addition, the practical skills test will take place in the gymnasium at 2:00 PM!" Daitokuji announced.

After that, everyone make a mad dash towards the card shack, except a few.

"Hurry over!" one of Manjoume's buddies said.

"If you don't hurry…" said the other one.

"I know." Manjoume said casually as his two buddies ran out of the classroom, leaving me, Minato, Misawa and the sleeping duo left in the room.

"Hey, both of you wake get up now!" Misawa said as he shook Sho as I shook Judai. Sho wake up immediately.

"Gone… Why am I doing this?" Sho berated himself.

Judai hasn't waked up yet. "Aniki! _Aniki_!" Sho said as he tried to wake Judai up, but with no avail.

"Excuse me for a while, Sho…" I said as I smacked Judai very hard on the head. He woke up immediately holding his head in pain.

"Ouch… What was that for, Kaito-_kun_?" Judai shouted, glaring at me.

"You won't wake up after everyone left." I said, shrugging off Judai's glare.

"Huh? Now you mention it, where is everyone?" Sho wondered as there were only five people in the room.

"It's lunchtime already?" Judai asked, now standing up.

"They went to the shop to buy the rare cards since the shop is closed in the afternoon," Minato said, yawning.

"The rare cards!" Sho shouted.

"Many of them are buying cards to get ready for the exam in the afternoon," Misawa explained.

"Mi… Misawa?" Sho asked.

"I trust my own deck of cards. I don't need any new cards," Misawa answered.

"Ditto," I said.

"Same here," Minato replied.

"How about you, Judai?" I asked the teen.

"I'm… interested! I would like to see what's new!" Judai shouted with enthusiasm as he ran towards the door. "Let's go, Sho!"

"Sure!" Sho replied.

'_Now I know why he's in Osiris Red,"_ I mentally thought myself as I made way towards the field exam.

* * *

At the field exam, I was surprised to see my opponent to be a Ra Yellow. No, I don't hate Ra Yellow.

"Um, are you my opponent?" I asked the Ra Yellow. He was a 6' 5" with black hair.

"Yeah, that's right." The Ra answered.

"Beat that Ra Reject, Kouzumi!" some of the Obelisk shouted.

"Uh, why do they hate you so much, dude?" I asked.

He sighed. "I've beat one of the Obelisk some weeks ago since they tried to insult Sho."

That surprises me. "You know Sho?"

"Hm, yeah," he answered. "Are you…"

"No, I'm not one of those 'elitist'," I interrupted, guessing for his answer. "I apologize for the Obelisks' rudeness. So let's have a friendly duel, Mr.…"

"Osbourne Claudio, Mr.…" he replied as our duel activates. I guess I forgot to tell him my name…

"Kouzumi Kaito," I answered as we draw five cards.

"Let's duel!"

Claudio: 4000

Kaito: 4000

"You first, Claudio-_kun_," I offered.

"Thanks!" he drew a card as he put a card horizontally onto the duel disk. "I set a monster in Defense mode and reversed 1 card. Your move!"

"Sure," I drew a card. "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!" the gold-winged angel appeared. (1400/800)

"Attack his face-down monster!" I ordered my angel as the angel shoots a ball of light at the face-down monster. It revealed a young, brunette boy in a brown tunic and tan shorts. The boy screamed as he was destroyed.

"Nice!" Claudio grinned. "By revealing Jukebox Hero Wayward Son, I choose a card on the field and the owner loses 500 life points! And I'll choose your Shining Angel!" a speck of light was heard on my duel disk then exploded.

"Ugh!" I shouted as my life point went down.

Claudio: 4000

Kaito: 4000-500 = 3500

"As a bonus, I set another Wayward Son from my deck!" Claudio searched his deck and took the desired monster and set it horizontally, face down.

"Jukebox Heroes?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I won the create-an-archetype competition months ago," so people create their own archetype here?

"I'll reversed two cards then and end my turn," two reversed card appeared in front of me.

"My turn!" Claudio drew a card. "First I flipped summon my Wayward Son!" The face down monster flipped up to reveal the young Jukebox Hero ready to battle with a brown guitar. (900/900)

"Now his effect activates and I choose your face-down card!" the Jukebox hero started playing his guitar as the sound wave lower my life points.

Claudio: 4000

Kaito: 3500-500 = 3000

"Now, I release my Wayward Son to summon a monster known as Jukebox Hero Smooth Criminal!" the young Jukebox Hero disappeared as the lights turned off.

"What's going on?" the people around the arena asked, murmuring about the lights.

"Don't worry people, its part of the show!" Claudio replied. "Watch!"

A silver coin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and inserted into a holographic jukebox that appeared out of nowhere. As soon as it was in, the lights turned back on, a person in front of Claudio appeared. He wore a white gangster suit complete with the hat and blue shirt inside the suit. (2200/1500)

"Impressive, huh?"

"Well, I have to admit, it is good…"

"Yup, even the attack is incredible, too! Smooth Criminal, attack Shining Angel with Smooth Takedown!" Claudio said excitedly.

Smooth Criminal dashed over the angel and stopped right in front of it.

"_Woo_!" He shouts as he kicked the monster in the gut and then threw him over his shoulders with incredible strength and slammed it to the ground, destroying it.

Claudio: 4000

Kaito: 3000-(2200-1400) = 2200

"It doesn't stop there!" he added. "When Smooth Criminal destroys a monster, I gain life points equal to 100 times the number of stars the defeated monster had. Since your Angel was level 4, I gain 400 life points!"

The Hero then flicked a silver coin at Claudio's duel disk then disappears when it hit the life point counter.

Claudio: 4000+400= 4400

Kaito: 2200

"You're pretty good," I praised Claudio. "But I'm not through yet! Since you destroyed my Angel, I can summon a LIGHT monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck! I choose my Silent Swordsman LV3!" the little warrior appeared. (1000/1000)

"I reversed a card and let you have a go!" a face-down card appeared behind Smooth Criminal.

"Good! But before drawing…" I pressed a button on my duel disk. "Reversed card activate! Dust Tornado! I destroy the card you set just now!" a brown tornado appeared as it moves towards one of Claudio's face-down and destroyed it.

"Now, I draw!" I said as I drew. "Now, my Swordsman level up!"

The swordsman glow in a blue light as he grew taller and has a bigger sword. (2300/1000)

"First, I set a monster in Defense mode." A horizontal card appeared next to Silent Swordsman. "Now, Silent Swordsman attacks his Smooth Criminal! Silent Slash!"

The Swordsman nodded as he ran towards the Jukebox Hero and sliced the hero in half.

Claudio: 4400-(2300-2200) = 4300

Kaito: 2200

"I reversed one card! Turn end." A reversed card appeared behind Silent Swordsman.

"My turn!" Claudio drew a card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed which let me draw two cards!" he drew two cards. Claudio looks at his hand and his drawn cards then smirked. "I activate Fusion! I fuse Jukebox Hero JB and Juke Hero KG to summon…"

In a flash of light, appeared two men. The first one was a man wearing a plain gray shirt and teal jeans holding a modern guitar with letter "JB" on it with a cloud and thunderbolts with it. The second man was a bald, fat man in a plan yellow shirt and blue shorts appeared carrying a modern, tan guitar. Both of them got sucked into a vortex then reappeared in new attire like 'Master Exploder' at the Destiny movie. "…Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!" (2600/2600)

"Now attack his Silent Swordsman!" Claudio said.

"_Bring on the Thunder!_" the Jukebox heroes started playing their guitar that zapped the warrior into dust. I had to cover myself with the duel disk because of the smoke.

Claudio: 4300

Kaito: 2200-(2600-2300) = 1900

"I reversed one card!" a reversed card appeared behind Tenacious D. "It's your move!"

'_He's tough…'_ I thought with a smirk. "I'll draw!" I said as I drew my card.

"First, I set a card. Then I flipped summon my Morphing Jar!" the Blue jar with a smiling face appeared. (700/600)

"When this card is revealed, we discard all cards in our hand and draw 5 new cards!" I said as we discard all cards in our hand and drew 5 new cards. Looking at my new hand, I smirked.

"I release my Morphing Jar to summon…" the jar disappears as a bright light shined on the field. A figure appeared inside the light as the figure steps outside to reveal, much to people's surprise, a sweet little blond girl wearing a blue dress and has white skin.

"…Alice!" I said as she gave Claudio and his Jukebox hero a curtsy. The girls screamed 'cute' in Japanese at the adorable girl. (2000/2000)

Alice then walks towards Tenacious D. "_Can you do one thing for me?" _Alice asked, giving them puppy eyes.

"_Uh, sure miss!"_ JB said.

"_Do you want us to play some songs for you?_" KG asked, grinning.

"_Would you please…?" _Alice started to say. "_**Die for Me?"**_

"…_Huh?" _the Jukebox Heroes asked as a spear came down in front of them.

"What?" everyone looked up to see spears raining towards Tenacious D, skewering them, making they scream in pain.

"Before you ask, that's Alice's effect. She can destroy all face-up monsters on the field, except herself." I explained as Alice smiles innocently.

"Well, since Tenacious D is destroyed, JB and KG comes back from the graveyard!" Claudio grinned.

The Jukebox heroes returned back in their original attire, separately. Jukebox Hero JB (1400/1200) , Jukebox Hero KG (1200/1400)

"Well then, I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points…"

Claudio: 4300

Kaito: 1900-800 = 1100

"…I can summon a monster in my graveyard, so let's go, Airknight Parshath!" I said as a loud *neigh* caught everyone's attention as the centaur returned to the field. (1900/1400)

"Now, I activate Smashing Ground! Say goodbye to KG, Claudio!" I said as a gigantic fist slammed down at the Hero. "It's time to attack! Airknight Parshath attack Jukebox Hero JB!"

The knight charged at the Hero and slices it in half. "Oh, when that monster attacks a monster in Defense mode and its ATK is higher than that card's DEF, its effect deals that difference as damage to the opponent! Also I can draw a card!" I said as I drew a card.

Claudio: 4300-(1900-1200) = 3600

Kaito: 1100

"Now, Alice attacks after I activate my face-down card, Rush Recklessly! It gives a monster 700 attack points!" I explained as Alice grew in a red aura. (2000-2700/2000) She summons the spears again and rains it down at Claudio. "Ugh!"

Claudio: 3600-2700 = 900

Kaito: 1100

The crowds were shocked that I manage to turn the tide. The Obelisks cheered at me. "You okay, Claudio?" I asked, since the spear attack hurts.

"I'm… okay…" he managed to say. Claudio then pushed a button on his duel disk. "Reversed card… activate! Damage Condenser! It allows me to special summon a monster whose attack is equal or less than the Battle Damage I received! I have to thank you Kaito-_kun_! I choose my Jukebox Hero Prince of Darkness!"

A dark light shined at Claudio's field. Then…

_ALL ABOARD! HA HA HA!_

The light diminished as a man in dark robes appeared. He was a brown-haired with dark, circular shades with a Microphone in hand. (2500/2200)

"_It's about freaking time that you summon me to a duel! It's a wonder you have that last name of yours." _the new monster said.

"Shut up!" Claudio yelled at his new monster. "You're not easy to summon, you know!"

"_So then work harder!"_

"Um, it's your monster always like that?" I asked, surprised by the monster's personality.

He looked at me with surprise. "You can see that?" I nodded.

"Anyway, I reversed two cards." Two face-down cards appeared in front of me.

"I activate my Dust Tornado, destroying one of your face-down!" a tornado appeared, destroying my Barrel behind the Door. "Then I put a card-face down."

"Your move then, Claudio_-kun."_ I said as Alice lost her red aura. (2700-2000/2000)

"Good!" he drew a card. "First, I activate Tribute to The Doomed! By discarding a card…" he slipped a card into the graveyard. "I can destroy 1 monster on the field!" Bandages shot out of the card and headed straight for Alice.

"You wish! Reversed card, activate! Dark Bribe!" the mummy bandages suddenly turned dark and disappeared. "It negates Spell and Traps! However, you can draw a card because of it."

Claudio drew a card and grinned. "It looks like Lady Luck is smiling at me. I activate the card I drew just now, Rush Recklessly!" my eyes widen.

"That means…" he nodded.

"Prince of Darkness gains 700 attack points!" he said as Prince of Darkness started glowing. (2500-3200/2200)

The crowds gasped. I was going to be defeated. "Time for the finale! Prince of Darkness! Dark Metal Madness!"

"_This is going to hurt!" _Prince of Darkness summoned a dark hand, ready to strike.

"Sorry, Claudio! Activate Destruction Wheel!" a ring of red bombs went around the Prince of Darkness's neck. "It time to go with a bang!"

"You're bringing yourself down with me?" Claudio asked.

"Not exactly, I activate Ring of Defense!" I said as a ring with 4 shields started spinning like a fan in front of me. "Now I wouldn't be receiving the Damage!" the crowd cheered at my combo. But Claudio just… smirked?

"Don't celebrate yet! I activate Magic Jammer!" a circle started surrounding the spinning ring as it release a purple mist, destroying it. "Sorry, but like it or not, you're going down with me!"

"Hmph," I smirked. Even in the brink of despair, he still manages to stop me from winning.

"_Sharoonnnn!" _the Dark monster cried as the bombs blew him to the grave along with our life points.

Claudio: 900-3200 = 0

Kaito: 1100-3200 = 0

Draw!

The crowd was in silence as I offer my opponent a handshake. "That was good. I haven't got a great duel like duel before…"

"Yeah… But I'll win next time!" he said, accepting my handshake.

"Heh," I smirked. "Don't bet on it."

The crowd roared as we walked back to the stands. But before I did, I saw something that caught my eye. "Who's that tall guy?" I asked as I pointed at a Ra student.

He has black hair and Mexican skin color. He wears a Ra yellow uniform that looks like a very big coat and is opened up to see his tank top. He also wears glasses and has brown eyes.

"Him? That's Irons Tager. He scored third highest for the written exam," That caught my interest.

"Really? Then this duel should be interesting…" I said as I watched them activating their duel disk.

* * *

(The duel is in Third person view)

"Let's duel!"

Tager: 4000

Ra: 4000

"I'll start!" The Ra said as he drew. "I set a monster in Defense mode and reversed a card! I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Tager drew a card. "I summon .Hack/Blademaster Bear in attack mode!" a burly and battle-scarred warrior wearing little armor, with the exception of a harness, boots, and his pants and most of his body and face is covered in blue wave tattoos. (1800/1700)

* * *

".Hack/?" I asked.

"Yeah, from the video game." Claudio answered. Wait, this place also exist games from back home? "Well, this is the first time I saw it though since he use a different deck in the exam."

"Kaito-_kun_!" I turned my head to see Judai, Sho, Misawa and Minato running towards me. "How's your duel?"

I gave a sigh. Sho look at me with shock. "You lost your duel?" I shook my head.

"It's a draw, actually. I duel this guy here," I pointed at Claudio.

"Claudio-_kun_, you manage to make duel you to a draw?" Sho asked. He nodded. That reminds me...

"How did you guys know each other?" I asked, curious.

"Well, we met after you went up, Kaito-_kun_," Sho explained. You mean I missed him after watching Judai's duel at higher ground? Damn! I really should stay at that time…

"But I wonder…" Minato started to say. "How did you duel Claudio? I thought that the duels are between members of the same dorm?"

I turned to him with a surprised look. "Seriously?" he nodded.

I sighed. Then, I look around to see some Obelisk glaring at Claudio. "Uh, why are they glaring?"

Claudio looks at the glares and sighed. "Those are the Obelisk I defeated a few days ago…"

Oh… I think I know how he managed to land a duel against me… I sighed, yet again, and watched back the duel.

* * *

"I activate Double Summon! It allows me to summon another monster this turn!" Tager explained as he placed a card horizontally onto the duel disk. "I set a monster in Defense mode! Now I attack your monster!" the Blademaster nodded and charged at the set monster. It reveals to be a turtle with a flying saucer as a shell.

"Before you destroy it, I activate my Backfire!" UFO Turtle was sliced in half. "Now since you destroy a FIRE monster, Backfire deals 500 points of damage to your life points!"

Tager was hit by a fireball.

Tager: 4000-500 = 3500

Ra: 4000

"Now, since UFO Turtle is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a FIRE monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck! I choose my Fox Fire!" a small red fox with a flame on the tip of its tail appeared. (300/200)

"I reversed one card!" a face-down card appeared behind the Blademaster. "Turn end."

"It's my turn!" the Ra drew a card. "First, I summon Solar Flare Dragon!" the fire serpent appeared. (1500/1200)

"Now, since there's another Pyro monster, you cannot attack my dragon!" the Ra explained. "Then I activate Dark Room of Nightmare!"

An ominous mist surrounded the area.

"Now, I activate my Ookazi! This deals 800 points of damage to your life points!" a fireball appeared and struck at Tager. "Ugh!" he grunted.

Tager: 3500-800 = 2700

Ra: 4000

"Now, since you receive damage, other than battle damage, you lose another 300 points!" the mist forms a hand and grips at Tager's duel disk, squeezing more points from him.

Tager: 2700-300 = 2400

Ra: 4000

"Now, I attack your face-down monster! Solar Flare Dragon! Flare Breath!" The serpent opens its mouth and release stream of flame at the face-down card. It reveals to be a three eyed hairball with green claws and feet. It was melted into nothingness.

"Since you destroyed Sangan, I can add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck to my hand!" Tager announced as he took a card from his deck.

"I end my turn, activating my Dragon's ability to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points! Also my Dark Room inflicts another 300!" the Dragon unleashed a molten fireball at Tager while the mist squeezed Tager's life points.

Tager: 2400-800 = 1600

Ra: 4000

'_This is so not my lucky day…'_ Tager thought.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Tager said as he drew a card. He looks at his hand, then at his drawn card and smirked. '_Maybe I can survive after all…'_

"I summon .Hack/Harvest Cleric Atoli in attack mode!" a young blond woman wearing a small green dress, a short white wing-shaped mantle on her back, white stockings, and a white hat while wielding a staff. (500/2000) . "Now "I reversed one card on the field then I activate Atoli's effect, increasing my life points by 400 for each card on the field! Since there are four, I gain 1600 life points!" Tager explained.

The Harvest Cleric turned to Tager and began enchanting words. Green light appeared above Tager as his life points increased.

Tager: 1600+1600 = 3200

Ra: 4000

"I end my turn." Tager said.

* * *

"So, he will be able to attack next turn!" Sho said excitedly.

"Just one problem…" everyone turned their attention to me. "Why did he summon a weak monster in attack mode? It'll be destroyed next turn."

"Unless…" Minato started to say. "His Blademaster has a special ability…"

* * *

"So that monster can save you know, can it?" The Ra drew. "Well, I don't think it'll be much use in attack mode! Solar Flare Dragon! Attack her now!"

The dragon moves towards Atoli but suddenly, Blademaster Bear moves to cover Atoli! "What!"

"Blademaster Bear's effect. You cannot attack other monsters except Blademaster Bear when he's on the field." Tager explained. The Ra eyes widen. "No, stop!"

The snake was too late to stop the attack as the Blademaster slices it in half.

Tager: 3200

Ra: 4000-(1800-1500) = 3700

"Grr… You still lose life points thanks to Backfire and Dark Room of Nightmare!" the Ra shouted as a fireball engulf in black mist hits Tager.

Tager: 3200-800 = 2400

Ra: 3700

"You finished?" Tager asked.

"Not yet! I summon another Solar Flare Dragon!" another fire serpent appeared. (1500/1200)

"Then I changed my Fox to defense mode and reversed a card! I end my turn, letting my dragon to lower your life points again!" the Ra shouted as the dragon threw a molten fireball at Tager with the mist squeezing more of his life points.

Tager: 2400-800 =1600

Ra: 3700

"Good, my turn then…" Tager drew a card. "I activate Atoli's other effect! By paying half of my life points…" Tager glows in red aura.

Tager: 1600/2 = 800

Ra: 3700

"I can summon a monster in my graveyard! I choose Sangan!" A bright light shined as the three eyed hairball returned. (1000/600)

"But he won't be here for long… I release him to advance summon my .Hack/Heavy Blade BlackRose!" the three eyed hairball disappeared, replacing it with a dark-skinned girl with numerous symbols around her body. She has pink hair and, much to some of the male's delight, a revealing set of reddish-violet armor. She wields a large broadsword. (2300/2200)

"Now, since Sangan is sent to the graveyard, I can add 1 monster with 1500 or less attack from the deck to my hand!" Tager announced as he took a card from his deck to his hand, then shuffling it.

"I activate Atoli's effect to increased my life points, chained by my face-down card, Gift of The Mystical Elf! This card increases my life points by 300 for each monster on my field!" Tager said as the Harvest Cleric showered Tager with green light while Mystical Elf float above Tager and gave him some… sparkles?

Tager: 800+1200+2400 = 4400

Ra: 3700

"Finally, I activate my final face-down! Operation Delta! All .Hack monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK points!" the three monsters felt a surge of power. .Hack/Blademaster Bear (1800-2800/1700) , .Hack/Harvest Cleric Atoli (500-1500/2000) , .Hack/Heavy Blade BlackRose (2300-3300/2200)

The crowds gasp at the amazing power boost. "Atoli! Attack Fox Fire!"

The girl looks hesitant but nodded. She moves towards the Fox and hit it with her stick!

"You lose 800 life points since Backfire and Dark Room of Nightmare's still on the field!" the Ra reminded Tager as black misted fireball hits Tager, who's unfazed.

Tager: 4400-800= 3600

Ra: 2700

"Now, BlackRose attack her dragon!" the pink-haired girl nodded as she shouts a battle cry and charges at the Dragon.

"Reversed card open! Enchanted Javelin! I increase my life points equal to your monster's attack!" the Ra shouted as a javelin stabbed him awhile BlackRose destroyed the monster. "Don't forget Backfire's effect!" a fireball engulfed in dark mist hits Tager again.

Tager: 3600-800 = 2400

Ra: 3700-(3300-1500) + 3300 = 5200

"Now, BlackRose's effect activates! When she destroys a monster, you will receive damage equal to the monster's attack!" Tager explained as the serpent turned to a fireball and hits the Ra, making him scream.

Tager: 2400

Ra: 5200-1500= 3700

"Now, Blademaster attack him directly!" the Blademaster nodded and charged at the Ra. The Blademaster then gave it a side slash.

Tager: 2400

Ra: 3700-2800 = 900

"I end my turn!" Tager said.

"Don't…get cocky!" the Ra said, drawing his card. He looks at it then activates it. "I activate Graceful Charity; letting me draw three cards then discard two!"

The Ra drew three cards, looking at them; he smirked, and then discarded two, looking happy. "I activate Monster Reborn, reviving my discarded monster! Come, Darkblaze Dragon!" A red dragon with black spikes from his head to his neck appeared. It has 4 wings and looks at Tager with a glare.

"Before you ask, his attack and defense are doubled when he's been special summon from the grave!" the dragon roared as his stats are doubled. (1200-2400/1000-2000)

"It's still weaker than my Blademaster!" Tager pointed out.

"Hmph! Not for long! I equip my Dragon with Salamandra! It now gains 700 ATK points, high enough to take your Blademaster down!" Tager's eyes widen as a fire serpent surrounds the Dragon. (2400-3100/2000)

"Now, attack his Blademaster with Darkblaze Nova!" the dragon fires multiple fireballs and hits Blademaster destroying it. "Also, if he destroys a monster, you will receive damage equal to your monsters attack points!" Tager's eyes widen as the dragon became a gigantic fireball and charge at Tager!

Tager: 2400-(3100-2800) + 1800 = 300

Ra: 900

Suddenly, Operation Delta explodes. "If I have less than three monsters, that card's destroyed." Tager explained as his monster lost the power boost.

"I end my turn!" the Ra shouted, smirking.

"I… draw!" Tager shouted, drawing his card. He activated it immediately. "I activate Pot of Greed, which makes me draw two cards!" he drew two cards, and then smirked.

"First, I activate Atoli's effect! I revive Blademaster Bear!" Blademaster Bear reappeared.

Tager: 300/2 = 150

Ra: 900

"Next, I use Mystik Wok! By releasing a monster, I can increase my life points equal to the attack or defense of the released monster! I release my Blademaster to and choose its attack to increase my life points!" Blademaster disappear as a ball of light touched Tager's duel disk, increasing his life points.

Tager: 150 + 1800 = 1950

Ra: 900

"Now, I summon .Hack/Twin Blade Shugo in attack mode!" a little blue, haired kid dressed mostly in red clothing, with a red hat. He has a gold bracelet and two tattoos on his cheek. (1400/1200)

"Now, I activate his effect! By releasing him, I can summon .Hack/Twin Blade Kite!" Shugo grew in a blue light as he was replaced by a teen, slightly taller than him. (2500/2400)

"I activate his effect! " Kite lifted his right hand which stated to form a bracelet. He then pointed at the Dragon.

"_Data Drain!"_ he shouted as the bracelet started to shoot beams of light and hits the Dragon. The dragon roars in agony and suddenly changes to one without spikes and wings, making t harmless. (3100-0/2000)

"What! But how!" the Ra demanded.

"It's Kite's ability. I can lower a monster's attack to 0 by a cost of 100 attack points from Kite," Tager explained. Kite stood with his face in pain, making BlackRose worry. (2500-2400/2400)

"Now, BlackRose, end this!" BlackRose nodded as she jumped up in the air and cleave the dragon in half. The Backfire trap card hits Tager but didn't faze by it.

Tager: 2050-800 = 1250 (Winner)

Ra: 900-2300 = 0

The holograms disappeared as Tager went up to the stands.

* * *

(First Person View)

"That was a great duel," I commented at Tager as he looks at me with surprise.

"Oh! Um… thanks," he said as he walked away. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Don't worry about it, Kaito-_kun. _He's just nervous meeting you," Claudio told me.

"Meeting me? Why's that?"

"Well, it's rare to see an Obelisk talking politely to a Ra. Since you talk to him politely, it's unusual."

I sighed. So he's one of those silent types?

"Well, did you win your duel guys?" I asked the group.

Misawa nodded with a smile on his face. Minato also nodded, just serious. Sho, however, gave a defeated sigh.

"Poor kid…" I said.

"Maybe he needs confidence…" Misawa figured.

Suddenly, we heard someone gasp in shock as we look at the arena floor to see Judai staring at the monitor. We look at the monitor and immediately saw what was wrong.

"What the?" Minato wondered.

"That shouldn't be possible!" Claudio shouted.

"First, Kaito's duel with Claudio and now this?" Misawa wondered.

"Why am I dueling Manjoume?" Judai asked.

"Since you scored so well on the entry exam, you wouldn't match up evenly against any Osiris Red student," Professor Chronos said as walked towards the dueling field that Judai and Manjoume were on, apparently praising Judai. "This is why we have judged that Signore Manjoume is a much more suitable opponent for you. Of course, if you win, you will be promoted to Ra Yellow. So, how does that sound to you, Yuki Judai-_kun_?"

'_Professor Chronos is praising Judai? Something's up…" _I thought as I took a seat along with Minato, Claudio, Misawa and Sho.

"Will you accept this offer?" Chronos asked the Osiris student.

"Fine by me!" Judai said with excitement. "I want to duel all kinds of people! I want to take on challenges!"

"Then, you'll accept the duel with Signore Manjoume?" Professor Chronos asked to be certain.

"All right. I'm going to settle what we started before," Manjoume said, referring to the midnight duel the two of them had on their first day.

"Yeah!" Judai agreed as both he and Manjoume shuffled their decks and slide them into their Duel Disks while Chronos ran off the field.

"This will be good…" I said.

* * *

(Third person view)

"Duel!"

Judai: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

"Let's go, Manjoume!" Judai challenged.

"It's Manjoume-san!"

"I'll go first. Draw!" Judai said as he pulled six cards while Manjoume pulled five.

"Kuri kuri!" Judai heard a familiar voice chirp as he drew his sixth card, causing his to look at it and see none other than Winged Kuriboh.

"So it's you, Winged Kuriboh?" Judai spoke to his card before a grin appeared on his face. 'Partner… you coming out right from the jump is reassuring. In that case, I'll…' "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode!"

As Judai played his card, the warrior of stone appeared on the field in a defensive stance. (800/2000)

"I end my turn," Judai said, a grin on his face.

"You're worthless Hero deck full of small fries… I'll show you how fragile you are! My turn! Draw!" Manjoume said as he drew his sixth card. 'It's the rare card from Chronos…' "I activate the Spell card Magical Mallet!"

"What?" Judai shouted in shock, surprised Manjoume would have such a rare card.

"By shuffling this card, along with any cards I don't want in my hand, back into my deck, I'll draw that many new cards! And now, I'll…" Manjoume explained as he held out four cards.

* * *

"Huh? He's going to replace that many cards?" Sho shouted in confusion.

"If you can drop any cards from your hand you don't want and replace them, your chances of getting the cards you want into your hand gets higher," Misawa explained further.

_'What's he planning_?' I thought to myself as Manjoume shuffled the cards into his deck and redrew.

* * *

"What's more, the Magical Mallet isn't a one-time use card. Since it'll keep returning to my deck, it'll keep going right back into my hand!" Manjoume said as he showed the Spell card again after redrawing it, causing Judai to gasp in shock. "I activate the Magical Mallet again! I'll return Magical Mallet and another card into my deck and draw two cards again!"

Manjoume shuffled the cards back into the deck and draw two cards.

"Come forth! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" As Manjoume played the card, a green plane attached to a robotic yellow tiger with black stripes appeared. (1600/1800)

"Then, from my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell, Frontline Base! Once each turn, I can summon a Level-4 or lower monster from my hand!" Manjoume explained as he played it. "This turn, I'll special summon W-Wing Catapult in Attack mode! Come forth, W-Wing Catapult!" A blue jet appeared next to the tiger. (1300/1500)

The Blue Plane then flew up to the sky. "Now, I fuse it with V-Tiger Jet! To summon…" The tiger flew up and landed on the blue jet, now with thrusters. "…VW-Tiger Catapult!" (2000/2100)

Judai was just in awe by this display.

"Shocked, Judai?" Manjoume asked. "But my turn isn't over yet. Now, I activate VW-Tiger Catapult's special effect! By discarding a card in my hand, it switches an opponent's monster into attack mode!"

"What?" Judai shouted, again shocked, but so were the spectators.

"No fair! If Clayman with 800 attack points is been attacked…" Sho said in worry as Manjoume chuckled evilly as Clayman rose to his feet.

"Here I go, Judai! VW-Tiger Missiles, fire! Eradicate Clayman!" Manjoume declared, his monster firing a barrage of missiles at the stone monster and destroying it in the explosions.

Judai: 4000-(2000-800) = 2800

Manjoume: 4000

* * *

"_Aniki_!" Sho said, still worried for Judai's predicament.

"Bravo! Signore Manjoume has certainly mastered the tactics he's added in to their fullest!" Professor Chronos said as he looked out the window of a viewing room while Principal Samejima just watched the duel.

* * *

"I place a card face-down to finish my turn!" Manjoume said and he placed a card into his Duel Disk.

"What? The battle has just begun! Here goes. My turn. Draw!" Judai said, pulling his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defense mode!"

As Judai played his card, the electric warrior appeared on the field, crouching down and crossing his arms in a defensive stance. (1600/1400)

"I reversed a card. Turn end," Judai said as a card appeared behind Sparkman.

* * *

"Huh? Defense mode isn't like _Aniki_ at all…" Sho said, feeling something was out of place.

"With what he's facing at 2000 ATK, it must be the only thing he can do," Misawa figured.

"Besides that, with Tiger Catapult's effect to make Judai's monsters switch to Attack mode, Judai doesn't have many monsters with the ATK to stand against it," Minato added.

"B-But…" Sho started, thinking there had to be something his _Aniki_ could do.

"Sho, I know what you feel, but just believe in Judai, okay?" I assured him. '_Although, Judai, this can't be all you've got…'_

'_Judai, you should be better than this…_' Asuka thought to herself as she watched the duel from her seat, away from the others.

* * *

"My turn. Draw!" Manjoume said, pulling his next card. "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack mode!"

A humanoid monster without legs and feet, its waist was a large spiked ball with cannons attached to his shoulder. (1800/1500)

"Next, with the effect of the Continuous Spell, Frontline Base, I special-summon Z-Metal Tank!" a yellow machine with treadmill tires and an eye in the center of its body appeared. (1500/1300)

"Don't tell me it's …!" Judai said, the worst-case scenario playing in his head.

* * *

"He has X and Z. If he has the other card…!" Sho said, wondering if Manjoume really had that last card left.

"…Then Judai's in trouble," I said, gritting my teeth in frustration.

* * *

"Reverse card, open!" Manjoume shouted as his facedown card rose. "I can use this Call of the Haunted's effect to revive a Monster card from my Graveyard! And that monster is…"

A flash of yellow light erupted onto the field, slowly taking the form of a red mechanical dragon. (1500/1600)

* * *

"It's Y!" Sho shouted as the final monster appeared on the field.

"T-This is bad!" Misawa shouted, now just as worried as Sho.

'_Now Judai really needs luck…_' I thought to myself.

* * *

"Here we go, Judai! I fuse X, Y, and Z together! To summon…" the three mentioned monsters flew into the air and combined, Z forming the bottom, Y the middle with its wings removed, and X the head and arms, creating an all-new monster. "…XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" (2800/2600)

* * *

"There are two monsters on the field with an ATK of 2000 or higher…" Misawa said as he surveyed the field. "It seems that there's no hope for Judai."

"If I remember correctly…," Minato started. "Those two can combine to a more powerful one."

"No way!" Claudio and Sho said together in shock.

* * *

"It's not over!" Manjoume announced, shocking Judai once again. "I'm not done yet! I'm going to use my WV-Tiger Catapult and my XYZ-Dragon Cannon for a Combination Summon again!"

"Again!" Judai repeated.

* * *

'Brace yourself, Judai…' I thought.

* * *

Manjoume's two monsters flew into the air and split apart, only to re-connect again in different combinations until a single, hulking humanoid machine with wings stood on the field. (3000/2800)

"This is my V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Manjoume introduced his monster, shocking everyone. "And V-to-Z's special ability activates!"

Judai's Elemental Hero Sparkman slowly vanished from the field.

"Sparkman…!" Judai called out to his vanished monster.

"It's a pity, Judai," Manjoume asked as Judai only looked up at the hulking machine in shock. "V-to-Z is able to remove an opponent's card once per turn. Enjoy the feeling of defeat."

"This feeling is great! I can finally see that dropout boy suffering defeat!" Chronos said, cheering for Manjoume.

"Go, V-to-Z! Attack that player directly!" Manjoume commanded, pointing directly at Judai.

"Hold it! Reverse Trap, open!" Judai announced as his face-down card rose. "A Hero Emerges!"

"What?" Professor Chronos wondered about the card Judai played.

"A Hero Emerges?" Manjoume repeated.

"If the card my opponent chooses is a Monster card, this card can summon it to my field!" Judai explained as he held up his four cards. "C'mon and choose, Manjoume!"

"It's Manjoume-san!" Manjoume corrected the Osiris. "The leftmost card!"

Judai skimmed through his hand until he reached the card to his far left.

"Lucky! I summon this card, Burstinatrix, in Defense mode!" Judai announced as he played the card, a woman having white skin and appeared to be wearing a red jumpsuit. She also had long black hair that stopped at her wait, the tips as white as ash and what looked like a gold helmet on her head. She stood in a defensive stance. (1200/800)

"I won't let it be in Defense mode! When V-to-Z attacks, the monster's battle mode is completely up to me!" Manjoume explained as his monster aimed its cannons at the female Hero while she rose to her feet. "V-to-Z! Ultimate Destruction! Attack Burstinatrix!"

At the call of its attack, V-to-Z fired its cannons, instantly destroying the Elemental Hero.

Judai: 2800-(3000-1200) = 1000

Manjoume: 4000

"_Aniki_!" Sho shouted.

"I end my turn," Manjoume said. "The field's empty again. You don't have a single monster on your field."

* * *

"One last draw Judai..." I muttered.

Shin Yūgure Izanagi then appeared. "I don't think that kid will win…"

I glared at him. "Shut up, will you? I'm trying to watch here."

"_Kawaii_!" I covered my ears at the scream of the girls. I look back at the field to see Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and one reversed card.

I smirked. "Now, if that reversed card is what I think it is, Judai counterattack begins now…"

* * *

"My turn. Draw!" Manjoume said, pulling his next card. "It's useless! Even if that annoying furball that reduces Battle Damage to 0 is there, V-to-Z's special effect'll remove it!"

"Then just try it!" Judai dared.

"Wipe out that Winged Kuriboh, and then attack Judai directly! Ultimate Destruction!" Manjoume ordered his monster, which fired its cannons at the small monster.

"He's done for!" Sho said, thinking Judai had nothing left up his sleeve. "His Winged Kuriboh won't last a second against it!"

"Here it is, Partner! From my hand, I use two cards as a cost to activate Transcendent Wings!" Judai announced as he pushed two cards into the Graveyard and his facedown card slowly rose.

'What?" both Manjoume and Chronos shouted in confusion as a giant pair of wings wrapped around Winged Kuriboh and once they were apart, not only the furball's wings were larger, it was also wearing a dragon shaped helmet. (300/200)

When the attack from Manjoume's monster struck, Winged Kuriboh's wings wrapped around the small body, shielding it from the attack.

"W-what's going on?" Manjoume questioned.

"The effect of Transcendent Wings raised the level of Winged Kuriboh to Level 10!" Judai explained, awing almost everyone watching, except me, who was smirking. "His effect lets him sacrifice himself to destroy all monsters in Attack mode, dealing their ATK as damage to the opposing player! Winged Kuriboh, send all that energy right back at him!"

Winged Kuriboh then exploded in a beam of light, reflecting the attack back at VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroying it on impact before hitting on Manjoume.

Judai: 1000

Manjoume: 4000-3000 = 1000

"Turn end!" Manjoume said frustration.

"Manjoume!" Judai shouted, earning his opponent's attention. "In this case, both players have only 1000 LP left. But if I drew a creature with attack points above 1000, it will be interesting, would it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? As if it'd be that simple!" Manjoume shouted.

"But it will be fun if I draw it. My turn. Draw!" Judai said, pulling his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! Attack the player directly!"

A green man with feathered wings appeared and lunged forward. (1000/1000) Everyone was in either awe or shock as Avian swiped his claws at Manjoume, causing him to fall down on his knees.

Judai: 1000 (winner)

Manjoume: 1000-1000 = 0

* * *

"Hmph," I smirked as I left the arena.

"You're not gonna watch him celebrate?" Izanagi asked.

"No, I think not." I said. "I think I need a rest with all the excitement."

With that, I walk towards the Obelisk dorm.

**

* * *

That's it for chapter 10! I hope you guys reading it like it!**

**Jack Frost: You got three duels in a chapter again Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Of course! Anyway, first I don't own any of the .Hack characters! They belong to CyberConnect 2! **

**Now, here are some of the cards stats!**

.Hack/Blademaster Bear

warrior

earth

4 stars

atk:1800

def:1700

Effect: When a monster with the name .hack/ is on the field and attacked this monster will take the hit instead.

.Hack/ Heavy Blade BlackRose

warrior

fire

stars 6

atk:2300

def:2200

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

.Hack/ Twin Blade Shugo  
warrior

fire

4 stars

atk1400

def1200

effect: you can sacrifice this monster to summon .Hack/Kite from your hand.

.Hack/ Twin Blade Kite  
warrior

fire

6 stars

atk2500

def2400

Effect: This monster can make a opponent's monster's ATK to 0 but this monster loses 100 ATK each time it is used.

(All four cards are created by Cooking Samurai. Credit goes to him!)

Operation Delta  
Continuous Trap Card  
Activate only when there are three .Hack/ monsters on your field. Increase the attack of all .Hack monsters by 1000. If there are less or more than three .Hack/ monsters on your field, destroy this card.

.Hack/Harvest Cleric Atoli  
Level 4

Light

ATK: 500  
DEF: 2000

Spellcaster/Effect

When this card is summoned, you can add 1 .Hack/Avatar Innis from your graveyard or deck to your hand. During your main phase, increase your life points by 400 for each card on your field. By paying half of your life points, special summon 1 monster in your graveyard.

(These cards are created by me. All rights goes to me!)

**Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay… Another chapter of Yugioh GX: Soul Phase for you guys and gals.**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You update late again!**

**Me: Sorry, sorry! I can't go online because my computer got jammed! Please forgive me!**

**Jack Frost: Nope Hee Hoo! You have to be punished Hee Hoo!**

**Me: Gulp, punished?**

**Jack Frost: Your punishment is… to play with Alice for a whole day! Hee Hoo!**

**Me: What!**

**Alice: Hehe! Yay! Let's play! (Starts dragging the author)**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! It's your turn now to say the disclaimer, Minato-**_**sama**_**!**

**Minato: My turn, then? Destinydeck don't own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei and Atlus. I belong to Atlus, Claudio belongs to Duelist of Dawn, Tager Irons belong to Cooking Samurai and the new OC, Hayley Ann Wilson, belongs to TeamRocketDiva.**

**Me: HEEEELLLPPPP!**

**Chapter Eleven: Frost, Flame and Darkness**

* * *

(Third person view)

_Beep! Beep!_

Sighing in annoyance, Minato shut off the alarm clock. He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom and had a warm shower. When he got out, Orpheus, in spirit form, was outside, playing his lyre.

"You finished, master?" the musician asked.

Minato sighed as he put on his clothes and his duel disk. Then, he went to get his deck at the table.

When he got his deck, a card suddenly fell down from his deck. Sighing, he got the card and look at it.

"Frost and Flame Twin Dragon…" Minato muttered. Frost and Twin Flame Dragon. His sister's birthday gift before the accident.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hitomi has Solar Flare Dragon on her field whereas Minato has a Mother Grizzly in defense position and Solemn Wishes on his field. Hitomi's life points were only 100 left whereas Minato has 900 life points left._

"_Hitomi, looks like it will be my win!" Minato said._

"_No way! I still haven't draw you know, Nii-san!" Hitomi shouted. "My turn, draw!"_

_Hitomi drew a card and smirked. "Looks like I win, Nii-san!"_

"_You're bluffing!"_

"_Nope!" Hitomi showed the card she just drew. It was Big Bang Shot!_

_Minato's eyes widen in horror._

"_I equip my Big Bang Shot to my Solar Flare Dragon!" Hitomi announced as Solar Flare Dragon's mouth became more explosive. "Attack Mother Grizzly! Nova Shot!"_

_Solar Flare Dragon shoots out a fireball at the Grizzly which explodes upon impact, destroying the Grizzly and lowering Minato's life points to zero._

_Hitomi: 100(Winner)_

_Minato: 900-(1900-1000) = 0_

_Minato fell down to his knees as Hitomi does a victory dance. "I win again!"_

_Minato sighed. "Now it's 5-0… I really am weak…"_

_Hitomi stops her dance and gave him a sad look. "Don't say that, Nii-san…"_

_Minato shook his head. "No, Hitomi. It's impossible for me to win. I'm just that bad,"_

_Hitomi then gave her brother a hug. "Don't worry, Nii-san. I'm sure you win someday! Just believe in yourself, okay?"_

_Minato sighed but gave her a smile. "Thanks, Hitomi…"_

"_Minato, Hitomi! It's late already! Time for bed you two!" their mom shouted from the stairs._

"_Okay!" they both replied, but before Minato took a step, his sister stops him._

"_Hitomi, what are you…" he asked as he turned to face her, but stop himself as she put a card at his hand. He looked at the card, revealing to be Frost and Flame Twin Dragon._

"_Hitomi, what's this?" Minato asked._

"_Well," Hitomi started to say as she shuffled her feet. "I didn't have money to buy you presents so I decided to give you a card instead. Sorry…" she looks down, feeling a little ashamed that she couldn't buy her brother some gifts._

_However, Minato just gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it… Arigatou, Hitomi."_

_Hitomi blush a little then gave him her smile. "Sure…" She then hugs her brother's arm. "Happy birthday, nii-san…"_

_Ends Flashback_

* * *

"Heh," Minato grinned. "It was nice of her to give me this… but she forgot that I also needed some FIRE monsters… At least I was a WATER control deck user at that time…"

Minato then looked at his FIRE monsters. "These FIRE monsters were Hitomi's… She gave me just before she left the orphanage…"

Minato then looked outside. "I wonder if she alright…"

A knock at the door was then heard. "It's me, Kaito. We should get going now."

Minato then sighed. "I'm coming…."

* * *

(After School) (Kaito's Point of View)

"Thank you for shopping! Please come again!"

Minato and I are in the card shop. We figured that we need to improve our deck so we went and buy some. What suprises me though was there was a pack called 'Four Symbols'. I didn't know there was a pack that doesn't exist at home…

Curiosity got me, so I decided to buy a few of the pack along with some other ones.

Opening the pack, I was surprised at the cards I got. "Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu… the Four Symbols indeed…" After looking at the cards I got, I turned to Minato. "What did you get, Minato?"

He showed me the cards he got. Most of them were Dual monsters with FIRE and WATER attribute. "Dual monsters! FIRE and WATER too! You got great cards!"

Minato shook his head. "No, I don't think so…" His expression became sad.

"Hm, what's wrong, Minato?" I asked the teen.

He sighed. "Well nothing's wrong… It's just that I don't think this cards suit me…"

I looked at him with surprise. "What? What do you mean it doesn't suit you? Your deck's strategy is mostly revolving around control and Frost and Flame Twin Dragon which needs FIRE and WATER monsters to get him out right?"

He nodded. "So these Dual monsters will surely be able to help your deck!"

He shook his head. "It's not that… It's just the FIRE monsters were Hitomi's, not mine."

I stopped at my tracks. "Oh." So those FIRE monsters were the only things that reminded of her sister…

Sighing, I turned to face him. "Well, if you don't want to add them, then just side-deck them… Or I can help you build a deck."

It was his turn to look at me with surprise. "What?"

"I said I want to help you build a deck." I said.

"But that will surely trouble you…" he told me with worry.

"Nah, it's no trouble. What are friends for?" I gave him a grin.

He sighed. "You'll never give up, do you?"

"Nope! You know me!"

He looked at me with a small smile. "Thanks, Kaito."

"Anytime," I replied as we turned towards the stairs. We weren't looking where we going so…

*CRASH*

We collided with someone. I was first to recover. I look at the person we collided before my face turned to horror.

It was a girl who collided at us.

A Ra Yellow girl.

And she's falling from the stairs.

"Damn!" I cursed as I try grabbing her, but missed at the last minute.

Luckily, Misawa was passing through the stars when he saw the girl falling and manage to catch her in time.

* * *

(Third person)

The girl closed her eyes for a while when she felt someone catching her. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, it was Daichi Misawa that she saw. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl blushed and nodded, not trusting her voice. She then notices that Misawa was carrying her bridal style. "U-um, can you please put e down, M-misawa-_kun_?"

Misawa then remembers how he carries her and gently put her down. "_G-gomen_…"

"_Arigatou…_ Misawa-_kun_," the girl said to the Ra Yellow.

"Uh… Thanks," Misawa replied, unsure what to say.

Time seems to pass slowly for this two…

"Uh, anyway… I need to get going." Misawa said, leaving her alone.

"Misawa-_kun_, wait!" the girl started to say but he already left her.

She sighed and started to walk away but before she could take another step, two Obelisks were in front of her. '_Great. More of the elites…' _she thought with a frown.

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl. Looking closely, she has rich garnet-red hair that passes her shoulders. Her eyes were soft brown. What surprised me was that unlike the other girls, she was wearing a white blouse lined with yellow and wearing a yellow miniskirt.

The girl looked at us with surprise. "Sorry, we accidentally collided with you on the stairs. You hurt anywhere?"

She was still looking at us dumbfound. "Um, it's something wrong with our face?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just didn't know the Obelisks are this kind to people lower than them."

Both Minato and I sighed. "Well, sorry. Not all Obelisks are like those elitist."

She then gave us a smile. "No I'm alright. Thanks for worrying." She then turned around, "I better go then."

She then ran off. "Well, that was good… Still, we need to improve your deck, Minato." I said as I look at the teen.

It looks like he was spacing out. Sighing, I decided to touch his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. "You okay, Minato? Come on, we need to go outside and build your deck."

He looked at me for a while then nodded.

* * *

(Somewhere at the forest near Duel Academia)

"Finally, it's done!" Minato shouted.

Minato and I were outside rebuilding his deck. It was hard at first, but we managed to build it. I was resting on the tree branch as I added and remove some cards at my deck with the new cards I bought.

Minato turned to me. "Thanks Kaito. But are you sure you want to add those cards to your deck? I mean, they're not pretty compatible with your LIGHT and DARK deck…"

I sighed as I look at the teen with a bored look. "I know that, but I want to try them at least."

Minato sighed. "You're a weird person, you know that?"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps running towards us. We turned to see the same girl from before. "What's wrong?" I asked the teen.

"Have you seen Watapon?" she asked.

"Watapon?" we both asked. Minato then handed her a card. "You mean this?" Minato said.

The girl looked at the card and immediately beamed. "Yes, Watapon!" she said as she took the card.

A cute white ball of fluff with antennae suddenly appeared, surprising me as it started to go around the girl in circles. "_Watapon_!" the creature said.

Unfortunately for me, my surprise made me lose balance and fell at my back. Minato and the girl then looked at me worriedly. "You okay, Kaito?" Minato asked.

I gave him thumbs up as they stated chuckling at me. After dusting my clothes, I stood up and turn towards the girl.

"Thanks for getting my Watapon back. It's a card from O bāchan," she thanked Minato.

"No problem, miss…"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hayley Ann Wilson, nice to meet you!" the girl now identified as Hayley, introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Hayley-_san_. I'm Arisato Minato, and this is Kouzumi Kaito," Minato introduced himself and me.

"Hey. So is that your duel spirit, Hayley-_san?" _I asked as Hayley and her Watapon look at me with shock.

"Y-you can see him?" I nodded.

"This guy can also too," I pointed at Minato. He also nodded.

Shin Yūgure Izanagi and Alice then appeared next to me. "Greetings, I am Shin Yūgure Izanagi," the masked warrior introduced himself.

"Hehe, I'm Alice!" the British girl introduced herself as she gave them a curtsy.

A blue tiger, wearing armor at its chest with a snowflake symbol then appeared next to Hayley. Its shoulders had icicles as well as its back and tail. "Oh, this is Dewloren." Hayley introduced the tiger.

"Greetings," the tiger said.

"Master…" we turned to see Orpheus appeared behind Minato. "Should I play a piece?"

"Who's that?" Hayley asked.

"That's Orpheus, Minato's duel spirit." I told Hayley.

"No need," Minato said. "I want to test my new deck first."

"A new deck?" Hayley wondered as she turned to me.

"Minato was rebuilding his deck just now. I decided to help him in building one. He just completed it just now."

"Then how about if he duel me?" Hayley said, making us turn to her with surprise. "Don't worry. I'm not weak!"

"Are you sure?" Minato asked. Hayley nodded.

Minato sighed. "Well, then…" his duel disk activates. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't hold back just because I'm a girl, Minato-_kun_! Cause you're going to freeze if you do!"

I then scratch my head. "What's wrong?" Izanagi asked.

"I don't know why… but I feel like I forgotten to ask something…"

* * *

(Third person view)

Duel!

Hayley: 4000

Minato: 4000

"You'll go first, Hayley-_san_." Minato told her.

"Thanks, Minato-_kun_. I draw!" Hayley drew a card. "I activate Water Hazard!" the area was suddenly became a flood. "Once per turn, I can summon a WATER monster whose level is 4 or less when they are no monsters on the field!"

"So a WATER deck," Minato said.

"I use Water Hazard to special summon Star Boy!" emerging from the water was a red star with tentacles. The star has one eye and smiled evilly. "When he's on the field, all WATER monsters gain 500 attack points, including itself!" the Star covered in blue aura. (550-1050/500)

"Now I summon Blizzard Warrior!" next to the star appeared a knight in blue armor. It was wearing a blue cape and its shoulder pads have icicles. At both ends of the handle are blades that were like icicles. The warrior glows in a blue aura. (1400-1900/400)

"Now I activate Wetlands!" The area was replaced by a rainy area with grass reaching the knees. "All level 2 or lower WATER monsters gain 1200 ATK points!" the Obelisk eyes widen as Star Boy power increased. (1050-2250/500)

"Finally, I reversed one card and end my turn. It's your turn, Minato-_kun._"

"Thanks." Minato drew a card. "I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all spells and traps on the field!"

A hash storm blew the field as it blew all the water away and destroy her face-down. The scenery changed back to the forest.

"Next, I summon Dual Lancer!" a red fish-like humanoid creature with armor appeared carrying a lance, whose ends are trident shape, at each hand. "I have to thank you, Hayley-_san_! Since Star Boy's on the field, Dual Lancer gains 500 attack points!" The creature glowed in blue aura. (1800-2300/1400)

"Now attack Star Boy!" the fishman ran towards the Star and skewered it upon impact. The fishman and warrior loses the blue aura. Dual Lancer (2300-1800/1400) Blizzard Warrior (1900-1400/400)

Hayley: 4000-(2300-1050) = 2750

Minato: 4000

"Now I reversed a card. Turn end," a reversed card appeared behind the warrior.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Hayley said, drawing a card. '_I don't have cards that can destroy that lancer. Looks like I have to defend for now…'_

"First, I reversed one monster! Then I put my Blizzard Warrior in defense mode!" the warrior raises the weapon in defense as a reversed card appeared next to the warrior. "Turn end."

"It's my turn!" Minato drew a card. "First, I reversed one monster." A reversed card appeared.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Dual Summon! This allows me to summon again this turn!" Minato explained.

"So you're going to release your monsters for a higher one?" Hayley wondered.

Minato shook his head, surprising Hayley. "There's a reason my monster's name is Dual. Now I'll second summon my Dual Lancer!" Minato removed the card from his duel disk before slapping it again on his duel disk, causing the fishman glow in a white aura.

"What! How is this possible?" Hayley asked.

"Dual monsters have the ability to be summoned twice to activate their effects. Otherwise they're just Normal monsters." Minato explained. "My Lancer's effect when he's been summon again is he gains piercing effect!"

Hayley's eyes widen.

"Now attack Blizzard Warrior!" the Lancer charged through the warrior and pierce the warrior with its lancer. "And since my Lancer now has the piercing effect, you'll also take damage!"

Hayley: 2750-(1800-400) = 1350

Minato: 4000

"I end my turn," Minato said.

* * *

"Looks like Hayley-_san_'s in trouble…" I turned to see Claudio, Tager and Misawa coming behind me.

"Claudio-_kun, _Tager-_kun_ and Misawa-_kun_, what're you guys doing here?" I asked the trio.

"Well, we're interested to see this duel..." Claudio said. Suddenly remembering something, I turned towards the trio.

"That reminds me, how did she get to Ra Yellow?" I asked. "I mean aren't the girls supposed to be Obelisk Blue?"

The trio just sighed. "You know; when we met her, we were wondering the same thing. So we decided to ask her. But all she said was she was special."

I look at them with disbelief. "You're kidding me, aren't you?" They shook their head.

I sighed as I watch the duel.

* * *

"It's my turn." Hayley drew a card and sighed. _'Looks like I can survive…'_

"I reversed one card. Turn end," a reversed card appeared in front of Hayley.

'_That's all?' _Minato thought as he drew his card. "First, I flip my Morphing Jar!" the reversed card opened to reveal the blue jar. (700/600)

"Now, when he's been revealed, we discard our hand and draw five new cards!" Minato said as both of them discard their hand and draw five cards. Both parties smirked at their new hand.

"First, I release my Jar…" the jar disappeared. "…to summon Hell Kaiser Dragon!"

A serpent like dragon with smooth black skin, large wings and bone plates covering its face and its shoulders appeared. Its tail curled since it has no legs. (2400/1500)

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Fusion!" Minato said. "The monster I'm fusing just needs any Dual monsters so I fuse my second Dual Lancer and Aquarian Alessa to summon Superalloy Beast Raptinus!" Another lancer and a blue haired woman were fused. The results were a dragon that had different types of limbs from other dragons. (2200/2200)

"Since he's on the field, all Dual monsters will be treated as effect monsters and gain their effects!" Minato stated as the Kaiser Dragon glowed in white aura. "Dual Lancer attacks her face-down!"

The lancer nodded as the fishman charges towards the face-down. It revealed to be a woman wearing a hat with a snowflake symbol, a left shoulder pad with a star on it and carrying whatever it is called. Surprisingly though, the woman hold her ground!

"What, but how?" Minato asked.

"That's Iceshot User Reice effect. She cannot be destroyed by level 4 or higher monsters." Hayley explained. (800/800)

"But you would still take damage!"

"I would, if I haven't got my face-down card." Hayley said as she pointed at the reversed card. It was Spirit Barrier. "Spirit Barrier makes all Battle Damage I received turned to zero."

Minato sighed. "You're tougher than I thought…" Minato muttered. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn! Draw!" Hayley said. "Drawing her card "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards!"

Hayley drew two cards, and smirked. "Now…" Hayley started to say. "My counterattack starts here."

"Huh?" Minato said. The spectators also look confused.

"First, I activate Lightning Vortex! All your monsters will now go down!" Hayley said as lighting started destroying Minato's monster. "Now, I activate Three-Sided Formation of the Ice Boundary!"

A triangle shaped mark suddenly covered Minato's lone reversed card. "What the!"

"Three-Sided Formation of The Ice Boundary's effect. First, I have to reveal three Ice Boundary monsters," Hayley explained as three cards materialized in front of Minato. It showed a white bird coloured entirely like ice, a black monk with a frozen left palm and a snowflake symbol behind him and a woman with long green hair wearing white-blue clothes with something glaring at the background.

"Then, the card I choose on your field is destroyed. In this case, it's your reversed card." Minato's reversed card shattered into nothingness.

"Finally, I can special summon an Ice Boundary from my hand! Let's go, Gantara!" Minato's eyes widen as the same black monk appeared on the field. (2700/2000)

"That one card did so much!" Misawa commented.

"It's going to be hard for Minato now…" I said as the trio nodded.

"I summon Keeper Blizzd of the Ice Boundary!" the white appeared on the field.

Keeper Blizzd of the Ice Boundary

ATK: 300

DEF: 500

"Now I change Reice to attack position!" the woman stood up as she holds the weapon in ready. "Now, let's make Minato chill out a bit! Direct attack!"

All three of Hayley's monsters charged towards Minato. The monk first clench his left fist as it glows in a blue aura then opens it and threw it at Minato. The bird flew above and dive towards Minato like a prey. The woman shot some icicles at Minato. Minato then lose a large amount of his life points.

Hayley: 1300

Minato: 4000-(2700+300+800) = 200

"Getting cold feet already, Minato-_san_?" Hayley asked. Minato just smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm not through yet!" Minato said.

Hayley grinned. She never thought she would have fun dueling him. "I reversed one card and end my turn, activating my Gantara's effect! Once per turn, during my end phase, I can special summon an Ice Boundary monster from the graveyard! I choose Grunard, Brave General of The Ice Boundary!"

A man wearing blue armor and a helmet appeared on her field. At the general's back was an icy broadsword. (2800/1000)

"My turn then," Minato said as he drew a card. "I activate Card of Sanctity, letting us draw until we have six cards!"

Both of them drew until they have six cards in their hand. "Now, by removing my Dual Lancers and Hell Kaiser Dragon in the graveyard…" Minato said as two Dual Lancers and Hell Kaiser Dragon was ejected from his duel disk. He then pocketed it. "…I can summon Frost and Flame Twin Dragon!"

Two balls of elements appeared on the field. One was Ice and the other was fire. Both of them then combined together as a white serpent like body with claws appeared and fused near the element. Then, almost immediately, the element when touched the body started sprouting two head. The left side of the head was a dragon made of fire and the right was also a head of a dragon, only this time it was icy and blue. The dragon roared proudly as it descended to the battlefield. (2300/2000)

* * *

Everyone, including me look in awe at the dragon. I gotta say, that dragon looks badass!

* * *

"But it's weaker than my Generals," Hayley pointed out. "How you're going to defeat me?"

"By its effect," Minato answered the garnet haired female. "Once per turn, by discarding a card, I can destroy a monster on your field!"

The twin dragon look at Grunard as it shoots out stream of fire and ice towards the general, destroying him. "I still have one more General!" Hayley shouted.

"Not anymore," Minato said in a calm voice. "First, I summon Evoltector Chevalier!" a warrior in red armor, a cape and a helmet shaped like a flame appeared. He was carrying a scimitar with him. (1900/900)

"Now, I activate Dual Spark!" Minato said. "I release by Chevalier…"

The warrior disappeared.

"…Destroy the General…"

The warrior exploded into nothingness.

"And draw a card!" Minato drew.

* * *

"Now Minato got a card that did much," I commented.

"It did fit the requirements…" Claudio said.

* * *

"Now I activate Cyclone! I'll destroy your Spirit Barrier!" Minato announced.

"Then, I activate my reversed card, Threatening Roar!" a loud roar was heard, shocking he dragon. "You cannot attack this turn, Minato-_kun_!"

Minato just smirked. "I end my turn then,"

"Good! It's my turn to draw!" Hayley said as she drew. Looking at her hand ad her drawn cad, she smirked. "Looks like victory's mine."

"Hm, how will you win?" Minato asked, unsure what the girl had said.

"By this! I activate the spell Fusion!" Hayley said. "I'll fuse my Fenrir and Water Reflection of the Ice Boundary to summon…"

A white wolf and a blond ninja with purple clothes I believe came out and were sucked into a vortex. What came out was the familiar blue tiger. "…Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Boundary!" The tiger roared when its name was called. (2000/1400)

"Hayley-_san_, why did you summon him? My dragon is stronger than that," Minato pointed out.

Hayley smiled. "True, normally I wouldn't. However, his effect tells me otherwise."

"His effect?" Minato wondered.

She nodded. "Once per turn, I can return face-up cards on my field to my hand. If I do, he'll gain 500 ATK points!" Minato's eyes widen in realization. "I'll return Reice to my hand!"

The tiger roared proudly as Reice went back to Hayley's hand. Then the tiger glows in blue aura. (2000-2500/1400)

"Let's end this duel and cool that dragon down! Dewloren! Subzero Claw!" The tiger ran towards the dragon as he jumps and slices the two horizontally. The shockwave made Minato fell down to his knees as his life points was reduced to zero.

Hayley: 1300 (Winner)

DEF: 200-(2500-2300) = 0

* * *

The spectators watch in silence as Hayley approaches Minato. "You okay, Minato-_kun_?"

Suddenly, laughter was heard. Everyone turned to Minato, who was grinning. "That was a great duel, thanks." Minato said as he stood up.

"No problem!" Hayley replied. I look at the sky and noticed it was dark.

"Time sure flies, huh?" I commented.

"We're going to get back. See you around guys!" Tager said as the trio and Hayley joining them went back to the dorm.

I yawned as I started walking away. "Yeah, let's…" I started to say, but was stopped by the sound of the birds flying. "That's weird…"

"What is?" Minato asked.

"The birds are creating a noise at night… I'll check it out," I said as I ran towards the place the birds are flying from.

"Wait up!" Minato yelled as he ran towards me.

After a few minutes, we found a fabric at the ground.

"What's this?" I asked as we got close to the fabric. I knelt down and picked it up.

"This is from an Obelisk Blue uniform!" Minato said. "What the hell is it doing here?"

"I don't know…" I replied. "But we know that someone from our dorm is in trouble."

We then turned to see an abandoned building that was decayed.

"A building?" I asked.

"This must be the Abandoned Dorm off-limits to students," Minato said, his arms crossed. "It's the best place for someone to hide."

Both of us look at each other and nodded then ran towards the front doors of the dorms.

After running for a while, we heard someone scream echoing at the dorm, forcing us to stop.

"That voice…" I muttered as I widen my eyes when remembering the owner of the voice. _'That's Asuka's voice!_' I thought as I started looking around finding where it was from.

"Huh?" Minato said as footsteps was heard, making us turn we hide in a corner. When we saw a flashlight, I decided to comfort whoever was holding it.

"Freeze!" I shouted as I threw a powerful punch at the person.

Minato, however, knew who the set of voice were. "Kaito, wait! Those voices belong to-"

***POW!***

"…Judai-_kun_ and Sho-_kun_," Minato finished as Judai received my punch, making him fall down on his back.

"Huh?" I asked as I look to see Judai. "Ah! Sorry, Judai." I apologize to the teen as I help him up.

"No worries. But next time, don't do that, Kaito," Judai replied as he rubbed the spot of the pain.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Minato asked. "And is this… a death koala?"

"I'm not a koala! I'm Maeda Hayato!" the koala shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, again, what are you guys doing here?" Minato asked.

"We just came here to have a look around, but then we heard a scream," Judai answered.

"I see. We actually came here because we heard something outside after Minato's duel," I said.

"I miss a duel? Aw man!" I sighed and muttered 'Duel Maniac'.

"Anyway, let's hurry if the scream belongs to who I think it does…" I stated as the four nodded their heads in agreement. All five of us continued through the dorm until we reached a room with a set of stairs leading down one level.

The three Osiris students used their flashlights to look around the room, but Minato stopped them when he saw a large amount of dust had been parted like something was dragged.

"Over there," Minato said as he pointed at the spot, to which the three Osiris students pointed their flashlights and followed the parted dust.

We all looked at each other and nodded before either running down the stairs or jumping over the railing and following the trail. As we followed it, I spotted a card lying on the floor and ran over to pick it up.

"Etoile Cyber?" I read the card's name.

"That's Asuka's card!" Judai answered.

"There's marks of something being dragged away going that way," Hayato said as he pointed down a tunnel that looked like it led to a mineshaft.

"Asuka!" Judai and I shouted as all five of us ran down the tunnel.

After running for a while, we found ourselves in a large room with large rocks with strange carvings in them. But what caught our attention was a coffin resting at some of the rocks surrounded by fog and inside of the coffin was…

"Asuka!" Judai shouted, but the Obelisk didn't move and the room was filled with terrible laughter.

"This soul is going to sink in darkness," a voice said.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

A body rose from the ground, revealing to be a tall man wearing a trench coat and a strange pair of shades.

"Welcome, Yuki Judai…" the man greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" Judai yelled.

"And what did you do to Asuka-_san_!" I yelled.

"My name is Titan, the Dark duelist," the man introduced himself. "I play the Games of Darkness."

'_Games of Darkness?' _I thought.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Judai demanded. "There is no such thing as Games of Darkness!"

"Kid, why don't you try it and see?" Titan said as he started to flex his left hand. "This is the zone where many are unable to cross. We punish those who break their words."

"The people missing are because of you?" Judai said as Hayato reached his backpack for and pulled out a duel disk. "Hand Asuka over!"

"If you can beat me in the Game of Darkness, Yuki Judai," Titan challenged.

"Alright, I-"Judai started to say, but was stopped by me blocking his way. "Kaito?"

"Sorry, Judai," I said as I glared at Titan. "But when he messes with an Obelisk, he deals with one. And I'm really pissed off right now."

Judai then looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. "Good luck, Kaito."

I smirked. "Who the hell do you think I am?" I said as I stepped forward.

"Very well," Titan said, not really caring who he faces of with. "I hope you'll not regret this, kid."

As Titan lifted his left arm, his armlet released his own Duel Disk that resembled a metallic wing. Kenji shuffled his deck and slid it into his Duel Disk, causing it to activate. I glanced over at the coffin where Asuka was still unconscious.

'_I'm going to save you, Asuka-san,' _I swore in my head before turning my attention back to Titan. "Let's get this over with!"

"It's your funeral," Titan said as we activated our duel disk.

"Duel!"

Kaito: 4000

Titan: 4000

"It's my turn. I'll draw a card." Titan said as he brought his hand up to the device on his chest, which ejected a card in much the same fashion as Professor Chronos' Duel Coat. "I summon the Inferno Queen Demon in attack mode."

As Titan played the card, a fiendish monster with yellow wings and wearing a purple white robe appear on the field. (900/1500)

"A Demon deck, eh?" Judai figured as he watched the duel.

"When this card is on the field, it increases the attack of all "Demon" monsters by 1000 points," Titan explained, as his monster got stronger. (900-1900/1500)

"I admit; a Demon deck is very powerful. But to keep the monsters on the field, you have to pay part of your life points at your Standby Phase." I pointed out, but Titan only chuckle.

"Oh, the price. With this card, I don't need to," Titan said as he pulled a card from his hand and pushed it into a slot on his armlet. "Field Spell, activate!"

Titan's duel disk then released a flash of light, forcing me to raise my arm to block it. When I could see, the area turned a slight shade of red as skeletal statues rose from the ground. At the center of the battlefield was lava.

"What is this?" Judai asked.

"This is the Den of Demons, Pandemonium," Titan said. "The Edge of Hell, for now."

"Yeah, right," I said.

"This card will prevent the cost to maintain my Demon deck from happening and give monsters with "Demon" in their names the ability to be reborn when destroyed outside of battle," Titan explained.

'_Damn, now it's harder since he now doesn't have to pay the cost of his monster.'_ I thought.

"Now, it's your turn," Titan said as I look at Asuka with concern. "However, since you're so concerned about the girl, I'll put her into a place where you can't see her."

Titan then pressed something on his armlet, causing the coffin Asuka was in to close and sink into the ground.

"Asuka-_san_!" I shouted before growling at Titan a bit. "That's despicable!"

"That's low!" Hayato shouted.

"You coward!" Sho shouted as well.

"Whatever you say. This is the Game of Darkness," "If you prefer, I'll make you disappear as well!"

The Osiris duo back away, but Minato and Judai stayed where they were.

"Just try it! We're not afraid of you!" Minato shouted.

"No, you two. This is my battle. So I'm just going to wave to win. I draw!" I said as I pulled my sixth card. '_Hm? This is one of the cards I got from the pack just now. Let me try him then.' _"I summon Genbu, Black Tortoise of The North in defense mode!"

A brown turtle with a dark shell appeared. On it right side of the body was an orange serpent like creature with its body attach to the shell. (0/2100)

"I didn't know Kaito has new cards," Sho commented.

"He bought some packs just this morning, Sho. However, it's the first time I seen that card," Minato told Sho.

"I reversed a card and end my turn," a reversed card appeared behind the black tortoise.

"It's my turn, draw," Titan said as he drew his card. "I summon Genocide King Demon in attack mode."

In a burst of electricity, a monster with red skin and yellow skeletal armor with yellow wings appeared. (2000/1500)

"Genocide King Demon cannot be summoned unless a "Demon" monster is on the field. However, I have my Inferno Queen Demon on the field. By the effect of Inferno Queen Demon, Genocide King Demon's attack will be increased!" Titan explained as the King was surrounded by a dark aura, increasing its attack points. (2000-3000/1500)

"A monster with 3000 attack points?" Judai shouted in surprise.

'_Didn't expect that.' _I thought.

"Experience the fire of fury from my demons! Genocide King Demon, attack Genbu! Bursting! Gozo-roppu!" the monster roared before puffing out its chest, opening it and releasing a swarm of insects towards the turtle.

The turtle however, hides inside its shell and as the insects hit the shell, they bounced off! "_Nani_" Titan shouted.

"That's Genbu's effect. He can survive the battle a turn," I explained. Titan growled while the other cheered.

"I end my turn," Titan said.

"It's my turn! Draw!" I said as I drew a card. '_Damn it. It won't be long until he destroys Genbu. I need to hold on longer.'_ "I activate Dual Summon. This turn, I'm allowed to Normal summon another monster! First, come out, Queen's Knight!" a female knight in red armor with long blond hair, sword and shield ready. (1500/1600) "Next, I summon King's Knight!" a yellow armored bearded knight with a cape appeared on the field. (1600/1400)

"Now, when he's been Normal Summon when Queen's Knight is on the field, I can special summon Jack's knight from my deck! So let's go!" Another knight appeared. He has blue armor, dark skinned and blond and has a sword and shield at ready. (1900/1000)

"I end my turn," I said. The others look shocked for some reason.

"Kaito-_kun_ forgot to change his monsters into defense mode!" Sho shouted. Oh, right.

"This is bad…" Minato said.

"My turn," Titan drew a card. He looked at the drawn card and smirked. "I summon General Demon in attack mode!"

Rising from the magma of Pandemonium was a monster in orange skin. It has silver skeletal armor, black wings, a sword and a black cape. "Also, since Infernal Queen Demon is on the field, it gains 1000 attack points!" a dark aura surrounded the general. (2100-3100/800)

"Now, you made a mistake by making your knights in attack mode. And now, you will pay for it! Inferno Queen Demon, attack Queen's Knight! Inferno Hellfire!" the Inferno Queen turned towards Queen's Knight. Large fireballs came out from her hands as Infernal Queen began to throw the fireballs at the knight.

However, something unexpected happened. Genbu's shell started to glow red as the fireball changes its target to the turtle which it blocks easily. "What!"

"I forgot to mention, all monsters must attack him if it is face-up," I explained as the damage is reflected back at Titan.

Kaito: 4000

Titan: 4000-(2100-1900) = 3800

Titan's left shoulder disappeared a little. "Fine then! Genocide King Demon attack Genbu! Bursting! Gozo-roppu!" Genocide King Demon launched another swarm of insects at Genbu, but gets bounced off again.

"General Demon! Destroy the annoyance! Erupt! Soul Tyrant!" the General opens its palms as black aura started surrounding Genbu. When the General closes its palms, the turtle exploded into nothingness.

"Okay, creepy…" I muttered.

"Turn end," Titan said, smirking.

'_Damn it, if I don't act soon, I'll lose!' _"It's my turn, draw!" I said, drawing my card. I looked at the card I drew and sighed. '_I have to try Lady Luck…' _"I activate Angel's Charity! I'll draw three then discards two!"

I draw three cards, and then discard my D.D. Scout Planes. '_She isn't again… At least I can summon another new monster!'_ "I summon Suzaku in defense mode!" A beautiful vermillion phoenix appeared on the field. (1800/400)

"Another one?" Sho asked.

"I wonder how many new cards he has." Judai wondered.

"I put my three knights in defense mode and end my turn!" the three knights lowered their blade and readied their shield.

"It's my turn. Draw," Titan said, his coat ejecting another card, causing him to smirk when he look at it. "First, I summon Hell Pawn Demon."

A skeletal creature with organ coloured skin appeared. Its right arm was a blade whereas its left arm was a claw. (1200-2200/200)

"Next, I activate Discovered Attack! By releasing a Demon monster…" Hell Pawn turned to dark aura. "My Genocide King can attack you directly!"

My eyes widen as the Genocide King absorbed the aura with its left palm. "Battle! Inferno Queen, destroy Jack's Knight! Inferno Hellfire!" the Queen threw fireballs at the Jack's Knight and destroys him.

"General Demon! Attack that bird! Erupt! Soul Tyrant!" The general surrounded Suzaku with dark aura before the aura engulfs it, making Suzaku disappeared.

"Genocide King, direct attack! King's Wrath!" instead puffing its chest, Genocide points its left palm at me and shoots a powerful laser beam at me. "Argh!"

Kaito: 4000-3000 = 1000

Titan: 3800

I clutched the area that got hit while Titan chuckled as he lifted up a golden pyramid, causing the eye the glow and causing us to block it again.

"Begin to vanish. Your body will disappear in accordance to your life points," Titan stated.

When the light faded, I was shocked then some parts of my body disappeared a little. "What the hell!"

"Don't you remember? This is the Game of Darkness. The more your life points disappeared, the more you will disappear from existence," Titan said.

"But how do I know that this is a Game of Darkness? You need a Millennium item to start it!" I shouted.

Titan responded by raising the pyramid while smirking.

"Behold. This is the legendary item, the Millennium Puzzle," Titan answered as the pyramid slowly swung like a pendulum, but the center eye appeared to be altered while light shone from it once more. "It proves this is a Game of Darkness."

"That's a… Millennium Item!" Hayato confirmed the name of the pyramid.

"All your strength has been taken away. Nothing can save you now." Titan said while the pyramid emits light again.

"Damn it. I'm losing consciousness…" I muttered as I fell down at my knees and struggle to breathe. I heard some shouting but didn't hear what they say.

'_Kurikuri!'_

After hearing that, I opened my eyes to see a ball of light pushing away the shadows. What surprises me was the fact that the without shadows were the same strange room I saw before.

"What's going on?" I said, surprising myself since I can breathe properly. I looked at myself to see my disappeared parts reappear again. "It couldn't be… But if it is…"

I smirked as I stood up. "My turn! I draw a card!" I said, drawing a card. Looking at the card I drew, I smirked.

"Alright, I release Queen's Knight for Alice!" the female knight was replaced by the English girl. (2000/2000)

"I activate Alice's ability! When summon, she destroy all face-up monsters on the field except herself! Die For Me!" Alice summons the spears of death and rains them down on all the Demons and my monsters, destroying them while Alice gave an innocent smile.

"However, you activate Pandemonium's effect! I can now search a Demon monster with levels than the destroyed monsters!" Titan shouted.

"I use my reversed card, Wild Tornado to destroy the field spell card!" A harsh tornado blew the field as the Field Spell was destroyed in an instant.

Titan gritted his teeth in frustration. "Then I activate Death Rook Demon's effect! By sending him to the graveyard, I can special summon Genocide King Demon! Return, King Demon!"

The demon returned back to the battlefield, only this time without the dark aura. (2000/1500)

"Almost got him," Minato muttered.

"Oh well, I activate Suzaku's special ability! By removing one monster in the graveyard…" Jack's Knight ejected from my duel disk as I pocketed it. "I can special summon him to the field! Arise, Suzaku!"The field burst into flames as the phoenix rises with glory. (1800/400)

"Now, I activate Rush Recklessly! I increase Alice's attack by 700 points!" Alice glow in a red aura. (2000-2700/2000)

"Battle! Alice, attack Genocide King Demon!" Alice summons the familiar spears and rains them at Genocide King Demon, destroying him.

Kaito: 1000

Titan: 3800-(2700-2000) = 3100

"Suzaku, Direct attack! Rising Phoenix!" Suzaku ignite itself as it flies up high before flying down at an impressive speed at Titan, and knock him down. "Ugh!"

Kaito: 1000

Titan: 3100-1800 = 1300

Titan growled and pulled off the pyramid as light shone from its eye.

"Darned! Look at this!" Titan shouted as the light to glow brighter.

"You should look at this!" I shouted, throwing the Jack's Knight Card at the pyramid, making it crack and sunken half through I believe…hang on, since when I can throw cards like professional ninja throwing shurikens!

Looking at my opponent, I can tell Titan was shocked. I heard sounds from my friends that my body's back to normal.

"I was right then. This is no Game of Darkness! It's just a mind trick!' I announced while Minato and Judai smirked and the other two Osiris duelist look at Titan. "I'm guessing he's a magician or something. He put us under his hypnosis."

"What nonsense! This is the real Game of Darkness!" Titan shouted.

"That means you should know; the millennium tem you're holding, how many of that are there?" I asked.

"The number of Millennium Items?" Titan said as he looked down at the puzzle.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"Seven…seven," Titan started saying, unsure of himself. When I glared at him, he smirked. "It's seven."

"Correct," Hayato confirmed.

Titan chucked a bit. "Do you get it now? I'm a real Dark Duelist! I'm holding one of the seven millennium puzzles!" Titan said as he lifted the puzzle, but I chuckled at his response.

"Objection!" I shouted, pointing at him Phoenix Wright style, startling Titan. "They are indeed seven millennium items; however they aren't seven millennium puzzles!"

Titan gritted his teeth in frustration. "You just dug your own grave," I said. "You yourself gave it away!"

"Since my trick won't work, it'd be pointless to continue dueling you!" Titan said as he threw a ball at the ground, causing it to explode into smoke and making the spectators covered their eyes.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted as I ran into the smoke.

Suddenly, a symbol began to form at the ground. I look at it surprised. "What the hell?" I said.

The light from the symbol somehow made the smoke clear, allowing me and the others to see Titan but we were surprised started to swirl around me and the Dark Duelist.

"W-What's this?" Sho wondered.

The next thing I knew, I was inside a place of complete darkness. Titan looks surprised at the new scenery.

"W-what is this?" Titan asked as he looked around.

I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

'_He doesn't know? Don't tell me…'_ I thought as my eyes widened in realization. '_This is the real Game of Darkness!'_

We heard something falling at look around to see dark blobs falling down from above us. The blobs then slowly become creatures surrounding us, but Titan was latched by them and making them immobile.

S-S-S-Stay back!" Titan shouted at the creatures. "Help me!"

But while Titan's mouth was open, a few of the blob-like creatures jumped into his mouth, making him unable to speak.

"Okay, that's creepy…" I muttered as I started to take a step back but I felt something stopping me. I look down to see the blobs trying to climb onto me.

"Damn…" I muttered as I tried freeing myself.

"_Kurikuri!""Master!"_ Two voices were heard as Kuriboh popped out of my duel disk while Izanagi materialized in front of me.

"You two?" I said as Kuriboh started moving closer to the blobs holding me. Surprisingly, the blobs moved away from Kuriboh!

Izanagi lifted his blade and pointed at it at the blob. The blobs again move away from the blade. "Thanks, you two," I thank them.

I looked at Titan and widened. The blobs that were surrounding him all dove into his mouth.

"You okay?" I asked, but when he looked up, his eyes were glowing red.

"Kaito, let's carry on with the duel," Titan said. "The true Game of Darkness!"

'_Is he possessed or something? Guess I have to continue,'_ I thought as I raised my Duel Disk while Alice and Suzaku returned. "Alright, let's continue. I end my turn!"

"My turn," Titan drew a card. "First, I reversed a monster."

A reversed card appeared in horizontal position on Titan's field.

"Then I played Lightning Vortex. By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters face-up on your field," Titan said, discarding a card and played it. Bolts of lightning were fired, destroying Alice, who was screaming and Suzaku. "Turn end."

"You okay, Alice?" I asked the blonde.

She looked at me with a smile. "_I'm okay. Don't worry."_

I sighed. It was clear at her expression that she was in pain. Then I looked at Titan, glaring at him.

"Alright, it's my turn!" I shouted, drawing a card. "I activate Suzaku's ability! By removing a monster in the graveyard, I can special summon him! Arise!"

A card ejected from my Duel Disk as in a burst of flame, the phoenix rises again. I pocketed the ejected card. (1800/400)

"Attack his face-down monster!" the phoenix burst into flames and dives towards the face-down. However, when revealed, the monster, shown to be a skull with some four armored tentacles claws. "Damn, it's Death Rook Demon." (1100/1800)

"That's right, since its defense is equal to your monster's attack, it's not destroyed." Titan said.

"No choice… Turn end," I said.

"It's my turn. Draw," Titan said, his coat ejecting a card.

"Now since Pandemonium's not on the field, you lose life points to keep your Demon on the field!" I shouted as black mist started to come out of his mouth.

Kaito: 1000

Titan: 1300-500 = 800

"I release my Death Rook to Thunderclap Devil King - Skull Demon in attack mode," a more demonic version of Summoned Skull appeared on the field. (2500/1000)

"Skull Demon, attack that bird! Furious, Impeial Shock!" Titan commanded as the Demon unleashed its lightning from its horns at Suzaku, zapping it and destroyed it. Some of the sparks hit me, lowering my life points.

Kaito: 1000-(2500-1800) = 300

Titan: 800

'_One more hit and I'm through,'_ I thought to myself. The blobs started to get closer, only for Kuriboh and Izanagi to shooed them away.

"I reversed one card. Turn end," Titan said as a reversed card appeared in behind the demon.

"Alright, my turn then. Draw!" I said, drawing my card.

"Reversed card, open! Engraved Seal of Blood!" Titan said, as his face-down card rose. "Now, during my Stanby Phase, you will have to pay the same amount of life points as I do to keep my Skull Demon on the field! Unless you can destroy my Skull Demon, you will fall into darkness!"

'_This just keep getting better,'_ I mentally thought then looked at my drawn card. My eyes widen at the drawn card. '_Maybe I can turn the tide after all!'_

"I activate my drawn card, Foolish Burial!" I said. "I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard!"

I send one monster to the graveyard. "Now, by removing monsters in my graveyard whose combined level is eight or higher..." I said as I remove my Genbu and my discarded D.D. Scout Planes. "I can summon Shin Yūgure Izanagi from my graveyard! So let's go!"

A pillar of light and darkness appeared on the field. Emerging from it was the crimson coated masked warrior with its black katana ready. (2800/2400)

"Even if you destroy Skull Demon, it will only be 300 points," Titan pointed out.

"That's why I'm activating Izanagi's effect! By removing up to three monsters in my graveyard, I can destroy cards equal to the amount of cards I removed!' I explained. "I remove Queen's Knight!"

Izanagi's katana started to glow red. "If you're going to destroy Skull Demon, his effects activate, by rolling a dice and if it hits 1, 3 or 5, I can negate the effect and destroy your monster," Titan said as six balls with numbers one to six appeared. "I'll be using the Wheels of Hell to replace the dice."

I laughed. "When did I say I'm targeting your monster? I'm targeting your Seal of Blood!"

Izanagi swing his katana, releasing a red amplified crescent slash at the trap card and destroying it. When the trap card was destroyed, so was the Demon!

"You made a mistake of activating the card. If it got destroyed, so is the Demon!" I said. "This is the final strike! Izanagi, direct attack! Flash Stream!"

Izanagi moved towards Titan at blinding speed and slash Titan in the middle before returning to my field while the Dark Duelist howl in pain.

Kaito: 300 (Winner)

Titan: 800-2800 = 0

After the hit, Titan started writhing in pain as a dark aura surrounded him. The blob-like creatures also rushed at the Dark Duelist as they started to bury him in themselves.

"W-What are you doing?" Titan shouted at the creatures. "Impossible! Are you telling me Games of Darkness really exist?"

'_That guy also doesn't know, huh?' _I thought while remembering my duel with my shadow. Titan vanished under the blob monsters.

"_Kurikuri" _Kuriboh tugged my cap as I turned to see it point at a crack at the darkness. "That's the way out?"

"_It seems like it_," Izanagi said.

"Alright, let's go then!" I shouted as I ran towards the light.

"_Kaito…" _I stopped when I heard the voice. "That voice…"

"Come on, Kaito! Let's go!" Izanagi shouted as he snapped me back to attention.

"Right, sorry!" I said as I step out of the place and into a same room before.

"Kaito!" Minato and Judai shouted as they, Sho and Hayato ran towards me, who faced them.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them.

We turned to see the dark sphere gradually become smaller and smaller until sparks of electricity violently coiled around it.

"Hit the ground!" Hayato shouted as he pulled Sho to the ground and prompting Judai, Minato and me to duck and cover our heads as well.

A sudden gust of wind picked up, causing the coffin with Asuka in it to fall.

"Asuka-_san_!" I shouted as I pushed myself against the coffin to keep it still while the dark sphere vanished.

Once the sphere was gone, Judai got to his feet and started to clap.

"Ooh! I didn't even know how he did _this_ trick!" Judai said.

"Eh? Judai, that was…" I started to say, then shook my head. "On second thought, nevermind."

"Kaito-_kun,_ where did the guy go?" Sho asked.

"Well, he just disappeared." I told him. '_I doubt he believe me anyway if I told him.'_

I then looked back where the dark sphere was before. '_That voice was the same person who told me not to give up during my duel with the other me. I wonder who the person was.'_

"Kaito, we gotta go!' Minato's voice snapped me from my thought.

"Sorry, sorry!" I replied, but when I took a step, I fell onto my knees.

"Damn it, this tired already?" I muttered as I black out.

* * *

(Third person view)

"Kaito!" Minato shouted as he ran towards the fallen teen.

He sighed in relief when Kaito was sleeping. "Just asleep, huh?"

Minato then carried him on his back as they left the dorm.

* * *

When Asuka woke up, she found herself in the forest with Judai, Sho, Hayato, and Minato. Kaito was sleeping with his back resting against a tree.

"Oh, so you've finally come to?" Judai asked as he sat to Asuka's left with Minato, Sho and Hayato sitting in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuka asked the Osiris trio before seeing Minato. "Minato-_kun_, when did you get here?"

"Sorry," Minato said as he scratched his head. "All five of us took care of the guy who kidnapped you."

"Five of you?" Asuka questioned as the four of them pointed at the teen sleeping. "Kaito-_kun_?"

"Don't worry, Asuka-_san_. He's just tired from his duel with that Titan guy," Minato old her as he handed Asuka her Etoile Cyber card.

"And here…" Judai said as he reached into Hayato's backpack and pulled out a picture and handed it to the Obelisk Queen.

"Nii-_san!" _Asuka said as her eyes widen in surprise from looking at the picture. "This is Nii-_san_'s signature! He always wrote the "Ten" in "Tenjouin" like this as a play on words."

Minato leaned a bit to see the picture better.

"I'm sorry. I can't find any other clues except these," Judai said.

"Hm, clues for what?" Minato asked, feeling that he was left out.

The missing students of the Abandoned Dorm," Hayato answered.

"Oh," Minato said as he glanced back at the picture. '_Her brother's one of the missing students then?'_

"After hearing about your brother, I thought I can do something," Judai said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then you'd done this specially…" Asuka started to say, but the rising sun cut her off as Judai got to his feat.

"Oh no! We must get back before everyone wakes up!" Judai said.

"Asuka-_san_," Sho said as he stood up.

"Well, then," Hayato started to say, standing up as well.

"See you around," Judai finished as Minato and Asuka stood up while the trio ran off towards their dorm.

'_Yuki Judai…'_ Asuka started to say in her mind as she looked at her brother's picture. _'What a busybody…'_

"Let's get going then, Asuka_-san_," Minato said while carrying Kaito on his back.

"I forgot; how did you guys get to the dorm in the first place?" Asuka asked the blue haired teen as they started running.

"Coincidence actually. We heard a scream on our way back," Minato answered.

Asuka then turned to face Kaito. _'Thank you, Kaito-kun…'_

They ran back to their own dormitory.

* * *

**Finally finished this… I apologize if I posted this late. The previous one was a little too unbelievable so I redo it; only to find out I need to redo almost everything. The only thing that was the same was my duel with Titan. Again, I apologize for posting this late. Forgive me please. And sorry if the chapter was boring you…**

**Anyway, before you asked, I already know Dewloren is a Synchro monster. However, in this story, all Synchro monsters are treated as Fusion monters. The tuners are effect monsters. The fusion requirements for the Synchro monsters however change to, for the Ice Boundary monsters, a level 4 or lower Ice Boundary monsters and a monster whose type is the same as the synchro monsters. For the other, well just find out!**

**I will also try to use more Japanese name for the cards instead of English. Now for the card stats.**

Suzaku, Vermilion bird of the South

Level: 4

Attribute: FIRE

ATK: 1800

DEF: 500

Winged Beast/Effect

You can remove from play 1 card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the graveyard. This card cannot be Tribute for a Tribute summon(or Set).

Genbu**,** Black Tortoise of the North

Level 4

Attribute: WATER

ATK: 0

DEF: 2100

Reptile/Effect

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.). All the monsters on your opponent's side of the field must attack this face up Defense Position monster.

**Please read and review!**

**Alice: Where are you, Destinydeck-**_**kun**_**! Please play with me!**

**Me: Oh crap! Sorrygottagobye! (Starts to run away)**

**Alice entering: Where is he~? (Looks at the readers and gave them an innocent smile) Can you please play with me?**


	12. Chapter 12: Punishment and Dawn

**Alright, I finally got the chance to post this…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo! You're late again!**

**Me: Sorry. EOY Exams are killing me...**

**Alice: …What's EOY?**

**Me: Minato, say the disclaimer.**

**Alice: Don't ignore me!**

**Minato: Destinydeck do not own Yugioh, Shin Megami Tensei, Atlus or the OCs here. I belong to Atlus, Claudio belongs to Duelist of Dawn, Tager Irons belongs to Cooking Samurai and Hayley belongs to TeamRocketDiva.**

**Alice: Destinydeck-**_**kun**_**! What's EOY!**

**Me: Sigh; excuse me for a bit… -starts explaining EOY-**

**Jack Frost: Own with the story Hee Hoo!**

**Note: There will be a mix of first person and third person view in the story.**

**Warning: Some characters might be OOC.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Punishment and Awakening of Dawn**

I was in area of darkness, nothing around me. It was creepy, yet peaceful at the same time.

"Where am I…?" I muttered. I wonder how long I was here.

"Thank goodness…" a familiar female voice was heard as I turned to see a female figure, her face covered in light.

"You're that girl from before… What are you doing here?" I asked the unknown female.

"I was worried when you fainted after your duel of darkness with Titan. I thought you'll-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. "You saw me duel with that Titan guy?"

"…Yes," she muttered. That's certainly surprising…

I sighed. "Alright, tell me. Where are we?" I asked.

"This is inside your mind. I wanted to speak to you about something." …Okay, what?

"Speak to me?" I asked. "About what?"

"You need to go to the rooftop at Duel Academia later," she told me.

I looked at her with a confused look. "Huh, why?"

"You'll understand when you get there," she said, as the female move closer to me. "Also…"

-**SMACK!-**

She suddenly slapped me…hard. "Ow! Why did you do that for?" I asked as I hold my pained cheek.

Suddenly I felt terror as I felt her getting angry. "I thought that you've die, dumbass! I was worried sick!"

Okay… A girl that I honestly don't know is worried about me and gave me an armor-piercing slap. No really. It hurts. Sigh, just great.

"Sigh, sorry," I muttered. "But why are you worried about me? Do I know you?"

I think the girl was surprised, because she gasped. "Y-you don't recognize me…?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't. I never met you before as far as I remember."

"I-I see…" her tone was full of sadness. If I can see her face, I believe she's on the verge of tears. Now I feel bad about saying that.

"Um, why don't you tell me your name, miss? It might help me remember," I told her. Suddenly, I felt a dizzy spell.

"My name? It's…" before I heard her name, I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room, in my bed. I sighed when I didn't catch her name. I wonder who she was….

"You're awake, Kaito?" I turned to see Minato entering the room.

"Hey, Minato," I said. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep after your duel with that Titan guy. Asuka-_san_ was rescued, of course." I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

Minato was smiling, weirdly enough. For all the time I spent at the orphanage, I rarely saw Minato smiled. "Okay, why the heck are you smiling like that?"

"It's nothing important," he replied, still smiling. Yeah, right, Minato…

I sighed before going to taking a nice shower. I'm lucky Alice is asleep or it would have been awkward…

Wearing my Obelisk blazer, I notice some people going to the Academy while wearing some kind of dark green army uniform… hold on, army uniform?

"Hey, Minato," I said as I turned to the blue haired teen. "Is there an army at school?" He shook his head. "Then what's that?" I pointed at the army-like people.

He looked at them for a while. "Oh, those are The Academia Ethics Board. They're usually deal with troublemakers and expelled anyone who rubbed them the wrong way." Minato explained. So they're like, the school police? Hm…

Curiosity got me; I decided to send Izanagi ahead to see who the Ethics were bringing as I think about my dream. She said that she recognized me, but I know I don't. Hm… Maybe she's mistaken me for an alternate universe of me or she met my clone? Ugh, it's hard to think when you get vague details…

"I'm back," Izanagi said, stopping my train of thought. "It seems Judai and Sho were the ones that were brought."

That certainly got my attention. Izanagi continued, "Also, they're going to get expelled for breaking in the Abandoned Dorm."

Oh damn, at that time… "Izanagi, lead the way," I told the warrior, forgetting Minato's existence right beside me.

After a while, he led me to a door with a 'Keep Out' sign. Taking a deep breath, I knocked the door a few times. "Excuse me…"

Entering the room, I saw Judai, Sho, and three large screens, showing the images of Principal Samejima, Professor Chronos and a woman who I guess is the head of the Ethics board. "What is it, Signore Kaito? I believe you saw the 'Keep Out' sign outside-_no ne_." said Professor Chronos.

'_C'mon, think Kaito! What the reason you're here!'_ I mentally thought myself as I tried to think a valid reason. "Uh… I was wondering… why are both Judai-_kun_ and Sho-_kun_ here?"

"Why are you asking?" the woman asked before somehow realizing something. "Unless… you're also involved…"

"Involved in what?" I asked, trying to keep up with my act.

"Are you also involved in the Abandoned Dorm incident?" Man, she sharp. I guess that's why she's the head of the Ethics.

I sighed as I raised my hand in defeat. "You got me…"

For a second there, I thought I saw Professor Chronos's face momentarily shocked. "Professor Chronos, do you have a punishment for?" the principal asked. They already decided Judai-_kun_ and Sho_-kun_'s punishment already?

The good professor thought for a moment before deciding. "Well then, I propose that Signore Kaito's punishment be a Best out of Three Match." Chronos answered. Best out of three eh? "However, should either of you lose these duels, you will be expelled immediately! I will publicly announce your opponent at a later time-_no ne_."

"It's settled then. You three may go," said the Ethics Board woman as we left the room.

"So…" I started. "What kind of punishment did you two get?"

"We got the Punishment Tag Duel! It looks interesting!" Tag duel? Well I guess that could happen…

"But _Aniki, _he said expelled!" Sho cried. I sighed at Sho's low of confidence. Even the number 19 written on his head is covered in darkness… wait, what? I looked at Sho again to see that, indeed there's a roman number 19 vaguely seen on Sho's head.

Suddenly remembered the dream I had just now, I decided to go to the roof. I was surprised there's a glowing blue door here. Then my key Igor gave me started glowing. Either I'm going insane or the universe is screwing me. Please be the former, as crazy as it sounds…

I put my hand at the handle and step through the door.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you."

Okay… Now I'm in the same room with the same old man sitting across me. The only difference is that there's a maid standing next to Igor… wait, Real. Life. Maid?

I look at the girl again. She looks like she's in my age, with hazel eyes and long elegant black hair. If she dyed her hair blonde, I swear she almost looks like Asuka. She wears an unorthodox-typed maid costume, which had no sleeve, revealing her slender arms. I have to admit, she's cute… DAMNIT! STOP THINKING ALREADY!

"I apologize. She was away when you came before." So the people here can leave this place? "This is Mia, a resident here like myself."

"Please to meet you," Mia the maid introduced herself.

"Now then, it's time for me to explain what I really do here. My job is to create new personas." …Wait, what?

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed." Now that really surprises me.

"However, Personas that are fused are lost forever." He waved a hand nonchalantly. "Since the process requires multiple Personas, you will be left with fewer than you had before..." So, the more I fuse, the fewer personas I will have. In other words, forsake some to obtain new ones. ...Sigh, just great.

Igor smiled, "Depending on your persona, you might be able to stronger persona by the corresponding social link."

Social Link? Does he mean…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I won. Now it's 99-98!" Minato shouted, defeating me in a duel again._

_We're in the orphanage where Minato and had our everyday duel to teach the kids. Well, I admit, it was hard at first…_

"_Alright, kids. That's it for today," Sister Mari announced as the kids returned back to the orphanage. Minato gave me a hand as I stood up, wiping up the dust at my jacket. "I lost again, huh?"_

"_I agree, but it was pretty intense." Minato replied while tossing me a bottle of water. "Here you go."_

_I caught the bottle and drank greedily. "Thanks," I said while Minato drank his soda._

_After a few minutes, he laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" I asked the teen._

"_It's funny. I never thought I talk to someone like this," he said, looking rather gloom. "For the last few years, people always call me a weirdo since I rarely talk."_

_I keep quiet as Minato continues. "Every single day, people avoided me like I was some kind of plague or disease. So I decided to be an outcast, but now, talking to you here, it's funny."_

_I sighed as I stood up. "Minato, I don't know what you have been through, but I know that loneliness is frightening."_

_I threw my bottle into the trashcan. "How about it? Let me be your first friend." I said._

_Minato seemed genuinely surprised. "I don't know…" he muttered._

"_Come on, Minato. Let me show you what friendship feels like." I said._

_He sighed as he threw the soda can into the trash while smiling for the first time. "Sure."_

**SMASH!**

_What?_

_A card appeared in front of me. On it was a door with a skull on it._

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Death Arcana._

_Okay, spooky voices…_

_Flashback End

* * *

_

Hm… So that's why the spooky voices exist…

"Just one question… How do I get more Persona?"

Igor smiled again, rather creepily. "To do that, you must duel with other people."

I smiled. "I'll see you later then."

* * *

"Kaito, you alright?" the first thing I heard was Minato's voice.

"Huh?" I realized that I must have been staring at nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure? You're been staring at nothing just now." Yeah, I was right…

I sighed. "It's nothing important."_'Besides, I doubt you believe me if I told you.'_

"If you say so…" Minato sighed. "Anyway, why did you run towards the Academy just now? I mean its close."

I chuckled nervously. "Well, remember the time where we went towards the Abandoned Dorm?" He nodded. "Well, Judai and Sho just got caught by the Academy Ethics Board and were given punishment."

"What?" Minato was surprised. "But they were only trying to save Asuka-_san_!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know… But that doesn't change the fact that the entered it…"

Minato sighed then suddenly looked at me confused. "Wait, how do you know all this?" He suddenly came into a realization. "Don't tell me…"

I nodded. "Yep, I also got caught."

He sighed. "So let what punishment was given?"

I thought for a few moments. "Well, Judai and Sho were given a Punishment Tag duel whereas I got a Best out of Three…"

"So the rumors were true after all huh?" We turned to see Claudio and Tagers walking towards us. "That you were punished, Kaito-_kun_?" I nodded.

"Well, I think I can win. The problem is that I'm not confident enough that my deck or my life points survive early." That got confused looks from the Ra duo. I sighed… How many times did I sigh today? "The duels are continuous, so any changes happened will be carried on to the next duel."

"Oh…" they were silent for a few minutes. "Hey, why don't we have a test duel?" the tall duelist suggested. That got both me and Minato looked at him with surprise. "Well, your duel is best out of three and you need a lot of practice so we'll help you train."

I thought about it for a while before nodding in agreement. "So then, who's going first?" I asked.

"How about both me and Tager duel you?" Claudio suggested. He didn't used honorifics? "We should probably check if you can survive the duel long."

I nodded, took out my deck and slotted in my Duel Disk. "A triangle duel, you mean?"

Both of them also readied their Duel Disk. "Yes," Claudio answered. "I'll go first, then Tager and finally you, Kaito-_kun_." We nodded.

* * *

"Alright then…" the three of us drew five cards.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Claudio: 4000

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 4000

"I'll start first, then." Claudio drew a card. He scanned his hand before picking a card and slapped in his duel disk. "I reversed one monster! Turn end!"

"It's my turn. Draw!" Tagers drew a card. "I summon .Hack/Steam Gunner Kuhn in defense mode!" On Tager's field appeared an elegant-looking man with long, blue hair and hazel eyes while dressed in a richly decorated yellow and tan outfit while holding a gun-like object kneeling with arms crossed. (1200/1800)

"Then I reversed one card! I end my turn." A reversed card appeared on Tager's field.

"Alright, it's my turn!" I drew a card. "Alright then, I reversed a monster! I end my turn!" A reversed card appeared in front of me.

"It's my turn then. I draw!" Claudio drew a card before smirking for some reason. "I summon Jukebox Hero Voodoo Child!" A purple smoke appeared and from it came a black man with a pink bandana wrapped around his afro. He wore a silk green shirt with white pants and carried a white guitar. (1600/0)

"Attack Kaito-_kun_'s reversed card!" The purple smoke appeared and surrounds my reversed card like a blanket. It flipped open to reveal a pink candy-like blob with a face literally put upside down. (300/500)

"That's my Marshmallon you attack, Claudio-_kun!_ It's indestructible in battle and when it's flipped by an opponent's attack, you lose 1000 life points!" The smoke surrounding Marshmallon started to form a circle before surrounding Claudio and lowering his life points.

Claudio: 4000-1000 = 3000

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 4000

"Crud… I reversed a card!" A reversed card appeared behind the afro guitarist. "I end my turn! It's your turn, Tager!"

"Thanks!" Tager drew a card. "Kuhn's ability activates! He can attack directly but the damage will be halved! And my target is you, Kaito-_kun!"_ the long haired shooter points the bayonet-equipped gun at me before pulling the trigger and shot at my chest. "Ugh!"

Claudio: 3000

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 4000-(1200/2) = 3400

"I reversed a card before ending my turn." A reversed card appeared behind the Steam Gunner.

"Okay then… It's time to draw!" I drew a card. '_Hm, another card I just got yesterday… Alright, let's use it!' _"I summon Seiryuu, Azure Dragon of the East!" an azure coloured Chinese dragon appeared majestically as it roared. (2100/0)

"Alright then, normally I would attack Tager-_kun_'s Kuhn. However, I don't trust that reversed card, so I attack your reversed monster instead!" The dragon roared again before breathing azure flames at the reversed card. "Oh, by the way, Seiryuu has piercing damage!" However, when the reversed card flipped, revealing to be a silver drum set with a flaming aura, (0/2200) it stood the attack! "_Nani_!"

"My Soul Drums have 2200 defense points so it can survive your dragon's attack!" Claudio replied. The recoil damaged my life points a little.

Claudio: 3000

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 3400-100 = 3300

The dragon suddenly descended into the ground and put a very weak defensive stance. "If Seiryuu attacks, he's changed to defense position." I explained before slipping a card onto the duel disk. "I reversed a card, turn end."

"Cool, my turn! Draw!" Claudio drew a card. "I released my Voodoo Child to summon Jukebox Hero Kill Master!" the afro guitarist disappeared, replacing it with a cowboy-looking man with a symbol that resembled a plus. He also had black shades, covering his eyes completely. (2400/1700)

"Attack Seiryuu with Motor Bass!" the cowboy pulled out a silver bass guitar and started playing a groove that threw light sparks at the azure dragon, destroying it. "Turn end, activating Kill Master's effect! At the end of this turn I gain 600 life points!" Kill Master played his bass solo again, surrounding Claudio in a white wind, restoring his life points.

Claudio: 3000+600 = 3600

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 3300

"It's my turn!" Tager drew a card. He scanned his hand for a moment. "I summon .Hack/Tribal Grappler Pi!" a girl with long pink hair tied into two large pigtails and wears a very revealing red outfit which snakes down her legs and a small pair of glasses on her face. (1900/900) The Steam Gunner started flirting with Pi but the girl ignored him. "She has piercing damage and can attack twice! So attack Kaito's Marshmallon, Pi!" the girl gave a glance at Tager before charging towards the pink monster, fist ready to hit.

"Not so fast! Soul Drums' effect activates! Any attacks are drawn to him!" Claudio said as he got ready to walk towards the drum sets, only to be stopped by grail pouring at the drum sets, making it glow red. "Huh?"

"That's my Forbidden Chalice." Tager explained. "It increases the attack of your monster by 400 points at the cost of negating its effects." The pink haired warrior continues her running and delivered two powerful punches at the poor monster. I lost life points because of the piercing effect. "That' going to hurt…" I muttered.

Claudio: 3600

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 3300 – 2(1900-500) = 500

"I end my turn."

* * *

"This is intense…" Minato muttered. "Kaito's down to a mere 500 life points whereas Claudio has 3600 life points and Tager's untouched…"

"Hey, Minato-_kun_," a hand touch Minato's shoulders, causing him to turn to see Misawa and Hayley. "Hello there, you two." Minato greeted the duo.

"So the rumours were true?" Minato nodded as they continued to watch the duel.

* * *

'_Whew! I'm lucky Claudio's monster had that effect or I lost that turn. Lady luck, don't you dare fail me!'_ I mentally thought as I drew a card. Looking at the card, I allow myself to smirk. "Alright, first I summon Ninja Master Sasuke!" A white-masked ninja with a blue ponytail appeared on the field while holding a pair of… hold on, are those LASER KUNAIS? (1800/1000)

"Attack Claudio's Soul Drums with Light Thrust!" the ninja looked at the set of drums before running towards it. Just as it got close to the drums, it disappeared in flash before reappearing behind the drums in a stance. The drums then got sliced in four.

"If Sasuke attacks a face-up defense position monster, the monster is destroyed immediately." I explained as I slipped my drawn card into the duel disk. "I reversed a card before ending my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw!" Claudio drew a card. "I summon Jukebox Hero Tom Sawyer!" White fog rolled around and a warrior with a stern look appeared in silver battle armor. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders and carried a guitar that looked like a spear point at the neck. (1900/900) "Sorry, Kaito, but you're going down first! Kill Master, attack Sasuke with Motor Bass!" The cowboy started playing his guitar.

"Trap card activate, Magic-Arm Shield!" I interrupted. "It activates when your monster attacks. I'll take Steam Gunner Kuhn as my shield!"

Two pairs of hands grabbed Kuhn and made him Kaito's shield, held by Sasuke. Kill Master played a groove and destroyed Kuhn. "Sawyer, it's your turn! Attack with Pride Spear!" Sawyer ran towards Sasuke and delivered a jumping stab attack, destroying Sasuke.

Claudio: 3600

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 500-100 = 400

"I end my turn then, activating Kill Master's effect again!" a white wind surrounds Claudio again, increasing his life points.

Claudio: 3600+600 = 4200

Tager: 4000

Kaito: 400

"I'll draw!" Tager drew a card. "Kaito, you made a mistake of not choosing Pi instead. Now it'll bite you back! Pi, attack Marshmallon!" the warrior rushed towards the monster.

Suddenly, two cylindrical objects appeared on the field. "I activate the trap card, Magic Cylinder!" I said as one of Pi's fists was emitting pink energy absorbed by one of the cylinders. "Sorry Tager, but you're going to have a talk with a fist!" I shouted as the second cylinder launched a human shaped fist which I can identify as Pi's fist heading towards Tager, hitting him in the chest.

Claudio: 4200

Tager: 4000-1900 = 2100

Kaito: 400

"Ugh…" he grunted. "Even if you manage to stop that attack, Pi can still attack again!" the Tribal Grappler pulled her right fist before throwing it at Marshmallon, only to be block by a furball. "I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage." I told him.

The Tribal Grappler seems frustrated, but Tager merely smirked. "You really are tough…" he muttered. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn, draw!" I drew a card and activated it immediately after looking at it. "I activate Angel's Charity, drawing three cards then discarding two!"

Before I could draw however, a beautiful angel hovered over me and draws three cards from the top of my deck and handed it to me. We stared surprised, of course, until the woman turned to me and held her hand out. I remembered the effect of Charity, so I handed two cards, Suzaku and Jack's Knight to the angel, who then flew into the graveyard with the cards. "Okay… that seriously never happened before…"

The others gave a nod before we continue the duel. "Anyway, first I remove Kuriboh in my graveyard…" the card ejected from my graveyard as I pocketed the card. "…to summon Suzaku!" a tornado of fire appeared on the field before the vermillion bird appeared on the field. (1800/400) "Then I activate Monster Reborn to special summon Seiryuu!" the azure dragon appeared again on the field. (2100/0)

"Alright, time to strike! Seiryuu, attack Pi with Azure Flare!" the dragon opened his mouth before a stream of azure flame appeared and moving towards Pi.

"Not so fast! Reverse card open, Aura of Protection!" Tager said as his reversed card opened to reveal a silvered-haired girl with wings appeared behind a silver man. "This changes Pi's position to defense mode and made her indestructible in battle." A golden aura was surrounding Pi.

"But you still take damage!" I pointed out as the flame hit Pi but did not destroy as Tager life points dropped.

Claudio: 4200

Tager: 2100-(2100-900) = 900

Kaito: 400

Seiryuu then descended and rest. (2100/0) "Alright, I reversed two cards and end my turn." I said as two reversed cards appeared in front of me.

"Alright, I draw!" Claudio said as he drew. "First, I activate Cyclone to destroy your Aura of Protection, Tager!" a harsh wind blew as the card was destroyed. "Then I summon Jukebox Hero JB in attack mode!" the gray-shirted guitarist appeared, ready to rock. (1400/1200) "Battle! Kill Master attack Suzaku with Motor Bass!" for the third time, Kill Master played his guitar again, throwing light sparks at the vermillion bird.

"Before the attack connects, I activate my reversed card, Mystik Wok!" I said. "By tributing a monster on my field, I can increase my life points equal to its attack or defense! So I tribute my Seiryuu and choose its attack!" light started engulfing my dragon until it disappeared into green light that showered me, increasing my life points as the light sparks destroyed Suzaku.

Claudio: 4200

Tager: 900

Kaito: 400+2100-(2400-1800) = 1900

"Alright, JB attack Pi!" the guitarist looked at the woman before turning to Claudio with a look saying 'do I seriously have to attack?' Claudio sighed before nodding. The guitarist looked at the woman apologetically before playing a solo, sending materialized music notes towards Pi, destroying her immediately.

"Man, when do my monsters act like that…?" he muttered before looking at Tager apologetically. "Sorry, Tager, but you're going down first. Sawyer, Pride Spear!" the brown-haired guitarist ran towards and tried to deliver a jumping stab attack but was suddenly grabbed by a demonic black claw that literally came out from the ground…err… roof, I mean, you get the idea! "_Nani?_"

"Trap card activate, Demonic Grip!" Tager announced as his reversed card open to reveal a demonic creature holding something at its hands. "It stops a monster from attacking and changing positions, not to mention making the target lose 900 attack points." Tager said as Tom Sawyer's attack lowered. (1900-1000/900)

'_Crap… I don't have anything to destroy that card now!'_ Claudio thought to himself. "I reversed one card and end my turn then." Claudio said as a reversed card appeared behind Kill Master while the white wind increased his life points again.

Claudio: 4200+600 = 4800

Tager: 900

Kaito: 1900

"Okay… it's my turn, draw!" Tager said as he drew a card… and smirked after looking at it. "Since I don't have a monster on my field, I can summon .Hack/Blademaster Balmung from my hand!" a silver haired warrior dressed in medieval-knight armor appeared on the field. His armor is silver, with dark blue gauntlets and armored boots. The unique about him though was his angel-like wings on his back. (2200/2100)

"Next, I summon .Hack/Lord Partizan Piros the 3rd!" I think someone needs to knock me out, because what just summon was plain ridiculous! To shorten what I'm explaining, the monster was a heavily armored golden armor with a red visor. What made me NOT laugh at the guy was the drill lance he's holding. You know… if he changed his armor to a badass cape, he'll be somewhat near to Gurren Lagann… (2300/1200)

"Next, I activate Shield Crush!" Tager said as he slipped a card into his duel disk. "It destroys a monster in defense mode on the field and I choose Marshmallon!" a blinding light started emitting from the card.

"Hold it! Reverse card open, Waboku!" I interrupted as my reversed card open. "I won't receive any battle damage this turn!" As I announced this, three women in blue robe stood in front of me. '_I manage to survive for a turn… I wonder how long I can survive…'_ I mentally thought myself.

"So you're safe for a turn, Kaito-_kun…_" muttered Tager. He then looked at Claudio. "Ah, well. Balmung, attack Tom Sawyer! Knight's Sword!" ordered Tager as the knight drew out his blade and delivered a swift horizontal slash at Sawyer, destroying it.

Claudio: 4800-(2200-1000) = 3600

Tager: 900

Kaito: 1900

"Next, Piros attack JB! Drill Lancer!" the drill lance began to spin rapidly as Piros charged towards JB, creating a hole at the guitarist's body, destroying it.

Claudio: 3600-(2300-1400) = 2700

Tager: 900

Kaito: 1900

"Finally, I reverse one card. Turn end!" Tager concluded his turn as a reversed card appeared in front of him.

"It's my turn, draw!" I drew a card and activated it immediately. "I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards!" I drew two more cards and smirked at the drawn cards. "My counterattack… can finally begin…" I muttered as I activated a card.

"I activate Foolish Burial, allowing me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard!" I selected a card from my deck and put it in my graveyard slot.

"It looks like that Kaito is finally getting serious…" Minato muttered, making the two Ra with him looked at him confused.

"First, I remove Jack's Knight and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke…" I muttered as the mentioned cards ejected from my duel disk, allowing me to pocket it. "To summon Shin Yūgure Izanagi!" the crimson jacket warrior appeared on the field, katana ready. (2800/2400)

"Next, I remove Seiryuu in my graveyard to summon Suzaku!" a burst of flame appeared on the field as the vermillion bird rises from the ashes. (1800/400)

"Then, I activate the Spell Card, Burial from the Different Dimension, allowing me to return three cards removed from play to the graveyard!" I put my Jack's Knight, Sasuke and Seiryuu back in my graveyard.

"Finally, I activate Izanagi's effect!" I said as Izanagi's black katana glow red. "By removing up to three monsters in my graveyard, I can destroy three cards on the field!" I looked at the field. Both Tager and Claudio have three cards each on their field. Who should I defeat first? Sighing, I made my decision.

"Sorry, Tager, but it looks like you're out first." I said as three cards ejected from my duel disk's graveyard slot which I pocketed. "_Ikuzo_, _Yūgure Tenshou!_" Izanagi swung his blade, creating a large Red Crescent flying towards Tager's monsters and reversed card, obliterating it.

"Suzaku, it's time for direct attack with Rising Phoenix!" I ordered as Suzaku ignited itself before soaring towards Tager, knocking out the rest of his life points.

Claudio: 2700

Tager: 900-1800 = 0 (LOSE)

Kaito: 1900

"Tager has been eliminated! The duel continues!" Minato announced. I looked at him strangely. When did he become the referee?

"Izanagi, attack Kill Master with X-Stream!" Izanagi charged towards Kill Master but was blocked by a vortex. "_Nani!_"

"Reversed card open, Negate Attack!" Claudio said as he activated his reversed card. I sighed as I concluded my turn.

"It's my turn, draw!" Claudio said as he drew a card. '_Good!'_ he thought. "I reversed one card. Then Kill Master attack Suzaku with Motor Bass!" Kill Master played his guitar again, destroying Suzaku.

Claudio: 2700

Kaito: 1900-(2400-1800) = 1300

"I end my turn." The healing wind increased Claudio's life points again.

Claudio: 2700+600 = 3300

Kaito: 1300

"This will intense…" Misawa muttered as the audience was silence. "Will this be the last turn?"

Calming myself down, I looked at my deck. '_If I drew a monster or a spell card that changes the stats of a monster, I win. But…' _I looked at Claudio's reversed cards. _'I have no idea what his reversed cards are. What if it's a card negating effects?'_ I smirked as I put my hand on top of my deck, ready to draw. 'It _doesn't matter. It's time for the moment of truth!'_ I drew my card… and smirked. Looks like I can finish this duel… I got two choices though. And those reversed cards are making me uncomfortable. Looking at my drawn card and the reversed cards, I decided.

"I activate Izanagi's effect again! I remove Marshmallon and Suzaku to destroy two cards on your field, Claudio! I choose your Kill Master and the card you reversed just now!_ Yūgure Tenshou!_" Izanagi delivered two small slash using his katana, magnifying two small red crescents that flew through Kill Master and one of Claudio's reversed cards.

"Before you destroyed it, I activate Ceasefire!" the targeted card flipped up. "For each effect monsters on the field, you lose 500 life points!" two fireballs were launched on the card before getting destroyed and shot towards me. "Ugh!"

Claudio: 3300

Kaito: 1300-2(500) = 300

"That was lucky…" Minato muttered. "If Kaito revived Suzaku, he would have lost thanks to Ceasefire."

"Yeah, but how's he going to win? Claudio-_kun_'s life-point's higher than his monster's attack points." Hayley pointed out.

I smirked as I showed my final card. Everyone gasped, it was Rush Recklessly! "Well, Lady Luck finally smiled at me. Sorry Claudio." I said as Izanagi gained a red aura. (2800-3500/2400) "Battle! Izanagi, end this with X-Stream!" Izanagi nodded and rushed towards Claudio, katana swinging vertically.

-**WHAM!-**

…but Claudio just delivered a kick at Izanagi's face. A Sweet Chin Music at Izanagi's face.

"Reversed card open, Sweet Chin Music. This allows me to destroy a monster declaring a direct attack, also inflicting 500 points." He explained as the last of my life points went down to zero.

Claudio: 3300 (WINNER)

Kaito: 300-500 = 0

* * *

Kato sighed as the holograms shut down. "You okay, Kaito?" asked Minato. He nodded, before looking at Claudio and Tager. "Thanks you two. The duel was fun." Both duelist grinned and nodded.

"So when will you make another deck?" asked Minato.

"Eh… probably tomorrow… I'm lazy…" Kaito replied as he stretched himself.

"No way!" Hayley shouted, making the duelist cringe. "You, sir, need to create a deck right now! Who knows what opponent you will face?" She might be tolerable to people, but she's not going to let a friend of hers be lazy for an important event.

"But…" the poor duelist tried to say, but was cut off by Minato. "She's right. Your deck's strategy is becoming predictable and you need to make another deck to be ready for anything."

The Ra Trio watch humorously as Kaito tried miserably to reason with Hayley and Minato. After a few minutes, Claudio cleared his throat for attention. "Well, how about we watch Judai and Sho's are doing for the tag duel? They probably need a little help." Claudio suggested as all of them nodded, other than Hayley's face turned to a little of disgust at Judai's name.

"Thanks, Claudio." I thanked the musician duelist as we went to the Osiris Dorm.

On the way though, thunderclouds started gathering near the Osiris dorm, weirdly enough, since the weather was fine. After a few minutes, we saw Judai running. "Oh, Kaito! Minato! Misawa!" he stopped to greet us. "Claudio, Tager, you're here too?" Hayley seems to get angrier. I stepped a little away from the girl.

"Hello, Judai. What brings you here?" I asked the Osiris duelist.

"I want to challenge the Kaiser to a duel." That got surprised looks from everyone in the group.

"Why?"

"Well, you see…" Judai started to say. "I challenge Sho to a training duel so I could know his deck. After I beaten him, he ran away be-"

"Sho ran?" I interrupted. After thinking for a few seconds… "I get it… You did something bad to Sho, like bullying, then when he ran away, the Kaiser saw you and started to punish you for bullying… which you run away from…" I deducted as Hayley falcon-punched Judai in the face, while the others hold a piece of paper with the number ten in it. "_Baka_! How dare you bully weaker people?" Hayley roared.

"Wait, you got it all wrong!" Judai said waving his hands in defense. "The Kaiser's Sho real older brother! He's also the reason Sho's confidence is low!" That got us (save for Hayley) looked at him with surprise. The Kaiser's Sho's brother?

"So… why are you trying to duel the Kaiser again?" I asked.

"Well, something happened between them in their past that make Sho lose his confidence and I'm going to find out… right after I duel him of course!" Judai said as he ran towards the academy.

I sighed and muttered, "That duel maniac…" What, it's true he likes dueling!

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Osiris dorm…)

Sho was making a note in his room. "Attention! Sho has…" It was a letter about him leaving the academy…wait, what?

Unknown to him, a shadow like being with a slasher smile was looking at him. "**Hmmmmm… Looks like this human is weak and misguided… Let me help him with a shadow…"** it said with a creepy voice as a dark miasma surrounded Sho, he himself unaware.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A rather loud and creepy laugh was heard as Sho turned to face himself… or rather someone like him, only with the creepy smile and yellow eyes.

"So the weak Sho is running away huh?" the shadow said. "That's PERFECT for you!"

"W-what, I'm-"

"Save it!" the shadow interrupted. "You're a weakling! A nobody! Someone like me doesn't deserve to stay here!" Sho lowered his head in shame.

"That's why Oni-_san _doesn't want me here. That's why I hang around with _Aniki… _He could protect me from all those bullies. He could do anything that I couldn't do… until today."

"Huh?" Sho was surprised.

"He asked me to duel him! Me! A weakling! He already knows that I'm useless and nothing, yet he still wanted to duel me! I hate him, even though he knows I'll lose! I hate everyone!"

Sho finally reach his breaking point. "Shut up! I don't treat _Aniki _like that! And I'm not useless!"

"Heh, say what you want. But in the end, I'm right! You know why?" Shadow Sho smiled wickedly. "Because I'm you! Your Shadow! There' nothing I don't know about you!"

Sho took a step back. "N-no…"

"Yes…"

Sho then looked at his shadow angrily. "NO! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Shadow Sho chuckled, before laughing. "Say it again, nobody!"

"You're not me… There's no way that you're me!" Sho denied again.

"That's right… I'm me now!" black mist started surrounding the shadow before engulfing him. Then the surrounded mist exploded, revealing the shadow's form. A blue haired teen in a torn Obelisk Blue uniform appeared. The right arm with a dragon head for its right arm while riding on a mechanical black serpent. The rider wore a mask and the entire body was akin to a ghost. Weirdly, on top of the warrior was a rain cloud, raining rather heavily with thunderstorms. "I am a Shadow! The _TRUE_ self!" A duel disk appeared at the right arm. "Let's see if the weakling can duel!"

"Fine!" Sho activated his duel disk (which materialized at his arm, but Sho didn't care.)

* * *

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Sho: 4000

Shadow Sho: 4000

"I'll start first!" Shadow Sho drew a card. "First, I summon Shuttleroid!"

A cartoonish looking space shuttle appeared on the field. (1000/1200) "I'll reverse one card before ending my turn!"

"It's my turn, draw!" Sho drew a card. '_He left a monster in attack mode… Yosh! Time to attack!' _"I summon Drillroid in attack mode!" A blue cartoonish machine appeared on the field. (1600/1600) "_Ike,_ Drillroid! Attack Shuttleroid!"

The machine rushed towards Shuttleroid.

"Not so fast, me! Reverse card open, Waboku!" Shadow Sho flipped his reverse card. "I won't receive any battle damage this turn!"

"_Nani?"_ the machine tried to strike the shuttle but instead of being block, Shuttleroid's engine erupted as it flew into the sky, leaving a twinkle despite the rain. Sho was surprised, even though he's the Roid user.

"When Shuttleroid is attacked, I can remove it from play until my next turn." Shadow explained. "When it returns, you lose 1000 life points!"

Sho gritted his teeth in frustration. "I end my turn."

"I'll draw!" Shadow Sho drew a card. "And Shuttleroid returns! Take down the cowardly me's life points!"

The roid flew down and flew through Sho.

Sho: 4000-1000 = 3000

Shadow Sho: 4000

"Alright, I summon Tankroid in attack mode!" A cartoonish tank appeared on the field, glaring at Sho. (1500/1900) "Next, I activate Tune Up, increasing Tankroid's attack and defense by 300 points!" The tank got charged up and ready. (1500-1800/1900-2200)

"Attack Sho's Drillroid, Tankroid!" the tank fired a rocket at the machine, destroying it in an explosion.

Sho: 3000-(1800-1600) = 2800

Shadow Sho: 4000

"Shuttleroid, your turn!" the shuttle flew up high before delivering a full charge at Sho, knocking him down.

Sho: 2800-1000 = 1800

Shadow Sho: 4000

"I'll reverse a card and end my turn!" the tank stops becoming hyper. (1800-1500/2200-1900) the Shadow laughed as the serpent snarled. "Is that all you got, me?"

"Ugh, not likely…" Sho grunted as he stood up. He was surprised that half of his body shimmering away. 'What's happening?"

"Surprised?" Sho turned to the masked duelist and was surprised that the rider's body became more solid. "This duel is also the Games of Darkness. When this duel's over, you will be eradicated from existence!"

Sho gritted his teeth again. "It's my turn, draw!" Sho drew a card. "I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" A black cartoonish steam train appeared on the field. (1800/1800)

"Attack Tankroid with Locomotive Charge!" the train goes crazy and charged at Tankroid at full speed. "When Steamroid attacks, its attack is increased by 500 points!" (1800-2300/1800)

The tank was sent flying before exploding.

Sho: 1800

Shadow Sho: 4000-(2300-1500) = 3200

"Reverse card open, Return Ticket!" the masked rider's reverse card revealed itself showing a car crashed and wrecked was craned while another similar car appear in a garage. "This card allows me to summon a machine monster destroyed by battle with the same name, in this case Tankroid! Also since you destroyed Tankroid, I can draw a card!" another cartoonish tank appeared on the field replacing the first one as the rider drew a card. (1500/1900)

"I'll reverse one card. Turn end!" A reverse card appeared behind Sho as the locomotive settled down.

""It's my turn, draw!" Shadow Sho drew a card… and smirked evilly, making Sho feel nervous. "Heh, I'll tribute Tankroid and Shuttleroid…"

Dark mist started swallowing the mentioned roids as they cry in pain.

"…to summon… Shadowroid!" the player appeared on the field with a revolver in each hand ready. (2600/2200)

"You're a card!" Sho was surprised.

"Of course I am. Anyway, for each 'roid' monsters in the graveyard, I gain 200 attack points!" The serpent's eyes glow brightly. (2600-3000/2200) "Next, I activate Cyclone to destroy your reverse card!" A harsh wind blew as the card was destroyed.

"It's time for some pain, me! Feel the wrath of my Hyper Storm Cannon!" the serpent pulled his head and open his mouth, gathering a black energy ball. At the same time, the rider lifted the revolvers together that gather energy and pointed at Sho. When he finally pulled the trigger, both the revolver and the serpent fired a powerful concentrated beam at the poor Steamroid (1800-1300/1800), destroying it without a trace. "And since Steamroid is attacked, it loses 500 points!"

Sho: 1800-(3000-1300) = 100

Shadow Sho: 3200

Sho falls to one knee as almost his entire body shimmered. "I'll reverse one card, turn end! Your end is near, me!" '_And if there are any more monsters you can summon, I'll just use my Aftershock for piercing damage! No matter what, I'll win!'_

'_Is this it…? Will I lose and disappear here?' _Sho started remembering his short time at the academy. '_Hayato-kun, Kaito-kun, Minato-kun, Aniki…'_

"Listen, Sho." He suddenly remembered Kaito's words.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Don't just say that you're a weakling just because you lose." I told the Osiris._

"_But it's true. Most of the duels I duel results with me losing."_

"_Sigh, Sho. Losing isn't a weakness. I didn't become a good duelist just because I win many times. I lose sometimes too. But I'll try to find my weakness and improve it."_

"..._Huh? I don't get it."_

"_Well, then just keep this in mind. A friend once told me this. Only those who know weakness will truly be stronger."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

_

"That's right…" Sho muttered as he stood up. "I am weak." The shadow raised his eyebrows a little.

"I just want to give up when I was sent to Osiris Red, since Hayato mention it was the weakest. I hang around with _Aniki_ to hide myself from the people who expect more of the Kaiser's brother… I befriend him, Minato-_san_ and Kaito-_san_ because they're strong and nice. So they can protect me when I'm being bullied… I'm just taking advantage of their kindness…" Sho looked down. "That's right, you are me…"

The masked duelist stared at Sho again. "But…"

Sho looked at his Shadow, his eyes filled with determination. "I will stand up! No matter how many times you knock me down, I won't give up!" He pointed dramatically at his shadow. "I'll show you that I'm not just the Kaiser's brother, but I'm Sho Marufuji! My cowardly self ends NOW!" His eyes blazes more than before.

Under the mask, the shadow smiled.

"It's my turn, draw!" Sho draw dramatically. "I activate the Spell Card Angel's Charity, allowing me to draw three cards then discard two!"

Sho draw three cards then discard two. "Then I activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card, I can return one monster from my graveyard to my hand!" He sends one card to the graveyard slot as Steamroid got ejected.

"Now, I use Power Bond to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to form Steam Gyroid!" the mentioned monsters appeared on the field before getting sucked into a vortex. Then a steam train with helicopter blades at the middle of its body appeared. "Also, since it's summoned by Power Bond, its attack points doubles!" Steam erupted from its head as the attack doubles. (2200-4400/1600)

"Hmph, even if that card destroys me, my life points still survive!" Shadowroid pointed out. ""And because of Power Bond's effect, you'll lose because you'll take damage equal to Steam Gyroid's original ATK! Looks like you still haven't learned from the mistake before the incident!"

Sho smirked. "Unlike the bully incident before, you don't have a reverse card. Also…" Sho took the last card from his hand. "I will win! I activate the Spell Card, Limiter Removal, to double Steam Gyroid's attack!"

"_NANI!"_ Shadowroid cried in surprise as Steam Gyroid's helicopter blades began to spin. (4400-8800/1600)

"Battle! End this duel, Steam Gyroid with Hurricane Smoke!" the blades spin rapidly as Steam Gyroid's whistle blew, causing smoke to appear and, thanks to the blades, became a tornado, trapping Shadowroid and hitting the dark clouds above him. Then Steam Gyroid flew and charged at the warrior, destroying the serpent and making the rider fall down. The force was so strong that Steam Gyroid flew above and split the clouds, revealing the sun shining brightly.

Sho: 100 (WINNER)

Shadow Sho: 3200-(8800-3000) = 0

"I… won." Sho said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he; the weakest Osiris (he believes himself to be the weakest, even though it's false) could win.

"Yes… you won." Shadowroid said as he stood up. "Congratulations, you passed."

"Pass?" Sho said, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You're a decent duelist, Sho." Shadowroid said. "This duel proves that. However, you lack of confidence."

Sho looked down. "But…" Sho looked at his shadow again.

"You already knew this, don't you?" Shadowroid said. "Because I am you."

"Yes, you are." Sho said. "I just need courage. I am a weakling and a nobody. But, I will continue dueling… because it's my dream."

"Well said, me." The Shadow turned back to Shadow Sho, eyes back to normal. The Shadow gave Sho his deck. "Here, use it well."

A bright light surrounds the Shadow BEFORE IT TRANSFORMED. "_The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest… Thou hast obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona…"

* * *

_

"Sho, you're in here?" I said as I open the Osiris's trio's room. I was worried at the little Osiris, so I decided to give him a visit. I was surprised, however, when Sho was making some modifications at his deck on the floor. He didn't hear me.

"Sho, you okay?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Argh!" Sho jumped, making me jumped. "Kaito-_kun_, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry!" I apologized to him before looking at him again. Is it just me… or is his shoulders seem… broad, was that the correct word? Oh well. Also, the number nineteen on his head is shining brightly and his eyes feel with determination.

"Kaito-_san,_ please duel me!" That I didn't expect.

"Excuse me…?"

"I want to test my new deck at you and show you how much I changed!" he slipped his duel disk into his hand. How much he change? But it's only been an hour… Ah well.

"Okay then." I said as I slipped my duel disk into my hand as w2e went to the pier.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Sho: 4000

Kaito: 4000

"I'll start first!" Sho announced as he drew a card. "First, I put one card face down. Then I reversed a monster! Turn end!" Two reversed cards appeared on Sho's field.

"It's my turn, draw!" I drew a card. "First, I activate Hand Destruction! First, both of us discard two cards, and then we draw two!" We discarded two cards before drawing two from our deck. "Next, I summon Swift Black Ninja!" The black red scarf ninja appeared. (1700/1200)

"Attack Sho's reverse monster with Claw Thrust!" the ninja showed his kunai and slashed at the reverse card, which turns out to be a blue cartoon helicopter, Gyroid, which blocks the ninja's attack. (1000/1000)

"Once per turn, Gyroid cannot be destroyed by battle!" Sho pointed out.

"Not bad, Sho…" I muttered as I reverse a card and end my turn.

"It's my turn, draw!" Sho drew a card. "I summon Expressroid in defense mode!" An express cartoonish train appeared on the field. (400/1600) "And when he's summoned, I can get two roid monsters from my graveyard to my hand!" Two cards ejected from Sho's duel disk.

'_So it's like he doesn't even discard those cards that turn…"_ I thought._ 'He's changed. Show me more!'_

"Reverse card open, Chain Material!" Sho said "This allows me to fuse monsters from my deck, hand or graveyard to fusion summon a monster! However they can't attack and be destroyed on the turn they are summon."

He then took out… oh damn. "I activate Vehicroid Connection Zone to fuse Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid from my deck to summon…" Sho's deck ejected three cards as he pocketed it. "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!" A purple submarine with Drillroid's wheels appeared on the field, with a gigantic drill on the front. (3000/2000)

"Since Vehicroid connection zone is used, Chain Material cannot destroy Jumbo Drill!" Sho announced as he reverse a card. "Turn end!"

'_Damn… Sho's gotten serious… He's not giving me any chance.' _I smirked. This will be fun. "I'll draw!" I drew a card. '_Jumbo Drill's going to be tough… But this card can take care of that.'_ "First, I reverse two cards!" Two reverse cards appeared in front of me.

"Now, Strike Ninja attack Expressroid with Claw Thrust!" the ninja took out a kunai and destroyed the train. "Turn end!"

"It's my turn, draw!" Sho drew a card. "Jumbo Drill, attack Strike Ninja with Giga Drill Impact!" the drill spin rapidly as Jumbo Drill charged at Strike Ninja.

"Hold it, Sho! Reverse card open, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!" a reverse card opens. "By discarding a card, I can send one card from your field to the top of your deck. Guess who?" a strong wind was blown at the card as it blows Jumbo Drill. But instead of blowing away, the Jumbo Drill splits itself into the three fusion material monsters, all of them sans Submarineroid in attack mode. (1800/1800), (1600/1600), (800/1800)

"Reverse card open, De-Fusion!" Sho said. "This card allows me to defuse a monster and special summon the materials again."

"But how did you summon the Fusion Materials? They were removed!" I said as Sho pointed a card at his hand, Burial from the Different Dimension. "Oh…" So he chained his De-Fusion and Burial eh?

"Steamroid, attack Black Ninja!" the steam train charged at the ninja, destroying him. (1800-2300/1800)

Sho: 4000

Kaito: 4000-(2300-1700) = 3400

"Next, Drillroid, direct attack!" Sho ordered as Drillroid headed straight for me, only to be stopped by a shield.

"Trap card, Draining Shield!" I said as the attack was absorbed. "It negates your attack and increases my life points equal to your monsters attack points, Drillroid in this case.

Sho: 4000

Kaito: 3400+1600 = 5000

"I reverse one card then. I end my turn." A reverse card appeared behind Submarineroid.

"It's my turn, draw!" I said as I drew a card. "Now, time for my counterattack…" I muttered. "I remove Jack's Knight and King's Knight in my graveyard to summon Shin Yūgure Izanagi!" the knights were ejected from my graveyard as a dark portal appeared on the field, with the masked warrior rising. (2800/2400)

"Next, by removing Black Ninja in my graveyard, I can destroy one card on your field! Your reverse card's going down!" Izanagi's black katana glows red as it fires a small Red Crescent at the reverse card.

"Then I chained it, Threatening Roar!" Sho said as loud roar was released from the card. "You cannot attack this turn!"

"Heh, I reverse a card and end my turn then." I said. "You're pretty good, Sho."

"Thanks, but I'm not good as you, Kaito-_kun_." Sho admits. "However, I will be someday! Draw!"

Sho drew a card and smirked. "This is the finale, Kaito-_kun_! I activate Power Bond!"

"Power Bond…" I muttered. "So you're going to fuse for Jumbo Drill again?"

"Not quite!" that got me confused, which turned to surprise as all four cards on Sho's field and a card, revealed to be Patroid was sucked into a vortex. "FIVE fusion materials?"I said in surprise. I thought only the Five God Dragon uses five monsters!

"This monster needs five roid monsters to summon it! This is my strongest card, Kaito-_kun_! Come out, Extreme Fighting Machine King Valvaroid!" my mouth dropped at the monster appearing. A large red machine with one yellow mechanical eye appeared. Its lower body part consists of two legs-like wheels shaped cylinder and a booster at the back. The middle body consists of two barrel of cannons. The top has a pair of wheel shaped objects. (Looked at it in the wiki to see this card) "Since it's summoned by Power Bond, the attack is doubled!" Electricity started gathering at Valvaroid. (4000-8000/4000)

"Damn…" This is bad…

"Battle! Valvaroid, attack Izanagi! Twin Buster Cannon!" the barrels gather energy before releasing two powerful energy beams at Izanagi, only to be blocked by a totem pole with loud speakers. "Reverse card open, Command Silencer! This negates your attack and lets me draw one card!" I drew a card.

Suddenly, Valvaroid's cannons started recharging again. "Sorry, Kaito_-kun_, but Valvaroid can attack twice! End this with Twin Buster Cannon!" the king fired again, this time destroy Izanagi into pixels.

Sho: 4000

Kaito: 5000-(8000-2800) = 0

The holograms faded. "I lost again, huh…"

"Kaito-_kun_…?" Sho said in worry. A laugh was then heard. "Huh?"

"You improvement's incredible, Sho!" I told the teen. "Believe me, you were incredible!"

"Huh?" Sho said in surprise. Then he smiled. "_Arigatou, _Kaito-_ku-"_

"Kaito." Sho blinked. "Call me Kaito. Honorifics are not really my thing."

Sho smiled. "Okay… Kaito."

**SMASH!**

Again?

A card appeared in front of me. On it was a sun.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Sun Arcana._

Spooky voices again…

"Hey, how about we watch some DVDs at your dorm with the others?" I suggested.

"Uh… DVDs? But aren't we supposed to get ready for the punishment duel?"

"Come on. We need a break after the duel!" I said.

Sho sighed. "Alright, but what should we watch?"

I smirked as I took out a DVD. "How about this one? Tengan Toppa Gurren Lagann. It's interesting!"

"Alright…" Sho said as we walked towards the Osiris dorm.

At an unknown area, a laugh was heard. **"You have done well, my pawn..."**

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED… Sorry this one took so late. I changed many things since the early ones so unsatisfying (For me). Oh, I apologize if Sho was acting OOC. That's the part I have trouble the most (For me). Again, I'm sorry if Sho was OOC to you. No, I'm not telling what did Sho get until Sho uses it.**

** Zeroking, thanks for reviewing me. Can you please make an account here and PM me? There are some questions I need to ask you. (If you already have, PM me please)**

…**Oh, yeah OC cards! Nearly forgotten those!**

.Hack/ Blademaster Balmung  
Level 6

Wind

ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2100

Warrior/Effect

If there are no other monster on your side of the field and your opponent does, this card can be special summoned from your hand.

(Created by Cooking Samurai. Credit goes to him!)

.Hack/Steam Gunner Kuhn  
Level 4

Wind

ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1800

Warrior/Effect

When this card is summoned, add 1 .Hack/Avatar Magus from your graveyard or deck to your hand. This card can attack directly. If it attacks directly by this effect, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation. This card can attack while in face-up defense position.

.Hack/Tribal Grappler Pi  
Level 4

Earth

ATK: 1900  
DEF: 900

Warrior/Effect

When this card is summoned, add 1 .Hack/Avatar Tarvos from your graveyard or deck to your hand. This card can attack twice during the same battle phase. All Battle Damage involving this card is reduced to zero. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Aura of Protection  
Trap Card  
Activate only when an Attack Position ".Hack/" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change that monster to Defense Position and equip it with this card (this card becomes an Equip Card). The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Hack/Lord Partizan Piros the 3rd  
Level 4

Earth

ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1200

Warrior/Effect

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally). During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is the only card on the field, destroy this card at the End Phase of this turn.

Seiryuu, Azure Dragon of the East

Level: 4

Attribute: EARTH

ATK: 2100

DEF: 0

Dragon/Effect

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

(Created by me. Credits go to me!)

**Destinydeck: …Where is everybody?**

**Alice: Hehehe…**

**Jack Frost: Hee Hoo…**

**Destinydeck gulping: I got a bad feeling…**

**Alice and Jack Frost: Play with us! (Sends an avalanche and a thousand spears)**

**Destinydeck: AHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP! (Starts running for life)**

**Minato: -Sweatdropped- There they go…**

**Next time: Two transfer students join the academy. However, one of them has something that makes Minato suspicious…**

**Read, criticize and review please. I'm still accepting OC. Oh, you can flame me about Sho OOCness (I believe he's OOC) if you want. I allow it. Really, I allow.  
**

**Alice: Destinydeck-**_**kun…~!**_

**Destinydeck: Crap! (Jumps away from falling spear)**


	13. Chapter 13: Transfer Students

…

…

…

Minato: Looks like Kaito isn't here yet…

Alice pouted: Mou! I want to play with Nii-_san_!

Minato: Heh… You're right… Huh? –Picks up a paper- What's this?

_If I'm not there, just go on without me! –Destinydeck-_

Minato sweatdropped: He already gave a signal…

Alice: Orpheus-_senpai_! Say the disclaimer please~!

Orpheus: Destinydeck owns nothing in the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Transfer Students of Duel Academia

"Transfer students?" I asked Minato as I drink a bottle of water on the floor in my room while Minato stood up, arms crossed.

It's been a few days since my duel with Sho. Nothing interesting happened, except that Hayato was almost got taken home by his dad who owns a sake company, a pro duelist… and a bodybuilder… yeah… How's he related to Hayato again? Oh yeah, their face…

Anyway, that duel taught me that I should rebuild by deck again but I don't know what kind of deck I should make… Minato decided to help me since he knows that I have trouble deciding things.

Alice was looking at the cards scattered neatly at the floor with curiosity as I threw the bottle at the bin.

"Yeah," Minato answered. I remove a few cards in my deck and add some that I selected. "I don't know their names but what we know is that they're Osiris Red." That made me stopped.

I turned to face Minato with confusion. "We do?" If I remember correctly, he didn't mention it.

Minato stared at me like I had grown another head or something… and sighed. "You didn't read the rules, didn't you, Kaito?"

Now I was even more confused. "What rules? We weren't given a rule book, you know?"

Minato sighed again. "Never mind…" I don't get it…

"Anyway, since you don't know, I'll tell you. All transfer students will start at Osiris Red first before they could go to the other dorms."

I ponder a bit… "Doesn't that mean that no matter how skillful that person is, they'll still start at Osiris?" Minato nodded. Now I feel bad for them…

I started to redo my deck and an extra deck before sighing in boredom. "This is tiresome…"

Alice pouted cutely while Minato was looking at me with amusement. "Kaito-_kun_… You really should put more effort. You might lose!" she warned.

I sighed yet again before smiling at her. "Alice, I should get some rest…"

Alice glared at me. She tried to make it look intimidating, but instead it made her cuter. She then started scolding at me about my behavior. Minato looked at us with amusement again. Looks like Alice is becoming more of a strict older sister, but still childish.

Minato went towards the door, attracting our attention. "Where're you going?" I asked the blue-haired teen.

"I'm taking a walk outside. I need some fresh air." He replied as he stated to put his signature headphones on, but stopped when I started saying that I'll take a shower.

Minato quickly turned around, ran towards me and delivered a rather powerful uppercut at me, sending me flying. "Kaito, you _baka_! You shouldn't change in front of a girl!"

Alice looked at us with confusion as imaginary question marks appeared on her head as I landed... painfully. I sighed. "Alice, would you like to join Minato?" I asked her. That seems to brighten her mood as she smiled and nodded.

The duo then left the room as I remove my jacket. When I removed my shirt though, Minato, entering the room again, stopped me. I sighed again. Now what?

"Kaito," he started. "You shouldn't remove your shirt with your cap on." ...Let me remind you guys that I wear a cap.

Silence…

I opened my palm and pound it with my fist. "Oh, yeah…" Minato does an anime drop.

* * *

"Honestly, that Kaito…" Minato muttered as he walked towards the forest with Alice accompanying him. "Still forgetful…"

A few minutes have passed since he left Kaito alone. Since Minato didn't have a destination, he went walking around the island. He passed some chattering students, people dueling but not really paying attention to them as he listened to his music in his headphones.

"…transfer student's the cap wearing guy, right?" Minato stopped, remove his headphones and turned. It was some Osiris Red talking. It looks like they were talking about the transfer student…

"Yeah, he's really nice. But…"

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"I don't know… I just felt something… weird about him…"

"Huh… Is that so?"

"…You don't believe me, don't you?"

Minato decided to keep on walking.

* * *

"Can't believe nothing happened…" Minato muttered as he rested on his back behind a tree.

"Mou!" Alice pouted. "It's so boring!"

Minato sighed. "Alright, alright. Let's go back…"

"Hold it!" A loud shout stopped Minato. He looked around, but nobody was there.

Minato stood up as Alice went towards him. "It came from over there." She pointed at a direction left to him. He walked towards the area and was not really surprised to see some Obelisk surrounding a group of Osiris students. What surprised him, however, was that one of the Obelisks was looking rather pissed and a cap wearing Osiris was looking at them with a ghost of a smirk. He decided to hide and hear.

"Excuse us for a while, gentleman…" the cap-wearing Osiris Red said (which Minato will call Cap Guy for now). The other Osiris nodded as they left the area. The pissed off Obelisk motioned them to guy, which they complied.

Minato now got a good look at the Osiris student. He was wearing a red baseball cap and his black hair was tied up in a ponytail, which Minato noted reminded him of a certain kabuki actor-turned pilot from a show Kaito asked him to watch. His eyes were a mixture of blue and brown, but Minato noticed that his eyes were filled with grief, but was not shown directly. '_A mask…'_ Minato thought to himself.

"You!" The Obelisk pointed at the Osiris. "You were the one who humiliate me, didn't you? I demand a duel!"

Cap Guy smirked wider, and Minato noticed that the Obelisk was looking very pissed. Cap guy shook his head. "You really shouldn't say that. You don't want to get a humiliating defeat now, would you?"

"What!-?" The Obelisk almost shouted. "Say that again, girly!-!"

Cap Guy stopped smirking and Minato felt that the temperature dropped for a few degrees. "…What did you call me?"

The Obelisk began smirking. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? I said; you're a girl, Aerith!" The Obelisk taunted, laughing. Minato wonders that anyone would fall for something-

"My name's Aerith Ronald! And I'm sure as hell not a female, Obelisk!" Cap Guy shouted, enraged by the event. Minato suppressed himself from hitting his face with his palm while groaning.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say…" The Obelisk shrugged, looking pleased. "…lassie."

Cap Guy began to shake violently, while Minato started to get ready to close Alice's eyes and ears if things get violent. Cap Guy took out a duel disk and shouted. "How about we duel, right here and now!-?"

The Obelisk smirked looking rather pleased about something and took out their duel disk. Alice whispered that maybe the Obelisk wanted to provoke the Osiris, which Minato noted that it works.

Both duelists' duel disk activated simultaneously and drew five cards.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Ronald: 4000

Obelisk: 4000

"I'll start!" Ronald drew his sixth card and looked at his hand. "I summon Silent Magician LV4!" kid appeared with light blue long hair that was for the most part flowing freely, and wore a light robe that covered the blue tight clothes that was hugging the body. To finish off, a small rod that was in her hands. (1000/1000)

"Next, I reversed one card! Turn end!" A reversed card appeared behind the magician.

"Alright then, it's my turn. Draw!" the Obelisk drew a card. The magician suddenly glows with power as a small magic circle appeared around her rod. (1500/1000) (SC1) "What?"

"Silent Magician LV4 gains a Spell Counter and 500 Attack points every time you draw a card." Ronald explained.

'_A Level monster user… Interesting.'_ Minato thought as Alice looked at the Magician with curiosity.

"That's all?" The Obelisk said, not looking impressed one bit. "I summon Battle Footballer in defense mode!" an American Football player with an orange helmet, red shoulder armor, metallic gauntlets and green body armor appeared, his hands crossed while he put up on a defensive stance. (1000/2100) "I reverse two cards and end my turn."

"It's my turn, draw!" Ronald drew a card… and smirked. "I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" the field started to glow before the monster appears. It was a blue Stag Beetle; however this one had a metallic head and chainsaw pincers. (2400/0)

Looking at the powerful beetle, Minato couldn't help but muttered, "Overkill, much?"

"Minato-_kun…_" Minato turned to see Alice; looking confused. "What's Overkill?" Minato sighed.

"Battle! Chainsaw Insect, attack Battle Footballer with Chain Cross!" the insect started flying above before diving towards the Footballer crushing it with the sound of chainsaw roaring and cutting it before the insect successfully cut the creature in half. "When Chainsaw Insect battles, you can draw a card."

The Obelisk drew a card, making another spell circle appeared around Magician's rod. (2000/1000) (SC2)

"A combo… The Insect destroys bigger threats while the Magician grows stronger…" Minato noted from his hiding place. "Interesting… But I doubt that's the full extent of his deck…"

"Silent Magician, attack him directly!" The magician nodded before gathering white energy at her rod.

"Heh," The Obelisk muttered. "Reverse card open, Soul Resurrection!" One of the Obelisks's reversed card open. "I can special summon one Normal Monster in defense mode! Come back, Battle Footballer!"

The football player cyborg appeared again, in defense mode. (1000/2100) "I then activate Inferno Reckless Summon!" The Obelisk shouted again. "When I special summon a monster with 1500 or lower Attack points, I can special summon monsters on my deck with the same name!" The Obelisk explained as two more cyborg footballers appeared.

"_Kuso…_ "Ronald muttered. Minato was surprised that Ronald didn't summon any monster. '_He must not have any extra monsters…'_ Minato thought.

"No choice… Turn end." Ronald announced as his opponent drew, before narrowing his eyes as the Obelisk grinned. Silent Magician glowed again as another spell circle appeared. (2000-2500/1000)(SC3)

"Alright then; meet your match, girly!" The Obelisk shouted, provoking another "Don't call me that!" from Ronald.

"I released two of my Footballers…" the mentioned monsters disappeared. "…to summon Perfect! Machine! King!" …before they were replaced by a tall cyborg with blue eyes. It was mainly red and metallic white, giant shoulder armor and a red helmet that somehow reminds Minato of a certain transforming jet craft. Electricity started gathering at the king. (2700/1500)

"Scared?" The Obelisk taunted. "You should be, because it's going to get worse! You see, for each Machine monsters other than himself allows him to get 500 Attack points!" The Machine King electricity intensified. (2700-3200/1500)

"Next, I equipped him with three 7 Completed, giving him more power!" The electricity began more intense as electricity started crackling and the eyes started glowing dangerously. (3200-5600 /1500-3900)

"That's going to hurt…" Minato muttered

"Battle! Perfect Machine King, attack Chainsaw Insect with Perfect Cyber Knuckle!" The machine King pulls his fist before launching it to the Chainsaw Insect that was boosted by a rocket, squashing it and creating a shockwave. Silent Magician and Ronald had to hold their ground to not fall, whereas Minato had to hold Alice to not make both of them fall.

Ronald: 4000-(5600-2400) = 800

Obelisk: 4000

"Massive damage…" Minato muttered after he let go of Alice.

The Obelisk drew a card, courtesy of Chainsaw's effect as Silent Magician gather another spell circle. (2500-3000 /1000)(SC4)

"Hmph," The Obelisk said, full of confidence and arrogance. "Give it up! An Osiris dropout can never defeat the mighty Obelisk!" Minato suppressed himself from punching the Obelisk… for now.

"…You done?" Ronald asked, looking completely bored. "Cause you talk too much."

"Grr…" The Obelisk became pissed again. "I end my turn!"

"I activate my reversed card, Pitch Black Power Stone." Ronald said as his reversed card revealed itself. "This card allows me to put a Spell Counter onto a monster, like my Silent Magician LV4!" A fifth spell circle appeared onto the monster. (3000-3500/1000)(SC5)

"No matter how much your magician gains attack, _he_'ll never be strong enough to defeat my Machine King!" the Obelisk pointed out.

...

...

A complete silence was gained after this; the birds stop chirping, wind stop blowing: heck, even the sea became eerily calm before the storm.

"…What?" Ronald, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, jaw dropped. Minato sighed while both Alice and Silent Magician started omitting dark aura. Even the Perfect Machine King looked surprised and turned to his master, looking at him rather grimly and disappointed. '_Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn…' _Minato thought as he looked at the Obelisk, who was shivering nonstop.

"Is it me… or did the temperature dropped significantly?" asked the Obelisk as Silent Magician glared intensely at the poor Obelisk.

"…It's my turn, then." Ronald drew, looking at the Obelisk pitifully. "During my standby phase, if my Silent Magician has 5 Spell counters, she can level up!" Ronald announced.

Silent Magician started glowing as the five spell circles started entering the magician. The glow intensified before disappearing, revealing a more mature looking and beautiful magician. (3500/1000)

The Obelisk gasped at the beauty of the Magician…and muttered the most idiotic thing. "That's… a girl?"

The dark aura that was small before like a candle became one like a raging fire of the wicked, ready to burn things without mercy.

Ronald sighed before becoming determined again. "I activate Riryoku, allowing me to cut your so called Perfect Machine King attack in half before increasing my Silent Magician's attack by said amount!"

The Obelisk's eyes widened in horror as the Perfect Machine King released a green aura and became weaker while the Silent Magician absorb said aura. (5600-2800/3900) (3500-6300/1000) "No!"

"Finally, have a Double Cyclone while we're at it. It destroys a Spell or Trap card on our field!" two cyclones, red and green appeared and destroy both Ronald's Pitch Black Power Stone and one of the Obelisk's 7 Completed. (2800-2100/3900-3200) The face the Obelisk was making was pure terror. "No, stop!"

"No mercy given!" Ronald shouted. "Battle! Silent Magician, it's time for a direct attack!"

"FINAL!

SILENT!

BURNING!" Ronald announced the name of the attack.

Silent Magician pointed her rod at the weakened Machine King before multiples of white round energy started gathering around the king. Then instead of going to the rod like most thought, the white energy started hitting the King creating multiple large holes at the body before gathering at the center as a ball of energy, growing bigger for each energy ball entering.

With a flick of her rod and her back turned, the growing energy ball exploded from the inside and became a large sphere that engulfs the King of Machines. When the sphere disappeared, so did the Machine King.

Ronald: 800 (WINNER)

Obelisk: 4000-(6300-2100) = 0

"That was truly an Overkill battle…" Minato muttered as the holograms disappeared.

"Hmph…" Ronald walked away without turning around, smirking all the way.

"Minato-_san…_" Minato turned to see Alice, looking rather down. "That duel spirit… seems sad…"

"Duel Spirit…" Minato raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Silent Magician?" Alice nodded.

Minato gave it a thought for a while before coming to a conclusion. "We should head back first though… Kaito must be worried about us."

"Okay… but what about the other transfer student that is rumored to be weird?" Alice asked.

Somewhere on the island, a silver haired student sneezed.

"We'll look for him some other time." Minato assured. Alice reluctantly nodded and went back to the Obelisk dorm. Before Minato went back, he turned around. "Who are you, Aerith Ronald…?"

A rumor was heard among the students the next day. It was about an Osiris student beating around 20 Obelisk, but there was impossible for many and there was no proof about the case and a few Obelisks suddenly left the island…

* * *

Sigh… Not as long as before… I thank anyone who was waiting for this chapter with patience. My grandfather died, giving me a few down feelings for a few days. Then I got bored thinking too much and started doing a few research on various animes and writing possibilities for my story… a 'what if' story of mine… Again _Gomenasai_ for the lateness…

On the other hand, thanks to it, the road my story is taking is getting clearer. So that's a good thing about it… I guess? Oh, you can flame me there are OOC Characters... tell me who they are by the way...

Oh, there are two more OC free spaces for my story. Yeah… Exceptions are Zeroking who wants to give me his OC, there's a free spot for your OC…

Oh, yeah. Time to answer a review!

Zeroking: First off, only some of the main characters will get their Personas on season 1. It's hard to find the right time for them to face themselves. For meeting the Velvet room meeting… that will be a long time my friend… Someone already took the Level monsters… sorry.

-Blinks- You don't know how to make an account? If you're using a mobile version I can understand...

1. If you're using a mobile, go to the bottom page and press the regular site button.

2. Press the sign up button on the top right corner.

3. Filled in the forums given… unless you don't have an email, then make one…

4. PROFIT! You successfully create an account!

For PMing…

1. After creating an account, do not log off. Instead look for an author/authoress in the site.

2. Press the name of the author you wanted to PM, for example me.

3. Press the Send Message button.

4. Write what you want to say to the author/authoress.

5. PROFIT! You successfully sent a PM at an author/authoress.

You can actually PM without an account but then cannot reply back except by chapter…

Alice: Ni-_san!_ You're here! –Starts hugging Destinydeck-

Destinydeck: Huh! Alice, why are you hugging me?

Alice: Hehe…

Destinydeck sweatdropped: Um, Alice. You're scaring me…

Jack Frost: HEE HOO!

Destinydeck jumped: What was that! –Turned to see a large snowball rolling towards him- Ah, sh- -Got tackled by snowball and sent flying-

Alice: Hehe that was fun!

Minato: -Sigh- And remember readers, no cursing in front of children, okay?


	14. Chapter 14: Tag Duels! Awakening Sun!

**Ah… I just realized some people reviewing when I was moody…**

**Alice: Nii-_san_! That's not very nice of you!**

**Destinydeck: Haha… Sorry, sorry. Reply to the ones I haven't replied… Ready… GO!**

**Gureifox: Thank you! Sorry that you lost the game… I hope you continue reading!**

**DiLost: Thanks! To be honest, I thought the Sho fans will flame me or something for making him OOC… (For me)**

**Eltoro: You might be surprised who the villains will be… (Insert evil laugh)**

**Minato: He's pretty active today.**

**Destinydeck: Yup, yup! Other me, say the disclaimer please~!**

**Kaito: -Sigh- Author version of me owns nothing… When will I duel?**

**Destinydeck: Not this chapter that's for sure! Cause Sho's getting the glory!**

**Kaito: …Darn you! –Starts a brawl with the author-**

**Marie: -Took out a pan and smack at them… hard- No violence in front of children!**

**Minato: -Touch both K. body with a stick- They can't hear you…**

**Alice: Huh?**

**Note: Some characters might be OOC. (The author believes that) If so, tell me who and let me change him/her!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tag Duel! Awakening of the Sun!

In the Obelisk dorm, a young man was looking at his two decks.

"Alright… It's done!" I announced.

This is the day… Our punishment duel starts today… For the three of us; me, Judai and Sho… Right now though… I'm rechecking my deck, making last changes or if I forgotten anything. So far though, there were none.

A knock was heard by the door. "Kaito," Oh, it's just Minato. "Are you ready for the duel?"

"Yeah," I answered the blue-haired teen. "Give me a second." I took and wore my cap on the table before hoping for the best.

When we arrived at the arena, there were a lot of people there. Guess people want to watch our duels…

"Hah, that Osiris is going to get expelled. Serve him right!"

…Or just waiting for Judai to be expelled. Sigh…

"You scared, Kaito?" Minato asked me from behind, causing me to jump a little. When did he get behind me?

"Yeah… I don't know who's going to be my opponent…"

"Relax, will you?" Minato said. Relax? Sure… Relax for a duel for my membership of this school… Relax…

"Well," Minato pat my shoulders. "Good luck. I'll be in the stands watching."

"Thanks," I told him, feeling a little better, but then noticed something… off about him. Oh, he's…

"Minato," he turned to face me. "What wrong? You look down."

He looked genuinely surprised by my statement, before chuckling a little. "You really can see through me, huh?" …Hm?

He shook his head. "It's nothing important, really. It's just that…" I looked at him curiously. He then sighed. "…I just don't want to lose someone again." …Oh. "…like my family…" he muttered the last part, but I was able to hear it.

I looked at him for a while… before sighing. I walk towards him… before hitting his head lightly. "_Baka_… You're worried about that?"

Minato blinked while rubbing his head gently. "Why did you do that for?"

I sighed again. "Minato, I wouldn't be leaving this academy…"

"But-"

"Arisato Minato," I said this in complete seriousness. He seems surprised that I talk to him like that. I don't blame him. "Listen. I would not leave Duel Academia until I graduate from here, at least. I will do my very best to not lose this duel. Besides…" I pointed at myself while grinning. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"…Someone's who is an idiot that likes to act childish." Minato replied with a completely straight face.

"Hey! I resent that!" I told him. After a few seconds, both of us start chuckling.

Minato gave me a warm smile. "Thanks, Kaito."

**SMASH!**

It's been a while since I heard that. The world stopped again.

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Death Arcana._

Heh… I lost count how many times I heard this…

"You okay, Kaito?" I saw Minato after a few seconds. "You were spacing out just now…"

I shook my head. "It's nothing really. I just feel like I should win. Besides…" I trailed off before stopping as I just realized something.

"Kaito?" Minato asked me worriedly. His worries increased when I started to shake. "You're alright?"

"Y-yeah…" I replied shakily. "I just remember that if I leave the academy now… Marie-nee_chan_ and Kawaii-_nii _will kill me." I shivered as I imagined Marie with her deadly weapon.

Minato became silent for a moment …before he laughed at me. "It's not funny!" I snapped. His laugher only becomes louder.

I sighed. "Sheesh… Laugh it all out, will you?"

After a few minutes, he stopped laughing. He then smiled and walked away, before saying "Good luck."

I grinned at his answer then walk towards the arena. "Of course, genius."

I arrived at the arena… just now was where it is held if you're asking, and was truly surprised when I saw Judai and Sho were there… well, not Sho, but Judai, the one who has a high chance of coming late.

"You guys are here early," I commented the Osiris duo as I walked towards them. When I saw them, Judai looked very eager while Sho was surprisingly calm, giving me a nod. "You guys ready for the duel?"

Judai, predictably gave a nod, while Sho shook his head… wait, what?

Sho replied my unasked question. "I don't think I could win since its Chronos-_sensei_ who's choosing our opponent. I heard from the other Osiris that Chronos-_sensei_ likes to hire professional duelist, Kaito-_kun_." …Again with the suffixes…

"Also," he continued. "I feel like _I'm_ the one holding Aniki back." …That's it.

I walk towards him… before decided to do what I did to Minato just now… hitting his head lightly.

Sho rubbed his head. "Why did you do that for, Kaito-_k?_"

"Kaito," I interrupted, ignoring the Déjà vu feeling. "Remember?"

Sho sighed. "Right, sorry. Anyway, why did you do that for?"

"Sho, listen." I said. "The truth is… I'm not confident either." He looked surprised. I don't blame him. "However, I know that I have a chance at it. I've been redoing my deck for a few times.

Nobody in this world is perfect. That you should know. However, you should also know that no one is holding anyone's back from their skills. Both you and Judai help each other and try to know each other's strength and weakness. You also enjoy dueling and treasure your cards. So if you're confident with your capabilities, so will Judai. Okay?" …Heh. I guess I'm his mentor now?

Sho looked at me for a while… then nodded, his eyes burning with determination. I grinned. "Good. Now show the world, Sho, just who the hell Marufuji Sho is."

**SMASH!**

Oh, again?

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Sun Arcana._

That's two.

I pat on his shoulders. "Good luck." I told him before leaving the duel arena. Looking around, I saw some familiar faces.

Misawa was sitting next to Hayley, Claudio and Tager sitting just beside him and both Asuka and Minato just beside the Ra Duo. I was surprised though, when I saw the Kaiser here. Must be looking how will his brother duel going to be…

I didn't pay attention much to Professor Chronos' speech, well until the Osiris Duo's enemy arrived. They were doing some back flips at the arena before landing, arms crossed. When I got a good look at them, my mouth dropped.

'_T-those two are the Meikyu (Maze) Brothers!' _I thought as I look at the two bald-headed men. Both were wearing Chinese garb… I think? I'm not very good with fashion. One was coloured orange while the other was coloured green. Their foreheads have a large kanji written that when put together become the Japanese kanji 'Maze'.

The Meikyu brothers are the world most skillful Pro tag-duelist. Their tag team is so incredible, even the King of Games had a hard time fighting them.

"Damn…" This will be tough for those two… Judai looks exited for some reason…

…Who am I kidding? It's Judai! Of course he's exited against skillful opponents!

"Now, get in your position!" Chronos ordered in the middle of the field. He started explaining some of the rules about the tag duel, which I ignored some…

* * *

(Third POV)

"Duel!" All four duelists shouted as they drew five cards. (Chronos left the field by the way)

Judai/Sho: 8000

Meikyu Brothers: 8000

Judai looked at Sho. Sho nodded. "I'll start! Draw!" Sho announced as he drew a card. He looked at his hand for a moment before deciding. "I summon Shuttleroid in attack mode!" a living space craft appeared on the field before landing. (1000/1200)

"It's my turn, draw!" Mei, the one in orange drew a card. "I summon Landmine Spider in attack mode!" A large brown spider appeared on the field. (2200/100)

"It's my turn, draw!" Judai drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode!" The familiar female hero appeared on the field in a defensive position.

"Now it's my turn, draw!" Kyu, the green one drew a card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" a blue with purplish armor appeared carrying a spear and shield. (1700/1650)

'_The first round… Everyone cannot declare an attack." _Sho thought. _Next turn will determine the winner."_

"I activate the Spell Card…" Kyu announced startling Sho a little. "Tribute Doll! To use it, I must release one monster on the field." Kyu looked at his brother, who looked back and nodded. "I released my brother's Landmine Spider…" Black vines were released from the card before destroying the Spider. "To special summon a Level Seven monster! Come out! Wind Demon God – Hyuga!" a strong wind blew on the field, forcing the Osiris duo to cover their face. When the wind stopped, a green machine-like creature with claw-like arms appeared on the field. On the creature's face was the Japanese kanji Wind. (2400/2200)

* * *

(At the stands)

"Releasing your partner's monster to summon powerful monsters…" Misawa said.

"And doing it on just the first turn…" Hayley said. "They really live up to their name."

"This is bad for those two." Claudio said; his expression rather serious. Tager nodded in agreement. Minato, Asuka and Ryo continued to watch the duel.

* * *

(Back at the arena)

"Sorry, brother." Kyu said to his brother.

"It's nothing. Anything, just for you."

"No, I'll feel bad if I don't show you my gratitude." Kyu activated a card from his hand. "Spell card activate, Designator of Darkness."

"By declaring a card, if the declared card is in the opponent's deck, they can add it to their hand." Kyu explained before doing a thinking look. "I appoint…" He then pointed as his brother. "…Thunder Demon God – Sanga!"

His brother chuckled. "How lucky I am. I have that card in my deck." He then took Sanga from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Let me tell you!" Mei said while lifting his left arm.

"The essence of…!" Kyu said mirroring his brother, only instead lifting his right arm.

"Tag Duels!" both of them pointed at their opponent at the same time.

Strangely, or not strangely enough, Sho was calm.

"They really are legendary duelist." Judai commented with a grin while pointing at their opponent. "But we're not going to lose, right?"

Sho looked at his 'brother' with a grin of his own. "Right, _Aniki._"

* * *

(Back at the stands)

"Is it just me… or Sho feels different somehow?" Claudio said while blinking.

"It's not just you." Misawa, Hayley and Tager answered. Minato and Asuka just blinked and nodded. The Kaiser… is still calm as ever.

* * *

(At the Duel Arena)

"It's my turn. Draw!" Sho declared drawing a card. "I activate Fusion, fusing Gyroid and Steamroid from my hand…" a blue cartoon like helicopter and a cartoonish steam train appeared on the field before getting sucked into the vortex. "…to summon Steam Gyroid!" a steam train with helicopter blades at the middle of its body appeared. (2200/1600)

"Batlle! Attack the older brother, Steam Gyroid!" Sho ordered.

"Sho." Judai tried to talk to him, but Sho was too pumped up.

"Oh no!" Mei said surprised.

Misawa, Hayley, Claudio, Tager and Asuka gasped. Minato gave a stern stare at Sho while the Kaiser scowled. Chronos was trying to hold his laughter. Manjoume just grinned in satisfaction.

Mei's expression changed from surprised to a smirk. "I'm not letting you get away with it." He looked at his brother, who nodded.

"Activate Wind Demon God – Hyuga's effect!" The green demon move in front of Mei and blew a cyclone-like barrier that blew back the charging train.

"It's ability…" Kyu explained. "It reduced the attack of a monster to zero during Damage Calculations!"

Chronos chuckled. "What an idiot, no brains to think. Simple attacks have no effects on the brothers."

"I got careless…" Sho muttered. He still looked calm. He then let himself a quick smirk before remaining his calm expression, unnoticed by the people around him, except Ryo, who blink a little.

"Don't worry, Sho." Judai reassured him. "The duel has just begun, take it easy."

Sho nodded. "I reverse one card, turn end."

"It's my turn, draw." Mei drew a card. "Spell card activate, Monster Reborn."

"Resurrect from the grave…" Mei's duel disk's grave slot released a phantom like aura before taking form of a familiar spider. "…Landmine Spider!" (2200/100)

Mei then put a card on his spell-trap slot. "Spell card activate, Tribute Doll!"

"…Again?" Kaito muttered outside the stands.

"I release Landmine Spider…" black vines from the card destroyed the spider again."…to summon Water Demon God – Suuga!" A blue monster that looked like a pair of legs with a a head at the middle. On the forehead was the Kanji 'Water'. (2500/2400)

Sho and Judai were taken aback a little.

"It's not over yet." Mei said, then looked at his brother. "This time I have to rely on you."

"It's okay, brother." Kyu assured him.

"I release Kaiser Seahorse!" Said monster was covered in a dark aura. On the stands, Ryo looked became that of a stern expression.

"When Kaiser Seahorse is released to summon a light atrribute monster, it can be used as two tributes!" Kyu explained. "Summon! Thunder Demon God – Sanga!" Thunder struck, before a monster appeared. The summoned monster was a coloured dull bronze. It only has a pair of arms, an armored top, the... lightning drums (I think that's what you call it?) on its back and the Kanji 'Thunder' on its head. (2600/2200)

* * *

(At the stands again)

"What kind of chain is this?" Misawa said, looking worried.

"No, it's not over yet." Asuka said, also looking worried. Misawa, Claudio and Tager gasped. Minato looked at the arena sternly. Hayley was... thinking of something. Wonder what?

'_I want that Tadaina Baka to be out of this academy... but Idon't want Sho to leave since he's better than... him.'_ ...Never mind.

* * *

(At the arena)

The older brother chuckled. "Everyone is in place."

"Look out. Here's the Ultimate demon!" said the younger one.

"Ultimate..." Chronos started to say, before getting surprised bacause the principal was beside him. "Principal, please return back to your seat-_no_!"

"I want to take a closer look."

"_Damesu-none!" _(Chronos said No)

"So cruel..." the principal whined.

"Water Demon God – Suuga! Thunder Demon God – Sanga! Wind Demon God – Hyuga! Offer as a sacrifice..." said demons' kanji began to glow. "To summon Gate Guardian!" A fusion of the three monsters appeared standing tall, Sanga forming the head and arms, Hyuga as the torso and Suuga was the legs. (3750/3400)

"Gate..." Sho started.

"Guardian..." Judai finished.

"_Ike_, Gate Guardian! Attack Shuttleroid!" the bottom gather water while the top gather lightning. Both elements combined together(the water forming a spiral barrier) by the wind the middle created. "Demon Shock Wave!" Hyuuga launced the combined elements at Shuttleroid. However, before the attack hits, Shuttleroid's engines started as it flew away to the sky. "_Nani!"_

"When Shuttleroid is attacked, I can remove it until my next phase!" Sho explained. "Also, when it returns, you guys lose 1000 life points!"

"Not bad..." Minato muttered, smirking a little.

"However," Mei pointed out. "Your action triggered a replay! Go Gate Guardian! Attack Steam Gyroid!" the elements atrted combining again. "Demon Shock Wave!" the water and lightning was shot towards Steam Gyroid now. However...

"Reverse card open!" Sho declared, surprising everyone. "De-Fusion! I defuse my Steam Gyroid to summon back their components! _Ikuzo!_ Gyroid and Steamroid!" the helicopter train was separated into it's components. (1000/1000) (1800/1800)

"Tch!" Mei cursed. "Attack Steamroid, Gate Guardian!" the combined elements bent itself towards the train before destroying it easily.

* * *

(At the stands, again... –sigh- I'll stop writing 'At the' starting now...)

"Their combination is exactly for tag duels. There are no loopholes after all." Misawa said.

"It's at though they're just a person." Asuka commented.

"Still, I'm surprised how much have Sho change." Claudio said. That earn a few nods around him.

* * *

(Arena)

"See it?" Mei said.

"This is our tag duel!" Kyu said.

'_This is going to be tough.'_ Sho thought. '_It's not easy to beat a monster with almost 4000 attack points...'_

"_Sugei!_ These monsters we're facing..." Judai commented. "Are they used in the duel with the Duel King? To be up against powerful opponents... It's so exciting!"

"Eh?" Sho was caught off-guard.

"I reverse one card! Turn end!" Mei announced.

"_Yosh!_ It's my turn, draw!" Judai drew a card. He looked at his hand. "_Yosh,_ I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode!" the stone warrior appeared on the field. (800/2000) "Then, Spell card activate, Fusion! I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman!" said monsters were sucked into a vortex. "Come out, Elemental Hero Rampart Gunner!" a feminine looking giant appeared and crouched, wearing a red helmet, carrying a left shield on the left arm and a missle launcher for the right arm. (2000/2500)

"Even when fusion summoned, the attack is only 2000 and the defense is only 2500. " Sho commented. "It's not a match for Gate Guardian, _Aniki_."

"Rampart Gunner's effect activate! This monster, when in defense mode..." Judai pointed at the brothers. "It can declare a direct attack!"

"_Nani!_" the two brothers cried out.

"_Ike_, Rampart Gunner!" Judai then announced the attack name. "Rampart Shot!" Two missles were fired from the launcher as it struck each of the brothers. "However, the damage you recieve will be half of Gunner's attack."

Judai/Sho: 8000

Meikyu Brothers: 8000-(2000/2) = 7000

"Kh…!" the older brother growled.

"Not bad." The younger one admitted.

"Good job, Aniki!" Sho complemented Judai.

"Oh! Turn end!" Judai said.

'_Not bad, Judai…' _Kaito thought. '_Not bad…'_

"It's my turn, draw!" the younger brother drew a card. "I activate the Equip Spell Card, Meteor Strike! And I equipped it to Gate Guardian! If the equipped monster attacks a defense monster that's weaker than the equipped monster, the difference is dealt to your life points!"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Now that monster can pierce through their defense. _Kuso…_"

"Then I summon Defense Wall in defense mode." Kyu said as he summoned a grey brick wall with pipes for its arm that stood at a defensive pose. "As long as Defense Wall is on the field, all monsters must attack him!"

Chronos chuckled creepily. Samejima watch the duel in awe.

* * *

(Stands)

"Attack: Gate Guardian. Defense: Shield Wall. No loopholes at all." Misawa commented.

"They no tag duels very well. In comparison…" Hayley said.

* * *

(Arena)

"Turn end." Kyu said smugly.

"It's my turn, draw!" Sho drew a card, still remaining a calm composure. "Now, because it is my turn, Shuttleroid returns to the field and deal a thousand damage to your life points! _Ike, _Shuttleroid! Sky Dive Attack!" At the sound of an engine, Shuttleroid came back and charged through both brothers, also lowering their life points.

Judai/Sho: 8000

Meikyu Brothers: 7000-1000 = 6000

"Incredible, they dealt 2000 life points to the brothers and without a dent in their life points!" Claudio said in awe.

"True," Tager, the tall Ra said. He was quiet until now… "But things will now be tough for those two now after that Gate Guardian gets that Piercing effect." There was a silent agreement.

* * *

(Arena)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!" all four duelists drew until they have six cards. "I reverse two cards! Turn end!" two reversed cards appeared in front of Sho.

"It's my turn, draw!" Mei drew a card."I activate the Spell Card, Megamorph, and equip it to Gate Guardian! Now, if our life points are lower than yours, the equip monster's attack doubles!" Many gasped as Gate Guardian grew twice in size. (3750-7500/3400)

"_Ike, _Gate Guardian! Attack Gyroid! Demon Shock Wave!" The lightning-water element was shot to Gyroid.

"Reverse card open, Waboku!" Sho declared. "This will lower the battle damage this turn to zero!"

"_Matte!_ Reverse card open, Trap Jammer!" Mei said. "This card negates the activation of Trap cards and destroys it!"

"_Nani! ?" _purple mist surrounded Waboku, destroying it. The attack continues as it hits Gyroid, but not destroyed. "Once per turn, Gyroid cannot be destroyed by battle!" Sho explained.

"But you still take damage!" Mei pointed out as Gate Guardian launched Demon Shock Wave at Sho, making him cry out.

Judai/Sho: 8000-(7500-1000) = 1500

Meikyu Brothers: 6000

Misawa, Hayley, Claudio, Tager, Minato, Hayato, Asuka and Kaito gasped as Sho was forced on a knee and Gate Guardian's attack is halved and shrunk, became twice as small. (7500-1875/3400)

"I reversed two cards and used De-Spell to destroy Megamorph. Turn end." The older brother said as Gate Guardian grew back its original size. (1875-3750/3400) "We, the Meikyu Brothers…" Mei started, doing a stance.

"Are invincible!" Kyu finished, also doing a stance. Judai and Sho's face was hidden from sight, not budging an inch.

* * *

"They change the tide of the duel with just one attack." Misawa said. "They're just starting tag duels, their opponent are too strong."

"Darn… They made the life point difference change like it was nothing… Those two are really pros..." Claudio muttered seriously. Tager nodded with a serious expression.

The girls (Hayley and Asuka) nodded. "Tag duels not only depends on a duelist prowess, teamwork is also important." Hayley said.

"But there's a limit to the prowess of a temporary team." Asuka said.

"Judai and Sho's card are too disparate." Minato pointed out. "It's not adjusted to the opponents they are facing."'_The first few rounds were good though. Even though their tactics is separate)_

He let a frown expressed on his face. "Is this it?"

"Judai…" Asuka said with worry.

Hayato gripped the railings very hard with a serious expression, very rare from him. '_Judai, Sho, didn't you promise to win and return to Osiris Red?_' "Go for it!"

Manjoume was chuckling evilly. He grins so menacingly, veins started appearing on his face. "You're no match for the legendary duelist, Yuki Judai."

"Manjoume-_san…_" one of Manjoume's followers, the glasses one, said worriedly. Manjoume's grip on his knuckles became tighter.

'_Everything changed because of him._' Manjoume continued his thought. '_I lost the trust of Professor Chronos and also my dignity.'_

Professor Chronos is chuckling. "Good, this is good. They are worthy opponents of the Duel King-_no ne_." he said. "Dropout boy ought to be taught a lesson." He looks at the ceiling as he tried to laugh. But somehow, something hit the back of his head when Samejima talked.

"It's too early to determine the winner, Chronos-_kun_." Principal Samejima said with a smile.

"I know Kōchō sensei."Chronos told him. "But, instead of letting them suffer, we should expel them immediately."

"The duelist have not given up yet." Samejima said while pointing at the the arena.

"Huh?" Chronos turned to see the field. Judai lifted his head as he opened his eyes with a determined expression."What is this? I can't understand!" Chronos shouted in surprised.

Daitokuji swas rubbing his cat Pharoah's head. "_Oya, oya_. This is a big crisis." Pharoah meowed in agreement. "You think so too, Pharoah?"

"His eyes are showing that he hasn't given up." Mei said in an almost surprise.

"So stubborn!" Kyu said, getting angry.

Judai smiled. "As long as a duelist has cards in their deck, they won't give up until the end." He said. "Didn't the Duel King also say that?" The brothers were caught off guard.

'_Kuri kuri!'_ Winged Kuriboh said. "Yes," Judai agreed to what Winged Kuriboh was saying.

Mei suddenly smirked. "But, what does your partner think about it?"

"He looks like he can't go on." Kyu commented, also smirking.

Judai's grin still hasn't faded. He looked at Sho. "Sho, we can still go on, right?"

Sho now lifted his head, showing a determined look, something that surprised everyone, even Ryo (he changed back quickly to his calm expression though). "Right!" Sho agreed.

"_Yosh, _it's my turn, draw!" Judai drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!' Electricity started crackling on the field as the hero of electricity appeared. (1600/1400)

"Reverse card open, Hidden Ambush!" Mei interrupted. "When you summon a monster, this card allows me to summon a Dark monster from my hand! _Ike!_ Rare Metal Dragon!" a metallic dragon with a spiky body plate and horns appeared on the field. (2400/1200)

"Is there no end to this madness?" Kaito muttered; feeling worried.

"Anyway, first I activate De-Fusion on de-fuse Rampart Gunner!" Rampart Gunner was separated into its components. (800/2000) (1200/800) "Then I activate Fusion to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian…" mentioned monsters in sucked into a vortex. "…To summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Judai's signature monster, the dragon hybrid hero, appeared. (2100/1200)

"…I stand corrected." Kaito muttered with a sigh.

I equip it with the Spell Card, Spark Gun!" a gun was equipped on Sparkman's right hand. "This card can change the battle position of a monster, and I change Gate Guardian's position to defense!" Sparkman fired the gun, letting electricity fired from it and headed to Gate Guardian, making a barrier of lightning surrounding the behemoth and forcing it to cross it arms and on its knees. (3750/3400)

* * *

(Stands)

"Change to defense, what's next?" Misawa commented. The next round is supposed to declare an attack."

'_What is your plan, Judai?_' Minato thought

* * *

(Arena)

The brothers were surprised out by Judai's action. "In defense mode, Gate Guardian has a defense of 3400 points. He cannot be beaten." Mei told Judai.

"Besides, Defense Wall is still on the field. You cannot attack other monsters!" Kyu pointed out.

"So then… I'll be using Spark Gun again on Defense Wall. _Ike!_" the brothers gasped as a second electric shot hit the wall, causing it to stand up. "Finally, I activate the Field Spell Card, Skyscraper!" Buildings came out from the ground and the sky turns to night.

"Battle! Sparkman attack Defense Wall! Spark Flash!" Judai ordered as Sparkman shot lightning bolts from his hand to destroy the wall, and almost crushed at Kyu, only to be block by a barrier.

"Reverse card open, Spirit Barrier!" Mei announced. "As long as we control a monster, we don't take any battle damage!"

"Ah…" Judai muttered. "Then, Flame Wingman attack Rare Metal Dragon!" Flame Wingman was standing on the Skyscraper again, before diving towards the steel dragon while engulfing itself on fire."Skyscraper Shoot!'

"Oh?" the brothers raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Trying to suicide your monster?"

"_Īe_, when an Elemental Hero attack a monster higher than his on…" Judai explained. "The hero gains 1000 attack points!"

The brothers gasped for a while before laughing as Flame Wingman destroyed the Metal Dragon. "Heh, looks like you forget that Spirit Barrier protects us from battle damage." The older brother pointed out before gasping as Rare Metal Dragon's burnt from crash into him.

"I activate Flame Wingman's effect!" Judai said. "When he destroys a monster, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Judai/Sho: 1500

Meikyu Brothers: 6000-2400 = 3600

"I reverse one card! Turn end!" Judai said.

"_Kuso…_ How dare you do that to my brother! It's my turn, draw!" Kyu drew a card. "I reverse two cards, turn end." Kyu turned to his brother. "_Aniki_, I'm counting on you."

The older brother nodded. "Don't worry. The winner will emerge soon." He assured the younger brother.

Sho closed his eyes as remembered all the times he had when he's in school, the time he practiced duel with his roommates and laughed with them, the time he had to wake up Judai from sleeping in class, the good times with Minato, Claudio, Kaito, Hayato, Tager and his _Aniki_… "That's right. I got some memories in here… Some good, some bad… But I have fun, didn't I? I enjoy dueling… And I want to learn more about here… That's why…" Sho opened his as he got ready to draw. "We will not lose here! It's my turn, draw!"

Sho looked at the card and smiled. "_Aniki!_"

"Oh! _Ike_, Sho!" Judai told him. "Then give it your best shot!"

Sho nodded. "I activate the Spell card, Shield Crash! This card can destroy a Defense position monster! And the card I'm going to destroy…" Sho pointed Phoenix Wright style at… "…Gate! Guardian!" A large green beam was launched from the card as it destroyed the behemoth almost instantly.

"Our Gate Guardian…!" said the older brother.

"…Is being destroyed!" said the younger brother.

Many cheered for the Osiris duo. Hayato cheered and clapped for them, Chronos shocked in pure disbelief, Misawa seems shocked that they destroyed Gate Guardian, Minato smirking, Claudio and Tager grinning while Hayley chuckled while trying to cure Misawa's shock.

"Then, I summon Drillroid in attack mode!" a purple cartoonish machine appeared on the field. (1600/1600) "Next, I put Gyroid in attack position!" The helicopter started to gear up.

'_If this attack connects…!' _were about everyone thoughts right now.

"_Ike, _everyone! Direct attack against the brothers!" all three roids started charging towards the Meikyu Brothers.

* * *

'_He had forgotten the younger brother's reverse card!'_ Minato thought.

* * *

"_Matte; _Reverse card open, Negate Attack!" Kyu announced as a spiral wall block the charging roids. "This stops your monster from attacking this turn!"

Kaito snapped his fingers as Sho reversed a card and end his turn. "So close…"

* * *

"Since he's close to winning, he got careless…" Minato said. "But that was very good."

"Their deck isn't like the Meikyu brothers…" Asuka commented. "Instead, they analyze the opponent's card and adjust accordingly. This combination works too." Minato nodded and continue to watch the duel.

* * *

"Negligence on our part." admitted the older brother.

"They actually beat the Gate Guardian!" said the younger brother.

"But!" both of them said, surprising Sho.

"Our Invincible Combination will begin now! It's my turn, draw!" Mei drew a card. "I activate Dark Element! When Gate Guardian is in the graveyard, by paying half of our life-points…"

Judai/Sho: 1500

Meikyu Brothers: 3600/2 = 1800

A dark aura entered Mei's graveyard. "Special Summon, Guardian of Darkness – Dark Guardian!" Black smoke started coming out from a hole created as it took an armored, burly man carrying an axe and riding some sort of a mechanical spider. (3800/3450)

"Attack power is 3800 points!" Misawa asked in surprise.

"_Ike_, Guardian of Darkness – Dark Guardian! Attack Gyroid! Darkness Shockwave!" The creature swung it's axe, creating a red energy wave.

"Oh no!" Misawa cried out. "If this connects, it will be all over for them!"

"Judai!"

"Sho!"

"It's over!" announced Mei.

"Reverse card open!" Judai interuppted. "Hero Barrier! When there's an Elemental Hero monster on the field, this card can negate the opponent's attack!"

Everyone gasped in atonishment as a blue barrier block that attack.

"They deserve praise for avoiding that attack."

"But, there will be no next time!"

"Besides, the Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"With our strongest Guardian of Darkness..."

"You have no chance of winning!"

"Darn it, is there nothing they can do to change this?" Kaito muttered. But then he noticed Sho still looked determined.

"Oh, still think you can win?" Mei asked.

"Give up those thoughts!" His brother said.

"I reverse a card..." two cards appeared in front of Mei. "Then I activate Lightning Vortex and Double Cyclone!" Red and green cyclones started to appear. "By discarding a card, Lightning Vortex destroy a monster on your field!" Lightning was shot from the card, destroying Judai and Sho's monster. "...while Double Cyclone destroys a Spell or Trap card on our field!" two cyclones destroyed Mei's reversed card and Skyscraper.

Suddenly, black bandages came out from the destroyed card and discarded a card from Sho. "_Nani_?"

"The destroyed card was Dark Coffin. When destroyed, your opponent must select either to release a monster or discard a card." Mei explained. "Since you don't have a monster, you have to choose discard. Turn end."

"It's my turn, draw!" Judai drew a card. " I actvate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"

Judai draw two cards. "First, I activate Fusion Recovery, returning Avian and Fusion from my graveyard!" Said cards were ejected from Judai's grave slot as he added it to his hand. "Then, I use Dark Factory of Mass Production to return Clayman and Sparkman to my hand!"

"What is Judai doing?" Kaito said as Judai add them to his hand.

"Now, I use Fusion to fuse Sparkman, Bubbleman and Avian..." the three monsters nodded as they jumped and become a yellow, green and blue light like their respective elements. "Go, Elemental Hero Tempest!" In a burst of light then wind, a hero with blue armor, wild green hair, a glass visor over his eyes, green wings with white metallic feathers with his right arm as a silver cannon appeared on the field. (2800/2800)

* * *

"Judai isn't giving up yet." Misawa commented.

"But, hecan't defeat Dark Guardian." Asuka pointed out.

"Judai, what are you thinking...?" asked Claudio, who unconciously voiced out everyone's thought.

* * *

"Summon by three fusion materials?" Mei said surprised

"But, Dark Guardian has an attack power of 3800 points." Kyu pointed out. "Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle."

"What are you planning?"

"I reverse a card. Turn end." Judai announced.

"It's my turn, draw!" Kyu drew a card. "Reverse card open, Single Combat! This turn, the strongest monster from both sides battle this turn!" He pointed at Tempest. "Dark Guardian against Tempest!" Dark Guardian fired an energy wave at Tempest.

'_Tempest is not strong enough to destroy Dark Guardian'_ Sho thought in worry.

"I activate Tempest's effect! " Judai said, surprising everyone. "By sending a card from our field to the grave, Tempest cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"You will still lose life-points even if it is not destroyed!" the shockwaves ripped through Tempest's defense and into our duelist.

Judai/Sho: 1500-(3800-2800) = 500

Meikyu Brothers: 1800

" I reverse a card. Turn end." The Meikyu brothers were grinning smugly.

"You ought to be commended for making it this far." The older brother said.

"But it'll end soon!" the younger brother said.

Sho is calm, looking at the duel just now. Judai looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to after seeing Sho's expreeion.

Sho got ready to draw. '_This is it, the final round... If I give we will lose here.'_ The silence was sufficating, the tension so high you could cut it with a knife. Everone waited for Sho to make his move. Sho looked at his brother then remembered something in his past.

(Flashback)

_Sho was face to face with Ryo, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Ryo still wore his Obelisk Blazer who had his back to him while Sho's head was lowered._

"_I-I joined the exam to Duel Academia. I want to become a duelist." Sho admitted._

"_If you want that, I will not stop you." Answered Ryo, his head turned slightly. Sho looked down again. Ryo then turned to face him. "The road to dueling can only be explored by yourself. Do you realsie this?"_

_Sho looked at his brother, who nodded before walking away._

_(_End Flashback)

'_I truly feel this way now_.' Sho admittedin his thought. '_To become a duelist like my brother. In this school...'_

Sho put his fingers on top of his deck and close his eyes. '_For this... Come forth, my card!'_

'_Thou art I...'_

Eh?

'And _I am thou...'_

What?

'_From the sea of thy soul I have been called...'_

This is...

'_Thou has called upon me... Call thy forth from thou's soul within!'_

"I see..." Sho smirked. "It's my turn, draw!" Sho drew a card and looked at it. It was the card he got from that place. "First, I summon Submarineroid in defense mode!" a blue cartoonish submarine appeared on the field. (800/1800)

"Now, since you have a monster on your field, I can special summon this card with one tribute as long as the released monster is a roid monster!" Sho announced as a blue card appeared at Sho's palm. Instinctly, he crushed it, causing Submarineroid to disappear in a blue flare.

"_Ikuzo!_ Solaroid!" A silver bird/plane-like vehicle with a beetle horn started to fly towards the field before it transformed. First the 'folded' and separated, revealed to be large gun barrels that were connected to its shoulders. Then, the fins separated into it's legs. Finally, the the beak of the plane got pushed, revealing to be it's head in green as the plane shaped body bended, making it more humanoid. It's chest was glowing brightly, like the sun and it released green particles as it hovers on Sho's field. (2450/2000) 'Y_ou were the one who called me...'_ Sho thought.

"_That is correct"._

'_Who... are you?'_

'_I am Solaroid, the Awakening Sun... Now... _Solaroid looked at the opponent. _Are those the one thy must defeat? Sho gave a nodded. Then, thy shall help with this duel.'_

Sho smirked inwardly as he looked at the card in his duel disk.

"What... is that?" the Meikyu brothers asked, taken completely off guard.

"This is Solaroid!" And once per turn, it can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field!" The barrels started pointing towards Spirit Barrier. "Destroy Spirit Barrier! Quad Cannon!" it shoots four bullets that destroyed Spirit Barrier.

_Master, thy has the ability to fuse with the elements to give birth an even stronger power... Use it well..._ Solaroid explained to Sho about a few things. Sho's eyes widen before smirking again.

"Next, I activate Power Bond! This card is used to fuse Machine-type monsters!" Sho turned to his brother. "_Aniki, Ikuyo_!"

"Ah! Go ahead!" Judai told Sho.

Sho nodded. "I fuse Solaroid with Tempest! To summon...!" Lightning started to come out from the card as Tempest spin into a tornado and Solaroid went into the eye and inside the tornado. When the lightning entered the tornado, it burst, revealing the new monster, who look like Solaroid but with a few differences.

It loses it gunbarrels on it's shoulders and instead have green wings with plasma coloured metallic feathers, each one larger than it. The armor turned into a green colour, the visor now became clearer, showing blue eyes. "Solaroid Tempest!" (3600/3000)

"What the use of a monster with an attack lower than Dark Guardian?" Mei pointed, feeling a bit relief.

"Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed by attacks!" Kyu reminded their opponents.

"I know that!" Sho told them. "Next, activate Power Bond's effect! The attack of the Fusion monster summoned by this card is doubled!" Tempest's attack doubles as a cyclone began swirling under it. (3600-7200/3000)

"It went up to 7200!" The borthers exclaimed in surprise.

"Finally, I activate Solaroid Tempest's effect! I can remove 1 WIND monster in the graveyard once per turn!" Sho looked at Judai. "_Aniki,_ may I?"

Judai gave a nod.

"Then I remove Flame Wingman in the graveyard!" Flame Wingman was ejected from Judai's grave slot as he pocketed it.

"_Ike, _Solaroid Tempest! Attack Dark Guardian!" Fire started surrounding Tempest as he flew up high. Thentwo tornadoes pillars started to join Tempest as he delivered a flying kick, supported by the fire on his legs and the tornado that started spiralling in front of it towards Dark Guardian. "Tempest! Flare! Kick!" It hits Dark Guardian head on.

The brothers chuckled, before outright laughing. "You forgotten our reversed card again! Reverse card open, Nutrient Z!"

"That card makes them gain 4000 life points if the damage is 2000 or more!" Kaito almost shouted fro his seat, but manage to control himself. "Damn it, this is it for them..."

"Reverse card open, Forbidden Chalice!" Sho shouted. "This card negates your monsters effect and increases your monsters attack by 400!" red liquid hit Dark Guardian as it continues to struggle to battle.

"Even if you do that, we will still survive!"

"Tell me," Sho suddenly said. "Do you know why I remove Flame Wingman?" the brothers shook their head. Sho smirked, making the brothers nervous. "It's because of this!" He pointed at the battle, whick Dark Guardian is losing. "Tempest can copy the effect of the removed monster for a turn!"

"_Nani! ?"_ the brothers shouted in surprise. "But that means...!"

"Your Dark Guardian's going...!" The Dark Guardian's axe broke as the kick hits the chest.

"Explode!" The Dark Guardian goes boom.

Judai/Sho: 500 (Winner!)

Meikyu Brothers: 1800+ 4000-(7200-3800)-3800 = 0

The Meikyu brothers fall to their knees.

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

"Well done!" I heard Hayato said.

Well, that was certainly surprising… But somehow, I shouldn't be. I looked at the stands. I can't hear what Misawa and everyone else was saying, but their happy expression says it all.

Chronos looks really surprised and to be honest, I don't blame him. I look at Sho, who looked at his brother. I don't know about the Kaiser, but I know I can see improvements on Sho here.

…I think I just saw Ryo grinning.

I greeted the duo Osiris, who left the arena and greeted back.

It's my turn then.

* * *

**Do you like the changes I make at the duel? Yes? No? Gotta go~!**

**Jack Frost: You forgotten Solaroid's states Hee Hoo!**

**Me: -Stops- Oh yeah!**

Solaroid

Level 7

Attribute: Light

ATK: 2450

DEF: 2000

Machine/Effect

If your opponent controls a monster(s), you can special summon this card by Tributing 1 Roid Machine monster. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Solaroid Tempest

Level 10

Attribute: Wind

ATK: 3600

DEF: 3000

Machine/Fusion/Effect

Solaroid + 1 WIND monster.

This card cannot be Special Summon except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can remove 1 WIND monster in the graveyard. If you do, this card gains the effect of the removed card until the End Phase of this turn. If this card is removed from the field, special Summon Solaroid in the graveyard.

**Again, please leave a review/criticism!**

**Extra notes: Curse you errors for not letting me post a chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Wrath of the Phoenix!

System… rebooting…

Fanfic… Awaken…

Destroying dust particles…

Disclaimer… system open…

Disclaimer: The author does not own anything except his SI/OC… All respective OCs belong to their original creator…

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Wrath of the Phoenix****!**

It's my turn, now huh… I am walking towards the arena where my punishment duel will be held. Judai and Sho's duel just really hype me up and got my blood boiling… wait, I'm not hot blooded.

…Am I?

Anyway, giving a last glance at my deck, and my friends at the stands who, surprisingly also Minato (he can hid expressions well), looked at me with concern.

I smiled inwardly. Those guys… I never had friends worrying about me before coming to this world…

Footsteps were heard at the opposing end of where I am, as I turned to see… a person with a weird-looking hair… not really weird, just rare to see. And it looks like finished talking about something. Was I really not that concentrated?

"…Best out Of Three duels! If he loses once, he can get one more chance and the permission for a deck switch!"…he's the ref?

The weird-haired ref then pointed at the opposite side of me. "Now then, let's introduced the duelist he'll be facing!"

The lights flicker for a bit, before a tall, bronze-skinned duelist walked towards the stage. Normally, I would try to recognize him, but I got a duel to win. "Introducing, the Pro Duelist Reign!" …Don't recognize him.

"So you're my opponent?" I gave no response, only a stern glare at my opponent. "…No talking? Either you're confident…" he readied his duel disk. "Or you're just arrogant. Either way, let our duel do the talking!" I couldn't help but smirked. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Let's duel!"

Kaito: 4000

Reign: 4000

"I'll start this duel." I announced, drawing the sixth card. I looked at my hand… and blinked. This will be quick…

"I set a monster and put a card face-down." Two reversed cards appeared on my field. "Your turn."

"Hmph, my turn, draw!" Reign drew a card. "First off, I activate Upstart Goblin! It gives me another draw but you'll gain a thousand life-points then!" The duelist drew a card as my life-points increase.

Kaito: 4000+1000 = 5000

Reign: 4000

Reign then took a cad from his hand and slammed a card to his duel disk. "I summon Genetic Warwolf in attack mode!" (2000/100) With a howl, came a creature a white humanoid creature with four claws, nails coloured red like the eyes. It's face doesn't resemble a wolf, however, more like human, with a purple mane(or whatever you called it) covering the face, red eyes visible, wolf ears and black fur/long hair on the mutated creature's back. Its legs were covered by armor and the body has a weird shaped tattoo which frankly, I don't what it looks like.

"Go; attack that guy's face-down monster! Hell Slice!" The genetic creature growled as it stooped before shooting towards my reversed monster at the speed of a bullet, claws ready to tear through.

It did, though not the resulted he wanted, I suppose. The reversed monster flipped open to reveal… a monster that can only be described as a weird looking human face with a big nose, fangs at the bottom of his face and it's back surrounded by red bird feathers. On the top, left and right are purple feathers; bigger than the red ones. Floating near were two hands that was holding an axe. (450/500) It was reduced to pixels.

My opponent, as well as some of the audience looked at me with a confusion. "…A Hane-Hane? Really, you use a card that old?"

I gave my signature sigh, shaking my head at the duelist here in this world. "Just because it's old doesn't mean it's useless." I told him, still shaking my head in disbelief. "Any, Hane-Hane's effect activates, allowing me to return a monster to your hand. Guess who?" On cue, the red feathers started surrounding the humanoid wolf, lifting it and shooting him away; causing the card to return to his hand.

"It's that all you got?" Reign taunted, his voice dripping in disappointment. "If that's all, then this duel will be a disappointment. I reversed a card, turn end."

I drew a card, not really wanting to respond to this guy. Oh, will he be on for a surprise… I push a button on my duel disk, activating my reversed card. "I activate Temptation of the Goddess! Now I look into your hand, if there's a level four or lower monster on your hand, I can special summon it on your field in face-up attack position!"

Five, holographic cards started appearing on top of him. "Let's see here… Genetic Warwolf, Behemoth, The King of All Animals, Wild's Nature Release, Green Baboon Defender of the Forest, King Tiger Wanghu… huh." I blinked. "A Beast Deck. Rarely see that…"

"You got a problem with it?" He nearly snapped, but kept his cool.

I shook my head. "Not really. Anyway, Genetic Warwolf's coming back to the field!" The sound of a monster summon was heard as the white mutated beast howl again. (2000/100)

His eyebrows rose, in confusion or surprise, I have no idea. "What are you planning, young duelist?" He asked; surprise evident on his face. The audience also whispered their approval in my action, including my friends but excluding Minato, who just gave me a hard stare, no doubt knowing what I planned.

"_He did help you in building your deck."_ Izanagi pointed out. Ah, right.

In response, I gave him a cold smile, causing a few to shudder. "Because a monster is summoned on your side of the field from your hand, I can summon a monster from my hand." I slammed a card at my duel disk. "Come, Cyber Dinosaur!" The summon sound effects played again, but the creature summoned many wasn't expected, I believe, judging from the gasp I heard. It was a dinosaur, sure and yes, it's metallic. But the size of said creature was the one making people gaped in surprise. It's easily taller than me or the werewolf, and it's height it's about seven or eight foot tall dinosaur with armored knees and black metallic claws, blue plasma eyes. Electric started to cackle at the body, and when it finally finished, the beast roared powerfully. (2500/1900)

Reign stepped back in shock at the metallic dinosaur in front of him, but then sighed in relief. "Is that all you have, young man? Then please try destroying my monster." He taunted. "But then again, you might not since you already seen my hand." Some were confused. What did he mean?

* * *

-At the stands-Third POV-

"Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest." Minato simply said, earning a few stares from the others.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked; his expression in confusion.

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, Hayato gave the answer. "Green Baboon, Defender of The Forest has an effect that allows Reign to summon it if a Beast monster is destroyed by paying 1000 life points." The koala duelist looked back at the field. "If Kaito destroyed that Warwolf in any way, Green Baboon will be summoned to the field. The Green Baboon also has 2600 attack points, 100 points higher than the Cyber Dinosaur."

"It's not just that." Claudio began to say. "Even if the Baboon of his is destroyed, he can summon it again in the graveyard as long as a Beast monster is destroyed."

"And with Wild's Nature Release, he can take down an even bigger monster below 4500 points." Misawa continued, his gaze never leaving the field.

"But then," Sho turned to the field in worry. "How will he beat the Pro Duelist now?"

"Judging from that smirk of his…" Minato muttered softly, but was heard by the people around him. "He already found a way to end this."

* * *

-Field-Kaito's POV-

"I haven't normal summon, so I'll bring one! I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in attack mode!" A rocket-like plane flew by, floating next to the dinosaur. It was relatively bigger than me, having red wings, two grey platform that shaped like a stag beetle's horn attached to the body, its back having a red fin and some boosters. Attach to the platforms were cylinder shaped barrels connected in a cylinder; or Gatling guns if you prefer. (500/500)

"And now, you summon a weak monster?" the Pro duelist questioned. I couldn't help but blink. Does he really not know what this card is…?

"Are you really a Pro Duelist?" I asked suddenly, catching him off-guard. He gave me a glare (I shrugged it off) and then gave a nod. I suppressed a face palm. "Then you must be really a stupid one for not knowing this monster."

"What!" He snarled at me, eyes glowing in red and all… wait; his eyes really glow in red! And his face looks like a demon! I rubbed my eyes to see that he's back to normal; the red eyes are still there though. What the hell…? Is this world causing anime effects to appear or something?

Blinking a second time, I got ready for a kill. "Platform's is an Union monster." I explained, causing him to blink, before realizing what I meant. I smiled evilly. "I activate Platform's effect! Equip with Cyber Dinosaur, allowing it to gain 500 points!" The armed plane folded its wings and landed on the head, Gatling guns armed and ready. (2500-3000/1900-2400)

"That solves the first problem…" Tager muttered in relief. "But now the second one's more troublesome."

"Let me say this!" I announced with a grin, pointing at my opponent. "If this attack connects I'll win with one hit." Everyone, including almost stoic Minato, was stunned by my bold declaration. Will I really win in this one round?

The Pro duelist gave a full-unrestricted laugh, cruel yet efficient. "Beat me? In this one turn? Please stop trying to joke around!" He pointed at my Dinosaur. "Your overgrown T-Rex will only make me lose 1000 life points, and if you do, I can summon my Green Baboon since you destroyed my Beast! Even if you have a card to get my beast out of the field other than destruction, I'll still survive from his attacks!" Reign pointed out. Several whispers broke out from the crowd, no doubt realizing the same thing.

My grin never faded. "Like I said; if this connects. And as for your first question…" I slipped a card onto the duel disk. "I can beat you this turn! Activate Limiter Removal!"

His expression can be described in one word, priceless. "N-no!" He almost shouted in terror as my Cyber Dinosaur roared at its doubled attack, electricity cackling at its mouth. (3000-6000/2400)

"This is the first final strike!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "Cyber Dinosaur, attack Genetic Warwolf with Plasma Fang! _Ike…!_" Again, electricity started to gather, but instead of cackling at the body, it's gathering at the razor sharp teeth, ready to snap a werewolf in two. A growl was then heard as it lunges through the creature, fangs bare.

Reign, however, surprises me with a move of his. "Reversed card open, Doble Passé! It let's your monster attack me directly, with my monster also doing the same." He gave his final glare at me, a death glare at this duel. "Even if I can't beat you, at the very least let me take some of your life points!"

I could barely manage to curse as the mutated werewolf somehow _space-jump_ towards me and delivered one hell of a painful punch and slash while the big metallic dinosaur went towards its new target, Reign, and chomped at his shoulders, shocking him with electrically charged teeth.

Kaito: 5000-2000 = 3000 (Winner)

Reign: 4000-6000 = 0

I saw a few medics coming in and brought the fallen duelist out of the battlefield. I suppressed a twinge of pain. How hardcore can he be…?

The ref came back to battlefield, weirdly unshaken. "Alright, Kouzumi manages to win the first round almost at ease. If he won the next one, the third wouldn't be needed to be out! But can he win the next one?" He posed a dramatic stance, one hand on the microphone, the other pointing at the sky. "And heeere's the next one!"

The sound of footsteps got my attention, my next to be a cloaked person, covering the entire body so damn well I can't even see what the person looks like or what gender this person is. "The mysterious duelist M! This particular person specifically requested to not reveal the person's name, only to be called as M! The reasons are unknown to us however but we complied anyway! Will our young Kouzumi knows who this mysterious one is?" …Frankly, I don't know. But somehow, I felt a familiar presence. Not the unknown woman, that's for sure, but still felt strangely familiar…

The cloaked duelist readied her duel disk. "Let us duel, Kouzumi." The duelist said with a frown. …Definitely female, judging from her soft tone. But still, she really feels familiar… Just where do I see her before…? Ah, forget it!

"It's time to duel!"

Kaito: 3000

M: 4000

"You should go first," I offer. She seems a little surprise, and then nodded. After drawing her card, her demeanor somehow… changes slightly. "I set a monster and a card. Turn end."

"Alright, it's my turn, draw!" I shouted, drawing a card. Cyber Dinosaur's mechanical equipment exploded, lowering its attack. (6000-2500/2400-1900)

The mysterious duelist snapped her fingers, causing me to feel a sense of déjà vu. I know I recognize that move…"Reverse card open, A Feint Plan! You cannot attack reversed monsters this turn!" She explained.

"Hm…" I muttered. That's fine with me. I didn't want to attack anyway, not quickly. "I'll throw a face-down and end my turn."

The duelist draws silently again. Her expression seems to change to… disappointment? Is she searching for a card? "I summon Hand of Nephthys in attack mode!" In a flap of a bird's wing, a woman appeared. She had a golden headdress with a bird shaped face on top, black hair, an orange skirt, surprisingly long behind, but not enough to cover her long slender legs, a golden armor covering her body until the chest, shoulder armor and leg armor covering just below the knees. (600/600) Some of the guys drooled at the beauty, leaving the others disgusted, except Judai… since he's Judai. Oh, and also Ryo.

"Next, I flip summon my Female Assassin of Flames!" Next to the Hand of Nephthys, the reversed card revealed itself to be a woman, bronze-skinned I believe, light brown hair, with a headband tied on her head, added with three feathers. Her clothes look like that kunoichi in that warship-rune Sui- something game, thin, covering part of her chest and body, but that's it. (1500/1000) "When she is flip-summoned; by removing three cards from the top of my deck, you lose 800 life-points!" Three of her cards from the top of her deck were pocketed, as the assassin drew out three ignited kunai and threw directly at me.

'_Damn, they burn_!' I thought as I grunted in pain.

Kaito: 3000-800 = 2200

M: 4000

"Then, I activate Hand of Nephthys's effect!" the headdress woman chanted some words as she floats over the female assassin. All of the sudden, wings made of hot red flame appeared, covering both chanter and assassin. "By releasing Hand of Nephthys and a monster I can summon the mystical beast!" At midst of the inferno, arise a golden mechanical-like bird. It has wings of gold connected at the lower middle part of the body, leg talons, and hands, yes hands that are also sharp talons, a crown that spits fire. The tail is made of flame, as also the wings, spitting fire to form even bigger wings of inferno than the flaming wings earlier. (2400/1600) "Awaken, Phoenix Goddess Nephthys!"

Damn, this is bad… Thankfully, my Cyber Dinosaur's stronger than that phoenix…

"I activate Salamandra, equipping it to my phoenix to increase its attack by 700!" …Damn you Murphy's Law! A flaming serpent surrounded the legendary creature, signaling the increase in attack. (2400-3100/1600)

"Battle, attack Cyber Dinosaur!" The phoenix flew towards the morning sky, glowing brighter, even with the inferno, which slowly turns non-luminous, pale blue. It's getting hot… "Supernova Blaze!" M shouted the attack name.

Not on my watch, woman. "Trap card activate, Sakuretsu Armor!" the metallic beast was now covered in armored spikes. When the bird hits the spikes, it immediately exploded. "It destroys a monster when a monster attacks." I explained but wasn't smiling, understandably.

The woman was obviously calm, as she reversed three cards and ended her turn.

* * *

-Stands-Third POV-

"Why is Kaito not happy?" Sho questioned my moody expression. "Shouldn't he be happy that he destroyed a monster?"

"Normally, yeah. Anyone should." Tager said; expression serious. "But like the legends, the Phoenix will be revived from the ash. Because that creature's been destroyed by card effects, it is revived at the Pro duelist's turn, destroying all Spells and Traps in the process."

"And if those reversed cards is what I think it is…" Minato said, staring at M's face-downs. "Then Kaito must win in his turn if he doesn't want to lose." That brought surprise from everyone around him.

"You know the tactics she's using, Minato-_kun_?" Hayley asked the blue-haired wonder.

"Yep, if she's who I think she is…"

"You know who the duelist is, Minato-_kun_?" Asuka asked.

"I should know her." Minato told her. "In fact, Kaito should recognize her. But…" he scratches his head. "I believe he forgotten, like she doesn't recognize Kouzumi Kaito." Surprise turned to confusion. What did he mean?

* * *

-Arena-Kaito's POV-

"Only one turn…" I muttered, drawing a card. I overheard some of Minato's talk just now. What did he mean I know her, but not as Kaito Kouzumi? And one turn…? What are those cards that made him said that…?

Let's see… Statues of the Wicked? ...No, too weak to destroy my Dinosaur, unless she has Share the Pain, which I doubted.

Hm… Monster destruction cards, perhaps? But those would be destroyed when the Phoenix revives.

Wait a minute… destroys cards when Phoenix revives…

…Damn, its Wild Tornado isn't it? It fits the bill; destroy cards when it's destroyed face-down…

That means at least two is Wild Tornado, the third's an unknown card…

"Where's a Cyclone when you need one…?" I muttered. "Oh, right. I didn't put any in this deck."

Any tactics left…? Looking at my hand, it was Dekoichi, Bokoichi, Rush Recklessly and my drawn card, a Twin-Barrel Dragon…

…Well, hope lady luck's generous today… "I summon Twin-Barrel Dragon in attack mode!" Another mechanical dragon (looks like an ostrich though) appeared. It was dark blue, having two thin feet which I honestly don't know how it could support itself using them, a metallic tail armored, and two revolvers connected on the head. (1700/200) "And once it's summoned to the field, by flipping a coin twice, and both results are heads, I can destroy a card on your field!"

The cloaked duelist smirked, clearly amused by how this will end. "Oho?" she said. "But you only have ¼ chance of hitting. Also, even if you get both heads, if you select the wrong card, your only way to survive will be a waste." She pointed out.

"She's right…" I barely heard Minato said in worry. "One wrong choice and he's one more lost to be away from here…"

I gave a sigh, before giving a smirk, surprising my opponent. "Even so, it's one risk I'm willing to take! Twin-Barrel Dragon, get ready!" The revolver beast roared as a coin materialized at my hand. I show an image of an eye. "This is heads." I flipped and show the behind of it, nodded. "This is tails. Ready?" She nodded. "Then let's go!" I flipped the coin.

The world became silence as my fate relies on the coin flipping to the empty sky. The world seems to be in slow-motion as the coin slowly descends towards the ground.

I slapped it to my back hand to prevent cheating, covering it. It revealed to be… heads!

"One more flip!" I shouted, flipping it above the sky.

The audiences dare not to break the uneasy silence. Some were wary, some pray that it hits heads, others just stare and the seemly slow moving coin that decides my fate.

Minato stared at the coin. '_Please be heads…'_

'_Please let Kaito win…' _Sho begged silently.

'_Please don't let Kaito-kun left…'_

'_Please… hit heads!'_ Was the thought of almost everyone watching the duel, sans M.

I slapped it at my back hand once again.

-Heartbeat thumping-

I slowly move away my hand.

-Heart beating faster-

The coin was shown. It was…

…tails.

…Silence…

"Damn it…" I muttered. "No choice… Battle!" I ordered, even though I knew I would receive the inevitable defeat.

"Cyber Dinosaur, Plasma Fang! Twin Barrel Dragon, Revolver Discharge!" The monsters let their attack release, the tyrannosaurus of metal ready to bite, and the revolver dragon firing a burst of flame twice.

M smiled sadly. "Reverse card open, Negate Attack!" The middle card revealed itself. At least my instincts were right… The spiraling wall in front of it absorbs the shot and drains the dinosaur's will to attack. "It negates your attack this turn."

I sighed, ending my turn. I didn't bother setting a card, since I know what would happen next.

"It's my turn, draw!" the cloaked duelist drew her final, but she won't need it. Suddenly, a massive torrent of flame began to spit out on a particular side on M's field. "Phoenix Goddess Nephthys' effect activates." She announced, rather hesitantly. "When she's destroyed by a card effect, she is revived during my standby phase. Arise from the ashes!"

A bird's flapping wings was heard, and then a pillar of tornado of fire appeared at the middle of the field. The fiery tornado then burst from the _inside_, revealing the legendary undead bird. "And when she's summoned that way, all spells and traps on the field are destroyed immediately!" The divine creature shriek, as the burst flames hit M's reversed Spells or Traps, destroying it.

Predictably, two columns of tornado appeared from the destroyed cards remains. "Wild Tornado," I said bitterly. "When destroyed face-down, it can destroy a card on the field."

She seems surprised, but nodded. "I chose to destroy both of your monsters." The fierce spiraling winds, instead of moving towards my monsters in a destructive hurricane like I had suspected, it instead launches itself above the sky and pierce through both monsters like a drill, effectively destroying them. Hm… Different effects for different duelist perhaps?

"Battle, Phoenix Goddess Nephthys, direct attack!" the mystical bird flew towards the sky again, orange-red flames again turning to pale non-luminous blue, almost unseen at the sky. "Supernova Blaze!" With that single order, the golden legendary bird flew down towards me, ready to incarnate me.

I stare at the bird with an emotionless gaze, though I was smiling sadly. The phoenix went through me, creating a pillar of blue nova to where I stood. It was damn hot, but I held screaming as my life point counter went to zero.

Kaito: 2200-2400 = 0

M: 4000 (Winner!)

I let out a sigh as my opponent towards me and gave a smile… was she crying?

"What's wrong?" I asked with a voice of concern. Was she crying over me…?

…No way. No female would cry over little old me…

She seems surprised, but smiled anyway and shook her head. "It's nothing… It's just that you remind me of a friend of mine…" …Hm? "He's a pro duelist, very skillful. But then one day he left, with only one word, on break. I was wondering where he went, or why he left… without saying anything…" …Okay, now I believe she's familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it…

Giving the sigh of the damned, I decided ask her a question. "…No worries. Anyway, what's with the get-up?" She became confused by my question. "I mean, why are you wearing a cloak? Is it to hide yourself or something?"

I have no idea how I know, but the shadowed face seems to glow beet-red at my question. She fumbles for a little before answering my question. "…" Rather quietly though…

I gave another sigh. "What's that? I can really here you…" She twitched and gave a very intimidating glare, which somehow makes her cute… Damn brain, stop thinking of cute girls!

She answered in a normal, almost non-shouting like I suspected, rather ordering tone, but I didn't mind. "Because this style of clothing it was he wears when he duels others, okay!" she almost snapped at me but regain her composure.

When she realized her almost snapping made her face inches away from me (which made me felt very uncomfortable, and I still can't see her face! That hood really shadowed her face, only her soft lips visible) she blushed, so did I. Dangerous territory, dangerous territory, and my brain thought many unspeakable acts that I rather not say…

"I mean, I-I-I-it's n-n-not like I m-m-miss h-him or s-something!" I stare at her in disbelief. Her red face became deeper. "W-w-w-what are y-y-you l-l-l-looking a-at!"

"-Sigh-…" I shook my head. Just what is wrong with this girl? I better go before my sanity goes. "Nothing… Anyway, can I ask who you are? Not as M, I mean." I asked her, hoping to change the subject.

She gotten surprise again before giving a smile that made her cuteness up to eleven…Darn, a cold, frozen solid heart will thaw out by that smile! She finally removed her hood, showing her face.

Needless to say, many guys jaw dropped, except Judai, Ryo, and Minato, who mutters, "I knew it…" while shaking his head.

She, who looked around 16, for the lack of a better word, was _beautiful._ Black long silky hair touching her back, a nice smile and some other things I rather not describe before I lost my sanity. Oh, I also jaw-dropped in disbelief, pointing at her, but for a far different reason other than her undeniable beauty. And Minato knew it.

She seems to giggle at my shocked expression. "Surprise? Yes, this is what I looked like." She said in a teasing tone. Removing the cloak that covered of her body, she threw it to the stunned ref. I'm not surprised.

To make it very short and simple, her body is best described as one many girls would want to have and jealous of, while some of the guys got a nosebleed.

"Let me introduce myself." She said; her tone now lighter. "I am…"

"Manami?"

The girl, Manami, whipped her head towards me and pointed at me in shock. "What, how do you know my name?" She demanded.

Manami Katsuragi, a young Pro duelist starting her career at her sixteenth birthday. Skillful with her duels, she manages to receive many wins and a few lost dueling but still continuing her career. As a female, she is always looked down by other male Pros. She was now in the Pro team called Trinity Zero when the leader, who is now taking a break, caught her interest with his undeniable skills.

She lost rather humiliatingly when challenging him, but instead insulting at her like the others that defeated her, offer her a hand and asked if she wanted to join his team.

She had accepted, and the rest was history.

'_Now I know why Minato said that she doesn't know me as Kaito Kouzumi…' _I thought.

"Well?" she told me irritatingly. I blink. It seems I had ignored her for some time…

I gave a sigh, tried my very best to ignore her, which irritate her further. "Permission for a deck change?" I asked. The referee nodded dumbly, clearly still in a daze as I walk towards the back door for a drink and a change in deck.

Well, I would be there if Manami haven't pulled my collar and forced me to face her.

"You haven't answered my question." She snarled.

I gave a sigh, trying to clear a headache that's going to come as I put my hands on my head before looking at her directly at her eyes, stunning her in place.

"I should know you, Manami." I told her, who was now confused. "…Like you should know me." I walked towards the door. "After all…

I am neither light nor darkness. Neither the shadows of chaos nor the light of order. I am just a duelist passing through." With that, I finally walked towards the back door, leaving the now shell-shocked gaping Manami.

"Y-y-y-you're…" she started to say, her face turning atomic red before making a decision, chasing after me instead of going back to where I came from.

Minato sighed, standing from his seat, and walked to where I gone. "Where are you going, Minato-_kun_?" Asuka asked the now-head phoned wearing teen.

"I need to buy something," was the simple reply.

On the way of going to the where I came from before entering the arena… "So, are you going to tell her your life three months before, Kaito?" He said to no one in particular, his duel spirit Orpheus keeping quiet these days.

"Or should I say… Yūgure?"

* * *

-Waiting area-Kaito's POV-

"Answer me!" she demanded the millionth time. "Why did you leave your life as a Pro Duelist, Yūgure?" I suppressed a sigh.

Yeah… I was a Pro duelist three months ago, for the first two and a half month. I beat some of the Pros, some so-called, others with great skills. No matter how many duels I went, I wasn't really satisfied, except by a few who defeat me, who truly has the honor of a true Pro.

The team part started when I defeat two surprisingly weak fellow duelists in a handicapped match. They started to walk away in sadness and shame, further enhanced by the audience, but I silenced them. They seemed grateful, so I decided to offer my help in building their deck.

They managed to win more than they could have wanted in tag-dueling, thanked me, and suggested that we built a team. I didn't mind, since I wasn't busy at that time. And so team Trinity Zero is born… since there are just three of us and I'm a Fool/Zero.

Two months then, our team became surprisingly famous, a team of eleven with the most wins, with me, the others votes, as the leader.

And the reason I left…? I was to take a break. And I was bored.

…And Kawaii-_nee _giving me puppy dog eyes to come home. What, we men are weak to them!

"I told you, I need a break." I said to my former team-mate. Truth to be told, Manami is the one of the most trusted person I had under me. Because of that, I let her know where I live, also introducing her Minato, sans my identity, which I made everyone at the orphanage promise not to tell her anything about my 'Kouzumi' persona.

The only thing I don't get is why the hell Manami and Kawaii-_nee _are always glaring at each other…

She doesn't look satisfied at my answer, but dropped the matter. Good gracious, her stubbornness is worse than Kawaii_-nee_!

Instead, she tried a different approach. "Will you return back to the Pro league?" she asked softly.

That stopped me. If I win, I would stay here, of course. If I lose, where would I go…?

"I'll think about it." I replied after a long silence. Then I gave her my kind smile. Strangely, it seemed to make her face turn red. "Thanks for being worried about me though, Manami. I really appreciate it."

Her face seemed to turn redder as she looked away. "I-I-I-it's n-n-nothing! I m-m-mean, I-I-it's not like I was w-w-w-worried a-about y-y-you! Eeek!" she was surprised because my face was now inches from her.

"Manami, are you okay?" I asked in concern. "Your face seems warm. Let me check your head…" I said, as I try to let my forehead touch hears, to check the temperature.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine!" she snapped, taking a few steps away from me. Her face is still red though…

"Okay, if you say so." I dropped the matter. I have no idea what was wrong with this girl…

Removing my deck from my duel disk, I inserted my other deck I got ready for this duel. "Is that your real deck?" Manami asked.

"Nope, it's not my Pro deck, that's for sure." I told her as I walked back to the arena.

"Hey…" I stopped, looking back at her.

She seems to blush a little, before facing me, voice in concern. "Good luck, okay?"

I smiled. "Sure." Then I saw a familiar face walking behind her. "And take Manami to Nurse Emi, okay Minato?"

"Alright," said the voice of my friend Arisato Minato, making Manami jumped out of her skin as he made her went to the clinic, me blinking as I barely heard Minato saying "_Baka…_" What the heck did he mean, idiot?

I chuckled, and walked back to the arena. Now, if I could just ignore the very nasty death glare I had been feeling from an unknown source… I know it's not Manami or Alice, that's for sure.

-Elsewhere in a dimension of dreams-

A certain female was glaring menacingly at our idiotic Yūgure. "How dare he… having another girl other than me…" Okay…?

_To be continued…_

* * *

…Restrictions… and distractions…

Cannot write for a long time because of restrictions…

And distracted playing Raidou Kuzunoha 1 and 2…

Apology asked…

Barely finish this…

Tell me what you think… Flame/Criticize/Advice/Give ideas…?

OC area is open, should I say re-open…

Minato: -Shows robotic Destinydeck a trailer.-

Destinydeck: Trailer…? –Looks-

-Insert living squee/scream- PERSONA 4 GOING'S TO GET ANIMATED!-?

Minato: But don't they animate us first? Why! –Cries to the heavens-

Destinydeck: You already have a P3P!

Minato: P3 should go before them!

Kaito shaking his head: _Yare-yare…_

Author's notes: It's been a while, isn't it? I won't quit this story, except sudden hiatus. To be honest, the original draft sucked. Yes, sucked with a capital S. The original was me dueling three in a chapter, but the duels were so boring I scrapped it immediately. Getting bored, I try to find inspiration by playing Raidou Kuzunoha 1 and 2… And cue distraction.

The Kaito you see is the SI/OC me that doesn't know romance. Yes, I really didn't even know what tsundere means (or that the term exist) until I read Negima a month after that. The SI-ness is the fact that I don't know about love/tsundere during the time I was sucked in. The OC-ness, because it seems that the more I write, the more he's getting his own personality…

Oh, and Fate games help me in some ideas for this story.

Manami Katsuragi is my own creation that I randomly make during my free time, except the name. My muse told me to put her in and I go "Why not?" and just put her in. And she was born…

Manami: Wait a minute! You mean I was born just because of that?

Yep, at first. Then, somehow I realize one important thing…

I don't know how to write a tsundere.

Cue me researching and reading fanfic with tsundere characters…

Did I write her correct? Did I do her wrong! Give me your opinion/ suggestion to improve, readers!

See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Soul of A Duelist

Two months… ugh…

Alice: …You alright, Kaito-_niisan_?

Me: Yeah… My fingers hurt… Answer reviews...

_Guirefox: Is Manami really weak in the knees... Let's just say she's overwhelmed..._

_Gunmare: Yep, hope you enjoy this chapter, Gunny!_

_True Oblivion: Your OC will appear at chapter 17. I promise you... or I'll delete this story if I forgot..._

_h3AdS1aMM3r: Thanks!_

_The Fool Arcana: Uh... I'm not very good at writing tose... And for pairings... Just guess..._

_demando: Thanks! Hope you like this duel!_

Me: Speak the disclaimer please…

Alice: Tee hee! Sure! Okay~ Destinyzero owns nothing!

-WARNING!- THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DAMN LONG!-

* * *

Chapter 16: Soul of a Duelist

'_It's time, isn't it?_' was my thought after I replace my deck at the waiting area.

The punishment duel is now on its final stage. Judai and Sho win with Sho's new card, Solaroid. Hm… I wonder where or when he got it….

"_Concentrate on your duel, Kaito."_ Izanagi told me.

"-Sigh-"I muttered. Even though he reminded me every time that he's me, I swear he's the more serious me.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. I won my first duel with ease. But the second… it's more of a Curb stomp battle. Damn…

And how the hell did I not recognize Manami! I mean, she's the second most famous in my team! …Well, I admit the cloak hid her figure well…

"_And because you're an idiot, through and through."_ Hey, I resent that!

"_Anyway, are you ready for your duel, Kaito?" _Izanagi questioned. I gave a nod. That's why I readied my deck, right?

"_Don't forget what the ref said…" …_That made me brain gone to an abrupt stop as I turned painfully slowly towards Izanagi.

The crimson warrior looked at me with a blank, eerie stare. He then slowly asked. "_You didn't listen, didn't you?"_

"Hehehe…" I chuckled nervously. Inside my mind, I was thinking along the lines of Quick, what are my options!-?

Tell the truth?

Create a believable lie?

Change the subject?

Option two and three are out since he's me… so he would know my lying expression.

…I have to, don't I? "…Yep." I simply answered.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence have passed… before he summoned his blade and started hitting me with the blunt side, but it still hurts. "_Idiot… I wonder if you're really me…"_

Then I realize something's missing, or rather… someone. "Where's Alice? I haven't seen her since the start of this duel."

Izanagi blinks before hitting his fist on his palm while saying "Ah!" "She is watching some new anime back at the dorm. Something called Lucky Star or something…" I feel like I heard that name before… oh, whatever.

"Anyway, what did you say about the rules?" I asked Izanagi. The crimson male-who-invites started explaining about the rules…

* * *

-Somewhere near the nurse's office-Third POV-

Minato was now taking the obviously blushing Manami, who tried desperately to pry of the blue-haired teen's vice-grip, to where Nurse Emi was, and asking her to calm down because of… whatever it was.

"Minato-_kun_, come on! I need to go and watch Yūgure's duel!" The phoenix duelist shouted. Ah… that why…

"You really shouldn't, Manami-_san… _You're in no condition for that. " Minato disagreed at Manami's decision, earning a scowl from said person.

"Why shouldn't I!-? I can still-"was she managed to say before Minato gently grip her shoulders, earning a wince from Manami. "Ugh!" she grunted.

"I knew it…" Minato muttered, shaking his head. "You're injured…." With a gentle sigh, he removed his grip gently. "How bad is it?"

"…It's okay. I can manage." She muttered after a few minutes of silence as the blue-haired teen removed his hand. "I can move better than before, though so it's good. By the way…" Manami turned to look at the teen. "How do you know that I'm actually hurt anyway?"

Minato scratched his head in nervousness. "Actually, I didn't." Manami then gave him an incredulous look that translates 'You're kidding right?' "Kaito's the one that apparently knew and gave me the clue." …Wait, what?

"Yūgure did?" Manami exclaimed in surprise. "But that's impossible! I didn't even tell anyone about my injury!"

"Heh," Minato chuckled. "I don't know how he knew it, but I suspect that he knew either during the duel… or during the time you two were alone together for a long time." The last words were accompanied by a rather mischievous smirk.

The phoenix duelist who saw the Cheshire-cat grin gave a blank stare; then like a jolt she started blushing to a new level. "W-w-w-we weren't doing anything I-I-I-indecent! W-w-we were j-j-just t-t-t-t-talking!" she all but shouted.

"Oh?" The blue haired duelist's smirk became wider. "But I never said you guys did anything bad…" he said in a playful, teasing tone. When did Minato like teasing people…? "Or did you guys do something… _naughty_?"

The effect was instantaneous, all the blood in her body seemed to move at her face as Manami's blush became to escalate; the red shade turning darker, and hot steam started rising from her head. She looks like she could explode and fainted in embarrassment. "_Urusai, urusai, URUSAI!"_

A low chuckle was heard from the enigmatic teen. Before the female duelist can make a comeback, however… "Ah, we're already here." Minato said as he opened the door.

The nurse office was respectively, not too big and yet not too small. The wall and floor was light-blue, obviously. There was a single bed; two screens (whatever you call them) for covering, a cabinet filled with medical supplies, with a few smells of medicine lingering. "Emi-_sensei_, we need he- _Are?_ She's not here." Indeed, the nurse herself was not here waiting. She must have been in the stadium…

"Damn," the blue haired teen cursed. "How are we going to help you now, Manami-_san_?"

The mentioned duelist, who now managed to fight down her blush, could not help but sigh as she sat on the bed. "You really should just let us to Yūgure's duel, Minato-_kun_…"

"No," Minato shook his head. "You're injured, and Kaito wouldn't allow it. He may be an idiot, but even he knows that you need a few medical attentions." Minato was now rummaging the drawers, looking for a bandage or painkillers or both.

The phoenix duelist blushed a little at the music-loving teen's feeling of worry. "But… I'm just troubling you… Besides, I doubt Yūgure knew about my injury…"

A small grin was seen on Minato's face. "Like I said, he's an idiot. I never said he's not observant." Minato didn't turn, but he knew Manami was smiling at her leader's unexpected (for Manami) concern for her well being.

That was half true, actually. The other reason the phoenix duelist was smiling is because how much the blue haired teen himself didn't realize the small change happening to him after meeting the leader. Before, when her leader introduced him, he was kinda cold and distant. But the Minato now… "Now let's see here… Keys… A needle… Asuka's older brother's picture… pa-wait, what?"

Minato took a closer look at the picture. It was without a doubt, Tenjouin Fubuki's picture. When he looks closer, he could see a few writing about him… mostly fan-girl letter like and a kiss mark it seems…. The blue haired teen could not help but to sweatdropped. _'I didn't know Emi-sensei was a fan girl to this guy…'_

"Minato-_kun,_ what are you looking at?" Manami couldn't help but asked at the teen's sudden stop. Just what has distracted the enigmatic teen so easily?

Minato seemed to realize his pause, put the photo quietly back and went back looking for bandage. "It's nothing important, Manami-_san_." He told her rather quickly.

And silence reigned once more… The two duelists felt very awkward because of the quiet atmosphere. It's also funny, since the blue haired teen is already used to the silence. Manami thought on how to break this atmosphere, and found a suitable topic. "Hey, Minato-_kun_…" she began. "Don't you think Yūgure's becoming weak with his dueling skills?"

Minato stopped what he was doing and looked at the phoenix duelist, eyebrows raised. "I mean, I manage to defeat him without much of an effort." Manami continued, taking his silence as a cue for her to continue. "Sure, I was lucky at drawing the right hand, but he could at least inflict a scratch on my life points."

To her surprise, the teen let out a small chuckle. "Oh, he could manage to inflict your life points… but in dueling, he got two problems." He lifted a finger. "One, he gets bad luck in duels rather easily, and two;" Minato lifted another finger. "He rarely gets serious."

Manami couldn't help but blink. "Serious? …Really?" The Dual-monster duelist nodded.

"He likes exciting duels, so he doesn't try to end a duel very quickly. He also a control-type duelist, so every turn or two, he would try to understand how the opponent's dueling style is. Once he got them, then he tries to win quickly."

Manami blink a second time as Minato went back to get the bandage he just found. "That's also the reason you win. An overpowering strike at an early duel will easily defeat his deck quickly. A serious Kaito however…"

He finally got the bandage. Minato suppress a sigh. How could a small object be very hard to find? "Let's just say the longer the duel, the more chaotic his deck will be."

The music-loving teen put on his headphones, music booming _Burn My Dread_. "I ramble too much… and here." He tossed the bandage at Manami, who managed to catch it in time.

"Ah, thanks." The awkward silence returns. Desperately, the teen tried to find another topic. "Minato-_kun_, do you think you can help me wrapping the bandage around my body. Since the nurse isn't here, I mean…"

This time, it was Minato who turned his head away and tried very, _very _hard not to let the female saw his blush. Thankfully, she didn't saw the blush.

Manami glared at the unexpected reaction. "What, Minato-_kun_. You don't want to help me?" Her words were rather threatening and venomous.

Minato gave a small, dignified cough. "Manami-_san,_ you do realize what you just said right?"

Question marks appeared on top of the female teen's head, as she turned her head slightly in confusion. "Huh?" Looks like she didn't get it… "All I said was…" she trailed off, before realizing exactly what was she just said.

Let me give you an explanation if you guys don't know (as if…). Manami is a girl, and Minato is a guy. See, when Manami asked to help wrapping, it means she needs to remove her clothes and remove a few bandages to be replaced with new ones. Of course, since Manami is a girl, and has a good figure, this would mean showing her …assets to Minato. …Got the picture yet?

Needless to say, Manami goes atomic red again. She got her duel disk out, and threw it at Minato's head. The teen didn't see it coming, and was easily knocked out. "Pervert!"

* * *

-Arena-Kaito's POV-

I arrived back at the arena, looking at the noisy arena. It seems the students were discussing about, either Manami or my fate, to kill boredom. Some of the male glared at me about something. Sigh… if I'm not Kaito, I'll personally kill them if they try to harass my team. No question asked.

Speaking of Manami, how's her injury I wonder… She actually stopped her habit of snapping her fingers to activate effects… The Manami I know would never do that. Is she injured or something…?

…Dammit, Kaito Kouzumi. Stop worrying so much. Minato will take her to the Nurse's office to at least confirm her injury, so she would at least be okay.

…I'm getting distracted, dammit. Need to calm down…

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Inhale…

Exhale…

…Now I feel better. And is it my imagination or the amount of people here had multiplied…?

Let's see around here… I looked around the stadium. Hm... It seems more people are sitting and some are standing.

…Is that girly-hat I see near the entrance on top? I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I looked again, it was undoubtedly Ronald Aerith looking at me with arm cross, with his duel spirit Silent Magician next to him. He seems to stare intently at me…

Is he watching this duel? I guess he's looking at my skills again… after our duel yesterday.

* * *

-_Flashback- Evening, near the tree near the Ra Dorm-_

_There was no cloud to cover the moon, allowing it to shine brightly to fill the void between the empty skies, with a few stars twinkling, a few students here and there returning to their dorm for a well-earned rest. The only sound heard was the sound of people dueling, the calm breeze, the music of insects of nature and a hooting of an owl. I was going back to the Obelisk dorm from my everyday rest… Sigh, sleeping good…_

"_Hold it right there, Obelisk!" Huh? I turned around to see an Osiris with a long ponytail and a red cap. I wonder what he wants with me…._

"_I challenge you to a duel!" …That was unexpected._

"…_Hm?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. _

"_I want to see how tough you Obelisk can be! So far the ones I have fought are weaker here." Huh…? I looked behind me and saw something… terrifying._

_To put it simply, a pile body of (thankfully) living bodies of Obelisk were knocked out. It counts… about twenty. I looked back at the cap teen. So I'm his next victim?_

_Duel disk ready, deck… lock and loaded… if so… So be it._

"_Listen, girly-man."The teen twitch at that name, and tried to make a come-back, but stop when he saw the intense cold glare I'm giving. "You mess with an Obelisk, you'll deal with one. And I may not know them, but I know which is right and which is wrong. So get ready then, I won't hold back."_

_Cap-guy took an involuntary step-back. Was it just him or did the aura of the duelist he's facing shift to the cold, uncalculating person now. Still, he issued the challenge, so he should get ready too. "Alright, let me introduce myself. I am Aerith Ronald!" he said before adding. "And I am a guy!" Whatever…_

"_Let's DUEL!"_

_Kaito: 4000_

_Ronald: 4000_

"_I'll start." Ronald announced, drawing a card. "I summon Masked Knight LV3 in attack mode!" The creature was short, but held a knightly aura. Its armor, which looks too big for the knight was grey with a few gold ornaments, metallic skirt like armor, a helmet with a face mask and a golden horn akin to a beetle. Attach to the right shoulder armor were wings of metallic gold, glimmering with intensity even in the night while the left was attached with a silver L-shaped metal, look vaguely like half a shield. Finally, at the back was a large grip of a sword, with a cross guards of large wings. (__1500__/800)_

"_I activate Masked Knight's effect! I can inflict 400 of direct damage to your life points! But because of this, I cannot attack this turn… if I can!" The knight's horn started glowing gold."Go, Persona Blast!" Then, without warning, a horned-shaped beam was fired at me, but I didn't flinch._

_Kaito: 4000-400 = 3600_

_Ronald: 4000_

"_Next, I activate Level Up! To change my Masked Knight LV3 to a LV5!" the masked knight has now grown taller and fit. The armor became bigger to fit the size and small golden wings were attached to the metal boots. (__2300__/1300) The horn started shining again. "You know the drill! I activate his effect, making you lose 1000 points! Go, Persona Twin Blast!" A second, bigger blast was delivered and made me flinch slightly._

_Kaito: 3600-1000 = 2600_

_Ronald: 4000_

"_Finally, I end my turn! Show me what you guys can do!" Ronald taunted, apparently smirking at his first quick strike. Oh, will he be in for a surprise…_

"_It's my turn to draw." I announced, drawing the sixth card. I admit… his combo was clever. However; he made a mistake of not setting a card. "Let's start with Hand Destruction, shall we?" I said as I slipped the card into my duel disk."This allows us to discard two cards then draw two. It's simple, no?" Both of us discarded two, reluctantly, in Ronald's case, and draw two new cards._

"_Alright then, I summon the Dark Crusader in attack mode!" A black broadsword fell from the sky and made a crater on the ground as a black-armored, red-haired warrior with a skeleton-like masked arrived with a surge of darkness and grip the blade. The knees were armored with spikes, having a red cape that made him look menacing. (__1600__/200)_

"_And I activate his effect! Shadow Impulse!" As the dark warrior lifted the large sword, black clouded matter started to form at the tip of the blade. "I can send a DARK monster from my hand to my graveyard to increase his attack by 400! I discarded two!" Ronald's smirk was wiped off from his face as the dark matter covered half the blade. (__1600__-__2400 __/200)_

"_Battle! Attack his knight, my Crusader, with Darkness Obliteration!" The warrior kneeled before jumping quite high, his broadsword on his back dual wielded, before falling like a meteor and at the same time swinging the blade, before landing with a crack, the sword literally cutting the masked knight in half, and the same time, creating a small crater and a small amount of dark matter released._

…_Did I just hear him saying "Chestou"? Weeeiiird…_

_Kaito: 2600_

_Ronald: 4000-(2400-2300) = 3900_

"_I reversed one card, and end my turn." Now, what will you do…?_

_To my surprise, he was grinning. I narrowed my eyes. Did he know that I would be able to destroy his monster?_

"_It's my turn, draw!" Ronald drew a card. He then put a card on his Spell/Trap slot. "I activate Level Modulation! By allowing you to draw two cards…" I drew two. "…To summon back my Masked Knight LV5!" The golden knight reappeared in all of his glory. (__2300__/1300) "Next, I summon The Calculator!" A humanoid machine who's body is like the keypads in a calculator, with a head of a calculator screen with two yellow lights on the chin (could be the eyes) appeared, sparks of electricity forming on the hands. (__?__ /0)_

"_Its attack is equal to the total level of all of my monsters times 300. Ike!" The calculator started typing number on its chest, forming it on the screen. (__?__-__2100__/0)_

_I snorted. "Not to sound rude but that guy's a little weaker than my Crusader." In response, the warrior put the broadsword on the back, laughed cruelly._

"_Heh, you Obelisk are all the same." Ronald pointed out. "Arrogance will be your downfall. I activate Book of Moon, forcing your so-called crusader face-down!" The cruel laugh stopped as he gasped and became a reversed card. "Battle! Calculator, strike his monster with Number Shocker!" Collected electricity formed on the calculators hand as it increased in size. When it was big enough, the sphere of collected electricity was released, Hadoken style._

_Don't even try it. "Reverse card open, Dimensional Prison!" The space in front of the reversed card started to be ripped apart, as the hole to the other dimension opened, wind started releasing from it, and starting to pull the Calculator and its attack. "It removes your monster when it declares an attack. Begone!" The Calculator started resisting, but it was futile. The hole seemed to be impatient though as it went near the machine, and__** swallowed **__it whole. That's something you don't see everyday…_

_Ronald's face was grim, as he pocketed the card. "Alright, since it's come to this, I active Swords of Revealing Light!" Blades made out of pure light energy rained down at my card, revealing my monster, as the sword shows the restriction. "Turn end."_

"_Stalling, eh?" I muttered. "But that won't save you!" I shouted, drawing my next card. "Let's see you handle this! I activate Dark Core! By discarding a card from my hand, I can remove a monster on the field! Try guessing who." A dark portal appeared on the sky as it absorbed the Masked Knight._

"_Next, I release my Crusader…" The warrior of darkness nodded as he got swallowed by darkness. "Now, appear before me, the Knight of the Sky! Ride towards the battlefield and show the world your utmost power! Come, Airknight Parshath!" Feathers started flowing towards the battlefield, falling like snow as with the centaur paladin entering from the heavens. (__1900__/1400)_

"_..I'm seriously getting too hammy for my own good." I muttered. "Anyway, it's too bad I don't have a Cyclone. I'll just reverse a card… and end my turn." A face-down card appeared behind the white knight. "It's your move, Ronald." Some of the light swords disappeared_

"_Tch… Draw!" Ronald drew his card… and immediately slapped it on the duel disk. "I summon Chainsaw Insect!" The stag beetle chainsaw of destruction, as I like to call it, appeared on the field. (__2400__/0) "Attack his Airknight!" The beetle nodded as it rushed towards my monster a terrific speed, who… rushed towards the insect?_

"_Reverse card open, Rush Recklessly!" I announced as the Knight's blade started to shine brighter. "It gives a monster a seven hundred attack boost!" The knight blocked the pincer attack with his shield and sword. (__1900__-__2600__/1400)_

"_Not so fast, Obelisk! I chained your effect with a card from my hand, Forbidden Chalice!" The beetle started glowing red. "It negates my Chainsaw's effect and increase the attack by 400!" (__2400__-__2800__/0) The sound of the chainsaws became stronger as both shield and sword failed to stop the attack, making the centaur sliced in a gruesome way. _

_Kaito: 2600-(2800-2600) = 2400_

_Ronald: 3900_

"_I end my turn after setting a card." Ronald announced._

'…_I have to admit, his instincts are great.' I thought as I drew. 'He could activate his Forbidden Chalice, and inflict another scratch at my life points by targeting the crusader, but he chose not to.'_

_A smirk began to form at my face. "This could be more challenging than I thought…" I looked at my hand. Nodding to myself, I slapped a card on the duel disk, summoning a reversed card before ending my turn. More swords disappeared._

"_It's my turn, draw!" Ronald got a card. He then looked at the card… and a look of surprise was shown on his face. What did he draw…? He pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Level Bond, allowing you to draw two cards but letting me summon back Masked Knight LV3!" The smaller version of the knight appeared. (__1500__/800)_

"_Its effect activates! Use your Persona Blast!" his horn started shining again, before hitting me._

_Kaito: 2400-400 = 2000_

_Ronald: 3900_

"_Next, I release my Masked Knight!" The warrior disappeared in a blue flame that went to Ronald's card, which started glowing blue. "Come, my beast, Gdon, Mount Tigress of Durga!" It's a tiger… your everyday tiger… that is also on fire…. Yeah…. (__2350__/1800) "And I activate his effect, Soul of Flames!" The insect began to turn into a ball of fire as the sphere entered the tiger. The result was a much larger flame with the beast image, with additional familiar flame like pincer horns. "By releasing a monster, he will gain attack equal to the monster's attack point until the end of this turn!" The tigress of Durga roared in confirmation. (__2350__-__4750__/1800)_

"_Attack his reversed monster!" The blazing animal roared as it jumped before pummeling towards my monster, revealing to be a red tomato, with a demonic grin._

"_Mystic Tomato's effect allows me to summon a DARK monster from my deck when destroyed by battle, as long it's a fifteen hundred attack or less. Come, my second tomato!" Another Mystic Tomato appeared. (__1400__/1100) Ronald just sighed and ended his turn. The sphere of fire from before went out of Gdon and formed the all familiar Chainsaw Insect. (__2350__/1800)(__2400__/0) "At the end of turn, the released monster will be special summon back." Ronald explains._

"_Alright, draw!" I drew another card. "First, I put Tomato in defense." The red plant's face became grim. "Then I reversed a monster and a card! I end this turn." Two cards were put in reversed on my field. All Swords of Revealing Light were gone. …Finally…_

"_Is this all you got, Obelisk. What a disappointment." Ronald noted. …Underestimating duelist is a mistake, boy. "And now, I summon Magician's Valkyria!" A brunette haired woman, wearing a green magician dress and a magician's hat, the skirt being purple and her scepter looks like a giant hook with jewels attached to it, appeared on the field with a twirl of her staff. (__1600__/1800)_

"_Next, I activate Gdon's effect to release Chainsaw Insect! Soul of Flames!" The insect turned and gave the tigress power again. (__2350__-__4750__/1800) "It's time for battle! Magician's Valkyria attack Mystic Tomato with Magic's Illusion!" The sorceress's scepter began to collect green particles that formed a ball, before hurling it towards the poor plant, incarnating into pixels._

_I surprised him, judging by the look on his face, when I summon another Tomato. (__1400__/1100) "…I admit, I didn't think you would hurry yourself to defeat so easily." Ronald admitted, though his smirk was unpleasant for me. "You really wanted this to end early, huh? Well then, allow me! Gdon, attack his Mystic Tomato with Rampage of the Beast!" The Tiger gave a proud roar as it lunged towards the Tomato, destroying it._

_Kaito: 2000_

_Ronald: 3900_

_Ronald, needless to say, was stunned in surprise. "What the hell!-? Is the duel disk malfunctioning?" He asked, confused by my action. He calmed himself when he saw what card I shown to him. It was Kuriboh. "I see…"_

"_That's right; I discarded Kuriboh to negate the damage. Though, truth to be told, I just draw this card in this turn." I admitted. Ronald seemed to reel in this information, before smirking._

"_You stopped the attack because of luck, I see…" Ronald smirked. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." He ended his turn when he said that, the chainsaw insect returning._

"_No Ronald Aerith." I told the cap wearing duelist, surprising him as I drew. Either it's because I spoke to him like I'm getting control or I actually speak to him in first name, last name. "I have now seen your deck, and now know how you play._

_You got skills, I admit. But you're using it wrong. Defeating Obelisk duelist mindlessly will not earn the respect you need. You-"_

"_Shut up!" He snarled, momentarily surprising me. "What the hell do you know about me!-? Nothing! Not only that, it's not me that started this mess! The Obelisk started it!" …Huh? "The 'elitist' of you Obelisk went off hunting duelist at the night. It was so happens at that time I was trying to go home for a rest. One of the Obelisks I defeated in the morning challenged me, to get his pride back. I agreed, and won."_

_Ronald's face became of pure hatred. "Then, he tackled me, took my deck and threw MY deck into the sea, never again returned!" …What. "It was a deck of another, who was precious to me. And he DARED to throw it away like trash!-? I tried to drown him ('bad action, my friend…' I thought.) But it was stopped by the other Obelisk. I challenged them to quell down my rage, but it was worthless! They were too weak!"_

…_People in this world really cared their deck… "I didn't know this, and behalf of the kinder Obelisk, I apologize for the other's cruel action." I told him. "However, what you did was also wrong. You shouldn't drown people because of anger."_

"_So what then!-? I should just forgive him!-?" The Level duelist snarled._

"_I never said that." My tone was firm, unwavering. "I can tell you this. I will defeat you." Ronald was a little surprised when my graveyard slot started shining as it releases two Mystic Tomatoes that I pocketed. "I activate a card's effect! By removing monsters in my graveyard whose Level is eight or more, I can summon a specific monster from my hand or graveyard! In this case, it's my hand!"_

_A card, made out of azure blue started to form in front of me as I took with my palm. With concentration, I crushed the card with my hand, making it shatter like glass and actually making the sound of smashed glass. Blue flames was released from my closed fist, surrounding me, engulfing me as I look directly at Ronald, who was shocked. "Arrive! My very essence from the sea of my soul, send the foes and friends alike away with your very might, Shin Yūgure Izanagi!" A bright light started to shine on the battlefield, before dark spirals started to engulf it slowly. Then, by the appearance of the black katana, the masked crimson warrior entered, glaring at my opponent. (__2800__/2400)_

"_Let me introduce you to Izanagi's effect! By removing three monsters, I can destroy three cards on your field! That means all three monsters on your field gotta go!" Before I announced the effect's name, Izanagi delivered a mental link._

'_Please don't call the attack _Yūgure Tenshou_. It doesn't seem… dynamic.'_

'…_You mean its lame. So what do you want me to call it?'_

'_You're the duelist. You should know what to call it.' I desperately try to find a new name for the effect. I only got a shot. I pocketed Crusader, Airknight, and the Third Mystic Tomato._

"_Alright then, Izanagi! Ikuzo! Scarred Oblivion!" Happy for the name change, Izanagi lifted his katana, ready to draw it. The katana began to glow crimson, as it got ready for the kill. With a swift swing of the blade, a Red Crescent was formed and magnified by the crimson colour as it eats everything, bringing obliteration and oblivion as it destroys Ronald's monsters._

"_Battle! Time to attack Ronald directly, Izanagi with Yūgure Tsurugi!" The black katana began to glow dark as Izanagi rushed towards Ronald and delivered a vertical cut. Then, the dark metal shined brighter and released pure white light as Izanagi delivered a horizontal slash, causing the Level duelist to scream in pain._

_Kaito: 2000_

_Ronald: 3900-2800 = 1100_

"_Huh…" I couldn't help but muttered my surprise. "I see you have been training your swordsmanship." The masked warrior just sheathed his sword in response. "Turn end."_

"_Damn…" Ronald was in trouble. He knew he was in trouble. The opponent in front of him was strong, on a different level than the other Obelisk he fought before. He also now knew how his deck work and he summoned a strong monster that has a terrifying effect._

_So why was he shaking in excitement?_

'_No,' Ronald thought to himself. 'I know why I'm excited. This guy… is a true Obelisk. He is strong. A large wall that is very hard to bring down. However…' He trailed off, looking at his deck. 'I WILL bring him down with these hands of mine! So help me succeed, deck!'_

"_**Oreno… taaaaan**__!' Ronald drew his card… and smirked. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"_

"_Drawing a Pot of Greed at this stage… That guy has serious luck." Izanagi muttered, me nodding._

_Ronald looked at his drawn card… and smiled at happiness. "I reversed a monster and a card! Turn end."_

"_Hm…" I drew a card. What the heck is he planning? "I activate Izanagi's effect, removing two to destroy your cards!" Izanagi once again swung his blade that forms a crescent._

_But this time, Ronald was ready. "Gotcha! I activate my reversed card, Level Soul! First, I need to release my monster!" His monster disappeared. Then I removed a Level monster in my graveyard! I chose my Silent Magician LV4, which I discarded at the first turn!" I was surprised. He had that on his first turn?_

_Silent Magician, a white robbed female magician that held a staff, soul appeared on the field as it glows brightly. "I can Special summon a Level monster mentioned on Silent Magician LV4's effect! Come, your evolved form, Silent Magician LV8!" The light engulf the soul before it formed a female shaped body, that started to form clothes, white robe to be exact, the lightning rod like staff on her hands, and her beauty now, I have to admit, can rival the Black Magician Girl herself. (__3500__/1000)_

"_I set a card and end my turn then." I said._

"_It's my turn, draw!" Ronald drew. "Heh, the tables have turned. Think you can beat me now?"_

_I smirked. "Yes, yes I can. …And Ronald?" He looked at me. "If you're still angry, pour it." He looked confused. "Pour all your rage in this one attack!"_

_Ronald was surprised, but smirked. 'I'm already calm…' Silent Magician looked at him with worry, but he gave her a grin, causing the sorceress to blush. "I'm alright now."_

"_Alright, you asked for it! Silent Magician, attack Izanagi!" Silent Magician smirked as light started to gather around her scepter, as Izanagi was surrounded by spheres of light, confusing him. "Silent Burning!" The spheres then collided at the centre of Izanagi, which at there, the sphere gather and expanded, before exploding at a medium scale. The warrior cried in agony, which I also felt the full impact of the attack._

_Kaito: 2000-(3500-2800) = 1300_

_Ronald: 1100_

"_I end my turn." Ronald announced as the Magician gave an angelic smile._

_My grin didn't fade when I drew. Why should it fade? I was having a time of my life! _

_I looked at my drawn card, Meteorain. My hand is kinda thick thanks to Ronald's generosity. But how will I win this turn…? His Magician's immune to all kinds of spells…_

_Suddenly, my leftmost card started glowing. I was surprised that the glowed card was Silent Swordsman LV5. Looks like he wants' a piece of the action…_

"_It's been a while since I use you, eh?" I asked the spirit in particular, who nodded."Well, now's your time to shine! I release my reversed monster!" My final line of defense disappeared._

"_To summon my Silent Swordsman LV5, Ike~….!" I roared as the broadsword badass jacket wearing warrior arrived. His hands was gloved, his ace seems to have a half mask, and his expression as stoic as always. (__2300__/1000)_

_Both Ronald and Silent Magician seemed to be surprised when I summon him. "You're not the only duelist with Level monsters here." I told him. "Anyway, I reversed a card again and end my turn."_

"_It's my turn. Draw!" Ronald drew a card. "It's time for the finisher! Silent Magician, attack his warrior with Silent Burning!" The two Silent creatures did stare-off for a few seconds before Swordsman nodded. The Magician looked at him apologetically before collecting light particles again._

_Stealing a move from my team, which is snapping my fingers, I pressed a button on my duel disk. "Reverse card open! Ready for Intercepting! This cards forces a Warrior or Spellcaster monster to be flipped face-down! And my choice is you, Silent Magician LV8!" The Spellcaster gave a gasp as she turned to a reversed card._

_Ronald gritted his teeth as he ended his turn._

"_It's time like this I hate to say this, but…" I muttered._

(Play Mighty Wind OST) (www . youtube . com / watch?v=ji03z81ebyg)

_I drew, shouting, "Final turn!"_

_The Level duelist was surprised at my bold announcement. Who wouldn't? I just announced that this was my final turn. Most would laugh at me for declaring such stupidity._

"_Let's end this duel! Reversed card open, Meteorain! All monsters on my field for this turn can now do piercing damage!" Ronald gasped._

"_Battle! Deliver the final strike, Silent Swordsman!" Silent Swordsman LV5 lifted his large blade, and then jumped very high, his stance readied for an overhead slash. When gravity pulled him down again, he was akin to a meteor ready to impact and obliterate anything standing in its way._

_-BOOM!-_

…_The impact had also left a large crater, while turning Silent Magician into pixels._

_Kaito: 1300 (Winner)_

_Ronald: 1100-(2300-1000) = 0_

_-Music end-_

"_Phew… That was a workout." I admitted as I looked at the moon. Looks like the moon's full today. I wonder what time is it now…?_

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps moving away from me. I turned to look at the Level duelist walking away, hands in his pockets._

"…_Hmph, looks like you're one of the real deals, Obelisk." He said, not turning. I twitched._

"_Hey, girly-man," He stopped and glared at me. "I have a name, you know that."_

"_Whatever," he began to walk away again. I sighed. Just what's wrong with that guy?_

_I tried to turn and went back, but stopped when I saw a few things in front of me. To be more accurate, they were Gdon and Silent Magician LV4. I wonder what they want…._

_My confused expression shifted to surprise when they bowed at me. "Thank you, young man." Eh, the tigress can talk! "Thank you for calming young Ronald down. It was a deck given to someone important to him." The white-robed magician twitched. "…And to lose it dishonorably, it almost change him to what he was before."_

"_Eh?" I didn't bother hiding my surprise, but before I could ask what she meant, the burning beast walked towards Ronald._

_The Silent Magician seemed to be embarrassed and ashamed of something, which was surprisingly cute for her. She bowed her head again. "Um… arigato!" She said with a sincere voice._

"_Uh… it's all right." I scratched my cheek in nervousness. I still can't believe Silent can talk…_

_After bowing her head, she turned and ran towards Ronald… and looks like he was waiting for her by the way he stopped from his walk._

_Job done, I began to walk back to the Obelisk Blue dorm, but Ronald's voice stopped me._

"_Hey… what's your name, Obelisk." he asked. …Is this his idea of warming up?_

_I shrugged in my head, and gave a smirk. "My name is Kaito. Kouzumi Kaito, the duelist who was just passing by." I walked off._

_**-SMASH!-**_

_Eh? Time stopped in this world, as a Tarot card, featuring a cross, appeared inside my mind._

I am thou… Thou art I… Thou hast established a new bond…

Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Justice Arcana.

'_Justice…? I wonder that means…' I thought as the world suddenly turned green, and the blue sea turned to blood. "Ah, damn!" I shouted as I ran towards the dorm._

_If I turned and waited just now, I would see the shocked expression on Ronald. "He's not in a coffin…?"_

-Ending flashback-

* * *

…That duel was quite a blast… The only downside was Alice punishing me for being late… Brrr….

Shaking my head and locking away the dreadful memory, I look at the opposite side, waiting for my opponent to appear.

"Break's over folks!" The referee shouted on his mic. "First, let us recap! The first punishment duel, we had seen an impressive play from Yuki Judai and Marufuji Sho, defeating the tag team expert, the _Meikyu _brothers!" The audience roared in excitement in response.

"Then on the second punishment duel, Kouzumi Kaito won the first round against Pro Duelist Reign in an impressive display of skill," …I was just lucky… "…but was defeated by a landslide by the second duelist, Manami Katsuragi, a pro duelist who is also a member of The Team Trinity Zero!"

"…Izanagi." I muttered.

"…_Yeah_?"

"After this, remind me to tell Manami-_san_ to give a new name for our team."

"…_Hmph, alright then. But you better win."_

"Well then, here comes the next opponent~!" Mist was suddenly released at my opponent's entrance, obscuring the view. After a few seconds, I could see a shadow of a figure, taller than me by a few inches, though I couldn't make out the gender and the clothes.

Another few seconds later, the mist subsided, revealing the figure. It was a man, wearing a large brown overcoat, black shirt and pants underneath, black fingerless glove, messy black hair and arms crossed. His eyes was closed while his stance for many would screamed arrogance and confidence, but my experience with Pro duelist during my previous time as one told me that he had the skills to back it up and was serious to duel with all his might.

Simple translation; this guy is going to be tough…

* * *

-Stands-Third POV-

"Ow… Your aim is still great, Manami-_san_," Minato admitted, rubbing his red cheek as the blue-haired teen and the phoenix duelist walked towards the match. "But do you really have to throw the duel disk that hard?"

"H-Hmph!" Manami huffed, her arms crossed with a small tint of red on her face. Her clothes were now changed to a simpler one. She was wearing a crimson-red jacket and a very short miniskirt, showing her slim legs and thighs. The jacket was open, revealing a grey high-necked shirt, pulled tight by an ample bosom. On the back of the jacket was the image of a phoenix, with the word 'ZERO' in the middle. "It's your fault for thinking perverted stuff!"

"Hey…" Minato said; his tone low. "You were the one who suggested removing your clothes in front of a guy…"

"W-well," the phoenix duelist staggered a little bit, remembering that _she_ was the one suggesting it. "If you just told me bluntly, I might not throw you on the head!"

'_Yea, you would slap me to kingdoms come if I said that…' _Minato thought as they reached the stands.

Arriving, the headphone wearing duelist looked at his surroundings, and blinked when he saw Kaito glaring at his opponent, actually getting serious early.

He turned to look at Manami when he heard her gasp, her expression now full with worry while looking at her leader's opponent. "Is something wrong, Manami-_san_?"

"H-h-h-he's the th-th-third o-o-opponent?" the endowed female said, her tone now filled with worries and a tint of fear.

"Huh?" The headphone wearing teen said in surprise. "You mean you don't know? I thought you guys meet during the match…"

"Normally, it's true…" Manami replied, gaining her composure a little. "But the third of the three of us left a note that he'll appear when the time is right. But…" She started shaking again. "I n-n-n-never t-t-thought the D-D-Demented One would be the one d-d-dueling Y-Y-Y-Yūgure!"

This made Minato worried. Manami is one of the few who can make even Kaito admitted to be headstrong and courageous, but for her of all people to be scared like this must be very bad. "Is he bad news?"

"N-no," Manami shook her head. "It's worse. The d-d-duelist Yūgure is fighting… came after he left. He created h-h-havoc among the Pros, and brought nothing but sadness and destruction in his duels"

"In fact," she was clearly shaken, trying to say something that feared her so much. "He managed to d-d-d-defeat the s-s-second strongest duelist in Trinity Zero team effortlessly. A-a-and that was when Tendou was at his peak."

Minato eyes' widened so big, it looks like the eyeballs were going to fall from the eye sockets. His mouth was left hanging with pure shock. After a moment, he looked at Manami critically. "Please tell me you're serious, Manami Katsuragi. He defeated the Anti-Duelist Tendou easily? The one person who Kaito admitted that he only won by pure luck?" Manami's nod was the only confirmation he needed.

With a vicious snarl, he grabbed the railings so hard, his knuckles turned white. Manami begged for Minato to calm down, just a little, though her tone betrayed her worries. "Damn… no wonder he got serious so early. His senses must be shooting through the roof.

"You better win, Yūgure…"

* * *

-Back at the arena…-Kaito's POV-

"Introducing… Garyu!" the referee shouted, already in a stance. "He's the newest in the Pro League but has proven himself to be a very powerful duelist with a very calculating strategy! In fact…"

"Stuff it," the duelist told the ref coldly before looking at me. "I'll make this duel quick and simple."

"Heh," I smirked. "Don't make that your last words." I readied my duel disk. "Let get this duel ready!"

My opponent only grunted; his duel disk activating while the referee left the arena. "Now then…" the ref started.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Kaito: 4000

Garyu: 4000

"I shall start," Garyu announced, drawing his card. "I activate Pot of Greed." Garyu draw two cards.

'_First turn Pot of Greed AND not telling the effects of the card?' _I thought with surprise. _'That's new…'_

"Don't be surprised." The duelist told me, surprising me even more. "I know for certain you're an experienced duelist, so I don't need to explain the effects of the cards that you already know."

'_That's true…'_ I agreed in my mind.

"But enough talking, I summon Gagagigo in attack mode!" With a loud stomp, a green humanoid reptile walked towards the field. It's arms and legs (below the knee) are covered with a brown, like cloth, its claws seemed to be webbed like an amphibian, his hard to see shoulder armor with spikes attached and muscular body seemed to be from hard work. It yellow eyes looked at me, and then roared. (1850/1000)

"I'll put two reversed cards and end my turn." The coat wearing duelist slipped two cards into his duel disk. "Let's see your move."

"Then be cocky this early. It's my turn, draw!" I drew my sixth card and grimaced. '_It's not the best opening hand I have… But it'll do.'_ "I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode!" In a surge of darkness, arrived an armored warrior. He was wearing a skull mask, blood-red hair and cape and carried a broadsword. (1600/200) I then slipped a card into the grave slot. "And by discarding a DARK monster, he'll gain four hundred attack points!" The warrior gave out a battle cry as dark matter began to collect at his blade.

"It's time for battle! Dark Crusader attack Gagagigo with Darkness Obliteration!" Another war cry was heard, as my paladin of darkness rushed towards the green reptile.

"Reverse card open, Monster Relief!" Garyu announced, his card showing a monster getting suck to a duelist's hand. My Crusader stopped in its tracks. "I can return one monster one monster from my field…" The reptile disappeared. "Then I can summon a Level four monster from my hand!"

'_Darn, he baited me!'_ I thought furiously, my mind racing of the possibilities of what monster he's choosing.

"I choose to summon my Mother Grizzly!" Appeared replacing the previous creature was a blue grizzly bear, her claws sharp and the face looking quite ferocious. …Although, its arms are in a blocking position. (1400/1000)

"…A WATER deck?" Hayley said in surprise. She didn't think someone else was using WATER monsters like her, due to their somehow lack of support.

"I still won't stop the attack! _Ike….!_" The swordsman jumped over the beast and delivered an overhead strike clean and neat, creature a small dark explosion in the process.

"Mother Grizzly's effect activates." Garyu announced, unfazed by it. "I can special summon a WATER monster from my deck." A card was ejected from the man's deck, as he took it and put it on his duel disk. The results… were rather surprising.

Another green reptile was summoned on the field, but this time smaller, younger and cuter. In fact, this monster is the younger version of Gagagigo himself. (350/300)

"What the hell?" I shouted in surprise, some of the crowds either confused as I am or laughing, or in the case of some girls, screaming "Kyaah, _kawaii!"_ at the cute reptile... '_I'm now confused by this guy. What the heck is his deck?'_

Manami was even more terrified when Garyu summoned that monster. "It's here…" she held her sides, shivering. "The terrifying combo…"

"I'll reversed a card and end my turn." A reversed card appeared behind me.

"It's my turn, then." Garyu drew a card. "I summon back Gagagigo to the field!" The older beast appeared back on the field. Gigobyte turned to look at his older counterpart, seemly happy like a child, while the wiser shook his head in disdain. (1850/1000)

"Next, I'll activate the card Triangle Power!" My eyes, along with a few, widen as he played a card showing Gigobyte at a desert and gather triangle shaped energy to him and his older image showing. "This card increases the attack and defense of all Level one normal monsters on my field by two thousand points!" The little reptile began roaring, louder than a small reptile should be allowed before it began to develop muscles, looking fiercer, older and scarier. (350-2350/300-2300)

"Damn," I muttered. This is going to be very bad…

"Battle! Gigobyte, attack the Dark Crusader!" The newly older reptile roared as it ran towards the surprised armored warrior. "Claws of Evolution!" With a large pull, the now demonic reptile delivered a shoulder tackle at my monster, turning it to pixels, which are now raining at me.

"Reverse card open, Hallowed Life Barrier!" I shouted, pushing a button on my duel disk, revealing to be four blue robed women surrounded by a barrier while in a prayer. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can turn all damage I receive this turn to zero!" On cue, a blue round barrier surrounded me at all sides, blocking the incoming glass-like pixels.

"…It seems I underestimate you." Garyu admitted tonelessly. Can this guy be unfazed by anything? "Very well then, on with my Main Phase 2."

He showed me a card, the image telling a great red wave swallowing large amounts of WATER monsters. I couldn't help but pity them… "I activate Big Wave Small Wave! This card destroys all WATER monsters on my field…" My eyes widen as a very large tidal wave swallowed the two reptiles, making the girls moaned in dissatisfaction. "And because of this, I can summon WATER monsters from my hand equal to the number of monsters destroyed!"

Amidst the tidal wave (now calm down and wetting the floor, water level below my knees) cybernetic mechanical sounds was heard, as two monsters swam towards the field. Then, when they stop, the two creatures stood up, showing to be dark-skinned reptiles, his body now has cybernetic enhancements and machinery, from the arms, legs, shoulders, body and even the jaw. The two creatures roared an inhuman wail, and also a trail of sadness. (2450/1500) x2

"Meet Giga Gagagigo! And I'll end my turn, since there's no card in my hand left!" Garyu said levelly, his arms crossed.

"Darn…" I cursed softly, looking at the two creatures.

* * *

-Stands-Third POV-

"This is bad…" Tager muttered, his eyes taking into a form of seriousness. "Kaitodoesn't have any monster on the field, while his opponent has two monsters with almost twenty-five hundred attack points AND a face-down."

"His strategy is also cunning." Misawa said with his arms cross. "He baited Kaito to attack him with a high-level attacking monster and delivered a combo that not only stops the monsters from destruction, but also summoning high-level monsters on the same turn."

"I wonder… why didn't he use Big Wave Small Wave to summon the monsters earlier?" Sho wondered, question marks appearing on his head.

"That's because of Kaito's face-down." Claudio, the music loving duelist told the blue-haired Osiris. "If Kaito's reversed card was a Mirror Force or something similar, not only he would waste a turn, he would make the Triangle Power card a dead card until he draw a Normal Monster."

"Not only that," Hayley continued. "If he didn't activate it, Triangle Power would destroy his Gigobyte at the end of his turn. Though, his strategy's a little bit rushed though…" At this, every one of the friends nodded.

"Kaito-_kun…" _Asuka said worriedly.

* * *

"Damn, that strategy's deadly…" Minato admitted at the ramps, his eyes turning into a stern glare. His hands now in his pockets.

"…That's not the only problem…" Manami muttered her shaking returns. Minato looked at her questioningly and wanted to ask but decided against it. It best if it's seen live.

* * *

-Arena-Kaito's POV-

"It's my turn, draw!" I roared, drawing a card from my deck. '_Even though it's not my style…_' I sighed. '_I'll guess everyone needs to do it once in a while…_'

Suddenly, my grave slot began to release a radiant light while emitting dark mist that somehow looks calming. "W-what is this?" Garyu asked, surprised by the action.

"What the…" Manami gasped in surprise. "I don't remember Yūgure ever doing this before!"

"Heh, Manami-_san_." Minato smirked a little. "That's because he got it after leaving. So it's not a surprise. Though…" he crossed his arms. "I was surprised that it has his namesake." That made the phoenix duelist confused. What did he mean?

"By removing my Dark Crusader and Shining Angel in my graveyard…" both monsters were ejected and pocketed. "I can summon a specific monster!"

"Chaos deck!-?" Garyu shouted in surprise, though he still didn't look fear.

The others however, gave a different, predictable reaction. "He's bringing out his ace!" …Try guessing who said it.

I couldn't help but smirked at the line. "Not… exactly…" A card was ejected from my duel disk as it floated in mid-air. In a quick motion, I caught the card and slammed it on the top of my duel disk. I took a deep breath "Arrive! My very essence from the sea of my soul, send the foes and friends alike away with your very might!"

At the field, a bright light started to shine before a dark, spiraling mist was pouring from a certain spot. Then, a hole started to open at the source, a humanoid being covered in dark mist jumped out of the abyss, the only visible thing was the black katana that was realizing dark matter. With the swing of its blade, the mist was dispelled, showing the crimson overcoat, bladed hands, and black mask and piercing silver eyes. (2800/2400) "Shin! Yūgure! Izanagi!"

Both cybernetic enchased beasts roared with a little fear at the power surged as my facet of humanity arrived, who glared at my opponents' monsters.

"Wow…" Manami said in surprise, flabbergasted apparently. "You weren't kidding."

"Like I kid around…" Minato muttered, shaking his head. Unknown to Manami, Orpheus nodded his head with the two Jack Brothers.

"Next, I reverse a monster!" the masked warrior looked at the side to see a hidden card. "And now… Battle! Izanagi, attack Giga Gagagigo on the left! _Ikuzo~!" _In a flash, the male-who-invites teleported behind the reptile, his katana drawn out… before he swing, to creature was cleanly cut in half.

Kaito: 4000

Garyu: 4000-(2800-2450) = 3650

"Hell yeah, first blood!" the jukebox hero duelist shouted while grinning, a few around also happy by the action.

However, a few were looking at the duel with critical eyes. The cap-wearing duelist, Minato, Manami and the Kaiser somehow thought the same thing. '_It seems to be too easy…'_

I gave a grimace at my opponent's lack of reaction and ended my turn.

"…Draw," Garyu drew a card and immediately played it, showing the image of raining money which people are trying to get. "Treasure from Heavens Spell card will allow us to draw until we have six cards!"

'_Does this guy have a very good luck or something?' _Both me and Minato thought simultaneously (and creepily the same thing) as I drew four while my opponent drew a full six.

Adding the sixth card in his hand, he seemed to blink then sighed. Slowly, he pushed a button on his duel disk, activating his lone reversed card. It was Gagagigo that began its cyber transformation in a test tube with a scientist typing. On the field appeared a tube of sort, empty… for now. "I activate Level Conversion Lab!"

* * *

"Level… Conversion Lab?" Sho, Claudio and Hayato asked in confusion with question marks appearing on their head, seemly never heard of that card before.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know," Misawa said. "It's a card that changes the level of a monster on his monster based on the result of the dice thrown. But if the results one, it would be send to the graveyard."

"The reason it's rarely used…" Hayley continued. "Is because its best option is a Level seven or higher monster, and even then you have ½ chance for it to be able to be normal summoned easily."

"In other words," Asuka said, giggling at the confused three's expression. "It's a card that really relies on luck and high level monsters."

"Oooh…" the three hit their palm with their fist.

Asuka giggled a little and turned back to the duel… and was surprised to see Kaito stepping back and shocked evidence on his face, which was glaring at the tube. Confused, she and the others looked at the tube… and gasped in shocked, as well as the other students.

"No way!" Sho, Claudio and Hayato said in surprise.

"T-that card!-?" This was Tager and Misawa.

"It can't be…" Hayley muttered, actually looking scared.

"The Demented Reptile itself…" Minato glared at the card that brought fear to everyone…

* * *

"…Gogiga Gagagigo…" I muttered, looking at the second strongest monster behind the legendary white dragon himself.

That's right. Inside the tube was a card with the image of a blood armored reptile with cybernetic engineering. The claws are gold, its blood red armor body's proof of the countless battle and the creature itself…intimidating.

"Now, I rolled a dice. And you know what the results will cause correct?" I nodded on instinct. One results in a discard while two to six results a level change equal to the results. "Now then, let's roll." Garyu threw dice casually, the cube of fate spinning and deciding. When it landed, the results have spoken… It was two!

"Hmph, it seems Lady Luck is smiling on me." Garyu muttered as the glass tube began to shake strongly, a creature emerging and growing at a rapid pace. It was too much for it, causing the tube to shatter with the water inside exploding by the increase of volume.

The green creature was still growing bigger, it's skin turning blood-red like armor, its silver coloured cybernetic enhancements, claws, armor, leg and jaw, turning gold, it's yellow eyes glaring at me, as the Demented Reptile stood up at an impressive 8 feet tall. Gogiga Gagagigo then gave a very earth-shaking, horrifying roar that made everyone, including me, jumped out of fright. (2950/2800)

'…_Darn it, of all the times I don't have a monster removal card…'_ I thought, looking at the beast.

"Next, I activate A Legendary Ocean!" the field spell slot pooped up, allowing him to put it on his duel disk. Then, to my surprise, the entire field was now akin to an aquarium, with me and Garyu in it. There were a few fish swimming, and some ruins for scenery. Both Gogiga Gagagigo (2-1/2950-3150/2800-3000) and its younger form (5-4/2450-2650/1500-1700) roared, sending shivers again.

"This is going to be troublesome…" I muttered, looking at my hand. Izanagi was readying for impact, his katana now in a blocking stance.

"Are you surprised by my action?" I nodded, causing an arrogant smirk forming on his face, which causes me to be a little furious, weirdly enough. "It'll be answered in this move. I activate my second Triangle Power!"

"_NANI_!-?" I shouted in surprise as the blood red creature grew bigger, almost to the point of destroying the roof, with his bloodlust getting humongous. (3150-5150/3000-5000) '_If one of his cards is Opti-Camouflage Armor…'_

"Fortunately for you…" Garyu began, still smirking. "I didn't draw Opti-Camouflage Armor, so you'll survive…" I gritted my teeth. Arrogant little…

"Battle! Giga Gagagigo, attack his face-down monster!" the cybernetic terror ran towards my face-down, who opened to reveal a black-crystal-like dinosaur with two clawed feet and three clawed hands, horns on the back of the head and red-eyes, with smoke coming out from its nose. (800/2100) It was turned to pixels easily.

"Next, Gogiga Gagagigo! Attack Shin Yūgure Izanagi!" The Demented Reptile roared again and started to run towards my monster quickly, quite impressive due to his large size, and swatted him aside with his arm. Surprisingly, Izanagi didn't turn to pixels immediately, crashing towards the wall with a painful crack, then turned to pixels.

Unnoticed by everyone, I flinched at the pain sent to my body, the front of the back, or more accurately, the same spot where my monster was hit. '_Damn it… Even though I knew that she told me that all pain I felt from my 'persona' or whatever will I feel…'_

* * *

-Flashback again-Sometime ago…-

"_Hey Igor," I muttered, walking towards the blue room. "I forgot to ask this… but what is… Are? He's not here…"_

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room," Mia, resident and maid, welcomed me, her hazel eyes looking at me. "I'm sorry, but my master is out right now…"_

"_Great…" I rubbed my head. "I was trying to ask about Personas…" That made her perked up._

"…_Do you wish to understand what they meant?" she asked, still smiling. I nodded, removing four cards from a separate deck case.; It has a picture of a female with wings, wearing a blue tight suit, Pixie, green ooze, Slime, a black-burned living corpse, Ghoul, and Izanagi. "I shall try to answer them at the best of my abilities…"_

"_Thank you," I sat down, putting the cards on my table. "So… what are Personas exactly? I know the meant mask… but what exactly are they?"_

"_As you already heard from yourself…" At this, she lifted Izanagi with her delicate fingers…_

…_why do I sound like a pervent?_

"_Personas are a __facade used to overcome life's hardships. They are the mask that you use around other people to hide who you really are." She explained. "The name, image or even the stance of the persona can show what kind of person that person really is."_

"_For example, this Shin Yugure Izanagi tells me that you're trying to find who you really are." My eyes widen. "In the legends, Izanagi wielded a naginata, but yours weilded a katana, also a black one. This is only a guess, but it maybe shows that in your life, you have a 'sin' of some sort and forgotten it, and you're trying to know what it black mask symbolies your confusion, wanting to know your real identity."_

"_...heh," I gave a sad grin. "You're the second person besides Minato to actually know my old life."_

"_My apologies if it hurts you," Mia said sincerely._

"_Don't worry." I said. "A guy like me who has no memories when he was young shouldn't be bothered by that."_

_Silence entered... "Anyway, so Personaes are ourself that shows what kind of person we really are." She nodded. "Then what about Shadows that I heard?"_

"_Shadows..." she trailed off. "They are what most people really are but are rejected. The truths are always the one with the most damage, so to decrease it, humanity rejected them. They are neither good nor evil, only the reality that everyone has."_

"_Hm..." I gave a thought. On the surface, Personaes are power that I accepted. But when I gave it more thought, it delivers more knowledge that I could think off. "Thanks..." I began to leave._

"_One word of warning." The maid words halted me. "A Persona is also yourself, so any pain that he experience will also be felt by you." ...Is she worried about me?_

_...No way... I gave her a grin. "Thanks, Mia. You're really kind." If I turned to look at the girl, I would see a small blush on her face._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Guess I need to improve..." I muttered, glaring at my overcoat opponent.

"...Why aren't your life points decrease?" Garyu asked in confusion, a little calm. I decided to show him a card, showing a brown cute hairball. "Kuriboh..." I slipped the card into the grave slot.

"Very well then, I activate Mystik Wok!" It shows the image of a large pot with a chef cooking and putting things. "I release my Gogiga Gagagigo and increase my life point by his attack points!" the gigantic reptile was turning into dust that rain at Garyu, increasing his life points.

Kaito: 4000

Garyu: 3650+5150 = 8800

…I think many jaws dropped to the floor. "H-he just increases his life points doubled than the initial amount!" I think that was Misawa.

"I'll reverse a card, turn end." A reverse card appeared behind him.

"It's my turn, draw!" I drew a card, looked at it and activated it. "I activate Angel's Charity!" A beautiful woman wearing a white robe and with wings appeared on my field, took three cards from my deck and gave it to me. I gave her my two Shining Angels as she went to the grave slot. "Next, I activate my Foolish Burial, sending a monster from my deck to the graveyard!" I took my deck and fan it out. Finding my Light and Darkness Dragon, I put it in my grave slot.

'…_Light and Darkness Dragon, I'm sorry for using you as a fuel for Izanagi…' _I heard a dragon roar, as if telling me it's okay. That was all I need for confirmation. "I activate Izanagi's effect again! By removing Kuriboh and the card I sent, Light and Darkness Dragon, I can special summon him again from my graveyard!" My duel disk's grave slot started ejecting the cards I mentioned, as the familiar mist and light shown at the battle.

"…Heh," Garyu smirked. '_Go ahead…'_

"I summon back Shin Yūgure Izanagi!" In a flash of light, the masked warrior arrived on the battlefield. (2800/2400) "Now I-"

"Reverse card open, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Garyu interrupted, activating his reversed card, the image showing of a man inside a pit without its end. "This removes your monster from play, therefore disabling his special summoning ability!"

"Nani!-?" Izanagi shouted (though a few can hear him), as a hole suddenly came out from where he was floating. A green large hand then emerged from the hold and grabbed the masked warrior hard. Only his face and right arm holding were spared from the vice grip.

Needless to say, I also felt his agony, but held my ground and my face from showing it."H-heh, you might stop my monster from appearing, but not from his effect!" I pointed at my opponent's cards. "I activate Izanagi's effect!"

Izanagi's black katana began to glow crimson. "I can remove up to three monsters in my graveyard to destroy three cards you control! I'll remove two!" With an effort, the man-who invites swing his blade, creating red-crescents and destroying Garyu's cybernetic reptile and creating a crack on the ground, making the field spell disappeared. Izanagi was the pulled into the bottomless pit.

* * *

"Hey… How come Kaito can activate his Izanagi's effect even though his monster is destroyed?" Sho asked, puzzled by the action.

"That's something duelist called Priority." Hayley provided the answer.

"Priority?"

"It's when a duelist has the right to activate a card's effect or not." Misawa answered.

At Sho's confused expression, Tager decided to explain. "Let's say your opponent summoned a Revolver Dragon, then you use a trap card like Raigeki Break. In that case, your opponent can activate Revolver's effect because it's still his turn, so he has the right."

* * *

"Tch… I reverse a monster and end my turn." Revered card appeared in front of me.

"You didn't draw any strong monster did you?" I glared at the overcoat wearing duelist. "Not talking, no?"

"Very well, my draw!" Garyu looked at his card and played it. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us to draw three cards!"

'…_Is 50% of his deck concentrate on drawing?'_ I thought as we drew three cards.

He then played another card, this time a lot of purple crystals getting released."I activate my Spell card, Magical Stone Excavations!" He then slipped two cards into his grave slot which then ejected a card. "I discard two cards from my hand to get my Treasure from Heaven Spell Card! And I play it!"

I drew only one while he took five. "Damn it… Is he lucky or very skilled?" I muttered.

"I see…" Minato looked at the field critically. "Normally, Spellbook Inside the Pot gave a disadvantage by allowing your opponent to draw. But if you combine it with Treasure from Heaven, not only your opponent draws less, you would also get more."

"…Whose side are you on?" Manami muttered with a blood vessel popping on her head.

"Hm…" He looked at his hand critically, then took five cards and slipped it on his duel disk. "Your turn."

"Alright, draw!" My hand is now fully seven, not really disadvantages. I looked at my field, where the reversed Obsidian Dragon stood. '_I could release him to summon Airknight or Mephist, but…'_

I looked at my opponent's reverse cards. '_He got his back row full… I better hold off for now.'_ "I reverse two cards before ending my turn!"

"Hm… You're holding back the assault? How boring…" My vein started throbbing. "I'll draw." Garyu pressed two buttons on his duel disk, both showing a man who just found a box full of treasure. "I activate two Reckless Greed trap card. One allows me to draw two, so I can draw four by skipping two draw phase."

He drew four cards. "Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card for a monster in my graveyard." He slipped a card into the grave slot. The duel disk then ejected a card that flew mid-air which he caught… in style! "Are you ready for your demise?"

"Don't be that arrogant without a reason!" I roared at him, my anger building.

"Hmph, I do have a reason." His field spell slot opened. "Field Spell Card, Tomb of the Dead Emperor!" The surrounding transformed into a mausoleum, with at the side two towers a small distance between each other and between the towers was a big inferno.

"Tomb of the Dead Emperor… But that means…!" I trailed off.

"That's right… I activate the Field card's effect!" A red aura surrounded Garyu . "This card allows us to summon high-level by using a thousand of our life points as the cost of a single sacrifice! So by paying two thousand life points…" The aura went towards the flame, whose flare began to grow.

Kaito: 4000

Garyu: 8800-2000 = 6600

"I can summon the Demented Reptile again. Feel despair!" He slammed a card onto his duel disk, his battle aura (as weird as it sounds, I guess…) got fiercer as the bloody armored cybernetic reptile returns with a vengeful roar. (2950/2800)

"Darn, so that's why you increase your life points.." I gave a growl at him.

"Right, and there's no stopping this move!" His three reversed cards open up, showing a scroll inside a box between cash of gold. "I activate all three of my Secrets of the Gallant! Now, for this turn, if my creature inflicts life points, you have to discard two cards for each Secrets of the Gallant I activate!"

"Che…" I looked at the five cards in my hand. One strike and I got an empty hand. "But you have to deal with my face-down first! And if I remember, you already Normal Summon!"

"That won't be a problem…" He show me a card, I couldn't help but step back. "Nobleman of Crossout, remove that annoyance!" my last line of monster defense was slashed by a sword in a cross fashion. "No…"

"Hmph, by your expression, your face-downs are bluff, no?" Damn it! "Battle, Gogiga Gagagigo, direct attack against this fool!" The creature ran towards my field. "Claw of the Demented!" The reptile delivered an uppercut, which I blocked thankfully, then pulled its gigantic fist before throwing it at my body, which unfortunately wasn't block.

The fist continued to push my body until it hit a wall, sending a mighty crack and agonizing pain, causing everyone, sans Garyu to flinch, blood coming out from my mouth, my hand letting go of my five cards as I fell down with a loud thump. My five cards were sucked into a scroll that went to my grave.

Kaito: 4000-2950 = 1050

Garyu: 6600

Many eyes widen, some of the girls clapped her hands at their mouth in shock (including Manami) , and the guys stared in disbelief.

"Yūgure…" Manami said worriedly. "This is what happens to Tendou…!"

"K-K-!" Minato started to say as he grabbed the railings. "KAITO!-!"

* * *

'…_Too much pain…!' _I thought, barely conscious. _'Is this… the end…?'_

'_Am I…'_

'_Going to lose…?'_

Then, like a flash of lightning, a few unrecognized quickly flew through my head, before disappearing immediately. _'What… was that…?'_

"_Don't give up, please…" _! That voice!

"_Please don't give up..." _Why… shouldn't I? I'm… at the verge… of defeat…

"_You promise me…" _What promise…?

Just then, a sharp pain went through my head, like a needle poking at my brain.

'_What is…?' _A blur memory then appeared on my head.

"…_Pull the trigger…"_A female voice said with sadness yet without regret.

'…_It this world where I originally came from?'_ I grip my hands tightly. '_Is this where my origin is?'_

"Makenaize, Kaito!" Sho and Minato shouted.

'_Don't give up, eh?' _I smirked. '_That's right…'_

'_I shouldn't!' _I tried to stand up, the pain still lingering.

"Makenaize, Kaito!" More people join the shouting, this time Claudio and Tager.

"Makenaize!" Misawa and Hayley…

"Makenaize!" Asuka and Manami…

"…That's right…" I spoke up while still smirking. "I shouldn't give up… because it's not my forte!" I stood up, wiping away the blood with my fist.

"Hmph," Ronald gave a grin, pushing down his cap. "Not bad…" Silent Magician and some of the girls try wiping out their happy tears.

"…You survive the Demented Reptile's assault?" Garyu said, baffled by the scene. "But you survive again!"

"We'll see about that, Garyu!" I replied, my smirk not faltering, in fact it became wider.

"Yūgure…" Manami said, her face now flushed, her breathing rapid. "That's his smirk…"

"Aaah…" Minato agreed. "But he has to top deck now…"

I slowly put my fingers on my deck, closing my eyes. _'…This is the draw that will decide my fate…_' My mind concentrated only on drawing. '_Show me the path that I'll take…'_

"This is it! **Oreno… taaaaan!**" I drew my card and opened my eyes. It wasn't what I need… but it's another chance. "I play the Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!"

I drew two cards and couldn't help but widened my eyes. '_This is what I need!'_

A blue aura started surrounding me, transferring my life points to the altar. "I activate Tomb of the Dead Emperor's effect! By paying a thousand life points…"

Kaito: 1050-1000 = 50

Garyu: 6600

"I can summon my Silent Swordsman LV5! _Ike…!_" The blue aura converts into a green skinned swordsman with a blue overcoat with silver trimmings covering his body, white gloves, shoulder armor and half mask with horn-like blade. His blade was rested on his shoulders with him himself stoic as always. (2300/1000) "Then I reversed a card, turn end!"

"Do you think Yūgure's going to be alright?" Manami asked worriedly. "He wasted a lot of life-points to summon a monster weaker than that creature."

"I think he'll be alright." Minato replied. "He won't do a move without a reason, that's for sure."

"…Is that your final move?" Garyu asked, his stare at the glaring swordsman. "Then it shall be your funeral. Because of Reckless Greed, I have to skip my draw phase…"

"But I won't hold back! I summon Mother Grizzly!" A familiar blue grizzly bear appeared. (1400/1000) "Battle! Gogiga Gagagigo, end this duel by destroying Silent Swordsman!" The creature roared, running towards my monster. "It's over!" The demented reptile delivered a single fist…

"Hold it, Garyu! I activate the trap card, Doble Passé!" I roared. "This let the attack became a direct attack, but my monster will also attack you!" My Silent Swordsman evaded it and ran towards Garyu. At the same time, Gogiga Gagagigo found his new target, me, and send a fist towards me.

"Kaito!" My friends shouted worriedly, the fist coming closer each second.

-WHAM!-

…But I stopped it, with my left palm. "Don't even think about it." Many gasped at the almost impossible sight. A larger foe that pushed a smaller would be sent flying… but I didn't move an inch!

"This fist of mine… might not be able to destroy the world…" I throw the beast's attack to the side, before running towards it like a madman, pulling my right fist that started glowing.

"But it can certainly destroy you! Feel it, all my pain and sorrow!" I jumped towards its face, breaking the law of physics in the process, and delivered a haymaker at my opponent's face, and, breaking said law again, sending the Demented Reptile flying.

Silent Swordsman had not delivered the attack yet, instead he jumped onto the flying beast and rides it like a skateboard. Then when near Garyu, he delivered a satisfying slash at the opponent, the beast also landed on him. "Gah!"

Kaito: 50

Garyu: 6600-2300-800 = 3500

"W-what the hell!-? How did you do that!" Garyu shouted in surprise, completely caught off-guard by the development.

"Reverse card open, Haymaker." I announced, the card showing a man delivering a fist at, ironically, Gogiga Gagagigo. "It destroys a monster delivering a direct attack… and inflicts damage equal to its level times a hundred."

"So that's it…" Garyu growled. "You actually got lucky…"

"Hmph," I smirked. "Whatever you say…"

"Damn… Turn end." Garyu said.

"It's my turn to draw!" My Silent Swordsman suddenly glowed. "What the!-?" Garyu shouted.

"Don't you know?" I asked, smirk still in position. "Since I attack you directly, Silent Swordsman can Level up!" My swordsman grew older, his blade became bigger and his stance became better. (2800/1000) "And as long he's on the field, Spell Cards are negated!" For proof, the sword stabbed the ground, creating shocks that turned the Mausoleum back to the arena.

"And I reverse a card!" A reverse card appeared in front of me. "Battle! Silent Swordsman LV7! Attack Mother Grizzly with Silent Cross Slash!" The swordsman delivered a slash… which cut the bear into four.

Kaito: 50

Garyu: 3500-(2800-1400) = 2100

"I summon another Mother Grizzly to take his place!" another beast appeared on the field, this time with a little fear. (1400/1000)

"Turn end." I crossed my arms.

"He's rushing for victory…" Minato muttered, looking at the field. "But it's understandable, his life point's a mere fifty…"

"Um… Could you please explain. Minato-_kun_…?" The phoenix duelist asked, still confused. "I didn't get what you said…"

"Kaito's duel is quick, but always slow and steady." Minato answered, his eyes not leaving the field. "But in this case, since he's life point is below average, the opponent needs only a Trap or monster effect to win."

"I put my Grizzly in defense mode, reverse a monster and a card before ending my turn." The grizzly goes into a guarding position (1400/1000) , the monster became defensive and a reverse card on his field.

"It's my turn, draw!" I drew a card. "Silent Swordsman, destroy the grizzly!" The silent warrior delivered another slash at my opponent's grizzly, but this time no monster were summon. "Turn end."

"My turn… draw." Garyu drew a card.

"Reverse card open, Last Battle!" I roared, activating a card showing a red haired man fighting a nine headed snake. "This card destroys all but one monster that I choose, in this case Silent Swordsman, then allows you to summon a monster from your deck to battle him!"

"I see, in that case…" His reversed card opened. "I activate Reincarnation Premonition! It lets me to put two cards from the graveyard and add it to my deck! I choose Gogiga Gagagigo and A Legendary Ocean!"

"Chain! I activate Rising Energy, increasing my monster's attack by 1500 points!" An orange aura started surrounding the stoic swordsman's blade. (2800-4300/1000) At the same time, Gary's cards went to his deck. Next, all cards on the field, sans Silent Swordsman were sent to the graveyard. Finally, the Demented Reptile in his glory appeared on the field for this battle. (2950/2800)

"You may have a stronger monster… But in the rules of Last Battle, both shall strike without mercy! And since your monster has a weak defense, there will be a chance where my monster can overpower you!" Gogiga Gagagigo roared in confirmation.

"…Very well," Silent Swordsman got ready.

* * *

(Play Mighty Wind OST) (www . youtube . com / watch?v=ji03z81ebyg)

Both swordsman and reptile walked in circles, the silence suffocating me. Then, in an unknown cue… they attacked.

Gogiga Gagagigo was first to strike, delivering and arm swing, but the warrior jumped to avoid the attack. Then, the reptile decided to use its other arm to punch my monster, but with great skills, my swordsman twisted its blade so that the blunt side of the blade met the fist and successfully blocked it.

It was Silent Swordsman now that led the attack. Lading with the sound of metal screeching, he tried slashing the creatures arm. In a surprising reflex, the beast avoided the blade. But it seems that it was part of the plan, since the stoic swordsman smirked. He jumped to the arm and delivered a vertical slash at the face of the Demented.

-CHOMP-

But the creature, driven by battle instincts, bit the blade so hard, it was stop in its tracks. Taking the initiative, Gogiga tried slapping the warrior like a mosquito, but Silent Swordsman managed to jump back in the nick of time, but now without a sword.

It seems grim for the warrior, as the Demented Reptile uses its tail to strike down his foe, and in response the Silent Swordsman jumped and landed at the creature's back, making it roar in annoyance. The cybernetic beast now tried trashing around, and accidentally dropped the blade, just what the swordsman wanted, who dived and caught the blade. The beast tried stomping the evading swordsman, then in the swordsman careless stepping, the beast uses both of its arms and swung them down like a large hammer of judgment.

-BAM-

The swordsman blocked the attack, but the beast continued its assault. Silent then tried delivering a slash, but the blood hard armor skin forged from countless battles was hard enough to hold it.

It was a stalemate, swordsman meets iron flesh, warrior versus the Demented, sweat actually building for each swing from both parties, only the sound of clashing metal filled the unearthly silence.

The reptile blocked the incoming overhead slash when the swordsman somehow found an opening by clapping it between its hands. It was now brute force, the swordsman trying to push through the blade and let it met the head, the beast using its might the stop it.

"Makenaize, Silent Swordsman!" Minato cheered. Soon followed were in order, Manami, Sho, Hayato, Judai, Asuka, Claudio, Tager, Misawa, Hayley, Ronald (surprisingly), Silent Magician and then many.

"Push through, Silent Swordsman! Remember, there is nothing your sword cannot cut!" That was the final inspiration he needed. With a smirk, the blade started to slip through the arms slowly.

…Slowly…

…Slowly…

-SLASH!-

…Until it finally cut the damn thing. Only weird part is that it's not in half. That question when Gary showed his ejected card in the graveyard. "I activate Shield Warrior's effect. By removing him from my graveyard, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle. In other words…"

-End song-

Kaito: 50 (DRAW)

Garyu: 2100 (DRAW)

Draw!

"…It's a draw…" The holograms disappeared, my cap shadowing my eyes and the rain started pouring heavily. "That was a good duel…"

I gave a sigh and walked towards the back entrance. Damn it…

"Where are you going?" Garyu confused, apparently confused by my action. "It's a draw, so we should duel again."

In response I turned gave him a sad smile. "A draw… is a loss…" I turned back and walked away. Some cried because I was really leaving the place., some were flabbergasted and Manami is choosing between feeling bad that I left or happy that I'll go back to Pro League.

* * *

-Outside-

"Damn it…" I walked back to my dorms. "A Rain for my loss is fitting…"

-Next day-

"Thanks for seeing me off guys." I told the gang as my ship got ready to move.

"…Yeah…" The mood's not cheerful, expectedly. "I just can't believe you're actually leaving…" Come on Claudio…

"-Sigh- Just my darn bad luck, I guess…" I gave a grin. "Don't be down guys, I might return as a different person."

"...Knowing you, you would do that…" Minato shook his head. "Take care, okay?"

"Hmph," I smirked, my gin returning. "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"…The world biggest idiot… that likes to be like a kid." He replied bluntly.

"Hey!" That earned a few chuckles. The ship's whistle started to blow.

"C'mon, Yūgure! The ship's leaving!" Manami shouted at the ship. If you guys don't know, she's also leaving with this ship.

"I'm not Yūgure, just Kaito!" I shouted back. Sheesh, do I have to tell her multiple times…?

The gang started giving me goodbye hugs, though I was embarrassed by the girls hugging me and a little shock that girly-man came.

'Hey," Minato said. "Thanks for being a friend… and understanding me…"

"Hmph, don't worry." I smirked. "I also wanted to thank you for helping unconsciously. This is not the last goodbye, Minato. Cause I will return."

"Heh, you better." Minato smirked back. That's right, this is not the end… but a new beginning for us…

-SMASH!-

Huh? Time stopped again, as the Death Tarot Card appeared in front of me.

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured…_

_The innermost power of the Death Arcana hath been set free…_

_We bestow upon thee the ability to create Thanatos, the ultimate form of the Death Arcana…_

_This bond shall never be broken… even as thy hath entered the abyss…_

…That's new… I shook my head. "Well, goodbye guys! Good luck with your duels!" I waved at them, who wave back.

…I think I saw a few crying…

I took a seat nearby, Manami saying that she's going to get a drink. I turned to look at the academy.

"…I will return…" I muttered, looking at the artificial island getting smaller.

-**SMASH!-**

Two? Another card appeared in front of me. This time an image portrayed as a jester laughing very _close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels._

_I am thou… Thou art I… __Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personae of the Fool Arcana…_

…Fool? If I remember it means the beginning of one's journey…

…Does that mean I was suppose to lose?

"Yūgure, is something the matter?" Manami's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Ah! …Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something." She pouted. "_Mou_… We haven't talk for three months and you act like this…"

"Sorry, sorry… Just give me some time to think or two…" I took out my Shin Yūgure Izanagi card as Manami looked at the sea. All of the sudden, a bright light, unseen by others except me, started shining at the card. When it stops, I felt the card became heavier as I fan it out… to see a card below it.

"Thanatos… Destroyer of Souls…?" I muttered, looking at the new card. The image was showing a grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins.

"..._I hope you enjoy my fee gift..."_ I perked up. That voice...

"_You're only allowed this one time..."_ It's the voice of the female... who know me...

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Yeah... he's still inexperience..."

"...Alright, I'll keep watching him..." Garyu closed his phone. "Darn him, Yugure..."

* * *

And the mystery deepens...

...Hands up if you were unexpected by the outcome...

If you guys were wondering why this was late, that's cause I was trying to improve the quality... Though I think I overdid it...

Ah yeah, I'm putting an announcement. This story will separate itself into two... The GX section, and the Yugioh GX/Megami Tensei crossover section...

What? Do you think I put this story in two separate places for fun? Hell no!

The crossover will be more action packed and less dueling, whereas the GX section will be towards more dueling.

I'm also thinking of making a Character Chapter... where an OC or main character became the star andwe see their eveyday life... Though I'm still choosing. It's your (the reader's) choice...

Ah, this will be hiatusing until end of November since O Level's getting nearer... orry.

As always, read and review!

Pyro Jack: Hee Hee!

Me: Wait what are you doing here? Where's Jack Frost?

Pyro Jack: He's having fun. And Minato-_sama_ ask me to give the script.

Me paling: Script, oh no... If he read whose's joining, especially 'her', he'll...

Minato: KAAAITOOOOO! COME HERE! -Started summoning Orpheus-

Me:! No...! (Runs)

Translation:

Makenaize: Don't give up.

**Oreno...taaaan!**: It's my turn! (Destiny draw successful)

-NOTE!- I'll be moving half of this to the megami crossover section when I update this.


End file.
